Four Bones and One Tiny Human
by StormyFictioners
Summary: The UnderSwap Brothers end up in UnderFell staying with their doppelgangers. This is a journey of their discovery of romance and difficulties in becoming a family. Rated M for sexual content. Each chapter will have Characters and a Summary at the Top. We don't own Undertale. ships include: EdgeBerry and HoneyMustard. later Fellcest and Swapcest. -Check out our poll-
1. Chapter 1

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human:** **Honey mustard**

 _ **Setting:**_

Underfell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

 _ **Summery:**_

Red x Stretch. Hurt, comfort, and smut. Smut with a plot. Slowburn smut. So many tears. Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! It gets better and more content!

 _ **P.S.**_ anything not English was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong. what we wished for it to be translated too is below the sentence.

* * *

Stretch seeing cut onions in a plastic tupperware container made him hum in suspicion. he knew an hour ago when he came in the kitchen for a bottle of honey that they had been uncut in a bowl. Shouting to Red in the living room "Who put these onions here!"

Red shouting from his spot on the couch "I DON'T KNOW! It wasn't me! Stop pointing fingers!"

Stretch signed they were the only ones home Blue, Fell, and Frisk were recalibrating puzzles "Goshdarnit Red!"

Red made a face being insulted "WHaaaaaT?! It wasn't! I promise. It was probably you. You sneaky sleazebag"

Stretch scoffing "Screw you Red I know you cut those onions!"

Red overflowing with anger yells at Stretch "YEAH RIGHT YOU WEED SMOKING COUCH POTATO! I bet it was that sOoooOoo innocent bro of yours. He just HAS to mess with crap that isn't his."

Stomping into the living room Stretch's eye glowing dangerously "what'd ya say about my bro?"

Red grumbles "you heard me you orange marshmallow."

Stretch sweeps Red up off his feet gazing into his eyes dangerously

Red stutters at the quick motion trying to wiggle out of Stretch's tight hold "w-wa-woah I-uh w-wha-what are y-you d-doing! P-put me d-down!"

Stretch just states "Between the two of us you are clearly the marshmallow"

Red sputters in anger his jacket fluff floofing and his cheeks living up to his name and burning a bright red "ME a m-mars-marshmallow!" crossing his arms and glaring off to the side "psh whatever just put me down."

Stretch chuckles "A cute little toasted marshmallow." he says and pecks his cheek bone "Don't be mad we can't all be badasses someone has to be the cute one here."

**floofing intensifies**

Red let out a slight gasp of shock at the peck. Pulling up his hood to cover his beet red face and grumbling under his breath "stupid orange jerk and he's stupid adorkableness. Stupid sweet comments. Stupid jerk..." he continued to mutter his compliment-insult babies

Stretch just chuckles and sits on couch cuddling his edgy bae

Red grumbling still until he finally just shouts out "So what if I was the one who cut up the onions and put the onions there! It had to be done!" he then mutters "every time I try to do something right it goes wrong. Why am I so bad at being good."

Stretch nuzzles his skull and kisses him properly "Babe I'm not mad and Blue will be overjoyed that his onions are already cut up. You did very good at being good."

Red blushing he nuzzles his head under Stretch's chin. Loving the praise "y-you mean it? I-i l-loves y-you p-pap-i uh-Stretch."

The confession goes straight to his head metaphorical blood shoots from his nose at the cuteness "y-yeah Red I mean it... And I love you too" he said holding the edgy cute marshmallow closer

Red looks up shocked "r-r-REALLY. Y-you're n-not j-oking a-are y-y-you?" Red started to tear up. His breath hitching every now and then "i-it is-isn't f-fun-ny t-to me-mess w-with m-m-me l-like t-th-that." tears started to flow down his cheeks "i-i-i K-know i-i'm n-not w-w-worth i-i-it."

Stretch looks abashed before looking serious and wiping Red's tears away "of course I mean it Red... You are just as important to me as my bro. I love you more than anyone else." he promises and kisses his tears away though they kinda just splatter because teeth. "you are precious and worthy of all the love in the world."

Red's eyes went wide at the comments. He clung to Stretch's hoody like it was the only thing left in the world and for the moment the person in the hoody might as well have been. Looking up at Stretch Red clung and nuzzled the hoody. His tears starting to dry, starting off soft and his voice wavering before growing stronger. "I-i l-loves y-you S-st-Stre-tch. i-i love y-you. I love y-you. I love you. I Love You. I LOVE YOU!"

Stretch looked amazed and smiled holding Red close and clanking his teeth to the top of his head "I love you too Red... So so much. Nothing and no one could make me love you less" he said rubbing the other's back lovingly

Red easing into the other's arms feeling for the first time in his life safe, secure, and loved. Feeling the other's hands rub soothingly on his back Red couldn't help the small purr come from deep inside leaking out his pointed teeth.

Stretch feeling accomplished when the other relaxes and then freezes when the purr began. He felt blood pour from his nose in buckets as he held the precious marshmallow closer. He would protect him and love him at all costs.

Red feeling something wet drip on his neck and shoulder sliding down his bones under his shirt and jacket. Causing him to get a slight shiver at the slimy feeling. Looking up Red froze eyes going wide in panic "o-OH GOD! What the Fu-frick!" Red barely caught himself on his language. Quickly grabbing Stretch bleeding skull in his hands. Red frantic eyes scanned for cuts and problems. "What's wrong-what happened-are you OKAY?"

Stretch stood setting him down "I'll be right back!" He shouted and ran into the bathroom to try and stop it. Oh gods now Red was going to think he was a pervert! Or at least more of a perv than he really was!

After the shock of Stretch leaving so abruptly had worn off Red became even more worried. "What was wrong. Did I do something wrong." Red couldn't help the thoughts that blamed him for Stretch leaving. Slowly Red made his way over to the bathroom door. Raising his hand to knock however his hand never made contact. After a few minutes Red let his hand slowly fall to his side again. Maybe he could just ask him. He opened his mouth but not a sound came out. Why couldn't he do anything? And why was he shaking so much? His knees quivered and his legs felt of jelly. His head pounded with fearful and self-loathing filled thoughts. Sweat started to pour from him. Causing him to wring his hands together in worry and anticipation. He was able to force out a small whisper "Ah... Uh... P-pa-ppy?"

Stretch heard him just a bit and pressed a rag to his nose as he opened the door. He saw Red's fear and his sockets widened. "Red!" He sounded startled sweeping the other up with his one arm "honey what's wrong?" He asked hoping the slight joke would help as he tried to support the stout skeleton with one arm

In a mix of relief and fear Red quickly wrapped his arms around Stretch neck. Muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again until his voice cracked.

Stretch held Red tighter and walked back into the bathroom discarding the used rag and cleaning the blood off Red's skull before cleaning his own face. He discard that rag too. "What are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong Red..." He promised and petted his skull gently. "Come on what part of this could possibly be your fault?" He asked holding his beloved edgy close

Red looked down defeated "y-you're r-right." lowering his head and burying it into Stretch hoodie Red let out a shaky sign. "I didn't do a-anything. W-why do I always f-feel this way. I'm s-sorry Y-you got s-such a b-br-broken t-toy."

Stretch frowned and cradled the poor floof. "You are not a toy, this isn't a game. You are not a prize to be won and kept. Though you are a treasure" he said gently taking Red by the chin and directing his face upwards so he could kiss him. He clicked their teeth together and held it. "You may not see it right now but I won't give up on you Red you deserve all the love in the world and I plan on giving as much to you as I can." He said nuzzling him.

Tears pooled in Red's eyes at Stretch words. Nuzzling Stretch, Red used his sleeve to scrub away the tears. Giving a wet chuckle Red started to smile. "Y-you're a sap y-you know that. You're a big sappy orange marshmallow." Red chuckled a little stronger but still far from his usual belly rumble of a laugh.

Stretch grinned he knew what would really get him. And so in a cheesy French mockery of an accent he began "ah! But Mon Amie, mi amour! The only marshmallow I see is the cutie before me!"

(translated: my friend, my love)

Red couldn't help it the pure ridiculousness that caused a big laugh to tumble out of him and he didn't try to stop it. Curling into Stretch arms laughing Red let all the struggles and fear wash out of him.

Stretch smiled and then began to laugh himself squeezing Red close as he went to the couch still laughing; his precious other made his day he was so adorable when he laughed for real.

Smirking Red grabbed Stretch hoodie strings in his hands playing with them while Stretch got comfortable on the couch leaving Red laying on his bony ribcage. Giving the strings a sharp yank bringing Stretch head inches from his. Red chuckled and in a deep smooth Russian accent spoke "Мой дорогой сладкий мед вы слаще зефира я вижу. Я мог бы просто съесть тебя".

(translated: My dear sweet honey sweet marshmallow you. I could just eat you)

Stretchyrus shivered and a heavy blush covered his face he had no idea what was said but it was sexy. "What?" He asked shakily

Red chuckled at his reaction pulling him even closer so Red breath ghosting over Stretch teeth. Red voice was deep and smooth "I said My dear, you are a sweet honey marshmallow and I could just… eat... you... up." Red let his glowing Red tongue swipe over his jagged teeth just centimeters from Stretch's own teeth.

Stretch's face turned orange in a deep blush at that "oh dear stars..." He wheezed out the declaration taking his breath away.

Red Chuckled. His husky voice filling the little air between them "I like that color on you мой сладкий. It fits you well." Red then slid his tongue over Stretch's blush licking his teeth when he eased back giving the other some room to breathe. "мой, мой ты так очень мило. вы как сладко, как вы смотрите." Red's husky voice praised Stretch very pleased with his reactions.

(translated: My sweet; My, my you are so very nice. you are as sweet as you look.)

Stretch looked ready to pass out but refused to be beat. "mon cher chaton vous êtes trop bon pour moi... ma douce cerise..." He purred cupping Red's cheeks and kissing him deeply running his tongue over the other's sharp teeth.

(translated: my dear kitten you are too good to me... my sweet cherry...)

Red was left gasping after the kiss and similar to Stretch not understanding his Russian Red had no clue what he was told. Red was left gasping a "W-wha-what?"

"mon cher chaton, my dear kitten" he purred in a voice smoother than the honey he drank and kissed him again. "vous êtes trop bon pour moi, you are too good to me..." He continued giving another long slow kiss. "ma douce cerise, my sweet cherry" he purred petting him as he gave yet another kiss.

Red was no more. Between the smooth honey voice that invaded his thoughts and the kisses that took his breathe away causing his mind to go into a haze. The gentle touches caused Red to let out a purr of pleasure.

Stretch grinned in victory and pet Red lovingly giving him gentle kisses every now and then muttering sweet nothings in both French and English. He was so cute so adorable his sweet little kitten. Stretch would never let him go he would love this little toasted marshmallow forever

Red was overwhelmed with pleasure. He was absolutely lost in the praise and kisses. the only thing that helped him know this wasn't a dream was the sweet smell of Stretch's musky wood smoke and honey aroma that invaded him every time he took a breath. Gasping when he was released from another kiss "p… pa… pappy."

Stretch smiled and pet him gently letting him catch his breath he knew Red wasn't used to affection; a problem he vowed to change.

Red practically melted in Stretch's arms. Looking up at him with eyes filled with love and desire. Grabbing Stretch's hoodie strings again and yanking him close again Red pulled them back into a deep kiss. Their tongues battling for dominance. Pulling away Red was able to gasp out "Stretch please…. Дотронься до меня. люби меня. Пожалуйста, ты мне нужен"

(translated: Touch me. love me. Please, I need you)

Stretch's sockets widened at the sudden make out session and then release he didn't understand what he said but the need was plain. He smiled softly "Votre souhait est ma commande ma cerise. mon coeur est tien" he said back and kissed him again before lowering his hood and nuzzling his neck bones licking them with his tongue.

(translated: Your wish is my command my cherry, my heart is yours)

Gasping out at the feeling Red clutched Stretch's hoodie pulling him closer and turning his head so he could reach the bones better. It felt so good to be touched by someone that wasn't out to dust him. Reveling in the warmth Red clung to the love like a sloth wrapping his arms around Stretch's shoulders and his legs around Stretch's waist.

Stretch let him cling, this was just as good for him, this would be the first time he been with anyone outside of a one-night-stand at Muffet's. He wanted this to be special he wanted to repeat this over and over again with Red to give all the love he could to his little kitten. He pressed closer to the offered neck and nibbled on it as he licked. He moved his hands under Red's hoodie and sweater to rub at his spine and ribs. His touches were slow and exploratory allowing plenty of time and room should Red want to stop him.

Red gasped and shivered at the feeling of Stretch's long delicate fingers explored him. Stretch and his warm bones explored him with feather light touches. When a bone appendage hit a deep and sensitive scar on his ribs Red couldn't help the light moan that escaped him. His eyes widened in shock and fear yanking away from Stretch and scurrying to the other side of the couch covering his mouth mortified.

Stretch was pleased when he heard the moan and thus face planted the couch when Red suddenly jerked away from him. He scrambled to sit back up "Red? Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked carefully reaching for the other wondering if he hurt him in some way.

Red was shaking and he couldn't seem to stop. At Stretch's questions he quickly shook his head now spouting out weak, begging, apologies. "S-s-sorry. S-sorry. I-i'll be quiet. S-sorry."

Stretch's sockets widened and he dropped his hand. "Red... Please calm down... It's okay... You sounded beautiful..." He said sitting back as he waited for Red to calm so he could maybe coax him into relaxing. "We don't have to do anything else if you are not okay" he promised

Red looked up at Stretch in disbelief; tears pooling in his eyes. "r-r-REALLY. Y-you're n-not j-oking? W-w-why? B-b-but I-i-i th-thought y-you wanted th-this?" Red slightly uncurled from himself. Stretch wasn't joking about loving him maybe he wasn't joking about this. But people have lied to him before, just taking what they wanted. Red shuttered at the memory. Stretch wasn't like the underfell monsters, he is sweet and kind. He wouldn't do that…. Would he?

Stretch sighed and gently pulled Sans into his lap. "Yes I did want it. But only because I thought you did too. Red I don't want to make you do anything. If we do this it will be out of mutual consent and love okay? And it doesn't have to be right now. Apparently there are some issues here and if you want to talk I would like to hear them. Let me help you Red." He almost pleaded and nuzzled him "let me love you as you should be loved"

Shaking tears spilling out of his eye sockets Red couldn't keep in the sobs that wracked his body "PLE-ease! I-i w-want t-t-t-to b-be l-l-loved!" clutching Stretch like a lifeline Red begged him "p-p-please… i-i-i w-want t-to b-be l-lo-loved…. I-i d-don't w-want t-to b-b-be a-alone a-any-m-more." sobs escaped him loudly as he clung to Stretch.

Stretch held him and pet his skull. "You won't be alone anymore baby. I promise... I'll love you and care for you as long as I live and breathe..." He swore tilting Red's face up and gently lapping the tears away with his tongue since he didn't have lips to remove them. God's he didn't know what did this to Red what made him so insecure but he wanted to tear it to pieces. "I love you so so much... I'll prove it..." He sighed summoning his soul the orange upside down heart appearing before them.

Red gasp you didn't go showing your soul to just anyone. Glancing up to Stretch with hesidence . Taking one hand out of its iron grip on Stretch's hoodie and placed it lightly on Stretch's arm holding his soul. "C-c-could I?" Red asked his fingers twitching on Stretch's arm.

"I wouldn't have shown you otherwise" Stretch said encouragingly.

Red looked at Stretch in awe at the comment his eyes flashing into tiny hearts for a split second, but it was long enough for Stretch to see. Slowly Reds hand shakily found the little soul still hesitant to touch the small fragile thing. One wrong move and Red could kill one of the few people that are nice to him, he had to be extremely careful. Lightly Red eased a tip of his bone finger to touch it so lightly it was like he didn't touch it at all. Looking back up at Stretch to confirm that his touch was ok.

Stretch blushed seeing the heart eyelights that was amazing. He would make sure that Red felt safe enough to do that more often. He shivered at the caress to his soul what else could such a gentle touch be?

Feeling more confident knowing that Stretch wasn't in pain or uncomfortable Red slowly eased a hand around the soul so that he wasn't touching it but merely it was just floating in his grasp. Ever so slowly Red moved his bony appendages so the soul was touched featherly light in different areas simultaneously making sure not to touch or squeeze to hard. Looking back up to Stretch to gage his reaction to the touches.

Stretch had closed his eyes and moaned softly as Red touched his soul with the light touches. His arms wrapped around Red holding him lovingly

Flinching slightly at the moan Red slowly eased into Stretch's arms and clutched the soul in both of his hands touching it softly and experimentally. Slowly Red placed one of his bony digits on the soul his first real touch. Ever so slowly Red drew the digit down the heart scraping it slightly on the soul.

Stretch gasped "Sansssss" he moaned soul quivering at the touch. It felt so good too good. Stretch held him tighter.

Yelping at the suddenness of Stretch's moan and grip. In the shock Red had jumped slightly gripping the little soul in his hands slightly tighter and close to his chest in a protective manner.

Stretch cried out at the sudden grip. "Red!" He gasped like someone who had just been drowning. The soul getting wet in his hand an orange goo beginning to seep from it a testament to the pleasure he was getting

Jolting in shock again Red eased up on his grip worried "s-sorry, sorry! oh i'm so sorry! D-did i hurt you?"

Stretch panted a minute as he caught his breath. "Gods no Red... That was... Amazing..." He said gazing at him with lidded sockets not his usual lazy look but one of love and a bit of lust. He leaned forward and kissed Red softly "it's okay I know you won't hurt me" he said nuzzling him.

Red froze at the praise smiling when Stretch kisses him. Stretch trusted him. Oh Red was ecstatic his eyes flashing into hearts a few times before settling again. Looking back at the seeping soul with a newfound purpose he would make Stretch feel as good as Stretch makes him feel with all his love and comfort. Slowly taking his thumb Red placed it in the center of the small soul and pressed slightly only to start shifting it creating small circles caressing the soul. Using his other thumb to rub gently at the sides of the soul. Rubbing along the heart shape one way just to suddenly reverse at any giving time leaving Stretch with no constant flow. The slick soul helped Red's bone fingers glide easily on the soul.

Stretch gasped hands going to Red's hips for something solid to hold onto. "Sans... A-ah!" He quivered under Red in pleasure. The soul got more slick and slippery as his motions continued and began to vibrate and pulse brighter and brighter as he continued. Stretch bit on his tongue trying to halt the noises and gasps for air.

Smiling at Stretch's reactions Red leaned forward rocking his hips with Stretch's on accident. Leaning up to Stretch's quivering face Red's breath ghosting over Stretch teeth. Red voice was deep and smooth "don't worry мой сладкий. I'll make you feel as good as you make me feel." Red leaned back only slightly making eye contact with Stretch as Red brought his hand up to his teeth. Opening his mouth letting his Red tongue slide out. Raising his hand up higher so that Stretch could see his dripping soul and then it was gone. The soul disappeared within the mass of Red tongue lapping at the dripping soul with fierceness. Sworlling his red tongue around the bright vibrating soul mixing orange and red fluids together creating what Red thought was the most beautiful color in the world.

Stretch's breath hitched before he cried out in pleasure again when Red' hips slid against his own a definite bulge was felt. And Stretch watched as Red begin assaulting his soul with his tongue. When he felt it however was when the real pleasure began he had no idea anyone could even do that to a soul. Soon he was writhing under Red holding his hips and bucking up against them "ah~ Red!" He said french accent thickening he would probably forget English soon.

Red smirked at Stretch a feeling of pure accomplishment flowing over him watching Stretch wither and moan under his control. While continuing his assault on Stretch's soul with his tongue Red's other hand slowly made its way down Stretch's side hooking in his ribs through his hoodie every now and then. Slowly his hand made it to Stretch's waist. Reaching under Stretch's hoodie to caress his spine. At a particular loud moan Red couldn't help the small moan himself "oh you make such sweet noises pappy~" lowering his hand so that it rested just over the glowing orange bulge in Stretch's pants "let's see if you can make even more beautiful ones~"

Papyrus groaned in anticipation moving his hips up to grind against his hand

Red worked on unzipping Stretch's shorts while he sent a few quick flicks of his tongue to Stretch's soul. Hearing Stretch's moans sent tingles of pleasure down Red's spine. With Stretch grinding against the hand unzipping his shorts and Red's other hand holding Stretch's soul Red was unable to get anywhere further. He couldn't get Stretch's shorts down with one hand not while Red was still slightly sitting on Stretch. And the likelihood of asking Stretch to do it was extremely unlikely with him shaking with pleasure and anticipation. Something would have to change. Twirling his tongue around Stretch's soul completely Red slowly curled his tongue with the soul back into his mouth. Feeling the soul surrounded by the wet warmth of his mouth and tongue sent a pleasurable tingle that traveled through each and every bone in his skeleton body. The tingle sent an uncontrollable moan that traveled through him until it was forced through his tongue, Stretch's soul, and past Red's teeth until it filled the air. Stretch's soul felt so good inside his mouth.

Stretch arched against the couch as he felt his soul surrounded the warm heat. "ahAh! Dont ah swallow it" he called but his mind and body were disconnected with the insane feelings he was receiving. In his shorts that were partly zipped down an orange glow could be seen as well as the head of his orange cock.

If it wasn't for Stretch's warning Red would have gulped right then and there when he saw the large orange cock peeking out of his shorts. It would be like Stretch, to be to lazy to even wear underwear. Now without the soul using up one of his hands Red wiggled his way between Stretch 's legs and with both hands ever so slowly eased the shorts down to his knees. Crawling on top of Stretch 's femurs so that he could slide the shorts all the way off the wiggling mass of bones beneath him. Running his hands up Stretch 's femurs up to his pelvis then under his hoodie. Red pulled up Stretch's hoodie while making sure his fingers grazed each rib when he pulled it up until he was tugging it over Stretch 's head and it too fell to the floor.

Stretch blushed under Red's scrutiny. He then frowned "no this will not do at all" he said sitting up and gazing at Red calculating yet there was a glimmer of teasing in his eyes.

Cocking his head to the side Red silently question Stretch. It wasn't like Red was able to talk with Stretch's soul in his mouth he could accidentally catch it on his sharp teeth or as Stretch feared swallow the soul.

Stretch smirked "it isn't right for only one of us to be naked..." He said and pushed Red back on the couch entirely forgetting about his soul for now. He gazed hungrily at Red as he began removing his hoodie and sweater making sure that Red could stop him at anytime.

When his hoodie and sweater was removed Red couldn't help but curl into himself. He was ugly and he knew it. All the scars that littered his body making it dip, curve, and have jagged areas that were not supposed to be there. He couldn't help the few tears that leaked out of his eye sockets so he turned away from Stretch looking at the back of the couch instead. Stretch would hate him. He would want to stop. This realization cause more tears to leak and him to slightly curl his tongue around the soul in his mouth tighter.

Stretch stopped undressing the other. "Red? Red babe what's wrong?" Stretch asked thinking he had screwed up. "Did you want to do this with your clothes on? I am so sorry I didn't mean to upset you!" He said trying not to rake his eyes over the beautiful canvas that was his lover. Though he wanted to destroy whatever caused all the imperfections on Red he found them beautiful all the same.

Red made to shake his head no, then yes, then with a hand movement. Looking at Stretch's worried face Red knew he would have to explain reluctantly he knew that the soul would have to go back. Maybe he would be able to taste it again that is if Stretch ever wanted to do this again. Slowly Red reached up a hand and let his tongue roll out unwinding itself from the soul. Holding out the soul back to it's rightful owner. His voice was like sandpaper already missing the seeping soul "s-sorry i'm not as beautiful as you are. I know i'm hideous."

Stretch frowned and gently took his soul back letting it return to his body for now. "That's ridiculous Red" he said and wrapped his arms around Red and sitting back so Red was back in his lap. "You are beautiful Red... Those scars don't hinder your looks at all..." He promised and nuzzled them. "In fact I think they add a certain charm" he said lightly grazing his fingers over his ribs being as careful and gentle as Red had been with his soul at first.

Red shivered at the touch. Looking up Red realized that Stretch was telling the truth he saw nothing wrong with him. He was a broken toy, mangled and abused, but Stretch didn't see any of that. Red chuckled "you don't see anything wrong with me? What, is nothing about me going to turn you off? You really are something special aren'tcha?"

Stretch smiled leaned in close "mon amour je ne vois que la beauté que les dieux eux-mêmes envoyés du ciel pour être mon propre" he whispered smoother than fine wine. As he looked down Red's jawline and neckbones and toward the damaged collarbone and ribs.

(translated: my love i only see the beauty that the gods themselves sent from heaven to be my own.)

Red burst into giggles. Yes, giggles. Red tried to stop them, but they just squeaked into more high pitched ones not helping his manliness at all. Between his giggles Red was able to squeeze in "I-i have no idea what you said but that was smooth as fuck." before collapsing into more giggles.

Stretch deflated that his romantic gesture was laughed at but then began to laugh himself it was still perfect and hearing Red giggle was worth any killed mood. "Heh glad I could amuse you" he snorted smiling

Red's grin only widened "d-did you just snort!"

Stretch's sockets widened as he turned entirely orange blushing down to his ribs "n-no! I don't snort!" He said covering his face in embarrassment.

Red just laughed his full body laugh at Stretch 's embarrassment. "Aw sweetie that was the most adorable thing ever. Plus the effects are very beautiful." Red smiled warmly while caressing Stretch's orange bones. Orange was starting to become his favorite color.

Stretch blushed at the words though felt his bones tingle at Red's touches. "Well... As long as you think I'm pretty..." He teased and kissed Red softly. "Now may I body worship you or are we gonna get distracted again?" He asked eyelights dancing.

Red blushed hard at Stretch's words. Before it really dawned on him what he was talking about "Y-you w-were… oh gods! I'm so sorry Stretch i-i didn't know." Red covered his face in his hands. How stupid could he be! It was obvious that Stretch was saying something about him, but body worship? Oh man he could feel his bones grow hot in embarrassment as red crawled along his bones.

Stretch laughed and snorted again though would deny it if brought up. "Don't be sorry... Mi petite amour" he said, stars red was his favorite color... He gently laid Red down and nuzzled his sternum and sighed asked seriously "are you okay with me touching you Red? I think you are beautiful beyond compare. But if it's more comfortable for you to have your clothes on for now I don't mind" he said not wanting Red to freak out again he wanted their first time to be as comfortable as possible.

Red snorted himself. "Man, nothing fazes you." Red slowly eased out of Stretch's grasp and stepping off the couch in a way that he hoped wasn't showing he didn't enjoy Stretch's grip on his bones. Smirking to Stretch pushing him to sit down on the couch in his normal manner, his legs spread wide. In a husky voice Red leaned in grabbing Stretch's chin "now, sweetie you have been far too good to me. I might as well give you a present~" with that Red backed away from Stretch and hooked his fingers in the elastic band of his black and red shorts pulling them so they popped back onto his pelvis with a snap. "I think these would look better on the floor. Don't you think so sweetie?"

Stretch's jaw dropped and his sockets widened as he watched "oh me baiser ..." Stretch cursed in French eyes glued to his waist line as he nodded his answer.  
(translated: Oh fuck me)

Red chuckled "as you wish sweetie." and with that the shorts were eased off his pelvis and fell to the floor leaving Red standing in some pelvis hugging boxer briefs. The boxer briefs were a bright orange having the words "Are you a start codon? Because you're turning me on" wrote on the crotch with images of DNA and elements decorating the rest of the briefs. Giving Stretch an alluring look while fingering the band of his boxer briefs, in a breathy whisper Red asked "these too?"

Stretch had his eyes glued to the boxer briefs he jerked a bit and covered his mouth before loud laughter and snorts left him. "Oh dear stars Red! Ahhhh those those ahhhahahahaha you are the sweetest thing! I love you!" He said trying to control himself here his boyfriend was kind enough to strip for him and he was being rude and laughing at his magnificent underwear.

Red just laughed along with Stretch . "Heh heh yeah… they are something. Your bro actually got them for me the other day. I've got to admit it's one of my favorite gifts i have ever gotten."

Stretch snorted again "oh that's even better..." He said and began to calm down from laughing "alright I am sure i am good please continue.. I am just dying of anticipation over here" he chuckled tapping a bone.

Red just chuckled and smirked his fingers never moving "oh is my sweetie getting a little impatient? Maybe i should put my soul in your mouth so i can do things as s-l-oooooooooo-w as i want."

Stretch's breathe hitched that would be amazing... But he had to pause Red was probably only teasing from what he had seen so far Red had some serious issues they needed to work on he wouldn't demand too much. "Heh babe that's sounds wonderful but only if you want too" he said swiping his long tongue over his teeth lustfully so he was giving Red an out and a tease.

Red tenesed up. He was teasing but knowing Stretch wanted his soul too made him desire it all the more. But, his soul. It was such a dull, weak, pathetic soul compared to Stretch's. Yet not a single thing has turned him away yet why would his soul? And if it did he had such a good time already. A sweet grin fell over Red's mouth. "Anything for you sweetie. But let's finish what we started." at that Red's fingers slid under the boxer briefs band pulling them down in one fluid motion. Red paused slightly letting Stretch soak in the view. Slowly Red approached Stretch his hips swaggering slightly. When he reached the edge of the couch standing between Stretch's two femurs. Red grabbed at his own chest and pulled out his soul holding it in his closed hands. Red looked back up at Stretch in a concerned way. "I-it's not something amazing or special like yours"

Stretch did indeed drink in the sight and what a sight it was... Red was gorgeous right down to his toes. He looked up when Red said such things about his own soul. He frowned and cupped Red's cheek bones "the fact that it's your's makes it the most amazing and special" he said and kissed him as he gently pried Red's hands away from the soul and took it lovingly in his own and gazed at it as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Red was in a slight shock at Stretch's words but he seemed to always be. the words that came out of Stretch's mouth were always so very sweet and filled with love. His own sweet treat. His sweetie. A gentle grin crossed Red's face. "Be gentle with me sweetie." the soft words escaped his mouth knowing that Stretch would already be gentle. Crawling up into Stretch's lap Red watched his soul in Stretch's hand while laying his head on Stretch's clavicle.

Stretch nodded "I will. I promise" he said and kissed the top of his skull. He then turned his attention to the soul. He gently cupped it and brought it to his face just simply breathing on it for a bit before he began to caress it slow and deliberate strokes that he poured all of his adoration into.

Red gasped at the strokes on his soul his body twitching slightly on Stretch's lap. "T-that feels g-great." Red slowly relaxed into a puddle of bone and he leaned against Stretch as his touches sent waves of pleasure through him

Stretch smiled and chuckled a little "I am glad" he said drinking in the sight of his Sans puddle. He smiled again and slowly moved his tongue out to licked his soul wiggling it back and forth on it

Red was caught between a gasp and a moan and frankly he couldn't care less which it was just as long as Stretch didn't stop. Red gasp and squirmed in Stretch's grasp. "P-pa-pappy! OOoooOooh~" Red didn't stop the loud moan that came from him when Stretch scrapped his soul slightly on his teeth.

Stretch loved Red's reactions and knew he had to be very careful with this next part. He gently took the soul between his teeth and slowly bit down. Not enough to do any damage but enough to add an edge he hoped Red enjoyed.

Red let out a scream. His back arching away from where he was laying against Stretch . His eye lights rolled back for a few seconds after his scream ended. Huffing to try to catch his breath again Red weakly grasped at Stretch's ribs. Panting Red was able to force out "do it again"

Stretch nearly dropped the soul when Red screamed but at his encouragement he smiled "didn't know you liked this" he purred and nipped it again a bit harder this time and used his tongue to soothe over where he had.

Screams came from Red and his bones were rattling constantly now, but Red loved every second of it. Moans mixed in with the screams as Stretch soothed over the bites with his tongue. "OoooOooh PAPPY~ please!" Red clung to Stretch's ribs in desperation.

"Please what Red?" He asked licking a long slow stroke along the soul a teasing glint in his eye

Panting Red clung to Stretch's ribs looking up at him with hearts in his eyes "please take me."

Stretch paused at the request and gently released his soul breath quickening in anticipation. "You sure Red?" He asked gently laying the other down and looking between his legs to see what Red was packing

Red squirmed with need whining out "Please pappy I need you" At that angle Stretch could easily see Red's slick dripping slit.

Stretch nodded and kissed him hand going down and rubbing it, loving the way it felt to his hand "want me to prepare you? I am quite large" he warned rubbing between the folds with a finger looking Red in the eye. He wanted to be buried deep in that slit yesterday but he would never hurt his lover for his own needs

Red hesitated he wanted Stretch to wreck him but he's had a lifetime's worth of pain and Red didn't ever want to be hurt by someone he cared for so much. Stuttering shyly "I-i want y-you to w-wreck me….. But g-gently p-please?"

Stretch just stared at him raising a socket. "Uh... Yeah I can do that..." He said and moved his hand having an idea of what Red needed he took his cock in hand and lined it up before beginning to push into those tight delicious folds of his slit. He groaned and shook a bit "Sans..."

Red gasped and moaned at the suddenness of having him push into to his tight folds. "AH! PAP-pappy! You're too big aaahhhh~"

Stretch slowed to a stop and waited rubbing Sans' pelvis "shhhh it's alright... Tell me when I can move again" he said letting him adjust as he kissed him.

Panting Red tried to regain control over his breathing. Once he was able to breathe and the pain became bearable and pleasurable Red rocked his hips up as an ok "keep going sweetie"

Stretch nodded and slowly continued pushing in they repeated this process several times but it was worth it when he was finally fully sunk into the other "oh stars Red... You feel so good..."

Red let out a loud moan of pleasure when Stretch was fully inside him "OoooOOOooooooh! Pappy!" Red was vibrating and shaking with pleasure.

Stretch moaned himself "I'm going to move now" he said enjoying Red's writhing. He grunted as he pulled out and pushed back in. "Stars Red you just don't want to let me go..." He moaned Red's slit practically sucking him back in

Red's hips followed Stretch's movement's Red moaning in pleasure "AH! Pappy don't s-s-AH-op! OoooOooh y-you feel so good in me." Red moaned and squirmed his eyes shining hearts.

Stretch chuckled "I aim to please" he said continuing his slow deep thrusts. Once he had Red sufficiently needy and noisy he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Red wanted to be wrecked and now he would do just that. All the slowness of before would have prepared him for this so it wouldn't hurt only feel good.

Red let out a moan filled scream at the new feeling. Red clawed out with his hands to find something solid amongst the waves of pleasure. He was a mass of shivering bones. Red's tongue had found his way out of his mouth and was now leaving a dripping line of red juices on his sternum.

Stretch smirked at the vision Red made he looked thoroughly debauched and Stretch wasn't even done yet. "Beautiful... And noisy" he chuckled though remembered Red's freak out from earlier about the noise and so continued. "I'll make you scream for me Red... Everyone is going to hear who you belong too" he purred possessively. He then set a hard fast pace for his thrusting; Red would not have time for insecurity. By the time Stretch was through with him he wouldn't even remember his own name.

Stretch's fast pace sent fire into Red's bones causing him to quake and quiver under him. Red couldn't remember the last time He was able to get a steady breath only knowing the gasping for air he was doing right now. The slicked sweet slaps that came from each of Stretch's thrus was all he could hear the world faded away only Stretch and the sweet pleasure wreaking his body matter now.

Stretch himself was also ignorant to the world, that murderous child could walk in right now and he wouldn't notice. He reached down and took each side of Red's pelvis in hand and gripped tightly as he angled then up a bit. And this time when he sank into that tight heat he went even deeper than before. Stretch moaned loudly at the feeling. "Ah~ Red... So tight... So good... You're so good... Stars your body was just made for me wasn't it?" He hissed leaning and nibbling and biting on Red's neck and clavicles he didn't care if he left marks let the world see what Stretch had done. Let Red see who he belonged to every time he looked in the mirror!

Red moan out loudly stars he didn't think Stretch could fill him any more than he was but oh boy was he mistaken and he was so glad he was. Red tangled his fingers around Stretch 's ribs when he leaned in. Gasping at the pleasurable wreaking Stretch was doing to his body and putting his tongue to good use when Stretch attacked his neck. Wrapping it around Stretch's neck and dragging it up and down the side of his skull and shoulders. Moaning at a particular stinging nick that Stretch attacked "OoooOoo…. s-stretch... AH… Y-you make m-me…. STARS…. Ah… s- SOoooOoo good…"

Stretch moaned as he felt Red's tongue laver up his skull and neck. Stars Red had a talented tongue. He could imagine that tongue around his cock he bet Red would love it- Stretch grunted at those thoughts damn he was close to cumming "Red... I'm going to fill you up" he growled where his ear would be "you want that don't you" he said thrusts getting erratic as he grew closer.

Red moaned at the thought "P-pa-pappy… AH... fill me! I-i want you to…. AH… CUM ME FULL!" clutching Stretch's ribs tight and pushing and pulling along with Stretch causing the friction to be almost unbearable.

Stretch growled and kissed Red hard all tongue and teeth as he slammed hard inside him moaning his release. His cum was warm and it pumped into Red in heavy spurts filling him with it.

Red's body clenched at Stretch's release causing him to quake and quiver as he too went over the line. A loud moan wracked his body his heart eyes rolling back in ecstasy. He's bones growing weak and like noodles. Moaning in the lingering pleasure "oh pap… pappy… ah… s-st-stretch…. Ahhh….. My sweetie…. My orange… marshmallow…"

Stretch panted and chuckled. He kissed him softly "my sweet sweet cherry... Little toasty marshmallow" he chuckled kissing him repeatedly.

Red moaned at the light touches his bones ached from being overstimulated and his mind was slowly clearing of the fog Stretch had caused to form. Slowly Red notice his vision growing blurry. His blinks growing longer. Soon he let his eyes fall closed leaning into Stretch's body his own having gone limp and barely able to control.

Stretch chuckled as Red fell asleep he pulled out and hummed at the lovely sight. He gently scooped Red up and their clothes and went to lay with him on his bed going to sleep with his delightful new lover


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: Part Two**

 _ **Setting:**_

Underfell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

 _ **Summery:**_

After patrol Fell and Blue find Red and Stretch in an intimate position. Then bam edgeberry.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

-PART TWO-

Fell sighed as he wrapped up his patrol with Blue. Frisk was on his shoulders and held his head. "Blue! Is that puzzle done yet?! The human's nose is running!" He said as Frisk giggle trying to wipe away the liquid before it dripped on his skull.

Blue giggled as he finished up with the puzzle "don't worry Fell I'm just…. About….. Almost….. There done! Mwhehe!"

Fell sighed in relief "good let's get home our lazy brothers are probably drunk off their bums by now" he said and Frisk pat his head making negative noises "ah! Ah!" Fell rolled his eyelights "yes yes be nice I get it human!" He said and Frisk made a satisfied noise and laid back comfortable on his head like a koala.

Grinning and bouncing over to Fell's side "I'm ready Felly! That's how the saying goes, right Frisk?" nevertheless Blue grabbed Fell's hand leading them home. Swinging their contend hands Blue look up at Fell with a slightly worried look "I hope they didn't drink too much. Pappy worries me with how he treats himself. It's not healthy."

"Red worries me as well" Fell sighed "I just can't get him to stop going to Grillby's it's like he has to go or something i guess that's just how addictions work..." He sighed.

Frisk frowned and tilted her face down to hide on his skull she knew why Sans had to keep going to Grillby's but she wasn't allowed to tell.

Fell saw the house come into few and smiled "ah let's go I am ready to start dinner once we check on them!" He said ready for some lasagna and tacos his new favorite combination.

Blue's mood picked up at the view of their house with a happy bounce in his step "oh boy! I can't wait to tell Red and Pappy all about the puzzles we made today" not able to hold in his excitement Blue started to pull Fell forward hoping to speed along his already long stride.

"Blue slow down! You'll trip me!" Fell said having to stoop and stumble at Blue's brisk pace "that's it!" He said jerking Blue back and swinging him into his arms like a baby "jeez now we can progress! I the great and terrible Papyrus will carry you!" He said making long strides toward the house

Crossing his arms in a pout Blue whined "Feeeeeellllllllll! Not in front of the human." Blue stubbornly pouted at Fell's chuckles. Blue knew Underfell was a dangerous place, but Ding Dang it he could take care of himself! Or at least be able to walk by himself.

Fell felt a blush creep over his face Blue's pout it was was... Irresistible how could a creature so cute so expressive have lived so long? Fell vowed never to let anyone hurt the little berry that cute face with its limitless displays of emotion would be preserved.

As the neared the house Blue wiggled in anticipation. "when I'm telling Red and Pappy all about the puzzles we made Frisk would you want to tell Red and Pappy about the day you spent with the amazing and terrible Papyrus and Sans?!" Blue looked up at the tiny human on Fell's head.

Frisk nodded "ah!" She said positively and smiled.

Blue beamed up at the child. Frisk didn't speak very well, but when she did "tell" them about her day she often would do a hilarious charades game where Red and Stretch would guess extremely incorrect things. It's one of Blue's favorite thing to watch besides the scary and bloody Mettaton show that's always playing, but it was nothing compared to his universes Napstablook.

Frisk beamed back as Fell climbed the steps to the house and shifted Blue to one arm and got his keys with the other unlocking the door and letting them in. "Ah home sweet home" he said and surprisingly their brothers were not passed out drunk on the couch. Nor was there a big mess... "Suspicious..."

Wiggling out of Fell's hold Blue hopped down looking around with a frown "did they leave? They promised they would stay home." quickly running to the kitchen and looking in, but still not finding them. Huffing with his head down cast Blue made his way back to where Fell was setting down Frisk.

"Frisk get on the couch and stay there we are going to search the house" he said seriously summoning a bone sword and checking the lower level and not seeing them or any dust which was good.

Blue looked slightly scared at the bone sword looking at Fell worried "y-you think s-something happened to them?" summoning his own bone weapon in the shape of a mallet larger than Frisk. Sprinting over to Fell who was about to go upstairs.

"It's best to always be prepared" he said and stalked up stairs to the room him and Blue shared simply because it was the cleanest! Not for any lewd reason!

It was empty and untouched so he went to the room that Stretch and Red shared "I swear if they're just napping I am going to throttle them" he said reaching for the knob and opening it

The image before them show both skeletons in question on Stretch's bed. The blankets had pooled around both skeletons feet getting kicked off earlier in their sleep. Red had his hands curled around Stretch's ribs. Stretch was curled around Red's body clutching his spine. Both were devoid of even a spec of clothes.

Blue let out a shriek of Surprise and horror "EEEEP! OH MY STARS!" dropping his weapon and slapping both hands over his eyes Blue tried to forget the image of his brother and their friend in such an… intimate position. "Oh stars why are they not wearing clothes?!"

Fell shrieked "SANS! WHY ARE YOU SO LEWD!? WE LIVE IN THIS HOUSE!"

Stretch shot up at his brother's shriek and his eye was lit up. "Bro? What's up?" He said blearily and listened to Fell shriek he then looked down and remembered what him and Red did and grabbed the covers and threw them over himself and Red "get out!" He shouted embarrassed.

Red waking up from all the yelling he groan "wha-what's going on?"

Stretch looked down at him face turning a bright orange "our bros are here!" He whispered panicked not even sure why he was.

"NO WE AREN'T BLUE COME ON! THE HUMAN WANTS DINNER!" Fell yelled snatching Blue's wrist and getting them out of there "YOU TWO BETTER REPORT TO THE KITCHEN FULLY CLOTHED IN FIVE MINUTES OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL SLEEP IN THE SHED!" He yelled slamming the door shut.

Following Fell Blue couldn't help but feel like he had lost a part of him. Maybe some of his innocence? It didn't matter now for now was time to fix some of his wonderful tacos. Yet he didn't really feel up to it. Blue felt numb. Blue just let out a sigh and let Fell drag him in the direction of the kitchen.

Fell looked at Blue and frowned "Blue?" He asked softly and went on one knee before him one hand on his shoulder the other cupping his chin and tilting his face up to look at him "are you okay?" He asked uncharacteristically softly

Blue wanted to lie and plaster on his everlasting smile, but he just couldn't. "N-no." tears spilling out of his eye sockets.

Fell looked alarmed "oh stars Blue! You're crying!" He said waving his arms in panic a moment before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He held Blue's face to his scarf and tried to comfort him. "Oh Blue what's wrong? Please tell me? How can I make this better?" He said almost stumbling over his own words tears did not belong in his Blueberry's eyes.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Blue wailed. Clutching Fell close his tears just came stronger. Choking on sobs Blue tried to explain his mess of emotions. "W-why do i-i feel so n-numb? I should be h-ha-happy my brother f-fi-finally found s-someone to l-love and to love h-him b-back. Yet w-why do I f-feel so very a-alone?"

Fell frowned and sighed he knew that feeling all too well. "You feel left behind. Like now that Stretch has gotten with my brother that suddenly his love and devotion to you will go away and nothing will replace it." That's what Fell himself felt. But he knew better. "It won't happen Blue... I promise... You'll always be number one in Stretch's life. And even if he spends time with Red... I'll always be here. Me and you Blue... I promise" he said. Fell clutched him tighter he didn't know himself what he meant by that but he felt it was more important than he realized

Blue nodded in Fell's scarf. Slowly his sobs dwindled down to small hiccups. Pulling away from Fell Blue scrubbed his eyes from tears. Giving Fell a watery smile "th-thank you f-Fell. T-that makes me feel better. I-im here for y-you too." giving Fell one last quick hug Blue grabbed his hand "now come on we got a tiny human to feed."

Fell nodded and clanked his teeth to his forehead "yes we do." He said and stood ready to get the stuff to make his lasagna.

Blue couldn't help the blue blush that covered his face at the small kiss. Wowie his first kiss! Well it wasn't a first kiss per say because that would mean lip to lip or in his case teeth to teeth. But Blue was excited and happy nevertheless. Skipping down the stairs behind Fell. Blue was going to make the BEST tacos ever for Fell.

Fell didn't realize it had meant so much to Blue but seeing that smile and that adorable little blush... It made his soul flutter. He felt a sudden need to impress Blue and vowed to make his best lasagna too

When they walked back into the living room Frisk signals to them asking if Red and Stretch was found.

Fell nodded "yes child they are napping in their room they will be down shortly and thoroughly lashed. Verbally of course" he said knowing the human's pacifist ways

Looking slightly worried Frisk turned her view to Blue. But Blue just crossed his arms in determination and nodded along with Fell. "Oh yes they will get a big chiding"

Soon Stretch was stumbling down the stairs fully dressed and looking thoroughly ashamed "Blue I am so sorry you had to see that!" He said frantically

Blue just turned his head with a huff. "I do not wish to speak to you until after food has been cooked and eaten. So sit and think about what you've done. Come on Fell we need to get started on food." grabbing Fell's hand Blue led them to the kitchen.

Fell glared at Stretch and pointed two fingers to his eyes and then at Stretch in the 'I'm watching you scumbag' gesture.

Stretch's jaw dropped in disbelief. And he began stammering over his own words in dismay

Red hesitantly asked from where he teleported behind Stretch "we are in big trouble aren't we?"

Stretch nodded and took his hand rubbing his knuckles "we are but... It can't be too bad right? It's not like they'll disown us right? right?" He asked tears beginning to form as he panicked

Red looked up at Stretch tears starting to form in his eyes too. Boss had kicked him out for less things before leading to several night's in the cold and dangerous town. Dragging Stretch to the couch Red sat him down on the other side of the human crawling up on Stretch's free side and snuggling up to him. "D-don't w-worry we w-will get through this. T-they l-lo-love us r-right?" Red's voice began to shake as tears flowed down his cheeks. "i-i-i... I'm s-sorry s-s-Stretch"

Stretch wrapped his arms around him as he took a shaky breath. "Y-yeah they love us..." He said. Blue had also kicked him out for less.

Frisk frowned at them she didn't know what happened but they were being ridiculous.  
She tapped them both "ah! Ah!" She said demanding attention. Stretch looked at her as she began trying to sign she pointed to the kitchen and then back to them making a heart shape with her fingers and then hugged herself trying to convey that they're brothers did indeed love them.

Red chuckled wetly at the small girl "you say they plan on killing us with their cooking and taking our E.P. and L.O.V.E.? Man kid you're twisted"

"Wwwwaaaugghhhhhh!" She said in frustration before coughing at the strain of the noise. Stretch was laughing till she coughed and then rubbed her back. "Wow kiddo... No need to bust a lung" he chuckled

Red laughed at the human. Their loudness caused Blue to pop his head out of the kitchen. Hand on one aproned hip and spatula in the other "you two are suppose to be in trouble and thinking of wha-" seeing the tears running down their faces Blue dropped his spatula and rushed over "OH STARS! what's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" Blue used the end of his apron to wipe at the tears on their faces.

Fell came in "what?" He too saw them and panicked "why are you two crying?" He asks.

Frisk tried to tell them what was going on.

Stretch sobered up at seeing Blue and launched at him clinging to his waist and burying his face in his apron "bro! I am so sorry! Please don't kick us out! I love you!" He cried fearing rejection from the person he adored most.

Blue just sputter in shock at the claim.

Red too started crying harder rushing to cling to Fell's legs "i-i-im s-s-sorry b-boss! P-please d-don't m-make m-m-me l-leave"

Soon both were sobbing uncontrollably into their brothers.

Stretch clung to him tighter "please bro I'm sorry, I really do like him I should have told you..." He said.

Fell looked flabbergasted and pushed Red off his legs "you idiot!" He said before picking Red up and holding him close like a child. "Honestly as if I'd kick you out for this! Do you have so little faith in me?" Fell asked feeling his ego bruised that Red feared him so. He nuzzled the side of his skull "brother I would never... We were just upset you two did this without telling us" he sighed.

Blue nodded at Fell's claim. Rubbing soothing circles on Stretch's skull and back. "We love you. We are overjoyed you Both were able to find someone to love and love you back." smiling at the two before taking on a serious tone "But… it would have been good to know You two were starting an intimate relationships before we accidentally walked in on you. Accidents like that could have been avoided if you two would just tell us things like that. We were worried about you. We couldn't find you and we thought the worst. So don't scare is again like that."

Stretch nodded "I promise and sorry to scare you both... We'll be more careful from now on" he said glad they had been forgiven.

Fell nodded and pet Red "now more importantly... YOU IMBECILES MADE BLUE CRY!" He yelled crossly and Stretch raised up "wait what?! Blue?" He asked worried and began checking his brother over "oh my stars I am so sorry!"

Blue whined looking at Fell in betrayal "Feeeeelllll! You weren't suppose to tell them!"

Fell set Red down and crossed his arms "I mean it though your feelings are most important and they should know they hurt you!" He said

Stretch hugged Blue "bro is it true?"

Blue looked down sadly "y-yes. I felt left behind. I'm happy you have Red it's just… I didn't want to lose you. I don't want you to stop hanging out with me. I didn't want you to stop loving me." Blue started to tear up again at the thought of his brother leaving him.

Stretch frowned and hugged Blue. "Bro... I would never... Despite our feelings me and Red would never abandon you guys. You are the most important person in my life nothing will ever change that. Just as Fell is the most important person to Red..." He nuzzled him softly hugging him tighter "I love you bro..."

Blue starting sobbing in relief. "I-i-i l-love y-you too P-pa-pappy. I-i-i l-love a-all of y-you" Blue made grabby hands at frisk, Red, and Fell wanting them to join the hug too

Frisk ducked under Stretch's arms joining the hug.

Fell blushed at how adorable the scene was and drug his brother over and hugged Blue fiercely. He would do anything to keep the Blueberry happy.

Stretch hugged him back happy that the other was so pure and forgiving.

After Blue's stop sobbing and his tears dried Blue offered weakly "do-do you guys want to make a pillow fort and just snuggle with tacos, Lasagna, and coco?"

"That sounds like a great idea" Stretch said softly emotionally draining days requited TLC.

Frisk nodded and began gathering materials.

Fell nodded he wasn't used to such comforts but since meeting Blue touchy feeling matters were becoming easier and easier to grasp. And his life was better for it. "I'll get started on the Lasagna" he nodded.

Blue beamed happy everyone agreed. "YAY! Pappy you, Red, and frisk can get started on the fort while Fell and I finish food and coco." happy with the plan Blue smiled and made his way back to the kitchen picking up his fallen spatula on the way.

"Yeah sure thing bro" Stretch said and went to help Frisk.

In the Kitchen Fell turned to Blue a softish look on his face "are you alright now Blue?" He asked

Blue beamed up at Fell "yup I'm super! You were right Fell I feel so much better now that we've discussed Red and Pappy's relationship and got my feeling out in the open. Thank you so much Fell." Blue wrapped his arms around Fell's legs nuzzling his head into Fell's hip. "You really are the AMAZING Papyrus"

Fell blushed madly and felt something odd in his pelvis as Blue nuzzled him but what really set his soul aflame was the words of adoration that poured from his mouth. He smiled and nudged Blue off him. "Now you stop that you are equally amazing as the Great and terrible Papyrus. You would have eventually came up with a solution of your own design... I just..." He knelt again and cupped his cheek "I just can't stand to see you cry... There are far too many tears in this world. I don't want anymore of them to be yours..."

his cheeks living up to his name and burning a bright blue. Gazing into Fell's eyes in wonder. Quickly advertising his eyes and messing with the edge of his shirt Blue shyly looked up at Fell through his nonexistent eyelashes "y-you are really sweet Fell."

Fell blushed and felt something dripping from his nose he wiped at it and gasp "I'M BLEEDING! AAAAAHHHHH!" he said freaking out had something attacked him he had just been admiring Blue!

"WHAT?!" Shocked Blue grabbed Fell by his hand pulling him down so Fell was crouching and face to face with Blue. Seeing Fell's nose bleeding Blue just chuckles "oh don't worry Fell. You just have a nose bleed. Pappy gets those too sometimes. Don't worry it will go away in a few minutes. Here sit down in front of Me and lean back so your head lays on my shoulder. Tilting it like this helps." Blue smiled while gently directing Fell to do as he said. Having Fell sit in front of him and leaning Fell's head back and onto his shoulder Blue gently wiped away the blood. dabbing gently at the larger skeletons face.

Fell blushed at the closeness but didn't move it was... Nice being pampered by the other. "If you say so..." He said still finding it weird

Blue smiled widely "oh yes! I also know that hugs are the best cure for everything. I know these things being the great amazing Blue mwhehehe!" with that Blue wrapped his arms around the tall skeletons torso squeezing it ever so slightly from behind him.

Fell purred and smiled "thank you Blue" he said hands going to the other's arms and squeezing companionably. "You are truly a light in this sorry excuse of a world" he said. Before sighing "I feel better now let's get dinner ready" he smiled.

Blue giggled at the compliment blushing. releasing Fell and letting him stand back up Blue started to work on his taco's again. Going to grab some onion before realizing that they were not in their designated bowl. Scouting around for them Blue spotted the onions already cut in a plastic tupperware container. "Wha?" poking his head out of the kitchen Blue questioned "did someone cut my onions?"

Stretch laughed "uh yeah Red did... He uh wanted to help out a bit you know? Contribute to the family and such" he said smiling lazily.

Fell beamed and went and hugged his brother "you did something all on your own? With no prompting?! I am proud of you brother!" He exclaimed.

Red blushed and his eyes turned to little stars at the praise "th-thanks boss."

Fell smiled and hugged him again nuzzling his skull. "Tonight is truly a special night indeed! I shall put forth extra labor and make garlic bread to accompany our meal! Nyeh heh heh!" He said and spun so his scarf flew majestically behind him as he stalked back into the kitchen and redoubled his efforts on dinner

In thirty minutes mouthwatering tacos and Lasagna was ready to be devoured along with garlic bread and hot coco with the tiny little marshmallows.

When being told "food is ready" and "get your butts in here and eat what we slaved over!" Red, Frisk, and Stretch made their way to the kitchen having to crawl out of their finished fort. Seeing the hot coco with marshmallows Red looking at Stretch who sat across from him. Making eye contact then head nodding to the drinks. Red whispered "мой сладкий апельсин Зефир" while playing with stretch's feet under the table.

(translated: my sweet orange marshmallow)

Stretch blushed getting the context. "Looks good guys" he said.

"Of course it does! We made it!" Fell said proudly and received two thumbs up from Frisk.

Blue smiled happily munching on some Lasagna. Wait a second… "Red did you say something?"

Blushing Red quickly spouted a "nope" and shoved a taco into his mouth.

Fell didn't know why his brother had reverted to their native tongue but he sighed realizing he was using it to flirt "not at the table brother" he said as he ate

Red choked and sputtered turning bright red. Crap he forgot that his brother knew Russian too. What an idiot he was flirting right in front of him! Coughing a few times to dislodge his choked taco Red was able to mutter a "s-sorry boss."

Stretch pat his back "you gonna be okay there Red?" He asked as Frisk pat the other side of his back albeit too gently to be useful.

Red turned even more red now that he had all eyes on him. He was able to choke out a "I'm fine." and coughed a few more times for good measure. "Really I'm good." Red looked to Fell looking ashamed "извините за флирт перед босс. Это больше не повторится."

(Translated: sorry for flirting in front of you boss. It won't happen again.)

"это прекрасно брат просто быть более осведомлены о вашей аудитории, когда флирт" Fell chuckled teasingly

(Translated: it is fine brother just be more aware of your audience when flirting)

Red smiled at Fell "да босс я буду больше знать, в следующий раз." Red played with his fork a bit before looking down and shyly added "Брат я тебя люблю"

(translated: yes boss I will be more aware next time; Brother, I love you)

Fell smiled at Red and rest a hand on his skull "I love you as well brother" he declared in the common language so everyone would know. And he was okay with that. these people were safe there was no hiding from them.

Stretch watched and smiled at them it was nice.

Frisk was happy Fell felt safe enough to say that right here

Blue let out a loud "AWWWWW! You two are SOOOO cute!" causing the underfell brother's to blush.

Fell coughed into his fist "no we aren't! We are tough and edgy!" He said a faint dust of red to his cheeks.

"Nah I second that motion so very very cute" Stretch said gazing lovingly at Red.

Red was blushing hard "shut it you marshmallow. Of anyone is cute it would be you two in your bright colors and the kid"

Frisk giggled at the compliment.

Stretch sighed "clearly My bro and Frisk are cute but me? No" he said adamant.

Red chuckled leaning on his elbows toward Stretch giving him a seductive smile "I don't know Stretch sweetie you were pretty cute earlier when you wh-" Seeing Fells glare Red's eyes widened "i-i mean yeah those two got us all beat with their cuteness factor just too damn adorable." Red stumbled over quickly trying to save his mistake.

"Swear!" Frisk's tiny voice piped and Stretch chuckled "you heard her Red~ go pay up~!" He sing songed and leaned over and whispered only where he could hear "and if you are a good boy the rest of dinner I'll give you a treat later and we'll see who's really cute" he purred seductively.

Red blushed and shivered at Stretch's word. Standing walking over to a jar on the cabinets. Beautiful labeled "F***ing swear jar" yes he added the stars and everything. Smirking at his mastering labeling Blue and Fell had been so angry, but Stretch and the kid loved it So it stayed. Putting his dollar in he turn back to the kid "ya happy now kid?"

Frisk beamed and gave him two thumbs up.

Red smirked "well what are we doing lazing around? if we are all done eating Frisk, Stretch, and I worked our bones off building a blanket and pillow fort."

Frisk squeaked and started gathering dishes and put them in the sink Fell pat her head "good job human go play and I'll get the dishes done and join you all" he said

Blue squealed "FORT!" before grabbing Red's hand and dragging him away. Leaving only Fell and Stretch in the kitchen. Shuffling awkwardly Stretch cleared his nonexistent throat "soooo…. Uh… um… Fell…."

Fell looked up from where he was starting dishes "what is it Stretch?" He asked

Stretch was starting to quake with nerves taking a deep breathe "well you know I like your brother a lot-I would even use the word love and I don't go throwing that word around-and that We have in fact gotten very intimate-don't worry I made sure he consented and could back out at anytime-it's just I know you care about your brother a lot-not that you wouldn't-it's just I wanted to make sure-not that he is not his own person-I just wanted your consent I guess." Stretch didn't look at Fell figuring that he hadn't looked at his shoes in a while and wow they were sure something he might not ever stop looking at them.

Fell's jaw was slack this was Stretch! Stretch the chain smoking loser of them all and laziest without a care in the world Stretch "you are asking me for permission to date my brother?" He asked disbelieving.

Stretch took Fells disbelief as condescending. Nervously wringing his hands Stretch answered in a small voice that didn't sound like him at all "y-yes. I-i understand if y-you want to say n-no." Stretch shrugged his shoulders "I-i'm not what m-most

would call boy-boyfriend material."

"No you are not; in fact I think you're the worst. I don't know how you have a brother as wonderful as Blue and turn out the way you did." Fell cut in sternly. Then he sighed and loosened his posture "but, it doesn't matter what I think. You're here about my brother and it's my brother that matters. And for whatever reason he seems to like you. Hell he likes you more than anyone I have ever seen him like." Fell said and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have my permission to date him..." He then pulled Stretch close threateningly his red eyes blazing "but if you hurt him I don't care if you are Blue's brother I will dust you where you stand." He said with a hiss.

Stretch couldn't help it a few tears slipped out of his eye sockets in fear that Fell would say no. At Fells conclusion Stretch nodded his head with a slight smile "t-thank you Fell. Y-you won't regret it. I-i'm going to work hard to be the best boyfriend I can be for Red. If I ever hurt him I would gladly let you turn me into dust, because if I ever hurt Red; life wouldn't be worth living."

Fell nodded and let him go "good now go cuddle with him and make him feel special I have dishes to finish" he said and got back to work

Stretch smile Fell wasn't that bad of a guy a little rough around the edges but still a good guy inside. "Fell... Thank you. You're a good guy it's no wonder my brother has taken a fancy to you." and with that Stretch stepped out of the kitchen and made his way to the fort.

Blue called out to his brother "PAPPY there you are. were you helping Fell wash the dishes?!"

Fell nearly dropped a plate he was washing and sputtered. Blue fancied him?! Fell's face turned entirely red. Oh stars Blue liked him! He was unaware he had been washing the same plate for a solid minute as he thought.

Stretch smiled lazily. "Yeah just offering a bit of moral support." He said and laid beside Red wrapping an arm around him and nuzzled him

Red curled up next to Stretch. "You came at the perfect part. Frisk is telling us how Blue, Fell, and her were battling ninja's while rollerblading" laughing at his made up explanations of Frisk's movement's explaining her day.

Frisk huffed and whined waving her hands in indignation.

Stretch watch "oh! And you were attacked by killer cream cheese aliens?! That's terrible!"

Red faked gasped "yes truly horrifying!"

Blue giggled at them "that's not how it went at all! Fell was showing us some of his AMAZING bone attacks but slipped on the ice. He turn so red Frisk thought he would melt the ice!" leaning in to whisper to Red "truth be told your brother is cute when he's all flustered" Blue giggled again.

Frisk nodded in agreement.

"You know I think Fell fancies you Blue..." Stretch hinted at deciding that his brother shouldn't feel alone just because he was with Red

Blue gasped "REALLY! Oh stars! Do you think that's why he lets me hold his hand all the time? He said it was for strategic placement and quick reaction time if a fight would occur."

Stretch didn't know about that, but nodded "yeah I do... Why don't you go test it out eh?" He chuckled

Blue's eyes lit up "WOWIE! you think I should?"

Stretch nodded and chuckled "yeah go for it bro you deserve happiness too"

Beaming at his brother Blue gave him a quick hug "thank you pappy!" Blue rushed out of the fort only to pop his head back in "now don't get too comfortable with each other Frisk is still here." leaving again Blue heard the two give undignified shouts. Heading to the kitchen Blue paused in the doorway watching as Fell wash dishes.

Fell's lanky form was hunched a bit as he worked clearly lost in thought. "Blue... Might like me..." He said to himself face turning red again "could he really?" Surely someone as beautiful and emotional as Blue would want someone else right?

Blue who had easily walk up to Fell without him hearing spoke up startling the taller of the too "yup I could most definitely like you mwhehehe."

"AAAAHHHHH!" Fell yelped startled and dropped a plate breaking it. He spun eye blazing as he looked down at Blue "you frightened me Blue!" He hissed before the words caught up with him. He then paused "wait... You could like me?" He asked

Blue just giggled and smiled "of course Fell you meet all my standards. You even surpass them in some areas."

Fell smiled and swept Blue up and hugged him tight. "You meet standard I didn't even know I had" he said honestly gazing at Blue with sincere red eyelights

Blue smiled "so does that mean we are dating?" Blue asked hopefully.

Fell nodded and smiled "if you want" he said and hesitantly clanked their teeth together.

Blue's eyes widened and lit up with hearts touching his teeth where Fell had skeleton kissed. "WOWIE! My first kiss! And my first boyfriend! I can't wait to tell Red and Pappy!"

Fell's eyes widened "f-first? Though uh... I guess you are sort of mine first... If we don't count the date with Frisk..." He said blushing

Blue smiled reassuringly "don't worry Fell I the AMAZING Blue have read all about dating in my dating manual. I'm an expert."

Fell beamed "so have I! So where do we want to start?" He asked eagerly if he had a tail it would be wagging

Blue was shocked Fell has also read a dating manual his boyfriend was so very skilled. "Well we have already held hands, ate together, and do an activity together. Ah I know what to do! Come with me." grabbing Fell's hand Blue led them into the living room.

Fell abandoned the dishes vowing to return to them eventually. "What?"

Blue just smiled and led Fell walking toward the fort.

Fell smiled and crawled in smiling as he saw Stretch and Red already snoozing together. They were kind of cute all cuddled like that. Frisk was watching a cartoon and turned to them smiling

Blue huffed going over to his brother shaking him "Pappy! Fell and I are in a relationship and since we have already done all the dating things we are going to go have The Sex. So don't go into our room."

Stretch woke halfway through "wha? What... WAIT WHAT?! NO!" he said eyes widening.

Fell turned entirely red and fell back he hasn't expected that! But he was the Great and Terrible Papyrus! If his lover wanted the sex he would give the sex!

Frisk burst out in suppressed laughter to not send herself into an attack but oh my god.

Blue huffed at Stretch "why not? We've done everything." Blue continued listing each of the things off on his fingers "we hold hands, we eat together every meal, we do activities together all the time, I give Fell hugs and sometimes he even gives me a hug, and, and, and Fell kissed me in the kitchen just now. So we've done everything the next thing is THE SEX."

"The fact that you are calling it 'the sex' is proof you aren't ready for it!" Stretch responded entirely orange "Red back me up here" he pleaded

"If it's not 'the sex' then what is it?" Fell asked fairly certain he knew what it was...

Frisk put her head under a pillow giggling madly.

Red shook his head "no. I know I don't tell you no very often boss, but I'm putting my foot down here. Neither of you have any idea how to have sex never mind safe sex. Plus there is plenty of things you can do even before you think of sex. Have you tried just a makeout session? Work up to that. Then when you're ready Stretch and I will discuss with you about how to have safe sex. Understand? If I hear even a peep of either of you trying or asking around about sex I swear I will put you Both on different sides of the house and you won't be aloud to see each other for a month. A MONTH I PROMISE YOU THAT!"

Fell's eyes widened "but Sansssss!" He whined even if he knew it would get him nowhere this was ridiculous! How could he listen to Sans? But he did have a point... If there was other things they needed to do then Fell didn't want to screw up. "What's making out?" He asked.

Stretch looked ready to die this was going to be a long night…

Red just sighed muttering "how did I forget this when you were growing up?" clearing his throat Red turned to Stretch "ok.. Before i start this I assume Frisk is staying the night so sweetie will you take her to bed she's too young to be learning all this stuff. Maybe in a few years kid."

Frisk whined as Stretch got out of the fort and picked her up "he's right kiddo let's get you to bed" he said carrying the pouty child to her room which really was an emptied out closet with a pillow covered cot in it

Fell sat in front of his brother holding Blue's hand ready to learn.

Red signed rubbing his temples "ok. Now did you two see what I just did?"

"You... Sent Frisk away?" Fell asked

Red sighed "yes, but that's besides the point. I called Stretch sweetie. I used a pet name for Stretch. It's like a nickname But instead of being a nickname it's a term of endearment. People use things like: babe, honey, sweetie, sugar, etc. Now it might take awhile to find the right one to use so you two can try that out for while. Have you guys cuddled yet?"

Fell thought about it "we cuddle when we watch TV together... Though never romantically... Is there a difference?" He asked as Stretch came back down "okay kiddo is asleep"

Red nodded his head "yeah there's a difference when you're in a relationship with someone you are able to Do so much more than friends. Stretch sweetie come here and help me show them how to cuddle."

Stretch nodded and came over sitting down and pulling him close. "This is more casual and it can get intimate very quickly." Stretch explained as he showed different ways to cuddle his favorite is where Red is sideways sitting in his lap held loosely in his arms.

Red chuckled looking up at Stretch "you're enjoying this too much. Next is kissing. There are a few types of kissing you can do the first is a peck. A peck can be given anywhere." Red demonstrating on Stretch giving him a peck on the neck. Another on his jaw. Another on his forehead. And finally one on his teeth.

Stretch purred at those trying not to enjoy it too much.

Fell thought on it he gave Blue pecks all the time "I understand this one." Though he would try the neck pecking it seemed Stretch enjoyed that a lot.

Red smiled at his brother proud for him knowing one. "the next one is A regular kiss. These last longer than a peck and normally is only on the mouth. Though it's not as good since we don't have lips. But one thing you can do is give hickeys. That's where you suck on a piece of skin or in our case bone and it will leave a bruise. This marks what is yours~" Red then attacked Stretch's shoulder sucking and nipping hard at the bone. Swirling his red tongue over the wounds.

Stretch gasped as Red did that it was amazing!.

Fell watched intently and held Blue's hand tighter he couldn't wait to mark him.

Leaning back Red showed off the now blue purple bruise at adorn Stretch's bone. Blue looked over to Fell with a bright smile "I want to Mark you as mine."

Red chuckled "work your way up. Now one of the last kisses is called the French kiss. It's where you use the most tongue. These is the kiss mostly used for makeouts. Now making out is just a really long kiss or a whole bunch of non-stop kisses. So with a French kiss It's like a battle of dominance with your tongues." Red explained. Smirking at Stretch Red grabbed his hoodie strings pulling him closer.

Fell blushed at the marking comment from Blue. "Only if I may do the same" he growled back possessively.

Stretch was already in bliss from the hickey and eagerly kissed him when he got close swiping his tongue against sharp teeth as he searched for more

Roughly pulling Stretch close Red used his tongue to explore the insides of Stretch's skull making sure to pay attention to every nook and cranny. Their tongues battled for dominance until their body's demanded air.

Stretch pulled back panting and gasping for breath he had moaned at least twice during the make out session.

Fell's jaw was dropped hand holding Blue's in a death grip as he watched his pants were tighter and all he could do was imagine him and Blue in the position or maybe against a wall him grinding into him until the Blueberry was gasping just as much.

Gasping and cuddling back into Stretch Red chuckled "well, now you know about a few things that's fun to do before you get to sex." Red looked at the two skeletons in front of him making sure to look at his brother extra hard his eye glowing red "no sex. Remember that." with that Red teleported Stretch's and his cuddle session to their room and on Stretch's bed.

Blue looked up at Fell grinning "WOWIE! We sure did have a lot to do before Th-whoops almost forgot- before sex."

Stretch immediately tackled him and began nipping and licking his neck "you'll pay for dominating me back there..." He purred darkly.

Fell nodded "yes we do and we'll start like this!" He said and pulled Blue into his lap and kissed him hard

Red chuckled at Stretch's threat "maybe I should dominate more often if I get punished like this."

Blue gasped going rigid at the suddenness of Fell before easing into the kiss. Slowly Blue wrapped his arms around Fells neck pulling them closer.

Stretch chuckled "We'll see if you like it so much" Red would of course but this was part of the game. He bit his neck bones a little as his hands went to his hips.

Fell held him close he hesitantly licked his teeth his little boost of self confidence waning a bit when Blue went rigid.

Experimentally blue opened his mouth his blue tongue poking out a bit.

While on the other hand Red moaned in pleasure his red tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Fell experimentally touched it with his own and his eyes opened in surprise Blue tasted amazing! He tried to move his tongue to touch more of it

Stretch liked that noise as his hands went into his shorts and began stroking his pelvis.

Red moaned at the touch still sensitive from earlier "Ah… S-st-stretch wait"

Blue let out a small gasp as Fells tongue began poking his own.

Stretch stopped and looked at him "what is it?" He asked worried

Fell's longer tongue wrapped slowly around it.

Red sighed "w-we can't. Not right now. Boss, Blue, and Frisk are still down stairs"

Stretch sighed "ughhh you're right... Dangit..."

Red looked up at Stretch sweetly glad Stretch understood "aww sweetie it's ok we can still cuddle together." Red pushed Stretch over so they were laying side by side and curled into Stretch's arms.

Stretch held him "hmm this is nice Mi Chatot" he agreed and nuzzled him.

Red hummed softly in return quickly falling asleep in Stretch's hold.

Mean while. Blue gasped and squirmed at the feeling of Fells tongue wrapping around his. Wiggling Blue tried to pull Fell even closer to him.

Fell eagerly followed the pull glad Blue seemed to like what they were doing his head felt light as he explored this with his boyfriend

Enjoying the kiss Blue started to moving his tongue to explore Fell. This was better than anything he had ever done before.

Fell let him and moaned cupping Blue's face as they sloppily made out both of them new and unrefined

Feeling his head grow hazy with the lack of air Blue pushed slightly on Fell's chest.

Fell grunted and let him go "what's wrong?" He asked

Blue panted wiping the purply strand of saliva that connected them. "Just couldn't breathe" Blue smiled reassuringly "you want to keep going or cuddle"

Fell blushed and rubbed the back of his head "I uh... It doesn't matter to me... What do you want to do? Our brothers did suggest we take things slow..." He said

Blue shrugged before yawning "well it is getting late."

"Then let's try cuddling while we sleep! Do you want to sleep here in the fort or our beds?" He asked holding Blue close

Blue shrugged curling into Fells arms yawning again. "We should probably sleep in our beds."

Fell nodded and picked him up and carried him to their shared room and set him on his monster truck bed.

Blue yawned again his eyes barely able to stay open. "Thank you for being my boyfriend Fell. You're a really sweet skelly. Don't know what I'd do without you." Blue slurred slightly as he fell asleep curling up in Fells arms nuzzling his shirt.

Fell blushed and smiled. he was tired too starting to falling asleep beside his true love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: Part Three**

 _ **Setting:**_

Underfell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Fell Grillby- Amethyst

Human- Frisk (girl)

 _ **Summery:**_

Noncon Red gets raped by Amethyst and no one knows any difference, but what will happen when they find out? Will there be flames on their hands?

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

-PART THREE-

Red was sitting in his usual spot on the couch curled up next to Stretch watching the days bloody MTT episode. It had became the usual for them while their brothers were off on patrol.

That was when Frisk walked in the door a paper in her hands. Walking up to Red she waved it in his face until he took it.

"What the- this for me kid?" Red snatched it out of the human's hands scanning it over. "Hm! I don't normally get letters. Must be from a secret admirer~" Red teased Stretch as he got up "i'm going to go read this in my room."

"Okay tell them you'll add them to the list of people who want an affair!" Stretch called good naturedly.

Frisk sat next to Stretch and curled into his side for warmth.

The letter was sealed with a purple wax insignia with a flame as the stamp. That meant only one person. And one reason.

Grillby was bored.

Inside the letter told Red he had to visit the bar and negotiate his tab. And if he didn't he would tell the royal guard about Frisk AND his brother about the activities they've done together.

Red was shaking; he had no choice. Angry Red crumpled up the letter and threw it against a wall. Not that it would help the matter he was still going to Grillby's "I'm sorry Stretch."

Walking back down the stairs Red threw out a "going to Grillby's" before walking out the door.

Stretch looked over at him with a frown Red hadn't gone to Grillby's since they got together a few weeks ago.

Frisk frowned and curled up tighter.

Grillby was currently serving the last of his customers he had closed the bar early in anticipation of Red's arrival.

Red trudged up to the door pausing his hand stretched out ready to push it open. He didn't have to do this, did he? Boss would understand him doing the things he did, wouldn't he? No. no, none of them would. They would hate him. He was scum anyway. He deserved this. Red pushed the door open.

Amethyst saw Red and smiled his face splitting a bit showing his lava filled mouth. "Hello Sans... I see you got my letter?" He said getting a glass he had already filled with mustard and his special ingredient.

Red nodded at the purple flame "h-hey A-Amethyst." walking over to his usual stool Red boosted himself up and nervously twitched his fingers "s-so…. A-Amethyst…."

"Are you happy to see me Red? You haven't been by in awhile..." He said pouring the mustard into the glass his smile was sickly sweet and not to be trusted.

Red nodded quickly "y-yeah of course A-Amethyst. I-it's just b-boss had me d-doing somethings t-that's all."

"Oh he did? Is he selling you out? Hmm? Making you flirt and kiss a certain tall skeleton maybe? Orange hoodie?" He asks as if that were some terrible shame. As he passed the glass of mustard "on the house"

Red started to sweat. He's seen Stretch! He saw me with Stretch! Red's breath hitched a bit. He needed something to calm him down. Something to help him think so he could talk his way out of this. Glancing at the offered mustard like it was a godsend. Snatching the glass Red downed it in one go.

Amethyst crackled happily and poured another glass. "Your tab is getting high again, you know what that means don't you?"

Red sighed grabbing the glass muttering "i'm gonna need this." downing the second glass Red looked at Amethyst "what do you want me to do this time?"

Amethyst cackled a little and walked two fingers up Red's arm leaning in close "we are going to do something new tonight my dear Red... It will make quite the dent in your tab... Now let me kick the last of these stragglers out" he said straightening up and going from the bar and doing just that throwing people out physically if they were too slow for his liking.

Red gulped at that. Amethyst was the kind of guy that wanted him to perform demeaning stuff. But if he asked for oral sex again Red might just throw up. Now that he thought about it he was starting to feel a little queasy just at the thought.

Once the bar was empty Amethyst locked up and closed the shutters "strip for me" he ordered turning and smirking at Red as he sashayed back over.

Red shuddered it was going to be one of those nights. "D-don't y-you want me to c-clean up the p-place first?" fiddling with the bottom of his shirt yanking it further down.

"I'll clean the place myself. Now strip" he said starting to scowl if Red didn't do what he said Amethyst could and probably would hurt him.

Giving a startled yelp Red quickly shucked off his jacket dropping it on the floor. He pulled his t-shirt over his head then shucked out of his shorts and science pun boxer briefs all landing on the floor. He slipped off his shoes and yanked off his socks next. Now red stood in his bony glory showing the scars that Red hated. His red collar that Fell gave him a bright contrast against his off white bones.

Amethyst chuckled "good boy... Not much of a show but it'll do... Now sit on the bar and spread your legs" he ordered as if this was just a run of the mill oral night. Little did Red know it was going to be much worse.

Shaking Red boosted himself up onto his stood then sat on the bar spreading his legs like instructed. Red's legs quaked and he was glad he was no longer standing because he would have surely collapsed by now. "W-wh-what are y-you g-going to d-do?"

"I am going to take you Red" he purred and leaned forward and licked along his collarbone his scorching tongue leaving something akin to a sunburn on bone.

Red gasped "wh-AhhHH!" trying to pull away from Amethyst "i-i-i d-d-d-didn't-"

Amethyst grabbed his floating ribs and jerked him forward biting down hard on his clavicle fire teeth burning the marks right in. "You didn't what Red?" He hissed

Red let out a pained cry. "S-s-sorry! S-s-sorry. S-sorry. I-i'll be quite. S-sorry."

Amethyst nodded "you better be I can't stand that mouth of yours and I am sure you don't want to be gagged again" he said and began stroking Sans's pelvis wondering why his drug hadn't kicked in maybe he should give Red more mustard…

Red clenched his jaw tight feeling his magic building. No. he wouldn't. Red slowly was able to fight his magic back down.

Amethyst leaned down and licked along his pelvis as his hand reached for some mustard on the counter. He held it toward Sans "drink this" he ordered from between his legs "all of it"

Red's hands were shaking as he took the mustard causing some mustard to spill on his bones. Red quickly downed it. If it was poison he wanted it to be over fast; no use drawing it out. Red felt his mistake immediately; the mustard container falling to the floor.

Amethyst hissed at his clumsiness those drugs weren't cheap! But when Sans dropped the bottle he could tell he felt it. "Finally... I was about to demand my money back from Muffet... How do you feel Sansy?" He purred

Every bone was on fire and not just because he had a fire element touching him. Red groaned his head going fuzzy and feeling his body go weak forcing him to fall limply back. Red's spine hit the wood counter hard causing him to moan at the feeling. He wanted; no, he needed the elements hands on him.

Amethyst smirked and set up a camera and set it up and got back to work working on arousing Red more. He licked up his spine and nipped it moaning at the taste "I have wanted this for so long..." He growled at Red

Red quaked and moaned under flame his tongue lolling out and giving needy whines when the flame stopped touching him.

Amethyst opened his pants and drew his cock out it was larger than Stretch's though whether it was fleshy or just made to look bigger because it was on fire. "Summon something for me" he ordered as he rubbed his ribs leaving burns and hot sensation behind.

Eyes hazy and mind muddled Red barely heard the command, but soon a drippy slit was formed whether Amethyst asked for it or not. Wet and waiting for the fire element.

Amethyst chuckled and rubbed his slit it was as lovely as usual he then opened it with two fingers and guided his member to it and thrust in hard with no preparation or warning.

Red screamed out in both pain and pleasure. his body was fighting him on what it was feeling causing him to let out a moan filled scream "S-Str-Stretch! P-pl-please!"

Amethyst stopped and gazed down at him in disbelief "did you just call someone else's name you... You... Whore!" He shouted sounding truly upset he slapped Red hard across the face.

Red whimpered at the stinging of the slap feeling the redness of it seep into his bone. A few tears slipping out of his eye sockets running down the sides of his skull.

Amethyst pulled out and flipped him over so he didn't have to see his face "ungrateful vagrant" he hissed and thruster back inside and set a fast pace as he began burning him whereever he made contact. "You better say my name only from here on out or I will carve it into you" he threatened darkly.

Stretch sighed gazing at the clock it had been a while and Red hasn't come home he hasn't even answered his texts... "I'll go check on him... He may have passed out from too much mustard..." He said and got up Frisk tried to grab his hoodie, but Stretch was already out the door.

Red was sobbing in pain from the burns. "P-pl-please!" Red tried to begged for him to stop but his body betrayed him starting to reach his peak at the fast pace.

"Say my name!" He order slamming inside harder as he too was near his peak he could feel the fires clench in his belly and some part of him wondered if he could dust Sans by coming on him alone.

Stretch was almost to Grillby's and saw the sign said closed and he frowned heading for the door anyways and hearing some noise "what the heck?" He asked and began to open it.

Reaching his peak Red had tears rolling down his face as he bucked and cried out "AHHH-Amethyst!" his brain knowing if he messed up again he was as good as dead while his body just demanded he scream.

Amethyst smirked his whole body shivering in pleasure at having his name called and completely ignorant of his front door breaking or the sudden influx of cold air behind him came hard inside Red moaning his name in turn.

Papyrus had busted the door down when he heard Red scream was now watching in shock as Red obviously had an orgasm and screamed the bartenders name. He couldn't see Red through the Grillby so couldn't see anything wrong. But really all he felt was tears streaming down his face and his soul crack as his heart broke. "How could you?" He asked

Amethyst turned and frowned quickly fixing his pants leaving Red's backside on full display "we're busy here shove off" the elemental hissed

Red was barely able to move with the drugs still running rampant through him. Was that Stretch's voice? Red mentally cheered Stretch was here to save him! Gathering up the strength Red turn his head slightly so he could see his savior. Weakly calling out to him his voice cracking "S-str-stretch!"

Stretch didn't hear his call nor could he be seen through Amethyst.

Amethyst heard though and his flaming hair grew higher. This was the createn Red had called out for. "How could he what? Have sex with his boyfriend?" Amethyst said and watched with satisfaction as Stretch's eyes widened and began to leak tears. "Yeah that's right my boyfriend. He came here specifically to get screwed by me. You must be Stretch that loser who keeps asking him out. He told me he gave you a pity date, how was it?" He asked and Stretch looked like his world had been shattered.

Red groaned trying to move, his body aching all over. Red tried to call out again "S-str-!" but his voice just wheezed and creaked in protest.

Stretch couldn't hear him and ran out hands trying to dry his tears as he looked for his brother "Blueeeee!" He couldn't believe Red had cheated on him. Or worse cheated with him. He felt so used.

Amethyst chuckled and swiped Red off the counter letting the skeleton fall to the floor harshly "now that that's taken care of get dressed and get out" he said and started cleaning

Red weakly gathered his clothes his joints aching in pain. His body was in agony now that the drug was slowly starting to fade. His mind and eyes were starting to clear. Pulling on his boxer briefs and pants and slipping on his shoes and jacket red wadded up his socks with his shirt and trudged his way to the door. The quicker he got out of here the better. If Red had his way he would never come back here again. Damn his tab. He felt used and gross the fires cum staining his boxers.

Blue hear some shouting in the distance turning to Fell "did you hear something?"

Right before Red exited Amethyst spoke up. "I believe that was enough to pay half your tab Sans..." He cackled after him as he worked

Stretch found them and immediately collapsed in front of Blue and wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his shoulder as he sobbed.

Blue looked shocked looking at Fell then back at his brother clinging to him. Blue had never seen Stretch cry like this. Wrapping his arms around the shaking form blue rubbed his back making soothing noises "it's ok. Everything will be ok. Don't worry. It's ok Pappy. Now why don't you tell your amazing brother what he can do to help."

Red froze at Amethyst's words. Oh gods he would have to do this again. Red walked out the door then teleported to his room. Red let himself break down In the safety of his room. Sobbing curled up on the floor he had never felt so very alone.

"R-red che-ated on me" he cried brokenly. "I walked in on him and that Grillby" he sobbed.

Frisk heard him and ran up the stairs and went in she didn't care for his state and gently approached. "Sans?" Her weak voice called out

Blue's eyes widened "W-WHAT?! CHEATED ON YOU?!" Blue never really gets angry at people, but at that comment Blue was beyond pissed. Glaring daggers at a tree blue spoke in a deadly tone "I'll kill him."

Red hearing Frisk call his name he looked up. He was a mess snot and tears flowing down his face, but what stood out brightly against Red's white bones was the quickly forming bruise in the shape of a hand that resided under his right eye.

Fell's eyes widened in disbelief "Sans would never! There must be some explanation!" He said panicked and laid a hand on Blue's shoulder "don't hurt him he only has one HP!" He said trying to figure out what was going on.

"How dare you! You weren't there!" Stretch sobbed and explained what happened at Grillby's and what was said.

Frisk gasped and rushed off getting an ice pack and a wet rag she returned and began cleaning him up "wha happen?" She tried to speak her hands busy

Red sobbed at Frisk's gentle touch "i-i-i d-didnt w-want it! A-am-amethyst TOOK it! He-he MADE me like it!" Red clung to the human whimpering "i-i c-called S-str-stretch's n-name." Red was shaking hard his bones rattling whispered in fear "I don't want to do it again."

Blue looked furious "h-how could he?! W-what is WRONG with your brother!?" Blue was shaking as he held Stretch in his arms. "It's ok Pappy I'll have a looooong talk with Red about this. Don't worry leave it all to me."

Frisk held Red and pet his skull she was done with this. how dare Grillby take what was not offered like this! Frisk's eyes opened a little blazing red underneath. Amethyst would have to die. Frisk caught her thoughts and shook her head. No she didn't hurt people, but she had to help Red... Maybe she could tell the others… Frisk thought on what she could do as she held the frightened skele "no more" she said squeezing him tightly "no more Ame- Ame *cough* *cough* him" she couldn't get her vocals to make the over two syllable word but hoped Red understood. Frisk would do whatever it took to help him.

Fell didn't know he still felt Red was innocent but this kind of evidence... "No! I won't believe it! Let's go right now and see him. And you aren't allowed to hurt him" Fell said stalking back home

Blue huffed but agreed not to hurt red. Taking Stretch's hand in his squeezing it slightly to try to comfort him.

Red looked up at the child with hope, but instantly crushed it whispering "Frisk…. I-i have too." vaguely Red motioned to the crumpled letter he received that morning.

Stretch nodded despondent as they headed back. He hurt badly and was angry. any excuse would be fine he still loved Red, but he couldn't let himself be hurt like this. Muffet had strung him along once and that was enough.

Frisk looked toward the letter and squeezed Red firmly "no more" she said voice cracking a bit she opened her eyes a tiny bit letting him see how serious she was."frie-nds help" she said hating the pain that was shooting through her throat from the talking

Red just sighed "shut up kid before you hurt yourself. I-i don't know how well they're going to help. Maybe they'll finally put me out of my misery." Red gave a dark forced chuckle. He started to feel a little sick from the thought of one of the four people he loved and cared about dusting him. "It would probably be for the best." his nonexistent stomach rolled. Oh gods he was going to puke. it must have been the drugs. the mustard was poisoned after all. Red quickly rushed to the bathroom to empty the contents inside him. Faintly he heard a door shut.

Frisk went with him and rubbed his back

Stretch heard noises from the bathroom upstairs and tried to climb them he really did, but he couldn't move. The thought of seeing Red again so soon hurt him.

Fell sighed and started for the stairs he would see his brother immediately and get to the bottom of this!

After ridding himself of the drug in his system Red sank against the toilet. Panting slightly Red turned to see the door to the bathroom open his brother standing in the doorway. Oh boy he was probably a sight to see. A large bruising hand print showing proudly on his cheek. You could see his ribs were burned through his open jacket and lack of shirt. Along with him shakingly clutching a toilet and Frisk rubbing his back. "B-b-boss?"

Fell had seen Sans like this before after a hard night of what he thought was partying, but was really one of his nights of dealing with Amethyst, though the bruise was new...  
"Red what the hell! Did you really have sex with that purple freak?" He asked not wanting to believe it, but the proof was before his eyes. Either way he grabbed the first aid kit…. Something seemed wrong.

"Ah! Ah!" Frisk said trying to get his attention. Fell just picked her up and set her outside the door "no tiny human this is adult business go wait downstairs" he said.

Red remained silent starting to shake. Boss wouldn't believe him even if he told him because it was true, he did have sex with him. Shaking tears starting to form his voice wavering "y-y-yes b-boss."

Frisk huffed and tried to get Blue's attention he was always reasonable, but the normally happy Blueberry just stormed past her without a glance.

Fell sighed "I need to treat those burns" he said "I can't believe you Sans I thought it was a misunderstanding..." He said and he honestly looked hurt to find out what was said was true.

Red quaked tears starting to run down his face as he hiccuped on sobs. He was able to mutter out a choked "d-didnt w-want it" and a sob of "d-d-drugged"

Fell nearly dropped the first aid kit "what?! Red!" He said sitting it down and looking him over. Of course! This made sense! "Oh stars Sans..." He whispered

Red just sobbed reaching for his brother. He just wanted to disappear, to fade away from this experience. He wanted his brother to protect him like when they were kids.. "B-b-boss."

Fell wrapped his arms around him and held him tight rocking him "shhh It'll be okay he won't lay a hand on you ever again. You don't ever have to see him again" he swore over and over. He told Sans he was a good boy and he didn't have to go back. Boss would take care of him and keep him safe.

Red curled into his arms sobbing and clutching his brother tight.

Blue had enough of waiting on Fell to "discuss" with his brother. Stomping over to the bathroom door he flung it open yelling "ok you've had ENOUGH time! Now it's time for Red to have a BAD TIME!"

Fell looked up sharply and held Red protectively against his chest and turned such a way that if Blue sent any attacks they would hit him instead. "Leave him alone! This isn't his fault! It is that demon Amethyst!" Fell hissed he was not going to let Blue blame this on his brother! Surely he would have time to explain before Blue exploded

Blue sputtered angrily "WHAT?! NOT HIS FAULT HE MADE MY BROTHER CRY!" Blue screamed pointing at Red in hatred "why are you protecting him?! He is a dirty, No Good, CHEATING S-what's that?" Blue had spotted Red's bruising hand print and stopped mid rant.

Fell scowled at him how dare he say such things about Red! And when he finally shut up Fell stood and cuddled his brother close looking at Blue coldly. "If you would shut up and listen I could explain! That lousy bartender forced Sans! He drugged him and forced him to have sex with him!" He hissed.

Blue's eyes widened "what?" looking to Red in Fell's arms and noticing his body shaking in sobs all of Blue's anger disappeared. Blue's own eyes teared up and he wailed "oh Red! I'm so sorry! I've been a horrible friend! I-i jumped to conclusions. I-i didn't think! Oh i'm so sorry! Here i'll go fix you some hot coco." Blue wiped away his tears rushing off to fulfil his task.

Fell watched jaw hanging at how fast his boyfriend switched gears. He looked to Red and thought "Blue! He has burns! Make cold coco!" He shouted after him. He then set Red gently in the tub and touched his jacket "Sans, мне нужно раздеть тебя и лечить ваши травмы. Могу ли я? Его мне твой брат, и я не повредит вам" he spoke softly in Russian to hopefully soothe his brother  
(Translated: Sans, I need to undress you and treat your injuries. May I? It's me your brother and I will not harm you)

Red let out a small sob while he nodded "брат, пожалуйста, защитить меня. Я не хочу обидеть больше."

(translated: Brother, please protect me. I do not want to hurt anymore)

"Никто не будет больше причинять тебе боль моя дорогая один" he promised and kissed the top of his skull and began undressing him and scowling at the extensive burns "he's dead" he hisses.  
(Translated: no one will hurt you anymore my dearest one)

Fell treated his burns even though he was being very kind and considerate Red hissed at the pain every now and then. Looking at his brother Red began to mutter under his breath but still loud enough that Fell could hear it barely "брат, пожалуйста, защитить их. он будет повреждать их. не дай ему причинить им вред. это все моя вина. все моя вина." Red hiccuped "p-pl-please…. P-pro-protect f-frisk."

(Translated: Brother, please protect them. he will hurt them. do not let him hurt them. it's all my fault. all my fault.)

Fell placed a finger to Sans teeth "никогда не ваша вина не будет теперь молчит, I will protect them brother he will hurt no one and definitely not the child" he swore and kissed him again. "It will never be your fault Sans"  
(Translated: Never your fault be silent now)

Red nodded relieved that he had such a strong amazing brother. "thank you." Red watched Fell patch him up tempted to doze off but he had one last question before he took a well deserved nap. Grabbing his brother's hands to stop what he was doing and look at him. Red took a deep breath to still his nerves but his hands still shook. "B-boss…. D-does he…. Does he hate me?"

Fell concluded he was speaking of Stretch "if he does then he doesn't deserve you. I will speak to him later. Now rest my dearest Brother when you wake everything will be better" he promised.

Red nodded "okay. You're the boss, boss. Heh heh. Um… hey bro… could you..." Red awkwardly asked holding out his hands slightly like a child wanting to be carried. He didn't think he would be able to walk the short distance to his room. His legs quaked and his bones ached he wouldn't even make it to the hallway at this rate.

Fell nodded and picked him up cradling him gently and carried him to his room he tsked at the state of the bed sitting Red down before he made it. He then turned the blankets back and set Red in them and tucked him in like a child. "Sleep well Sans I love you" he said and kissed his forehead

Red's eyes were already closed by the time Fell was tucking him in. he mumbled "night pap" before soft snores were heard.

A soft creak of the floor signaled Blue's arrival with the cold coco. softly Blue asked "he already asleep?"

Fell nodded "yes but set it on the nightstand... He'll appreciate it when he wakes." He said softly looking down at his brother with a shattered expression he felt responsible for this happening to Red

Nodding Blue set it on the nightstand patting Red's head gently. Before turning back to Fell "come on. We have some people to talk to. First being pappy. I figured you would want to tell him." Blue grabbed Fells hand gently and tugged him along

Fell followed after him. Stretch was on the couch. Frisk was nowhere to be seen.

Fell coughed into his fist to get Stretch's attention.

Startled Stretch jumped slightly looking up at Fell "oh… hey." Stretch looked back down at his hands and fiddled with his hoodie pocket "Guess your threats for hurting your bro wasn't needed."

Fell scowled before taking a deep breath. "They are still needed what happened wasn't Sans's fault!" He defended yet again

Stretch just let out a long sigh defeated "ok... Whatever... I-i don't care anymore."

Fell grabbed him by the shoulders eyes on fire as he shook Stretch hard "listen here you useless piece of trash! My brother was just drugged and raped by that fire elemental! You either better start caring or get the hell out of my house because I will not let you blame him!" He hissed and shoved Stretch off the couch as he angrily stood. he would fight Grillby himself it seemed

Stretch's eyes widened. His voice was small and weak "w-wh-what?"

"My brother was just raped and you think he cheated on you!" Fell yelled in rage and began stalking out but stepped on the letter the heel of his boot piercing it he shouted indignantly as he tried to shake it off "what the heck is this!"

Stretch tried to gather his bearings again. Off handling answering "a letter frisk kept trying to get you guys to read….. Wait. THAT'S THE LETTER RED GOT BEFORE GOING TO THAT SCUMBAG!"

Fell's eyes widened and he quickly got it off and read it aloud to both present, an aura of rage and disgust beginning to surround his his hands were shaking hard by the time he finished.

Stretch's and Fell's eyes went wide in shock when it was Blue who spoke up first. "I'm going to kill a man."

"I am thinking this should be a collaborative effort" Fell said before thinking "where is Frisk?" He asked feeling unease grow in him

"Oh no. Please tell me she didn't go by herself." Stretch pleaded. Grabbing a hold of both of them "come on I know a shortcut." then He teleported

They landed right outside of Grillby's in time to hear a scream of rage.

"YOU DISGUSTING BRAT YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Amethyst screamed in rage hiding the left side of his face where the kids had just sliced down and blinded him. He had bent down to see if the child was dead, but she had only been faking.

Frisk shot back up panting she had taken quite a bit of hits, but she wouldn't give up. Her desire to protect her friends had filled her with determination. She was holding a knife she had stolen from the kitchen. she hoped Blue and Fell would forgive her for stealing it.

Fell rushed in just in time to see Frisk get blasted with another fireball her cry of pain hitting him straight in the soul. But what scared him most was the chunk of HP she lost.

Stretch summoned three Gaster blasters having them shoot powerful beams at the fire element. While Blue summoned bone attacks. "Get the kid! we have you covered" Stretch shouted to Fell.

Fell nodded and rushed in snatching Frisk up making her drop the knife as he tucked up and jump straight out the window making sure to curl his body around her as he hit the ground and rolled.

Amethyst cried out in rage and launched fire ball after fire ball at them "I'll kill you all!" He raged purple lava like blood draining from the left side of his face his HP was really low.

Stretch scowled at him and launched a wall of blue attacks at him. "You raped my boyfriend you're the one who's going to die here!"

Placing Frisk on the ground safe Fell gave Frisk a "stay put" then rushed back into the fight. Kicking the door off the hinges Fell walked in like a predator having just found his prey. "He's mine." Fell growled in announcement to the others. Blue getting the hint went outside to protect Frisk incase someone would take advantage of the injured girl. Stretch stood his ground. "Like hell i'm going to let you kill him by yourself." Stretch turned to the fire element with a deadly smile "lets share."

Frisk whimpered a bit now that the cold was reaching her injuries and she curled up shivering. She tried to process what just happened had they come to rescue her? Did they figure out Red was innocent? She hoped so...

Amethyst scowled his good eye darting around trying to find a way to escape he couldn't win this, but he refused to die like this! He looked up and launched his fire everywhere he would burn the place down with them inside! "You won't kill me! Hahaha! You should have heard Red scream! Haha he was calling your name and begged for you to save him!" He said trying to make them so mad they lost focus.

At that a red bone pierced his soul from behind. He dropped to the ground showing that Red stood behind him. "No one messes with my family. No one." Red said darkly to the flame turning to dust.

Amethyst's face was one of shock as he crumbled to dust leaving nothing but a purple wisp floating in the air.

Stretch examined the odd purple ball it had no LOVE or seemingly much of a consciousness it just bounced slightly in the air. "What the heck is this?"

Blue popped his head inside the door. "Is it safe to com- oOoooOoo what's that?" stepping inside the door Frisk by his side. Frisk had Blue's scarf wrapped around her to keep her warm. Fell frowned "that's what's left of him. Once it goes out he will be gone forever." they watched as the flame grew smaller and duller "n-no!" Frisk spoke as loudly as she dared rushing over carefully cradling the small flame feeding it a small piece of wood.

Stretch sighed "kid he nearly killed you... Are you really going to spare that thing? How are we even supposed to care for it?" He wasn't sure it was really Amethyst anymore but should they really give it a chance after all the stuff he pulled?

The wisp devoured the tiny wood piece and brightened a bit bouncing a little sounding like a little bell

Frisk smiled at the tiny wisp nodding at the comment. Blue walk closer and let out a "awwww" at the sight. The small flame wiggled around on Frisk's hand.

Fell sighed and rubbed his forehead "I am surrounded by weaklings" he muttered though he was weak as well for giving into them all the time.

Frisk smiled it was pleasantly warm like a hug in her hands. she was glad it wasn't hot enough to aggravate her burns.

Red walked over speaking gruffly glaring at the tiny wisp "ok kid you need to get those burned checked out so leave that cretin and come on." the "puppy dog face" Frisk pulled looking up at Red made him sigh in aggravation and drag a hand down his skull "FINE. you can keep the cretin as long as it stays far away from me. Now get your butt in motion kid before i kick you and mr. flame all the way to the house" Frisk just laughed standing up and walking to Stretch making grabbing hands signalling she wanted to be carried.

Stretch sighed picked her up. "He means well kiddo. We were all worried what were you thinking coming here and challenging him yourself... You could have been killed" he said squeezing her closer at the thought.

Fell frowned at her as well "yes and then where would we be without you" he asked as he picked Red up and held him "and you are supposed to be resting!"

Red squirmed a bit "well…. I got hungry. I haven't ate all day boss. When i went down stairs to get a snack everyone was gone…. I got worried."

"Well I told you I was going to make it better! Obviously that was what we were doing! Now let's get back I'll make dinner why you guys treat Frisk and apologize to Red!" He said heading for the house holding his brother close. "I'll have to report to Undyne about this. Grillby's absence, it will not be ignored." He said with a sigh

Red just cuddled into his brother's arms "i'll come with you, or if you want Stretch or Blue would go with you. T-thanks for doing this Pap. You really are the great Papyrus."

Stretch with Frisk and the wisp in his arms, while Blue held his hand all obnoxiously went "awwww" at the sight. "You two are so adorable!" Blue added while Stretch chuckled.

Fell scowled "WE ARE NOT CUTE!" he yelled and stomped through the snow grumbling about not being cute. "I don't need anyone to go with me Red this is a matter I must uptake personally with Undyne as a friend," he needed her to cover their butts for this so the matter won't be looked into and risk Frisk being discovered.

Red just sighed "o-ok. Just be careful you know how she gets when she's angry."

Fell nodded and laid him on the couch and began wrapping him in blankets "now rest while I make dinner" he ordered "let me handle the rest of the affairs" he said.

Red would have argued but his eyes were already trying to close on him. Leaving him gazing dully at the black screen of a T.V. in front of him his head lolling to one side.

Fell got to work on dinner staying quiet as he contemplated what he would be having to offer to Undyne to have her sweep this all under rug.

Stretch sat beside Red and hesitantly placed a hand on his cheek he felt awful for all this. "Red? Are you awake?" He asked softly.

Red groaned "ow... OW! What the crap Stretch i got a bruise there!" Red grumbled shying away from the gentle touch. Gently Red prodded his hand printed cheek hissing in pain.

Stretch jerked his hand back sockets widening "I'm sorry! Oh stars I can't do anything right" he said scooting away from Red

Red just chuckled "it's ok. You didn't know. Heck i didn't even know how sensitive it was."

Stretch sighed and relaxed a tiny bit. "Alright... But still... Red I am sorry and I hope someday you will forgive me for what I did to you... I really do like you and I hope that even though I I... Behaved the way I did that you'll at least still be my friend." Stretch began tearing up as he looked away from Red certain the other would dump him for this for not believing him or saving him when he had a chance.

Red's eyes softened and turned into little hearts. Red shook his head "Oh. sweetie." reaching up to turn Stretch's face so they were facing each other again "sweetie you cared enough about our relationship that you cried like a little baby when you thought i was cheating on you, and no i'm never going to forget that heh heh heh."

Stretch blushed "it... Wasn't like a baby..." He said weakly before hugging Red carefully "I love you Red so so much... You are far too good for me" he said and nuzzled his uninjured cheek

Red chuckled "Yeah i am. Stretch don't worry about the past. He was a lying ba-" glancing over to Blue and Frisk feeding the little wisp and Stretch's pet rock sprinkles. You're not getting my dollar this time kid. "-Jerk face. I doubt you could see me over his stupid, purple mass anyway let alone hear me. So i forgive you."

"I didn't... But still I should have thought better and Frisk tried to tell us but none of us listened... I guess that's why she tried to stop him herself..." He shuddered memories of his world's Chara going and dusting everyone he did not want that for Frisk she was too innocent and pure heck she had never made it through the underground once

Red just patted Stretch's cheek "hey. Look at me. Do you want to know why i got that bruise?"

Stretch looked at him. "How?" He asked taking his hand and kissing it softly.

Red smiled his heart eyes shining "i called your name."

Stretch blushed and smiled "heh I guess even drugged he couldn't steal you from me..." He said and chuckled he leaned forward and hesitantly kissed him again "I love you so so much"

Red smiled lightly kissing him back. He wouldn't be able to do anything to strongly for a while in case he would have a panic attack, but this felt right. "W-we might have to take things slow for a while. That alright with you?"

"Of course it doesn't bother me. what kind of crappy boyfriend would I be to make you do anything?" Stretch said. "Everything will be at your pace Red, and even if you feel like we can move on and then feel we can't. that is okay too I promise" he said

Red laughed "good, because if you weren't i would have totally sicked boss on you."

Stretch hugged himself "oh please don't his wrath is scary"

Red fell backward cackling his legs kicking in the air while he held his rib cage "HA HA HA HA HA- B-BOSS -HA HA HA- YOU-YOU HEAR THAT -HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I DID IT WAS QUITE HILARIOUS! BUT I TOLD YOU TO REST!" the younger brother yelled back from the kitchen

"Heh heh i am bro. I'm resting right now." Red said as he curled up on the couch laying his head on Stretch's legs. "You're cute when you're scared you know that."

"You are a weirdo for thinking that" Stretch said pouting as he began petting Red "though you should probably rest I'll wake you for dinner" he promised dropping the pout and adopting a tender look.

Red chuckle closing his eyes "at least i'm not a perv who gets nose bleeds."

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Fell yelled from the kitchen not realizing that Red wasn't talking to him.

Red's head shot to the kitchen "WAIT WHAT?!"

Stretch started to laugh "i guess it's a Papyrus thing"

"Just because I have nosebleeds when Blue is adorable does not mean I am a pervert! You are a pervert for thinking so!" Fell said walking into the room and then frowning "you weren't talking to me were you?"

Red and Stretch shook their heads snickering under their breath. Blue jumped up from where he was working a puzzle with Frisk. Running over and latching onto Fell's leg. "Awwwwwww! Felly you're so ADORABLE! That's so sweet you getting nosebleeds when you think i'm cute. It's no wonder you get them all the time."

Fell looked down and probably as expected began to have a nosebleed blush covering his face.

Stretch burst out laughing at that.

Fell glared at them. Scooping Blue into his arms growing out "i hate you Stretch." and walking into the kitchen with his precious Blue.

Blue giggled and snuggled in his hold he then rubbed Fell's rib cage "ah Felly, but it means I am cute right? You think I am cute?" He asked pulling his adorable cat face and even increasing the size of his pupils a bit for extra effect feeling playful with his boyfriend

"STOOOP BLUE!" Fell whined out the demand setting Blue on the counter while he wiped away the blood. Fell sighed "I do think you're cute blue. I think you're adorable. I just hate how my body must react to your adorableness."

"Mweh heh heh" Blue chuckled and leaned over kissing him on the cheek "I know Felly it's okay" he said beaming at him

Fell smiled and kissed blue "you are the amazing Blue for a reason."

Blue smiled and kissed back and then helped him with making dinner.

"EVERYONE FOOD IS READY! GET TO THE TABLE!" he yelled pushing dishes onto the table since he was too short to place them.

Red felt something shaking him. burying deeper into his bumpy pillow he grumbled "five more minutes boss."

Stretch sighed and removed the blankets and giggled as he levitated a glass of water over and poured it on Red

Feeling something wet and cold poured on him Red jumped up shouting "what the fuck boss!"

"Swear!" Frisk said as Stretch fell on the floor laughing.

"QUIT BLAMING ME FOR EVERYTHING SANS! GET IN HERE!" Fell yelled

Grumbling Red marched into the kitchen his shirt soaked and clinging to him. Pulling out a dollar he shoved it angrily it into the swear jar.

Frisk gave him two thumbs up she looked almost like a mummy with all the bandages she was covered with. But her smile was as big and sincere as ever.

Fell began plating the food and smiled.

Everyone began eating happily. After a few minutes Red hesitantly spoke "Uh… so…. Boss….."

Fell set his fork down and swallowed his food so he could speak ""yes Red?" He asked

"Well… uh…. Aren'tcha going too… you know…. Punish the kid for being reckless….. I mean isn't that what the parenting books you've been reading say?" Red ask moving his food around on his plate

"I have been thinking on it yes. What Frisk did was reckless and stupid beyond extreme and while I am proud she gave up her pacifist ideals at last I find myself less than pleased. She could have easily died" he said looking at Frisk sharply who sunk in her chair as if she would disappear. "Finding a suitable punishment however is proving difficult. We can't lock her in the shed again after she got ill last time" he said rubbing his forehead "making her do chores is useless as she tries to help whenever she can anyway. We can't stop you from teaching her maths and English... Education is vital after all..." Fell was at a loss of what to do about it.

Everyone thought hard for a few minutes. Blue piping in "cuddles?" Stretch shaking his head added "bro that's not a punishment. We could always give her some spankings Or ground her for a few days."

"She is a bit too injured for spankings... Ah I know! No TV or cuddles for two weeks no physical affection whatsoever" Fell decided firmly nodding his head.

Frisk frowned and whined that was awful! She would take spankings over that any day!

Blue gasped "no cuddles! That will be torture! You can't do that to her Fell."

"I can and I will no one is to give Frisk physical affection for two weeks and that is final" he said and turned away from Frisk's teary face he would not give in to the cute.

Blue sniffed tears starting to form "FINE! I'll give Frisk two weeks worth of affection right now!" grabbing Frisk Blue buried her in hugs and kisses.

Frisk hugged back clinging

Fell had to look away "parents are firm parents are firm parents are firm" he kept whispering to himself this was a good punishment it was the only one they could come up with even if it hurt him just as much

Stretch groaned flopping on the table "i can't do it! She's too cute and lovable!"

"No! Its her punishment! And that's final!" Fell said getting up and leaving. Thus began the two weeks of everlasting darkness and rain inside the skelebro house. The end... For two weeks

"AW COME ON BOSS! just ground her to the house. Say she can't leave for two weeks" Red shouted after him. "Stop being so melodramatic boss!"

"I AM MELODRAMA!" He shouted and sighed "ugh fine since it is apparent that this punishment is affecting us more than Frisk we will alter the punishment... She is not allowed to leave the house for two weeks and no TV!" He said and was barreled over by Frisk who had jumped and hugged him nuzzling him happily. "Okay okay stop that!" He said but wrapped his arms around her.

"awwwww!" the three skeletons said dramatically. Blue smiled "i approve of this punishment. you too are just sooooo CUTE!"

"I AM NOT CUTE!"

The End


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: Part Four**

 _ **Setting:**_

Underfell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

 _ **Summery:**_

Frisk has no home and gets sick. Fluff and panic attacks

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

-PART FOUR-

Blue happily bouncing into the living room. Looking around he around "hey Pappy?"

With a snort Stretch sat up drowsily "yeah?"

Bouncing over to the side of the couch Blue asked "have you seen the human i want to show her my new puzzle i'm working on."

with a shake of his head Stretch flopped back down "nope go ask Fell."

With a sigh Blue walk his way to the kitchen "hey Felly have you seen the human around?"

Fell placed his laznana into the over dusting off his hands he turned to Blue "no i have not see her today. Have you asked Stretch or Red?"

Blue just sighed "i haven't asked Red he might know."

Bounding up the stairs Blue knocked on the door to Red's room asking through the keyhole "hey Red have you seen the human?"

Red groaned and the sound of him rolling out of bed and hitting the floor was heard. There were a few shuffling and crashing noises that sounded like Red walking into things. He eventually opened the door "what...?" He asked clearly still half asleep.

Blue pouted "you haven't seen the human either…. Have you?" a speck of hope was in Blue's voice.

Red thought about it and frowned waking up a bit more "no... I haven't seen her for about two weeks now..." He replied looking trouble Frisk was never gone that long

Blue gasped "TWO WEEKS! Oh stars has it been that long?!" franticly Blue started pacing "what if she's hurt! Or worst captured! No telling what underfell monsters will do to a little human like Frisk! Oh friiiiiiiiiiisk!" Blue had started to tear up.

Red grabbed him and shook him "calm down Blue! Let's get our Bros and go look!" He said worried for the tiny human as well.

Blue sniffled "okay"

Red sighed and took his hand headed downstairs "Boss! Stretch! we need to find Frisk!"

Stretch jolted up "huh? Why? What's wrong with her?"

"She hasn't been here in two weeks! She is never gone that long!" Red said and Fell came in frowning "you are right brother... We should look for her where does she live?" He asked figuring Red knew.

Red just shrugged and looked to Stretch. Stretch raise a bone brow "what? I don't know where she lives. I'm sure if we look around some we'll find her. Should we split up to look?"

"Sure but make sure to keep your phones on" Fell said as that would be more efficient.

Stretch nodded teleporting to his room to get his. Blue looked up at Fell "who is going with who?"

"I'll take you, Stretch and Red can go together. let's be gone" he said walking to the door.

Blue grab Fell's hand "i hope we find her."

Stretch teleported back down to find only Red left in the room. "They already leave?"

"Yeah let's go" he said and took Stretch's hand and went out with him wondering where the kid could be.

Frisk coughed weakly where she was bundled up in her sleeping bag and tent she had ran out of firewood and had been unable to collect more, she was out of food too. She coughed again tears coming to her eyes wishing she could get a hold of her friends. Her phone lay shattered a few feet away from where some kids had taken it and broke it.

Blue hugged himself "it's getting kinda cold out i hope Frisk has on a jacket. She could get sick otherwise."

"I agree" Fell said and hoped she was found soon.

Red was looking through the forest and heard a faint whimper "hey you hear that?" He asked Stretch looking around.

Frisk was crying under her sleeping bag she thought she was going to die and everything would reset again.

"Frisk! Frisk! Where are you!" Stretch yelled out while he searched the forest with Red hoping the little human would hear. "I didn't know someone build a house out here? Did you red?"

"No I didn't..." Red said looking for one and gasping "STRETCH! OVER HERE" He yelled as his eyes landed on a little yellow tent and fear and dread built in his soul as he rushed to it praying it wasn't Frisk. praying Frisk seriously wasn't in there. He tore open the flap and saw a covered lump that coughed and his heart sank that was Frisk's cough.

"Oh god!" Stretch gasped reaching Red's side. Quickly Stretch yanked his hoodie over his head "hand her here. She's probably frozen to the bone. Call Fell tell them we found her."

Red nodded and used his magic to take her out and carefully give her to Stretch he then grabbed his phone and called his brother

Pulling the hoodie over her small shaking frame Stretch held her close trying to give her any warmth he had. Holding out his hand for Red, Stretch planned to teleport them back. he didn't have time to walk back his little girl was freezing.

Red took it and helped him teleport back.

Fell answered his phone and listened to Sans short quick message "we found her get home now!" Red had said before hanging up.

Fell swept Blue up "they found her but Sans sounded panicked and said we need to be home immediately! Hold on!" He ordered before taking off into a sprint.

Appearing in the upstairs bathroom Stretch instantly headed to the tub passing Frisk off to Red. "Try to keep her warm." turning the faucets to the tub creating a lukewarm bath. "I'm sorry Frisk sweetie your not going to like this."

Frisk wasn't even really aware of them right now and she was frighteningly still.

Red used his magic to try and make a warm air pocket around her.

Once the tub was filled enough Stretch turned to Red. "We have to get the clothes off her they are hurting more than helping at this point. Then she needs to go in the tub."

Red nodded and began undressing her. He had done this loads of times for different reasons he considered himself a parent and so this didn't phase him. He hated how her clothes peeled off instead of sliding off. she had sweated with fever and it froze her clothes to her skin.

Once Red had stripped her Stretch picked her up and cradled her "i'm sorry sweetie this isn't going to be pleasant. It's lukewarm sweetie not what your feeling." and with that Stretch started to easy her into the tub.

Frisk gasped and began to struggle as it felt like her skin was on fire. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" She tried to cry but broke off into disgusting sounding coughs.

Holding her tight Stretch eased her into the water until just her head was out. "shhhh. Sweetie it's lukewarm remember your body is just having a hard time adjusting back to normal temperature. It's ok sweetie. We wouldn't hurt you. You know this. You're our little girl so please calm down."

She did stop struggling but she continued to cry for a little while as her body tried to ease into the temperature. Red got a rag wet with the Lukewarm water and gently laid it on her face. her nose was almost Blue as were her lips "yeah it's okay sweetheart it will all be okay soon... We have you sweetheart".

When it got close to 30 minutes Stretch turned to Red. "Could you get some clothes for her something that won't rub her skin and a big blanket."

Red nodded and left going to get Papyrus's biggest sweater and a blanket plus some spare undies they had for Frisk for when she stayed the night.

Stretch eased Frisk out. Setting her on a towel and using another to pat her dry. Scrubbing her hair dry trying to get all the liquid out of it.

Red returned and helped him dry her off she was shivering violently now and he dressed her carefully. "Everything will be okay Frisk we have you" he said pulling her close.

Fell nearly broke down the door and stormed into the house "Sans! Stretch where is she?" He asked panic and worry driving him as he set Blue down.

Stretch poked his head out the bathroom door. "We're in here! Can one of you make Frisk a warm drink. Preferably one with strong healing additives so she can heal her health."

Fell's eyes widened "of course! What happened is she injured?" He asked rushing to the kitchen to make special hot chocolate

Stretch turned back to Red who was cradling Frisk in his arms. "Come on you two, you have mama Felly's panties in a twist. We need to calm him down." Stretch chuckled while scooping both of them up and heading down stairs to the couch.

"THEY ARE NOT PANTIES! THEY ARE STRATEGICALLY DESIGNED BATTLE UNDER ARMOUR!" Fell yelled stomping into the living room with the hot coco with healing marshmallows in it.

Hefting Frisk up and holding her out to Fell gentle not to hurt her. "Welp kiddo you better go to mama Felly before he blows a gasket. It seems like he could do with some Frisk cuddling for worrying over you so much. Make sure to keep her warm Fell. BUT not too warm we don't want her to get a more of a bad fever and frostbite."

Fell set the coco down and took the Frisk and held her close. Frisk did her best to wrap her arms around him but she was still shaking pretty badly. Fell frowned in concern and sat on the couch holding her close he used his magic to make himself marginally warmer heeding Stretch's advice to not overheat her. "What happened to you my little one?" He asked nuzzling her hair. Reaching for the coco he would help her drink it.

"We found her in some cheap tent in the woods no fire or anything hell I don't even remember seeing food or water there" Red said forgetting the swear jar but Frisk wasn't able to correct him as she began coughing a little.

Blue gasp having went to grab a blanket for Frisk "Frisk what were you doing out there? It's like negative a billion outside!" crawling up onto the couch and lightly wrapping the blanket around Fell and Frisk. Blue then curled up next to Fell lightly rubbing circles into Frisk's back.

"I don't know about negative a billion, but it's pretty cold out why were you not home kiddo?" Stretch asked sitting down on Fell's other side holding Red in his lap.

Frisk frowned "that h-h-home" she chattered out. Red's jaws dropped "what do you mean kid? You can't actually live there!" Red shouted in disbelief. Frisk nodded and tried to avoid their gazes.

Fell felt many things in that moment first disbelief that quickly turned into resignation and then anger. How could they have let this happen?! How could they not have known?!

Stretch was shell shocked. Frisk... their little girl…. Was living in a tent…. why-how-WHAT?!

Blue just grabbed Frisk's cheek softly turning her to face him. Smiling softly Blue announced "Not anymore. You have a home with us Frisk. You're our little human."

Frisk's eyes widened the red shining with a bit of surprise and hope. "N-no tr-trou-ble?" She asked breaking out into weak wet sounding coughs she didn't want to burden them...

Fell heard that and squeezed her tighter. "No! Frisk you are never trouble! The only reason we never asked before was because we thought you were already living somewhere! We love you! You are our child! Of course we want you here!" He said as if it was stupid for her to even suggest she was trouble to them. Sure she endangered all their lives by being near them but he knew for a fact not a single one of them cared.

Stretch messed up Frisk's hair in affection "yeah kiddo we love you so much. I mean you gotta be kitten me if you thought otherwise."

Frisk giggled weakly and Fell held the cup of cooling coco to her lips which she began to drink. "Don't ruin the moment with your atrocious puns!" He scolded and Red chuckled "but hey the kid laughed. Ya don't want to ruin that purr-fect laugh" he said

Stretch just laughed "Purr-sonally i find Red's puns Claw-some and Won-fur-ful. Don't you think so Bo-fur?"

Blue huffed indignantly trying to keep his frown though the edges turn up slightly "stop it Pappy your puns are horrible!"

Stretch just smiled more "aw come on Bo-fur you're smiling! You know our puns are Meow-velous and Hiss-terical."

Frisk continued to giggle and laugh more. Fell wanted to reprimand them but at least Frisk was looking a little better even if her breathing sounded awful and she was still coughing. He felt her forehead and sighed "she does have a fever..." He sighed.

Blue sat up at that "oh! I'll go get her some medicine for it." hopping off the couch Blue bounded into the kitchen

Fell rocked Frisk in his arms "thank you Blue" he said looking down at Frisk she seemed tired. "We'll get some medicine in you and let you rest while we make soup" he told her and she nodded yawning.

Blue scanned for the medicine unable to find it. Then he looked up. High above him and the stove was a cabinet. The medicine cabinet. Blue tried to reach it he really did. But he could barely reach the top of the stove. "I will not be defeated by a cabinet. Not the magnificent Blue mwhehehehe!" dragging over a stool Blue clambered up it. Still he was just out of reach. Maybe if he stood on his tip toes. Reaching as far as he could Blue finally was able to touch the bottle of medicine with his bony tips of his fingers. "Almost…. Almost." reaching and standing as tall as he could Blue was able to tap the bottle, but it dared to move farther into the cabinet. "Noooooo." lifting one foot up Blue tried to stand taller. The stool tethered as Blue's weight caused it to lean heavily against the stove. "Oh no." Blues eyes went wide as the stool slid against the floor and out from under him causing him to fall forward hitting the stove before crashing to the floor with the stool. The medicine taunting him from the cabinet.

Fell heard a bang and shot up giving Frisk to Red and Stretch

"Blue?! Are you okay?" He asked rushing in and seeing his boyfriend and the stool on the ground. He rushed over and swept him up and held him "sweetheart are you alright?" He fretted looking him over with concern.

Blue sniffled looking up at Fell quivering on the verge of tears. Blue was only able to give Fell a quivering "T-the cabinet d-defeated me." before bursting into tears.

Stretch poked his head into the kitchen "Blueberry are you ok?" Stretch's voice filled with concern.

Fell looked at a loss for a moment before his face softened and he gently hugged Blue to him holding him like a child. "No my dear it didn't" he said and nuzzled him gently kissing his tears away as he pet him softly "shhh its okay... Its okay..." He cooed to his little love.

Stretch smiled softly "I see you're in good hands." Stretch was glad Fell was there for his brother. He really was as great as he claims to be, but Stretch would never say that out loud that would just raise Fell's already high ego. Walking over Stretch easily reached the bottle, grabbed a spoon, and headed back to Frisk and Red.

Fell hardly noticed him as he was busy comforting Blue. "Yes yes he is" he said and kissed Blue again. "Are you alright? Were you actually hurt?" He asked frowning at the bruise forming on his boyfriend's cheek and forehead

Blue sniffled and curled into Fell some more "a little. My head hurts and my ribs."

Fell nodded and lifted his shirt to examine his ribs to make sure nothing was broken. "I think next time you and I shall challenge the cabinet together" he said.

Blue sniffled and smiled "t-that sounds good. I-i love you Felly."

Fell smiled and pressed their foreheads together "and I love you my magnificent Sansational Sansy" he said.

Blue pulled back abruptly frowning "was that a PUN!? Because frick frack patty wack Fell! You don't use puns in this house! I thought you were better than this?!"

Fell looked horrified "I didn't mean it! It just slipped out! What have I done?!" He cried in existential pain.

Clamoring out of Fell's hold Blue stomped to the living room jabbing a finger a Red and Stretch "this is all your fault! You two and your puns have corrupted my Felly!"

Red was laughing wiping tears from his face "I have never been more proud!" He exclaimed as Fell rushed in and fell to his knees still towering over Blue but he was trying. "Please forgive me! I am so sorry!" He said tears in his eyes as he begged forgiveness and Red laughed harder

Blue grabbed Fell's skull and held it against his ribs protectively "it's not your fault Fell. it's those pun lovers fault." Blue glared at Red and Stretch before clutching each side of Fells skull with his two little hands "worry not my dearest! The magnificent Blue will uncorrupt you by working out, puzzles, and cooking together." Blue placed a gentle peck on Fell's nose cavity before doing his famous "mwhehehe" and clamoring up onto the couch. Though a lot slower due to his bruised ribs.

Fell was bright red from Blue doing that too him. "Thank you" he said standing and sitting beside him to cuddle him close careful of his bruising.

Red chuckled at then "such cute dorks huh?" He asked looking at Stretch while he ran his fingers through Frisk's hair she had dropped off right after she got the medicine

Stretch gazed at them "yep. They are pretty a-dork-able. But, mon coeur est tien…. ma douce cerise." Stretch rubbed Red's spine and shoulders loving and soothingly.

(translated: my heart is yours…. my sweet cherry)

Red blushed and tried to scowl and look away but ended up just looking like an in denial school girl "you know I don't understand a word you say when you talk like that" he huffed.

Stretch just chuckled and smirked "i know that's why i talk in French. that way i can call you whatever i want and you won't know what i said."

Fell rolled his eyes he was surrounded by saps. He gazed down at Blue and kissed him softly. "You know guys..." He began looking at Frisk "we need to build her an actual room now that we are keeping her I want her out of the closet. So we need to brainstorm" he said

Stretch and Red nodded in agreement. Blue piping up "but where would we put it?"

"I was thinking of maybe refurnishing the shed but it is still too cold for her to be there also it is separate from the main house and I don't want someone breaking in and hurting her if we don't hear." He said "we could knock out the walls of the closet maybe and expand it a bit to form a room..." He said stroking his chin

Red raised his hand. "Hey boss."

"What is it brother?" Fell asked looking at him

Red shrugged and pointed to the second floor "well there is that storage room between yours and Blue's room and mine and Stretch's room. Just take off that painting covering the door. it's pretty big we could make her room there."

Fell thought about it "huh yeah I seem to remember that we just have to fix it with lights and furniture and it will be a perfect child's room!" He said and pat his brother on the head "good job brother!"

Red smiled up at his brother enjoying the praise "thanks boss."

"You are welcome Sans. let's go look at this space until we fix it up or Frisk gets better. she can take turns sleeping with us so we can monitor her health" he said.

Blue smiled grabbing Fell's hand "i'll go with you. Pappy and Red can take Frisk to bed while we look. it's about your usual nap time anyway Pappy."

"You're right as always bro" Stretch said and picked Red and Frisk up teleporting them upstairs.

Fell rolled his eyes "lazybones" he said and walked with Blue to the upstairs.

Taking out a notepad and pencil out of his scarf Blue turned to Fell "how are we going to go about this? We will need to look for holes and cut wires, studs to hang things, and making sure no pipes goes through there." Blue listed the things on his little notepad "not to mention how we are going to fix it up."

"We can start with the electricity I have an electrician at the lab in my debt and this will be perfect to redeem it" he said and removed the painting to show a smallish door. "Let's look at what we have to work with..."

Blue giggled at Fell's dark comment "i'm so excited to have the human living with us."

"I think so too the only thing that would make it better would be to officially adopt her" Fell said smiling as he used his magic to light up the room.

Blue beamed up at Fell hopefully asking "could we?"

The room was covered in a thick layer of dust. Boxes stacked close to being as tall as Fell and torture mechanics filled the room. Blue coughed waving dust out of his face. Walking over to a short stack of dust covered boxes Blue tried to read the faded label on it. Wiping away some dirt Blue's finger caught on a string. "Hmmm. what's this?" giving the string a small tug Blue heard a click. Looking up to see a hatchet swinging down at him. Blue stared at it giving a broken squeak of alarm.

"It would probably be illegal- Blue don't-!" Fell had to jump forward and push Blue out of the way quickly the hatchet hitting Fell in the arm instead. since he was so tall just the handle hit him and not the blade. "Ouch!"

Blue rolled over from where he was pushed to the floor shaking. Looking up at Fell tears starting to form in his eyes "w-wh-what The FUCK FELL!" Blue's yell reverberated around the room loudly. "W-why do you have FREAK'N TORTURE DEVICES IN HERE!?" Blues voice was high pitched and his eyes going wide in concern and shock. Slowly he stood up walking over to Fell Shaking his head with a sigh. "nope. Never mind. I don't want to know. Come here and let me see your arm."

Fell blushed "it's a hobby.." He muttered and showed him his arm where a large bruise was forming. "And you cursed! What's wrong with you?! Did you hit your head?" He asked concerned.

Blue sighed and rolled his eyes Blue was so done with today. softly he prodding the bone to make sure it was only a bruise and not cracked in anyway. "Don't patronize me I do know how to cursed. Just because i choose not to doesn't mean i don't know the words. I did grow up with a drunk and high Stretch i have you know."

Fell sighed and picked him up "I know it's just I never heard you say those things before. But are you alright my arm is fine just bruised." He said and looked around "I guess I don't really need this junk anymore I can probably sell it or recycle it..." He said.

Blue looked down "i'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see me like that. I-it just reminds me of things i rather not be reminded of." Blue rubbed Fell's arm gently and kissed the bruise then kissed Fell's cheek "thank you for saving me. I-i-i would p-probably be d-dead if you d-didn't" the reality had finally set in and Blue started to sob.

Fell gaped and squeezed him close "I wouldn't have let that happen! It's my fault I should have warned you... Oh Blue it will be okay" he said beginning to cry himself as he too realized that his boyfriend could have been gone just like that.

Stretch yawning having been woken up at the loud noises poked his head into the door. "How is it go-" Seeing Fell and Blue sobbing on the floor Stretch rushed over "what happened" Stretch sat down and pulled them both into his lap. Fell with his legs draped horizontally over Stretch's and Blue on top of Fell with his back against Stretch's ribs. Pulling both of them close Stretch Squeezed them giving them soft words "it's ok. Everythings fine. I got you." Stretch rubbed Fell's back in soothing circles. Stretch didn't hate Fell it was more that he tolerated him, but seeing the tall edge in tears had him in mama bear mode.

Fell held Blue "he almost died! And it would have been my fault" Fell said holding Blue like a lifeline.

Stretch went still his eye lights gone completely. No. no. no. no. no. No, Bue couldn't die.

Stretch didn't even realized he had made a loud choked sob.

Stretch didn't even realized he had orange tears running down his face.

Stretch didn't even realized he was muttering a string of strangled "no…. no..." under his breathe.

That he was hyperventilating.

That he was having a panic attack.

That he wasn't mentally there anymore.

Frisk and Red woke to all the noise and came out seeing the crying skeletons and how both Fell and Blue were starting to panic themselves now that Stretch was panicking.

"What's going on here?!" Red exclaimed rushing over to inspect.

Frisk recognized the panic attack for what it was and went directly for Stretch taking his head in her hands and pressing it to her chest and began taking long and deep breathes trying to make him match her breathing, even if it hurt her illness ridden lungs.

Hearing the other's breaths Stretch after close to 30 minutes he was finally able to get his breathing back to semi normal still hitching every now and then. Stretch curled into himself, his bones still quivering, and tears flowing down his face.

Frisk held him and pet his skull watching as Red handled Fell and Blue

Red rubbed his brother's back with one hand and Blue's side and shoulder with his other speaking softly "shhhh. It's ok… you're ok… calm down..."

"S-sa-a-ans?" Stretch croaked out shaking in Frisk's arms. His brother. he needed his brother. He needed to know his brother was ok.

Frisk continued to pet him but took his hand and laid it on Blue's hand "here... Safe... Sound" she wheezed chest burning but she was determined to help her friends.

Fell gained control of himself somewhat and sighed "I am sorry for waking you all..." He said still clutching Blue.

Red sighed hugging his brother "boss don't apologize. It's fine."

Stretch squeezed his brother's hand tightly finally give out a choked sigh of relief. Ever so slowly he was able to come back to the present. Stretch's tears had run dry, but his shaking had still yet to stop. As he leaned fully on Frisk Stretch's eyes grew heavy.

Frisk held him her knees shaking a tiny bit from the weight but she didn't move just let him and let him know it was okay to rest. Everyone was okay.

Fell nodded and sniffled scrubbing his sockets "I feel like a baby bones"

Stretch's eyes grew blurry and his blinks grew longer but a soft weak chuckle came from his mouth. After a few chuckles he cut off completely before letting out a soft snore signalling he fell asleep.

Blue curled into Red and Fell tightening his grip on his brother's hand in concern "he hasn't had a panic attack that bad in a long time."

"Red has them too sometimes" Fell said petting his brother's skull.

Red looked over at his sleeping boyfriend; Frisk was slowly laying him so his head was on her lap and he wasn't crushing her. "Do you know what triggered him?" Red asked concerned

'He has the same trigger as you Red' Frisk signed. There were timelines where Fell had died for different reasons Frisk reset each time for him. Now she never bothered going past Waterfall anymore she would live on this side of the Underground forever if it meant keeping her family safe.

"Trigger? Sans what's your trigger? You don't have to answer" Fell said not wanting his brother to have an attack.

Red sighed sadly at Stretch. Looks like Stretch is just as messed up as me. "Losing the one thing i care about most boss."

Fell frowned and wrapped his arms around him "that won't happen I'll protect us all if I have too" he promised not realizing he was the one Sans worried for the most.

Red went slack in his brother's hold. "Thanks boss wouldn't know what to do without you."

Blue yawned noticing the others having the looks of exhaustion too. "I think we all deserve a nap after this stress. Felly will you carry Pappy to bed? i don't think Red or me could carry him."

Fell pet his brother and then nodded at Blue "yes I will get him there. You get to bed I'll join you soon... Tomorrow I'll clean the room out personally" he said not wanting anyone else hurt. He released his brother and picked Stretch up and took him back to his bed.

Frisk yawned her face a bit red with her fever but all she did was stand and begin heading for her closet not wanting to bother anyone with her coughing since she was so tired.

Red grabbed her wrist. "Hey where are you going kiddo? You're sleeping in my room." Blue smiled giving both a peck on the cheek as a good night and walked to his and Fell's shared room. Red blushed at Blue's kiss then ruffled Frisk's hair "You can take my bed i think Stretch would feel better with a cuddle buddy tonight anyway." Red smirked leading her to their room while Fell tucked Stretch underneath the covers. "Hey boss you gonna tuck the kid in too? I'm going to go get her some more medicine" Red teleported to the living room with the medicine.

Frisk nodded and smiled and giggled when she was taken by Fell "of course I'll tuck her in" he said and proceeded to do just that when done he kissed her forehead "goodnight my little one" he said softly and Frisk looked surprised before smiling. "Night mama" she said quietly closing her eyes about to fall asleep leaving Fell gaping in surprise with some unknown emotion choking his soul in an all too pleasant manner.

Red woke Frisk up to give her the medicine. Giving the child a small peck and calling out a "Night kiddo. Night boss" he then crawled into bed with Stretch curling into his side.

Fell smiled and kissed his forehead too. He then returned to Blue and rested. Everything else could wait for tomorrow for now it was just them as a family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: Part Five**

 _ **Setting:**_

Underfell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell Papyrus- Fell

Fell Sans- Red

Swap Papyrus- Stretch

Swap Sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

Fell Alphys

Fell Undyne

Fell Asgore

 _ **Summery:**_

Stretch gets tortured by Fell Alphys and Fell Undyne. Includes violence, pain, rape, pain kinks. Foul Language in areas.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

-TORTURE-

Stretch was sitting by waterfall smoking a cigarette even at home was being too loud he just needed a small break. Sitting next to him Frisk was sketching an echo flower humming indistinctly.

Stretch sighed relaxing. Frisk looked up smiling at him. Flipping her page she started on a rough sketch of the skeleton.

"You can probably find a better model kiddo" he chuckled taking a long drag of his cigarette he hoped that Fell or his brother didn't catch them they hated his smoking they hated it more when it was around Frisk due to her fragile lungs but he made sure to be sitting far enough away from her to make sure she wasn't hurt.

Undyne was making her patrol heading towards waterfall.

Undyne sighed heavily glad her patrol was almost over. It had been a long morning having to take care of all of her section by herself. She usually had the help of a certain angry skeleton, but he decided to protect that pathetic human. Even had the audacity to threaten his captain! Growling Undyne stomped down the path until voices made her pause. That sounded like Papyrus… and tinkling laughter? Scanning the area trying to pinpoint the voices.

Stretch had finished his cigarette and was now tickling Frisk "I got you!" He said smiling as he did.

Pinpointing the noise Undyne peeked around the corner. The human! Along with Papyrus? It looked like him however it didn't. The bright orange hoodie was a drastic difference. It must be that weak relative of his. Undyne let out a dark chuckle she would finally be rid of that human.

Stretch heard the chuckle and felt a negative air he stopped tickling Frisk and stood quickly "who's there?" He asked eye lighting up as he readied to attack or defend.

A blue spear came from where Undyne hid aiming at Stretch another shot at Frisk.

Stretch jumped back and summoned a wall of bone to stop them both "Frisk get out of here!" He told the child launching an attack at Undyne.

Undyne laughed while she charged the bones. Destroying and dodging bone attacks she slashed through his bone wall as if it was paper. Summoning her spears she created her own wall blocking off Frisk's escape. "Not so fast human! Get out of my way you pathetic babybones!" Undyne screeched at Stretch shooting spears at the skeleton.

Stretch rushed and picked Frisk up using his magic he tried to poof them out of there but he took a spear to the ribs and was only able to teleported Frisk as he cried out in pain.

Appearing on the other side of the spears Frisk looked at Stretch in fear. "P-pa!" they called out clutching their throat in agony.

Glaring at the child Undyne started stomping her way over to the kid. "I don't know how you got over there but your pathetic skeleton won't be able to protect you."

Parental instinct took over Stretch and he launched at Undyne even if his ribs hurt "don't you dare touch her!" He yelled tackling Undyne to the ground "Frisk get away go find your moms they'll know what to do! I'll be fine just go!" He yelled as he restrained Undyne. He doubted things would be fine but Frisk needed to get away at least.

Quickly Frisk ran. She ran as fast as her little legs could run and didn't stop until she had made it safely inside the skeleton's house. Slamming the door closed and leaning against it breathless.

Undyne growled seeing their prey escape from them. "You're going to regret that skeleton." she growled rolling and pinning him to the ground taking one of her spears and hitting him hard in the head.

Blue looked at her "getting some exercise tiny human?" He asked proud of her as he walked over

Stretch was knocked out instantly.

Undyne went for the finishing blow, but paused as she watched Stretch's eye lights roll back in unconsciousness. "Hmmm. do i dust him now? Or make him wish i did?" chuckling evilly Undyne stood up and slung the unconscious skeleton over her shoulder. She could think of some better uses for the skeleton. Walking back the way she came Undyne patted his legs and chuckled "by the time i'm done with you you're going to wish you were dead."

Stretch just was dead weight on her shoulder unaware of his fate.

Frisk frantically shook their head eyes filled with fear and upcoming tears.

Blue saw this and dropped his dipper and rushed over sweeping her in a hug "oh Frisk! What is it? What happened? Where is my brother?" He asked worries.

Frisk quivered tears rolling down her cheeks pointing out side "b-ba-d l-ay-dy." she choked out started to sob.

Blue frowned "Fell! Red! Get in here!" He yelled urgently and began rocking Frisk "shhh it's okay baby it'll be okay we'll make the bad lady go away..." He promised trying not to cry fearing his brother had been dusted.

Fell ran in "what is it?" He asked at the urgency and rushed over taking Frisk and looking her over for injuries "what's wrong my child?" He asked worried.

Sobbing Frisk clutched Fell close cling to him like a life line "b-ba-d l-ay-dy." she choked out again coughing from the strain. "P-pa!" Frisk tried to convey pointing out to waterfall.

Fell frowned "Undyne... Was it Undyne Frisk? The fish woman? Did she fight with spears?" He asked trying his best to remain calm

Blue was wringing his hands scared for his brother what if he had been killed?! He had to remain calm for Frisk though so he rubbed her back "shhhh take your time breathe baby breathe..." He said.

Frisk quaked in Fell's arms but eventually she nodded her head in a yes. "P-pa p-pro-t-ect" sobbing frisk tried to explain what happened. Scared frisk looked up at Fell her eyes filled with horror and her voice quaked as she whispered out "P-pa h-urt."

Fell nodded and kissed her forehead "I'll take care of it I promise dearie papa will be fine mama will save him" he promised.

Undyne reached into her pocket pulling out her phone. Pressing the call button "I got you a present~"

There was a giggle from the other side laced with madness "what is it?" Alphys asked.

Undyne chuckled evilly "a toy that needs broken. He's been a bad boy. However, darling we can't do it Just anywhere... people will be looking…. If he is lucky."

"Hmmm bring him to the lower lab no one knows it exists but us and the king" she said and loomed at her cameras "oh~ so handsome!"

Undyne chuckled "yes, and weak too unlike that traitor papyrus. it seems like he has strong magic so bring some compressors so we can really play with him. Wouldn't want him to escape before we've had our fun."

Alphys nodded "I'll be waiting" she said hanging up getting everything prepared.

Meanwhile on her shoulder Stretch groaned beginning to wake a little

Setting Stretch down So he leaned against one of hotland's scorching walls she pulled out a set of handcuffs and cuffed his hands in front of him. Undyne patted his head gently "now, now you don't want to wake up before we get there do you?" Undyne then punched Stretch hard in the temple leaving a few small cracks as he fell to the side from the blow. Slinging him back over her shoulder Undyne continued to Alphys lab.

Stretch groaned his ribs being jarred by a movement. His back burned from heat making him twitch and whine. He heard a voice and was slowly able to crack open his eyes seeing a fuzzy blue blob. Then a pain in his temple made his vision go black again. He was out the rest of the way to the labs.

Walking deep into Alphys lab. Taking an elevator deeper and deeper to a floor no one knew existed. Opening a door Undyne saw her lovely mate setting up horrific devices. Using a hook Undyne threw Stretch's chained hands over it So he dangled in the air. Wrapping her arms around Alphys from behind in a rumble she asked "you like your present?"

Alphys looked him over smiling she turned her head and kissed Undyne "I love it! Oh it reminds me of my former boss!" She said delighted.

Grinning madly Undyne grabbed Stretch's hoodie swinging him around "We can treat him the same too! But try to make him last dear." Undyne grab a blade and pressed it into Alphys hands "Go on dear have your fun. Just makes sure to share~"

Alphys smiled and took the blade and some scissors cutting off the orange hoodie and tugging off his pants beaming she gasped "oh my..." His bones were spotless except for the areas where he took damage from Undyne.

Undyne hummed pleased "he is a perfect canvas for you. Now… let's… make… art…" Taking the hand Alphys had the blade in Undyne guided it to hover over the spotless ribs inpatient.

Alphys smiled and pressed down sliding the blade across the smooth bone and making marrow seep out

Jolting out of his slumber Stretch screamed out in pain.

Alphys patted his cheek "shhh…. It's going to get much worse." Taking the blade and driving it into a rib causing it to crack loudly.

Stretch screamed more and tried to squirm away only to find himself tied up "let me go! What's wrong with you!" He said orange tears pooling in his eyes though he tried to resist them he knew they wanted reactions from him.

Undyne smirked "aw dear look you've making him cry. I don't think he likes the art we are making." Alphys tutted and grabbed Stretch's face addressing the teary eyed skeleton. "We are doing you a favor. We are making you beautiful and you don't appreciate it. Don't you think that deserves punishment?"

Stretch shook his head jerking his face away.

Undyne wrapped her arms around Alphys "yeah we're doing you a favor pretty boy scars show fighting ability. If you ever make it out of here you'll be thought of as a badass... Not that we'll let you escape..." She laughed and Stretch let out a curse and spat at her.

Undyne wiped away the spit with a laugh. Grabbing a perfect rib Undyne started to slowly pull it away from the skeleton. Ever so slowly bending the rib. "I believe you need to be taught who is in charge here"

Stretch's eyes widened. "Ah! Stop! Ah please I'm sorry just stop!" He screamed as the rib began to crack was she going to break it off?!

Fell was currently beating on the door to Undyne's house "UNDYNE YOU BITCH IF YOU ARE IN THERE YOU BETTER OPEN UP!" he said summoning a bone attack and busting it down.

With a loud CRACK the door fell away to an empty house.

Undyne chuckled adding more pressure "I don't think I heard you what was that again?"

Fell scowled as he stormed inside and looked around she wasn't here he didn't know where else to look so he began going through papers and even found the blueprints to Alphys' lab since Undyne often got lost

"I said I am sorry! Please stop!" Stretch screamed as the rib began snapping

Undyne laughed at his pleads "no." CRACK the rib snapped in Undyne's hand. Turning to dust between her fingers

Stretch screamed and looked like he was going to pass out.

Alphys tutts "oh no dear you can't. Not yet." she said and stabbed him with a needle injecting him with a liquid that forced him into being wide awake.

Undyne chuckled at his wide eyes filled with pain and horror. "Did you think we would let You get off so easily?" Undyne turned to Alphys "let's make him beautiful" Alphys grabbed another chain looping it between Stretch's tibias and fibulas pulling his legs high behind him so he hung like a V in the air.

Stretch whimpered as he cried orange marrow leaking from him in the cuts and breaks.

Undyne leaned heavy on his back causing the cuffs and chains to cut into his bones straining his arms and legs. She rubbed a finger against Stretch's vertebrates. "I like him like this. So innocent and vulnerable."

Stretch screeched as his vertebrae creaked together and he groaned

Alphys let out a maddening laugh "I can change that easily with some of my toys~" turning to a table Alphys picked up a large, metallic, spiked object.

Stretch looked at it eyes wide as he tried to squirm away.

Undyne tutted grabbing him roughly and holding him still. "Now you are going to behave…. Or do you want to be punished again?"

Alphys leaned down so she stood under stretch's bottom ribs. Waiting for Stretch to answer.

"I'll be good!" He cried "please just don't hurt me!" He begged his tears flowing down his cheeks.

Undyne smirked patting Stretch's skull lightly "good boy. And since you're being such a good boy…" Undyne grabbed Stretch's chin twisting him harshly so he face her. Darkly she growl "summon something she can put that in."

Stretch's eyes widened his chest heaving "please no..." He said even as his magic began to comply his body knowing that the pain of his magic construct being violated was better than his bones being broken.

Alphys frowned "what was that?" Undyne raised a brow "did he just say no? Now I thought you were going to be a good boy?" Undyne tightened her grip before letting his chin go it hanging limp facing the yellow lizard. Alphys grinned madly "if you don't want it in one way it will just go in the other… But. It. will. go. in." with that Alphys pried open Stretch's jaw and shoving it in his mouth. It barely fit scraping harshly inside Stretch's skull.

He choked and tried to accommodate he began screeching as tears streamed down his face trying to tell them to take it out a bright orange slit forming between his legs.

Alphys twisted the object in Stretch's mouth pushing it even further in. Undyne laughed at his tears even wiping a few of her own away. Glancing down and seeing Stretch's slit she slapped Stretch hard on the shoulder "well would you look at that the skeleton wants it inside him in more ways than one."

Stretch could do nothing but sob.

Alphys grinned "should we give it to him or shall I grab the other?" She asked feeling a bit wet between her legs from this.

Undyne growled in arousal. "Another. But I want to hear his screams when you put it in." nodding Alphys slowly took the object out of Stretch's mouth letting him have some relief as she bends down rubbing the tip on Stretch's entrance.

Stretch panted orange saliva and marrow dripping from his slacked jaw he quivered frightened

Undyne smiled proud of his frightened shakes. "Be a good boy and scream loud, will you?"

Without warning Alphys plunged harshly into his tight folds. She stopped halfway in to twist it causing the folds to tear and rip before plunging it in until it was fully inside Stretch.

Stretch didn't disappoint as the screams that ripped through him were unholy in nature. It was the screams of a dying monster. Except he wasn't given the mercy of death. Everything hurt and now they were raping him. He vaguely wondered if this is what Red felt like when people had forced him. He cried until he had no tears left as Alphys roughly fucked his slit until it was torn to pieces held by the barest vestiges of magic. The worst part was Stretch didn't even have the luxury of passing out from the pain

Undyne hummed in pleasure at his screams. Leaning across Stretch's hung up form to caress Alphys scales. "I think we should shut him up and let me make you scream instead." hopping off of Stretch Undyne grabbed another object that resembled the one already inside Stretch and shoved it inside his open mouth cutting off his screams. Picking up Stretch's shredded hoodie Undyne ripped it into a strip and wrapped it around stretch's skull cutting off his vision. Murmuring into his ear hole "they say it heightens your other senses being blindfolded. Enjoy the pain."

Stretch could do nothing but shake as he was gagged with the device and then blindfolded.

Alphys purred "I like that idea... I am so wet Undyne..." She said heading for their room lifting her tail to give Undyne a peak.

Undyne growled with approval. Following her mate out of the room.

Leaving Stretch. Shivering in pain.

Red was pacing in anger and worry.

Blue was holding Frisk trying to keep the child calm he wanted nothing more than to join Fell in finding his brother. "It'll be alright Frisk... Pappy is going to be okay..." He said voice trembling. He looked at Red "Fell's been gone awhile are you sure we shouldn't go after him?" He asked.

Red threw his hands up in anger shouting "like we would be any help!" tears filled Red's eyes as he sank to his knees "I don't know… I'm scared Blue…. W-what if she k-killed him? W-what if she k-killed boss? I'm not strong enough t-to protect you guys. I-i c-can't."

Blue's eyes widened and he let Frisk go and went over and slapped Red across the face "they're fine! Don't you ever talk like that!" He yelled at Red "my brother and your brother are the strongest monster I know! They will be fine!" He said as tears began to fall down his round face completely out of place on the normally happy bean he said shakily "and even if they both did die... We would be fine, we will protect Frisk... We can't let them have her..." He said resolutely

Red touched the cheek Blue had slapped in shock and looked up at Blue dumbly. "Y-yeah, you're right. I don't know What I was thinking. They are fine. Boss will dust Undyne and get Stretch back." though it was more for his own comfort Red pulled Blue into his lap and hugged him. Motioning for Frisk to join them.

Blue wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his neck he was so scared right now truly feeling the horror and terror of this world he probably should have felt from the beginning.

Frisk sniffles this was all her fault her parents were all suffering because of her. She went over and crawled into Red's lap and began to cry too

Fell kicked a broken table leg. After failing to find Stretch he had searched the whole house coming to the conclusion that she didn't bring him here and thus wreaked her house.

Fell his as he overturned the drawers and lit his magic he then began hitting things setting them ablaze he turned the gas of the stove on and left Alphys' lab the next destination.

Stretch hung there for hours.

Hours of being in pain every time he so much as twitched.

Hours of silence besides his ragged breathing.

Hours of waiting unable to even fall asleep.

Soon Fell found and busted into the lab not finding anything on the first floor he set fire to it as well. He then went to the lower levels looking through every room and killing anything that moved.

Hearing footsteps Stretch whimpered. Were they back so soon? How long had he been like this? Oh stars were they going to do something worse to him?! Stretch let out a choked sob through the object in his mouth. He didn't think he would be able to take anymore.

Fell heard the sob and chased it down kicking the door that lead to Stretch "mother of god..." He whispered and rushed over assessing what needed done first and began with the removal of the object in his mouth "oh stars Stretch... I'll get you out don't worry..." he said.

Stretch sobbed with relief. His jaw hurt and shook with pain "f-f-fe-el?"

Fell took Stretch's makeshift blindfold off revealing Stretch's scared eyes. Fell felt his soul lurch, but didn't let it show. "Yes Stretch it is me... I've come to save you... Now Stretch can you dispel your slit? If not I am going to have to remove that manually" he said softly he did everything with calm slow movements so Stretch could watch him and hopefully feel secure.

Stretch let out another sob "I-i d-don't know. I'll t-t-try." Stretch shook with the effort of trying to dispel his slit before going slack. Tears streamed down his cheeks wailing "i-i-i CAN'T!"

Fell cupped his cheek "shhh it's okay Stretch it's okay... I'll take it out... " he said and reached for the device taking a firm hold "want to ease it out or just get it over with?" He asked Stretch.

Stretch violently shook in fear choking on sobs. "P-please don't h-hurt me. I d-don't want to hurt."

Fell nods and rubs his femur comfortingly as he eased it out being careful of the spikes and things.

Once it was out Stretch let out a sob of relief. Stretch's destroyed slit disappearing once the object was out.

Fell eased Stretch's chained arms off the hook and around his neck so Stretch was able to lay his head in Fells shoulder while he eased Stretch's chained legs down.

Once they were down Fell held Stretch so no pressure was on his injures "let's get you out of here... Do you know where Undyne and Alphys are? I will make them pay for this..." He said debating on laying Stretch on a table till he killed them so they couldn't jump him.

Stretch shook his head "t-they left out a door. I t-think that one." Stretch pointed to the only other door in the room. Stretch shivered in disgust "they g-got turned on b-by t-t-tor-t-... This."

Fell scowled and hugged Stretch closer "may I set you down a moment Stretch? I want to make them pay. They won't ever hurt you again" he promised

Stretch's bones raddled as he shook, but he nodded his head. "Y-yeah. C-can you undo the c-cuffs before y-you go? I'll be f-fine."

"Of course Stretch" he said and laid him down carefully keeping mind of his spine. And he undid the cuffs, glad he still had the Royal guard master key.

Now with his arms and legs free Stretch slowly curled into himself. Sending a pained smile to Fell.

Fell smiled back and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead "wait on me a moment and I'll get you home safe and sound." He promised

He then turned with a flair his whole demeanor changing from caring to furious in an instant as he stalked to the door and kicked it in "UNDYNE YOU WHORE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!" he said stars Blue would probably be ashamed of him right now, but he was angry.

Undyne woke up with a start uncurling from Alphys Looking up she laughed at Fells anger filled face "HAHAHAHA did you finally find that worthless relative of yours." she rose up spears appearing behind her "he screams were so loud and beautiful."

Fell didn't even care she was naked as he summons his bones. "I did find him and I must thank you. Because I feared him dead...unfortunately I will not extend you or your girlfriend the same courtesy" he said launching at them. Alphys squeaked and scrambled away from the fight.

Undyne was able to block most of his attacks, though one slicing her leg. Growling she launched her spears at him. "We helped him by giving him those scars"

Fell took a few hits but all they did was increase his karmic retribution as he sent more attacks. He then made a bone sword and advanced on her.

Slicing his attacks and dodging his sword. Undyne edged him on even further "he was weak. I took him out with one hit."

Edge growled "how dare you! He has one HP! No execution points! How could you do that to someone so disadvantage! Have you no honor!"

Undyne cackled evilly "he is worthless then! Only useful for execution points! It's a wonder why you haven't dusted him for yourself!" she sliced at him with a spear again. Alphys slowly started to sneak out of the room.

Fell growled "some thing's are worth protecting more than LOVE" he said and moved his arm out causing a wall of bone rise in front of the door "you are going nowhere lizard" he hissed firing bones at her

Alphys squeaked in fear. "P-please we d-didn't hurt him too bad."

Fell's eye burned brighter "you removed a rib and sliced him open! Not to mention sexualy assaulted him! You cur!" He sent more bones and impaled her against a wall where it would kill her slowly

Alphys screamed out squirming against the bones. Undyne yelling in rage swinging her spears at him wildly.

Fell found it easier to dodge now she was mad "not so fun when it's your lover is it?"

Undyne laughed as She fought "is that why you kept him around, because he was a good slut for you? I bet he was better than that mut of a brother you keep around. Sans always cried to much for me."

Fell snapped and launched at her "you touched my brother?!" He was furious he summons another sword and began jabbing at her faster "and no one is a slut! He happens to be my brother's lover. His brother is my boyfriend and both will be very unhappy if I don't bring him back. Not to mention our little girl who needs her papa" he hissed stabbing her.

Undyne chuckled as she was impaled. "I always knew you were weak." with one last laugh she turned to dust.

Alphys screaming as she too faded to dust.

"F-f-fe-el?" Stretch's shaking voice called from the other room.

Fell stood there covered in the dust of his once friend. "Stronger than you apparently" he said and turned to the door "I'll be just a moment!" He called and walked to the dresser and there in shining gold was the badge of office for captain of the royal guard. Fell ran his fingers over it. He then picked it up and stuck it on his battle body. He felt no joy as he thought, it would just another burden upon him.

He turned back to the door and walked through it adopting a softer look as he went to Stretch "are you alright?" He asked looking for his pants and finding them.

Stretch was still shaking but he let out a broken chuckle "n-no… y-you okay?"

Fell chuckled and put the pants on Stretch and picked him up like a child again. "I am fine Stretch they couldn't kill me... Now let's get you home everyone is worried..." He said setting things on fire as they went by none of this place would be left by the time he was done with it.

Stretch clung to Fell "t-th-thanks for coming to get m-me."

"Of course I would come, as horrible as I find your habits you are family Stretch" he said began carrying him home.

Stretch gripped Fell tightly starting to cry again "s-still t-th-thank y-you… I thought I was g-going to d-die here… thank you so much…."

Fell nuzzled him softly he didn't care who saw. Things were going to change around here. if he had to work everyday till he dusted this won't happen again. "Well you didn't... Now we are almost home... We can get you treated and I will go find a healer..." He promised

Stretch nodded into Fells chest "y-you think I could t-take a nap the rest of the way… i-i think their drug is wearing off.." Stretch could barely hold his eyes open from all the stress and lack of sleep recently he felt like he was going to pass out any minute.

"Of course you can sleep" he assured continuing on he even began humming a lullaby Red sung him as a baby bones.

Stretch curled closer to Fell muttering a "l-love you Fell" before drifting off. Stretch was finally able to stop staking and crying as he eased into slumber. His dreams protected by the fierce skeleton.

"I love you too Stretch" he said softly and continued to sing to him as he approached the house and knocked with his boot

The others bolted from their cuddle pile where they had went to sleep. Red teleporting to the door practically ripping it off with the force he yanked it open "BOSS! STRETCH!"

Fell hissed at him "Red silence! he is asleep, grab the medkit and prepare a cot on the floor he is badly injured" he said as Blue and Frisk rushed over too

Red nodded his head teleporting to get the medkit while Blue and Frisk ran to make a cot. Teleporting back Red looked up at Fell worried unable to see the existence of Stretch's injuries. "I-is he g-going to d-d-du-" Red couldn't find it in himself to say it.

Fell kicked him though not hard just in a 'I would bonk you on the head but my hands are full' kind of way "don't be preposterous he is going to be fine!" He said and laid Stretch on the cot.

Red let out a sigh of relief before choking when he saw the state Stretch was. "oh stars! W-what d-did she DO?!"

Frisk gasped and covered her mouth in horror and Blue teared up. Fell gathered them all in a hug "shhhh everyone it will be okay... Undyne and Alphys just did things they shouldn't have, but Stretch will be fine okay?"

Blue grasped Stretch's hand nodded "i-it will be fine… he has us… we'll help him get through this…." looking up at Fell with hope "w-will it heal?"

Fell examined the injures "not perfectly and that rib isn't coming back, but everything else should heal up fine and healthy."

They all nodded in understanding. Red looked to the others grabbing Stretch's other hand "I'll watch over him while you guys are out on patrol. Frisk and me can protect him." Frisk nodded filled with DETERMINATION.

Fell nodded and looked at Red "I need to speak with you privately a moment Sans" he said standing and nodding to his room as he climbed the stairs.

Red looked up in confusion but handed Stretch's hand to Frisk beside him and followed his brother up the stairs. Closing the door behind him Red turned to face his brother asking "what do you want to talk about boss? Don't worry about Stretch and Frisk I'll make sure to cook and clean while we are staying home until Stretch feels better."

Fell knelt in front of Sans and sighed he pulled him close and hugged him. "Undyne... She said... She said she had hurt you... Did she? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked sounding a bit subdued as he held his brother

Red froze in Fells grip. Frantically Red pushed his brother away shouting "NO! Y-you weren't suppose to know! S-she promised not to tell!" Red rush to the door he needed out.

Fell swiped out quickly and caught him pulling him back and holding him tightly "Sans! Please talk to me!" He begged he needed to know.

Red frantically shook his head whining "noooo! No. No. No. No. No. You weren't suppose to know."

Fell held him and began softly rocking him back and forth like a child. "But I know now Sans... Undyne is dead she can't hurt you anymore..." He promised the golden insignia on his chest proving it.

Red started to sob blubbering "B-but y-you weren't suppose to… you weren't suppose to know how weak I am."

Fell sighed and pet him "Sans... I don't care how weak or strong you are... I love you and I want to care for you." He said he didn't think Sans was weak he just felt it was Red's depression that held him back.

Red sobbed collapsing into his brother's arms "I didn't want you to know how weak and pathetic I am. I was already having to work for Amethyst to pay my tab off. H-he wouldn't let me pay in gold anymore. He would make me d-do demeaning task or suck his dick instead! He loaned me off… Undyne said she would pay my tab off if I went with her for a night. B-but s-she didn't! she said she c-ch-changed her mind and that as l-long as I was a g-good b-boy she w-wouldn't tell you…. I'm so sorry boss! I'm w-weak and p-pathetic a-and a w-waste of s-space!"

Fell felt fury in his soul "that bitch..." He said squeezing Red close "she's dead now and so is Amethyst... Anyone who touches you again without your will I want you to tell me I'll kill them all... Anyone who's ever touched you..." He said taking Sans's hand and pressed it to his teeth sockets closing "I'll hunt them all down" he promised.

Red nodded wiping away his tears. "I-i love you boss. Y-you're too good to me."

Fell shook his head "not good enough, I have never been good enough... Just from now on I will be I'll be who you need me to be... I'll protect us all" he said opening his eyes looking at Red sincerely with resolve in his red eyelights

Red just chuckled. "Boss you don't have to do that. I'm sure mom number two will help you"

Fell chuckled a little and smiled "yeah Blue will, he is amazing... Nyehehe" he laughed again

Red faked shock "what you mean Stretch isn't mom number two!" flopping dramatically in Fells arms "oh I've been lied too!"

"Frisk said so herself he's a Papa!" He said snorting as he laughed falling back and laughing

Red snorted and laughed too. Looking up at his brother's joyful face Red smiled "I'm so glad we were able to make this family. It feels a little too good to be true."

Fell nodded "I never thought it possible myself" he agreed and sat up signing as he hugged Sans again. "Speaking of we need to get back to them... Stretch needs you now more than ever. And I... I have a royal guard to restructure... Probably talk to the king ugh..." Fell rubbed his temples he had so much to do and he's had no sleep plus his HP was still down from the fight

Red nodded his head grabbing Fells hands "you need to rest too. We all do." pulling Fell to his feet Red lead him to his bed giving him a gentle push "lay down... rest… I'll make some food and bring it up later."

Fell sighed and laid down "fine... But only for a little bit I have work... I can't laze around like like..." Fell began to protest though fell asleep halfway through snoring softly

Red just chuckle and pulled off his boots. Pulling the covers over his brother Red gave him a skeleton kiss on the forehead. "Love ya bro. Sweet dreams." walking down the stairs Red headed for the kitchen.

Blue was sitting vigil by his brother. Frisk was on the couch curled up, while Stretch looked like he has been bandaged up.

Looking to Blue Red gave him a smile "Good job at bandaging Stretch up. I'm going to cook some dinner. W-will you tell me if he wakes up?"

Blue looked up and nodded "of course... How is Fell?"

Red snickered "passed out first chance he got. He is snoring up a storm up there."

Blue chuckled "that is good." He smiled softly "I saw... The pendant on his chest... Does that mean what I think it does?"

Red nodded solemnly "yeah… Blue I… I need you to watch his back. He will need your help. With… without your help he will surely work himself to dust…"

Blue stood and place a fist to his chest "I swear to do all I can! I the Great Sans refuse to let Fell fall to his work ethic" he said seriously

Red chuckled shaking his head "thanks Blue you're the best. I'm going to go make food." Red sent a smirk Blue's way "how does tacos sound?"

Blue's eyes exploded into stars "yes! Please!" He said eagerly.

Red gave a exaggerated bow "your wish is my command." turning into the kitchen Red got out the ingredients to make Blue some of Red's special tacos meaning the sauce had some mustard in it for flavour. While cooking the meat and adding the mustard Red chopped up some vegetables. Soon Red had finished the tacos and was putting it on plates.

Frisk came in and tugged his sleeve "h-h-elp?" She asked wondering if there was someway to help.

Red chuckled "sure thing kiddo. Why don't you grab everyone some drinks. I'm thinking milk. Good for the bones you know." Red added a wink at the end grabbing some cups out for the drinks.

Frisk smiled and giggled a little and got everyone glasses of milk.

Red ruffled Frisk's hair handing her a plate "there you go kiddo boneapitte. Why don't we go tell Blue his food is on the counter. I'm going to bring boss's to him." Red grabbed a glass of milk and a plate walking with Frisk into the living room.

Frisk nodded and went after him she went to Blue and signed about the food. "Can you bring me it sweetie? I don't want to leave his side..." Blue said and Frisk hugged him going and getting his food and milk giving it to him.

Red smiled and walked up the stairs to wake his brother calling out before he opened the door "tell me if he wakes up." opening the door red set Fells food on the nightstand before gently shaking his brother "hey. Wake up boss. I got some food for you. You can go back to sleep after you get some meat on those bones. Heh heh heh."

Fell groaned "you better not be waking me with terrible puns Sans..." He grumbled sitting up rubbing his eye sockets

Red grinned handing him his milk and food "but boss that's the PUNest way to wake up. Now eat up boss."

Fell glared at him "if I were a lesser monster" he muttered and began eating and frowned as he chewed "Blue didn't make these..."

Red shook his head sitting beside his brother. "Nah. Blue's sitting with Stretch. He doesn't want to leave his side. So I made them. Told you I was going to… were you snoring so loud you couldn't hear me?"

"I didn't know you could make tacos... They are good" he said blushing a little as he ate.

Red shifted awkwardly "well yeah I can cook boss… had to eat something when Amethyst stopped taking my gold… started going there only when I was desperate for a drink. When Stretch and Blue came I tried to learn some more recipes… you know incase I needed to."

Fell nodded and sighed "I should have taken better care of you..." He sighed finishing his food and drink setting it all aside and hugging him "I am so proud of you"

Red blushed under the prase. "Psh! You've taken fine care of me. Plus I'm older I should have taken care of you better. You have all these burdens put on you. I should have taken those instead of you… But instead of being the big bro I made you grow up too fast." Red sighed picking up the plates.

"Growing up was inevitable brother... And besides I could have been killed if you didn't do what you did..." He said hand going to the scar that ran down his eye socket the one Sans had given him himself.

Red looked down at the floor not facing his brother. Darkly Red muttered "I regret that everyday. Y-you were so happy as a kid" Red walked out of the room quickly scrubbing his eyes of the few tears that formed.

Fell frowned but let him go he shouldn't have brought it up. Instead he brought his knees to his chest and pressed his face to them. He missed being happy like that. But he was happy now wasn't he? He had a family and they loved him. These thoughts made him smile.

Red walked down the stairs slowly. All the energy that was in him had disappeared. Slowly Red put the plate and cup in the sink. Glancing over Red grabbed the two remaining plants covered them and stuck them in the fridge. Suddenly he wasn't all that hungry anymore.

Frisk saw him and went up "what wrong?" She asked hugging him worriedly.

Red shrugged "I'm not all that hungry. I'm going to go to bed early. Tell me if he wakes up." Red started to make his way to his room.

Frisk took his sleeves "eat eat" she said worried.

Red chuckled hollowly "didn't ya hear me kiddo. I'm not hungry. Do you got to much of that wax stuff in your ears?"

Frisk pouted and put her hands on her hips puffing her chest out trying to look bigger "eat eat" she said trying to sound more firm but it just sounded more squeaky

Red was starting to loose his patience all he wanted to do was go sleep. Sighing Red started to move around the kid "kid I just told you I'm not hungry. After I take a nap I'll eat."

Frisk huffed but could tell she was pushing Her dad's buttons and sighed going with him looking a little abashed "sorry... Go with?" She asked if she could sleep with him.

Red sighed rubbing his sockets "sorry kiddo for taking a tone with ya. Just a little stressed right now, but if you still want to take a nap with a grumpy skeleton like myself I'll always leave the blankets opened for ya."

Frisk smiled and held his jacket as she went with him to nap she didn't know what stressed him out, but hopefully cuddles helped

Red chuckled walking into the living room Red called to Blue "kiddo and me are gonna take a nap. You should too Blue. He's home now. If you want we can nap on the couch and watch over him while you get some sleep."

Blue thought about it and shook his head "no thank you I am fine... Pappy doesn't sleep when I am sick; he watches over me and I want to do the same for him" he said thinking that it would mean his love was less if he slept right now.

Frisk frowned and went upstairs getting a blanket and pillow sitting it by Blue.

Red chuckled teleported to his room and back with more pillows and blankets. "Then we'll just stay with ya. Make us a nice cuddle pile how does that sound."

Blue blushed and nodded "I like cuddle piles" he said smiling a little. Frisk smiled and covered them with the blanket after putting one on Stretch too

Red smile and sat next to Blue pulling him into his side. Red leaned his head into Blues and covered them with a blanket "don't worry Stretch will be fine he is strong he will get thro-" red had fallen asleep before he finished.

Blue and Frisk giggled "yeah your right" Blue said and looked at Frisk when she hugged around his other side and held him going to sleep herself.

"Yeah... Everything's fine... Just... Fineeee" Blue said falling asleep to the comfort and warmth around him

After about another 30 minute nap Fell got up and headed downstairs to check on the others. Only to find Stretch lazily looking at him as he walked down the stairs. Yawning Stretch muttered "how long was I out?"

"A few hours... How do you feel?" Fell asked quietly checking him over noting the others were asleep.

Stretch chuckled rubbing his skull but hissing when he touched where Undyne knocked him out "like I got ran over by a bus. What about you?"

"What's a bus?" Fell asked "never mind do you want some pain medicine?" He asked.

Stretch sigh smiling "it's a human thing i read, but medicine, so much yes. Please give me so much I feel like I'm floating."

"Dude I'll get some to dull the pain not enough to get you high..." He seemed to think on that "please be honest Stretch if I give you the pain meds could it possibly lead to a relapse?" He asked gazing at him worriedly.

Stretch looked at him eyes squinted in confusion and sleepiness. "What? Look Fell I'm not awake enough for that… use smaller words bro. All I heard was 'gr bla bla gr stretch bla bla pain.' try again."

Fell groaned and rubbed his skull "will giving you pain meds make you want to use other drugs?"

Stretch squinted his eyes in thought "nah. And even if I did just remembering what undy-they gave me… man makes me want to sleep forever. Don't think I'll ever be able to drink coffee again…" Stretch shivered in memory. "Plus I'm Never going to get bad like I was… for Blue… Never again."

Fell nodded and got him some pain meds returning and dishing out the appropriate amount and giving a glass of water to him. "Good..."

Stretch whined seeing only a few pills "Feeeeeeell that's not enough to do anything for me."

"You'll take these and only these and if the pain is not lessened in an hour then maybe you can have more" he said firmly.

Sitting up slowly Stretch just slumped and gave his best pouty face while taking his pills. "Fiiiiiiiiiine" Stretch huffed then grinned suddenly shouting "I'm telling Red!" slapping Red's femur "Red! Fell's being mean to me!"

"Ah!" Red jumped awake in fright falling back taking Blue and Frisk with him all giving little sounds of surprise. Red sat up rubbing his eyes. "What? What is it?" Red asked and saw Stretch awake "oh my god you're awake!" He said and hugged him.

Stretch chuckle as he was attacked (lightly) with hugs, everyone minding his hurt ribs.. "Love you guys too, but more importantly…" Stretch let out a whine like a child "Feeeeeeeell's being mean to meeeeeee!"

Frisk looked at Fell crossing her arms "why mean, Papa, mama?" She asked

Fell crossed his arms "I am not being mean!"

Stretch smirked and yawned "yeah you are. I'm in pain and Fell won't give me pain meds."

"I gave him the amount listed on the bottle! Too many might make him sick!" Fell said and Frisk thought about it that made sense.

Red rubbed his skull "but boss he is missing a rib..."

Stretch nodded in Red's hold Yawning "yeah… see Red knows what's *yawn* what's"

Blue looked at him worriedly "Brother are you okay?" He asked though it looked like he was falling back asleep.

"Yeah I think he's had enough" Fell said.

Stretch shook his head "no… these pills aren't affecting me at *yawn* all. I could use like *yawn* three more."

Blue pet his skull "how about we take a nice long nap first Papy then you can have more..." He said hugging him.

Stretch shook his head "no… I'm not tired *yawn* I could stay up *yawn* forever."

"Of course you can brother..." Blue said kissing his forehead and rocked him gently he then yawned himself mostly fake but convincing.

Stretch wearily looked up at blue "bro you tired? You should *yawn* take a nap."

"But I don't want to sleep alone brother..." Blue said and adopted a slightly frightened look "what if someone tries to take me away please stay with me!" He said playing Stretch like a well worn fiddle.

Stretch scrambled sluggishly up grabbing Blue in his arms "WHAT?! Nooooooo! They can't take you!" Stretch nuzzled Blue tears starting to form in his tired eyes. "They can't… they won't… not you… I won't... *yawn* I won't let you…"

Blue realized his mistake and hugged him back "oh Papy I didn't mean to say that... They won't get me... They're all dead remember? And besides I am super tough..."

Stretch was clearly out of it now he slurred and muttered "don't worry Blue Fell will save ya! He super strong…*yawn* Red will save ya too… he my boyfriend… Red's a pretty color you know… I like his scars they make him handsome…*yawn* I got scars now too blue…. I got a boyfriend… heh heh heh he's pretty…"

Red blushed and Blue chuckled "yeah very pretty and I am glad we both have such strong and handsome boyfriends to keep us safe..." He chuckled..

Stretch nodded his eyes closing a bit before opening half way. "Yeah… they strong… did-DID you know that Fell carried me. Yup it's true. Sooooo true! Fell's nice too. Really nice….*yawn* But-but I like Red better… Red's my favorite… I like Red…*yawn* y-you like him too right?"

Blue chuckled "yes I like Red too. He's a real sweetheart. I just prefer my men tall, dark, and edgy with hearts of gold" he said nuzzling his brother. "I am sure they both are happy to know you like them."

Stretch nodded his eyes closing "yeah they are the best… I loves them sooooo much…*yawn* I'm glad we are here…" Stretch rubbed his finger to Blue's teeth "but shhhhhhhh. D-don't tell them…. It'll go to there butts…" Stretch snickered before pausing "no that's not right… to their skulls? Yeah…*yawn* yeah that's right…" Stretch's eyes closed and he started to snore.

Blue chuckled glad he finally fell asleep.

"Glad he fell asleep I don't think my butt could handle getting any bigger" Red snickered putting the camcorder away.

Fell chuckle "yes I believe if he kept going I might have… what do you humans call it… a ghetto booty?"

Frisk tapped his leg shaking her head 'bad Fell not nice' she she signed trying not to giggle.

Fell gave her an innocently confused look "did I say it wrong? Eh whatever I'll take Stretch to bed." Motioning for Blue to let go of Stretch so he could take him to bed.

Blue released him reluctantly "okay be gentle please... And thank you for not giving him more pills" he said hugging Fell's legs.

Fell gently scooped Stretch up princess style. "I just hope he doesn't get sick from them. I should have forced some food into him before I gave him them, but sadly I wasn't thinking." Fell sighed slowly standing.

"I know how to feed him soup like this don't worry." Blue said going to the kitchen to make some.

Fell smiled and walked up to Red and Stretch's room. Getting out a set of pajamas and changing Stretch out of his pants and into them. Tucking Stretch under the covers he gave him a light peck to Stretch's forehead and left knowing he was in good hands. Passing Blue on the stairs Fell went down to sit with Red and Frisk on the couch.

Red remembering their earlier talk sat on the other side of the couch while Frisk cuddled up to her mama.

Fell ran his fingers through her hair. "My child it's late you should probably go to bed also."

Frisk nodded chewing on her fist a little it was a habit they had yet to break her from she only did it when idle or nervous now.

Fell tilted his head at her "are you nervous child?"

Frisk frowned taking her hand out blushing before sighing 'fish lady attack because of me' she signed looking grieved.

Fell shook his head "no. That's not true. It was my fault. Me and that sea witch got into an argument. She wanted to hurt our family. I should have protected you better."

Frisk nodded lips wobbling she wanted to believe him. 'It was not your fault papa was hurt' though her spoken language was very basic her signing was slightly more complex, but still limited as there was no way thus far to learn more of it

Fell nodded petting her "it was not yours either. It was Undyne and Alphys fault. Don't worry anymore. Now go to bed. I will come up and tuck you in in a few minutes."

Frisk nodded and stood up kissing his cheekbone before going to bed.

Red called up to her as she climbed the stars "brush your teeth and wash your face. Boss will know if you didn't."

Frisk stuck her tongue out, but trudges to the bathroom and does as told

Red chuckled at the child's antics. "Sooooo... Boss."

Fell turned to him "yes Sans?" He asked

Red hesitantly asked "when are you going to go talk to the king? You are going to take one of us with you... Right?"

"I am going by myself of course I don't want any of you hurt or to screw up and I am either leaving now or tomorrow." He said

Red blanched at the knowledge. "W-what! B-but b-boss You can't!"

Fell looked over "I can and I have to Sans if the king turns violent I don't want any of you hurt. Though I doubt it will I doubt he cared for Undyne or Alphys or even Grillby" he said

Red deflated "yeah ok." Red started to get up "i-i guess I'll head to bed. Good night boss."

Fell nodded "goodnight Sans. I love you" he said moving into his brooding pose eyelights gone, head on his clasped hands, and face neutral

Red nodded "love you too." walking up the stars he muttered "I wish you would let me help."

Fell sighed hearing "I don't want you hurt anymore..." He said into empty air.

Red walked in to see Blue asleep curled into Stretch's side. Red grabbed the empty bowl pulling the cover over the two. He gave a peck to each of them before crawling into his own bed.

About thirty minutes later Fell walked in making sure everyone was tucked in and kissing foreheads.

Blue's hand caught Fells and he muttered "don't leave me Felly. The tacos are on a rampage."

Fell chuckled weakly and knelt kissing his hand holding it in both of his "no love you don't need me... The tacos are weaker than you..." He chuckled nuzzling his hand

Blue hummed and nuzzled his hands clinging to them. "Tacos will not defeat the great Sans" Blue lightly nawed Fells hand.

Fell smiled and let Blue nibble a minute before taking his hand back "I love you too my sweet berry, I'll be back by morning... If I can" he said kissing him softly before standing fixing his battle body and headed downstairs

It was cold outside causing Fell to shiver due to the chill and anticipation. It was going to be a dangerous conversation. Going to the riverman Fell paid the fee and asked for hotland.

The river person took them singing their said yet familiar song

when they reached hotland the heat made Fells head spin slightly from the drastic temperature change.

The river person gave him back the fee as they always did and disappeared their sad song echoing

Fell steadied himself and set off to the castle. The king often was awake at this time even though it was encroaching on ten o'clock.

Asgore was awake fruitlessly watering the dead flowers in the throne room.

Fell had made it to the door leading to the throne room. Taking a breathe to calm himself he gave three sharp knocks on the door and waited. If the king was in He would call out. if not Fell would wait and hour and try again.

Asgore heard and gave a sigh "come in" he said voice deep, gruff, and weary always weary.

Fell opened the door stepping in and gave the king a large bow "your highness."

"Lieutenant, it is late what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" the king asked as he began making some tea he hasn't even looked in Fell's direction

Fell rose from his bow plainly stating "captain."

Asgore hummed "I see so you finally slew Undyne tell me what tipped you over the edge? To slaughter your own captain?" He asked curiously sitting at a small table and pouring them both a cup of tea "sit"

Fell say across from the large boss monster. Taking a cup Fell however did not drink it. "Undyne AND Alphys have been dusted. They took what was mine even though I warned Undyne not too."

"Your brother I assume? You two always did have a weakness for each other... Though I suppose it was advantageous in this case... Though you have made a grave error not only am I out of a royal guard captain I am out a royal scientist as well now tell me how do you plan to fix that?" He asked drinking the tea feeling the sweet poison fill his system and calm his nerves being so large he would not die nor be weakened by it.

Fell nodded he had been thinking about that on the way to the castle "you are mistaken it was not my brother, but his boyfriend. As for your pradicamics. an easy fix. You see I know two people who could fill each position. Myself along with a colleague of mine could take over the royal guard. We have been running it so far I don't see how it couldn't continue. As for your royal scientist I could ask my brother and his boyfriend if they would wish to take over it. Both have had backgrounds in the science fields."

Asgore thought about it "I see... Do as you wish skeleton but I better see work being done." He said eating a crumpet

Fell nodded standing "you will. I plan on making changes sire… changes you might not very well like. Your subjects need to be reminded of what honor is and that there are more things in life than execution points. If I must convey this through dusting others than so be it. But I will not let my family be harmed. I WILL dust anyone with ill intent toward them."

Asgore hummed stirring his yes with a claw. "Even the human." It wasn't a question.

Fell clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes he had to choose his words carefully here "the human is included, but as they have no ill will against my brother or my friends unlike Undyne, Alphys, or Amethyst I have not harmed them."

"A foolish thought humans are vile creatures they earn your trust and then they destroy everything you hold dear" he said with knowing eyes "no matter how nice they seem"

Fell nodded solemnly "that maybe so, but they have yet to prove otherwise. I will not harm an innocent person until they are proven guilty. THAT is how the royal guard use to be."

"Not a single violent act thus far? None at all?" Asgore asked knowing that she had fought Grillby and done decent damage. He didn't know about the time Papyrus had challenged her and she poked him with a stick not that it was violent.

Fell shook his head no "I know she tried to take on Amethyst, but I told you already why he was dusted. So you can obviously see why she would try. she cares very much for my family and my family cares for her also…" Fell's voice went dark "I would hate to see something happen to an innocent little child… one that won't even hurt my one HP brother. An easy defeat with as close as they are."

"Hmm you'll see in time. I am in no hurry though I thought any monster would jump at the chance to see the surface... You and your 'family are odd indeed' Asgore chuckled "it almost brightens my day"

Fell nodded "I'm glad I could humor you. if that is all I will be on my way" this was going better than he expected.

"Yes be on your way little skeleton" Asgore said standing and turning away "though one more thing..."

Fell stopped mid step turning back to the king "yes Your highness?"

The blow was fast and out of nowhere knocking Fell onto his back and cutting his HP in half instantly. Asgore strolled over trident in hand and pinned Fell to the ground with it his spine resting between the prongs.

Fell couldn't help the gasp of pain that escaped him, but he was able to school his shocked expression to one of mild annoyance in under a second flat. Fell knew this was coming. it came with every meeting he had with the king. Thankfully the king hadn't dusted him yet, but Fell feared for his life every time.

"You seem to misunderstand Lieutenant... You think you have power down here, hope for a future, ha! You even claim to have a family! Disgusting weak! INSANE! There is no love here! It's kill or be killed and look how much all of you suffer by not living by it! You are nothing! Papyrus! Nothing! If I ordered you to bring me that human by hell or high water you would so! don't spill your 'ideals' to me peasant! In the end they are all futile!" The king raged.

Fell let the kings rage flow over him. As Frisk always told him when faced with an immovable foe always be calm, cool, and collected. Grabbing the prongs of the king's trident Fell pushed it up and away from him. "It. Is. Captain. Fell. Your highness." slowly Fell stood up facing the king. "It was lovely to talk with you as always. Good day your highness."

Asgore was silent seemingly taken aback "good day to you... Captain..." He said and left the room quickly leaving Fell alone. To ponder this change. The skeleton might be not as pathetic as he thought.

Fell let out a sigh of relief when he was alone "well that went better than expected" at that moment his phone went off. The sound of the song "like a boss" filled the room.

Fell answered the phone and sighed "you guys know I hate that song..." He muttered blushing a little.

Red's voice screeched into the phone. "BOSS WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU HURT? DID YOU ALREADY TALK TO THE KING? WHERE ARE YOU I'LL COME GET YOU!"

Fell held the phone a bit away from his face "yes! Sans! I am fine! Everything is fine! I am done talking to the king! I'll tell you more when I return! Please please just calm down you'll wake the human!"

Red took a few shaky breaths calming down "you're not lying to me boss… are you? You're not hurt… everything's fine?"

Fell sighed he hurt but it was nothing "yes Sans I am fine go to bed I'll be home when you wake" he promised

Red shook his head even though Fell couldn't see it. "No… tell me where you are I'll come get you. L-let me do this at least."

Fell sighed and smiled a little "alright Sans I am still in the king's garden" he said taking his seat again.

Red sighed in relief glad that his brother is letting him help. "I'll be there in a second." he then teleported in front of his brother. Hanging up his phone Red attack his brother with a hug.

Fell hugged back "everything will be okay now Sans... Everything will be just fine." He said holding him close. He hurt but not that badly

As they hugged Red teleported them back home. They appeared an inch above the couch causing them to drop a bit. "What happened? What did he say? Are you sure you're not hurt?" Red asked his brother.

"He knew about Frisk... But said we would eventually turn her in on our own which is foolish but at least he isn't trying to actively kill us. Also I may... Have signed both you and Stretch up to be royal scientists and Blue as my lieutenant" he said

Red's eyes went wide sputtering "W-what?!" shaking his head in disbelief "i-i can understand Blue being lieutenant. I mean he already helps you so much, B-but Stretch and me as royal scientist!?" Red clutched his skull in worry "o-oh s-stars…"

Fell hugged him "if that a problem? I just... You and Stretch are the smartest monsters I know but if it is a problem I'll find someone else" he said not wanting to stress him.

Red shook his head easing into the hug "n-no it's f-fine. I just… I'll need some time to adjust to it. I haven't been in a lab in such a long time… i-i can talk to Stretch about it for you… If you want me too."

"No I'll talk to him myself don't worry Sans... And you don't have to if you don't want to okay?" Fell said cupping his face he knew Sans was filled with so much torment and bad memories he didn't know what was truly uncomfortable for him or not.

Red nodded "ok boss. I just need time to think about it. So anything else happen boss? There a reason your health is half of what it should be?"

Fell chuckled "oh he was just reminding me of who was in charge. He does this every time but I think this time I surprised him." Fell said pleased with himself.

Red looked shocked, but impressed. his brother surprising the king?! "Really?! How?"

"I sassed him... I sassed the king!" Fell said covering his face realizing what he just did "I sassed the king and lived" he laughed chuckling.

Red's jaw dropped "Y-you. Sassed. The. King? OH MY STARS! YOU SASSED THE KING!" cackled falling backward onto his back with laughter. In disbelief Red muttered to himself "Oh stars my brother sassed the king."

Fell laid back too laughing hard as tears fell down.

Frisk woke up and yawned hearing the loud laughter.

Red laughed hard "i always knew you were sassy! But man boss you might want to work on your timing."

They heard little pitter patter of feet along with a pop of magic. Down the stars came Frisk and Stretch. Stretch yawned largely stumbling a bit from the pain medication still in his system. Stretch seemed to have grown a bony cysts of a skeleton on his side. Blue wrapped around his ribs like a leech. "What going on?" the little girl asked.

Fell looked up and smiled "hello everyone..." He said smiling "I saw the king .. And we are safe now..." He said happily.

Frisk smiled skipping down and crawling on to Fell's lap. Stretch with his blue leech walked so he was standing between Fell and Red. wiggling his tail bone so they would make room Stretch flopped between the two giving Fell a thumbs up. Blue mumbled a soft "yay." before falling asleep again.

Fell smiled and kissed the sleeping Blue and cuddled Frisk.

Red grinned and wiggled his leg out from under Stretch before grabbing the throw from the top of the couch and tossing it over everyone. "I'm guessing we are all sleeping here? It looks like the leech monsters are already down for the count." Red stated motioning to Blue and now Frisk who had attached herself to Fells ribs.

"It would appear so... And I am very tired" Fell said and leaned on Stretch closing his eyes.  
"Oh and Stretch you're a royal scientist now" he muttered falling asleep.

Stretch's eyes widened "what?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: Part Six**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

Dogaressa

Dogamy

Doggo

 _ **Summery:**_

Fell and Blue go to talk to the clan on the changes they plan to make, while Red, Stretch, and Frisk clean out the basement lab. Things don't go according to plan. Hurt comfort. Lots of panic attacks.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

-PART 6-

Fell sighed fixing his uniform straightening it out once again and pinning the gold pendant onto the breast "today is the day Blue we take the guard" he said almost nervous except Fell was never nervous

Blue smiled wide. "I'M SO EXCITED! I KNOW WE WILL DO A GREAT JOB!"

"Yes let's hope so... Today we will attempt to win over the Dogi clan they will be essential to maintaining order in the Snowdin province and now the waterfall province the rabbit and Dragon clans run the hotland and new new home province we will go to them next" he said

Blue nodded his head with confidence "THIS SHOULD BE SUPER EASY! I MEAN ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS TALK TO THEM RIGHT? WE ARE GREAT AT TALKING. MWHEHEHE!"

"Yes hopefully that is all there also may be a show of strength and some challenges we won't have to kill anyone but we will probably need to fight. are you okay with this?" He asked

Blue frowned but nodded.

Fell nodded and kissed his forehead "if it gets too much I'll do all the fighting" he promised

Blue gasped in shock "I CAN FIGHT!"

"Good I expect no less of you" he said smiling Blue was adorable "I am mostly relying on you to help me shape this hellhole into a better place and I know you'll inspire the people" he said having absolute faith in his boyfriend "and with Red and Stretch safe in the lab they can help with inventions that will make life easier" he said

Blue nodded with a smile. "i'm going to rely on you too my edgy man mwhehehe."

Fell blushed and smiled "I won't fail you" he promised he refused to fail. Anyone.

Blue giggled pulling Fell down into a kiss "it's okay if you do. i'll be there with you. WE CAN FAIL TOGETHER MWHEHEHE! brother says that you learn by failing so if we do fail we'll just get smarter."

Fell sighed and nodded petting his cheek "rarely people get to learn from failure here but with you I doubt it's impossible" he said smiling

Blue grinned patting Fell's cheek and giving him a small peck "don't worry we can do this together make this place nice like h-... like other places"

Fell nodded and smiled picking him up "good now let's eat breakfast and make those lazybones go to work" he said

Blue gave him a small smile glad Fell didn't point out his almost mistake. he missed his universe dearly, but he was happy here. "it would be better if you hadn't destroyed the big labs. now they get to work from the lab at the house. they will probably be even more lazier than they would be"

"The big labs are being rebuilt" he huffed "and it was necessary I needed them to suffer" he said thought he didn't tell Blue about the amalgamates he had killed. he wasn't sure when he was angry, but discussing it later with Red he realized what he had done and felt awful. he rationalized it as a mercy to kill them.

Blue nodded "i know i know. i agree with you, but *sigh* i don't want them to sit around and... think on past problems... Pappy isn't good when he thinks about the past."

Fell nodded "yes it's true... But Frisk is here remember? She can help keep them on track..." He said though was unsure about throwing such a responsibility on their little girl

Blue nodded. "hopefully... BUT WE CAN'T JUST STAND AROUND AND THINK ON WHAT HASN'T HAPPENED YET. LET'S MAKE FOOD!"

Fell nodded "yes!" He said and carried him to the kitchen and setting him down "what do we want today?" He asked

Blue thought hard before tilting his head questioning "omelets?"

"Sounds good" he said giving him the eggs "here I'll start cutting the veggies" he said

Blue giggled stepping into a chair and starting to crack eggs into a pan. "i'm glad you like to cook Felly. it's nice to cook with another person."

"Me too cooking alone can get pretty boring" he said smiling

Blue humming in agreement.

there was a grumble and and few thumps from the stairs

Fell smiled and heard a clamor as Stretch wobbled in running into a table his eyes mostly closed "coffee..." He said before sliding to the floor and snoring

Red blipped next to Stretch with a yawn. "Stretch... sleep in bed not on floor." taking his arm and sliding him into a chair Red then clambered up to curl into his lap.

Stretch whined but wrapped his arms around him laying his head on skull "sure..." He mumbled.

Fell rolled his eyelights "can't even come to breakfast awake" he said "Blue go wake Frisk I'll finish this" he offered

Blue chuckled patting their skulls before waking frisk. Taking the sleepy girl's hand he lead her down. Her large borrowed shirt almost dragging the ground

Fell smiled "when we visit new home we'll get you some proper clothes my child" he promised plating the food

Frisk nodded sleepily making grabbing hands to Fell.

He smiled and set the food down and picked her up "did you sleep well baby?" He asked holding her on his hip

Frisk nodded sleepily making a pleased noise.

Red groaned into Stretched "I didn't sleep at all."

"Why not?" Fell asked setting the food in front of them and sitting with Frisk getting a spoon to feed her

Red just scrubbed his sockets with a shrug "the usual... nothing to worry about"

"Brother talking may make you feel better" he said leaning over to gently rubbing his skull  
Red shrugged waving him off "nah. it's nothing to worry about. i'll just take a nap later. nothing worth talking about."

"Liar" Stretch rumbled nuzzling his temple.

Fell sighed "whenever you feel up to it then" he said and started feeding Frisk

Frisk give a big smile humming contently while munching on the food.

Red smirked poking Stretch's skull "hush you. what about you guys how did you sleep?"

Blue giggled hugging Fell's arm "i slept very well. i had my Felly to cuddle and protect me"

Fell blushed "Blue stop it" he whined "but I slept well with this little cuddle leech" he said kissing his skull

Frisk nodded showing that she slept well also.

Red chuckled looking up to Stretch "what about you honey?"

"I'm still sleeping so jury's still out" he said with a chuckle

Red chuckled giving him a small clank on his chin. "that's good. you need rest. you are still healing."

Stretch hummed and nuzzled him "yep"

Fell rolled his eyes "funny. feed your unconscious boyfriend Red" he said handing more food and eating his own

Red chuckled cutting up a piece and holding out a bite to Stretch. "you hungry honey?"

Stretch opened his eyes a bit "yeah" he said taking the bite and eating slowly working on waking up

Red himself wasn't hungry so continued feeding Stretch curling close to him.

Stretch held him and nuzzled him more awake now "you should at least drink somethin' Red" he said softly

Red let out a small yawn. "I'm fine."

"No drink something" he insisted nuzzling him

Red gave him a soft groan in defeat "fine."

Stretch smiled and kissed him "good" he said and stood carrying him to the fridge getting juice

Red sighed hanging onto Stretch weakly. "What time ya leaving boss?"

"We are leaving after breakfast I expect you two to at least clean the lab today. Frisk can help as long as you guys don't do anything dangerous" he said

Red groaned loudly "but boooooooss!"

"Don't but boss me! I told Asgore I would have a new royal scientist ready and I do. I have two of them and I need you guys to help make the underground a better place" he said

Red whined loudly giving Fell a sad pout "you know what happened last time I was down there." remembering his panic attack that Fell had found him in hours later.

"I know but I need you guys to try okay?" He asked

Red pouted burrowing into his jacket a small "fine." coming from his hood

Fell hugged him "I'm sorry but I need you Sans..." He said

Red nodded tugging on his hood "i-i know. I can do it."

Fell held him "thank you.." He said

Red nodded before lightly shoving him away. "Well go on don't need to waste any more time. Go do your guard stuff boss."

Fell nodded and took Blue's hand "let's go..." He said

Blue frowned but nodded "okay. I LOVE YOU. TAKE CARE. TRY TO HAVE SOME FUN."

Stretch nodded "sure thing" he said and when they were gone he sighed "we are gonna be miserable aren't we?" He said

Red nodded. He was too afraid that his voice would crack to actually respond.

Frisk frowned "No! good."

Stretch looked at Frisk and picked her up too "we are kinda scared kiddo" he admitted

Red slumped into his jacket more.

Frisk nodded patting Stretch's skull gently "all be good... Wait."

Stretch nodded and kissed her cheek "yeah... You're right sweetheart..." He said

Frisk giggled smiling. She was proud of herself that she was able to talk better. Training with Fell has helped her be able to get out short sentences without hurting to bad. "start now?"

Red shrugged "I guess there no time like the present."

Stretch nodded picking them both up as it aggravated his ribs "hmm let's not do this so often..."

Red's eyes widened as he papped Stretch's chest "don't pick us up you dolt! You could hurt yourself. We can just teleport."

Stretch chuckled and set them down feeling immediate relief "yeah let's do that instead..."

Red nodded papping Stretch once more before porting them to the entrance of the lab.

Stretch held Frisk's hand "today will probably just be cleaning..." He said

Red nodded tugging on his jacket with a small chuckle "man the last time I was down here was when you showed up. Almost had a heart attack seeing you come from here. Heh..."

Stretch laughed "yeah lots of fun... But I'm glad it happened" he said

Red nodded with a small smile. "Yeah... I do kind of like you at least a smidge. Hehehe"

Stretch made a dramatic noise of pain "a smidge?! Am I not even worth a smidgen?!" He asked and made fake crying noises "boo hooooo"

Red sputtered squeaky giggles racking his body. He clamped his small hands over his mouth, but it didn't do anything to stop his squeaks.

Stretch laughed at him "you are so cute!" He said kissing his skull

Red reached out to slap him away but his giggles made him miss.

Frisk cooed at the cuteness of the two

Stretch smiled feeling in better spirits now "ready to go Sans?" He asked smiling he felt they could do this together

Red gave Stretch a grateful smile and reached out to take Stretch's hand. Red's small shaky hand was engulfed by Stretch's large fingers.

Stretch smiled and held his hand tightly opening the door and walking in

It was a mess. Dust and grime covered everything. There was boxes, equipment, and even some torture devices scattered throughout the room

Stretch frowned "ugh magic cleaning?" He suggested

Red chuckled "you have a good idea. though we will have to sort through a lot of it."

Frisk tilted her head at one of the torture devices walking over to it.

"oh sweetie don't touch that!"

Stretch took her hand "yeah let's not go near those"

Frisk tilted her head to Stretch in question.

"They are dangerous" he said hand going to his missing rib shuddering looking away

Red nodded making a noise of disapproval and a face of discuss. "boss use to use these on bad people." With a slight shutter Red stopped his thoughts of the past. "But that doesn't matter anymore."

Stretch nodded "y-yeah let's get this stuff out of here..." He said

Red let out a disgruntled noise. "Where are we going to put it? Boss moved all this junk out of the kids room to here. What are we-where is it even-Dam It!"

Stretch jumped "Sans what is it?" He asked worried swinging to look at him

Red scrubbed his skull "NOTHING. nothing. I'm fine. We'll find a place. We'll just stick it in a corner. I don't know."

Stretch frowned "why don't we just uh... Burn it outside?"

Red looked at Stretch with wide eyes before groaning angrily "we can't just-UGH- you don't understand!"

"Why not?! What use is this stuff now?" He said backing away from it "we... We aren't going to use it right?" He said trembling holding his missing rib

Red grumbled kicking the wood hard "NO! OF COURSE NOT! ... But we gotta keep it. Because of this stupid fucked up universe. We aren't able to look all Sunshine and daisies like you guys." Red kick the wood again shoving his hands deep into his pockets muttering "I hate this place."

"We don't need it" Stretch insisted but flinched at the yelling "please stop..." He said holding his skull and squatting flashbacks of his kidnapping ringing in his head

Red turned around seeing Stretch curling into himself whispering out worriedly as he rushed to him hovering from touching him "oh Stretch I'm so sorry. So sorry-I didn't mean it-We can burn it. I'll burn it tonight. Right now if you want. So sorry. Stretch I'm sorry."

Stretch nodded trembling "please" he begged softly

Red nodded "of course. Anything for you... Can. Can I touch you? I want to hold you."

Stretch nodded "please do... Make it stop..." He said hoping Red could make it betted

Red nodded easing down and slowly wrapping his arms around the shaking skeleton. Pulling Stretch between his legs and laying his skull on Red's shoulder Red began to rock him gently. "It's okay. I got you. Everything will be okay. Я защищу тебя, моя дорогая."

(I will protect you, my dear)

Stretch tensed at first before relaxing a bit and slowly wrapping his arms around him comforted by the foreign words of his lover

Red continued making soft noises and sweet words, gently rubbing his bones until Stretch stopped shaking. "Все в порядке. How are you feeling now?" (everything is fine)

Stretch took a few controlled breaths "better" he said

Red nodded rubbing his shoulder "that's good. Just take you time honey."

He nodded and laid his head on Red's shoulder "can we get rid of this stuff? It might help change the image of what we are trying to do" he said

Red nodded "you're right. If we are going to make this place better we need to start with ourselves." Red stuck a hand out and a red glow covered the torture devices. there was a pop and they disappeared. They landed in a small clearing behind the house to be burned later.

Stretch breathed easier once they were gone

Red hummed a soothing melody rubbing his bones.

Stretch soon sighed hugging him "I'm better now" he said kissing him

Red smiled gently clanking him back. "Love you."

Frisk let out a small sniffle glomping Red's back and kissing Stretch's skull now that she knew she wouldn't cause them more distress.

Stretch smiled and hugged her "feel left out kiddo?" He said kissing her cheek

Frisk let out a low whine "p-pa okay?"

"Yes I'm okay" he said and picked her up putting her on his good side "just bad dreams."

Frisk nodded patting his cheek. "Get those."

Stretch smiled sadly "sorry kiddo" he said nuzzling her

Red frowned filling with guilt.

Frisk smiled "better. Family"

Stretch smiled and kissed her temple "yeah now let's clean" he said possessing a broom and making it sweep

Red nodded slowly and reluctantly releasing Stretch and Frisk grabbing a rag to dust off the grime

Stretch smiled and set Frisk down "what do you wanna use Frisk?

Frisk looked around before grabbing a broken in half mop making it perfect for her size "wa-ter?"

Stretch hummed and got some snow from outside in a bucket and heated it with some magic to make of melt "Here kiddo."

Frisk giggled dipping her mop in the bucket. She started swiping it over the floor though it quickly turned a dirty brown

"Man this place is gross" Stretch said mostly using magic while he physically cleaned tools

Red nodded "haven't been down here since he left."

"Your Gaster I assume?" Stretch asked

Red sneered at the name muttering "fucked up demented crazy shit of a monster more like it."

Stretch nodded "so yours was an ass too?" He asked

Red burst into an anger filled mocking laugh. "An ass psh mine was a tormentor. Half this crap was used on me."

Stretch nodded and picked up his lover and kissed him "I know... Though mine reformed when Blue was born..."

Red chuckled nuzzling into Stretch "mine reformed alright. Heh heh right into the core with my boot in his back."

Stretch chuckled "I can see that" he said making light of it as he kissed Sans again

Red clanked Stretch back muttering "couldn't let him hurt boss. Too young..."

"Yeah... You are a good brother Sans..." He said

Red frowned easing out of Stretch's hold "some great brother I am... The only reason he is even happy is due to Blue."

"Hey he loves you. You guys just had a rough life that made it hard to express that" he said stroking his skull "and besides Blue brings that out in everyone" he pointed out

Red shook his head "it doesn't give him back the life I should have gave him. I forced him to grow up. I should have protected him like you. He. He was so happy."

"Well he can be happy again... Focusing on the past isn't good for anyone Sans... We all have regrets" Stretch said gently

Red nodded dejectedly "I know but... Everytime I see Blue. Just so happy and carefree. I'm reminded that boss could have been that way. I could have-should have protected him from this world."

Stretch sighed "Red... Blue isn't happy because his life was carefree he's happy because that's who he is in his soul. Fell... He may have been a happy child and someday he may have been like Blue but that temper, that fire that would have always been there" he said

Red nodded tugging Stretch down for a clank "thanks." his soul a little lighter as he began cleaning again

Stretch smiled "welcome" he said and got back to work it seemed to be going okay

They continued cleaning with an occasional tune for the better part of two hours.

Red was swiping down a tall, unrecognizable due to grime, box looking object. The dirt was being stubborn and with a groan Red began scrubbing hard. There was a click and a snap as a metal bar came down snapping securely over his wrist. "Shit!" Red began struggling trying in vain to yank his wrist out.

"Shit. SHIT!" hearing a buzzing Red wide eyed yanked at his wrist tears starting to collect in his sockets his breathing coming out in gasps. "Nononono!"

There was a sharp shock making Red choke and gasp. A stronger shock followed soon after. Red whined weakly yanking his arm, his whole body shaking.

"Red!" Stretch shouted in shock and gasped as the machine began shocking him. he rushed over looking for buttons or anything to release him. "I'll get you out! Frisk stay back!" He said and summoned a Gaster Blaster to destroy it

Red gave a jerky nod his sockets overflowing with tears. his bones twitching harshly as another volt went through him. Red clenched his teeth with a whine, it was the only thing keeping him from screaming

Stretch open fired destroying the machine at the top above Red's head the machine released his hands as it shattered. Stretch grabbed him and pulled him close "red?" He asked

Red's bones continued to twitch and shake They were stiff and hard for Red to move. Red's teeth stayed clenched. he gave Stretch a sad pain filled whine. Tears rolling down his skull.

Stretch kissed him gently and began using healing magic on him to help unlock his body from the shocks

Red's breathing slowly turned a more normal rate though it did continue to hitch every now and then. "I... H-hate..."

"You hate?" Stretch prompted softly rocking him

"E... Elec... Triss... Sssshocks... Hurts..."

"I know..." He said putting more healing magic in him "it'll be okay" he promised

Frisk was crying on the floor her phone clutched in her hands. All this stress was causing her to break down. She couldn't take it she needed her mama Felly. Pressing the call button.

Fell was busy lecturing the Dogi clan when his phone went off it was a song about flowers. He stopped immediately and answered it "Frisk? What is it- are you crying?" He asked stopping his pacing and standing straight "what's wrong baby?" He said his tone dropping to a low caring tone that caught Dogaressa's attention immediately being the matron of the clan and her mate being the patron they would decide whether to follow Fell or not

Frisk let out a choked sob "i-i can't. Too much. Pappy an papa c-cry. Too much. I can't."

Fell instantly went in mommy overdrive "where are you sweetheart I'll be right there. are your papas okay?" He asked

Dogaressa looked to her mate Dogamy

Blue gasped "what's going on?!"

Frisk sniffle "l-lab... Papa g-got z-z-zapped."

"Okay sweetheart we'll be right there don't panic everything is going to be okay I'm going to hang up now" he said reassuringly

Frisk sniffled giving him a shaky "o-okay."

Blue tugged on Fell's arm worried "what's wrong Fell? Please tell me what's going on."

Fell gave her another I love you before hanging up and looking at his new second in commands "Red and Stretch have gotten into an accident Frisk is scared and wants us home. we are leaving immediately" he said

Blue nodded "of course let's go..." tugging on Fell's hand leading him off before turning back to the clan with a commanding tone "WE EXPECT YOU TO ABIDE BY THE RULES AND REGULATIONS WE ARE PUTTING FORTH. WE ARE OFFERING THIS IN A PROFESSIONAL AND POLITE WAY... DON'T MAKE US HAVE TO PUNISH YOU FOR NOT FOLLOWING WHAT WE HAVE ASKED. WE WILL CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION AT A DIFFERENT DATE."

Fell chuckled "you're adorable when you take charge" he purred heading home quickly.

Dogaressa looked to Dogamy "what do you think dear?" She asked tapping her leg "this seems to be a good change if it goes through" she pointed out

Blue giggled giving Fell a large smile once they were far enough away. "Mwhehe you really think so? Or is that just flattery I hear?."

Dogamy nodded. "You are right my dear. Maybe it could develop a place we could have pups in. But the skeletons don't always follow through and those knew ones are suspicious. Smell different."

"Oh no its honest compliments" Fell purred picking Blue up and kissing him. As he headed back he hoped everyone was okay.

"You are right my love" Doggressa said

Doggo fiddled with his knife "I trust them..." He said "they've never hurt me despite me being easy EXP" he pointed out. Doggo had always been an easy target being selectively blind and only able to use Blue attacks he was practically useless. Yet the clan kept him around and gave him the safest post aside from Red's. the skeletons had never even attempted to hurt him, though one time Sans did move his dog biscuits and laugh while he searched.

Dogamy nodded "but you heard about Grillby... I heard that they are taking Undyne's place because the strange new tall one dusted her."

"Grillby kidnapped someone did he not? And Undyne... Papyrus followed her like a puppy I am sure they had a reason..." Doggo pointed out.

"It sounds like they have a puppy now I could hear it crying on the phone maybe that has spurred the change?" Dogaressa said she too wanted more pups but the world was dangerous

Dogamy nodded "No, I heard Grillby demanded the tab to be paid and they refused. I too heard the pup. It couldn't possibly be the Papyrus's it must be his runt of the brother. Could have been his and grillby's. I could smell their stents on each other many times."

Dogaressa nodded "hmm that is plausible perhaps they felt Grillby was a threat to the child... Either way we need to know what we are dealing with before we decide to go with this endeavor" she said

Dogamy nodded. "We can bring this up in our next meeting. Until then keep an eye and nose on the skeletons."

The dogs agreed before dispersing.

Dogaressa watched them laying her head on her mates shoulder

Dogamy nuzzled her "what do you think?"

"We watch and play along for now" she said

Dogamy nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: Part Seven**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

 _ **Summery:**_

Aftermath of shocks. Nightmares. Sexy bath time. Bad times. Talk of character death. Feels.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

-PART 7-

Fell burst into the lab "Frisk?" He called "brother?"

Frisk latched onto Fell's leg starting to sob again.

Red jolted in Stretch's arms. He had almost went to asleep. He was finally able to move his bones they only twitched once in awhile.

Fell picked Frisk up and rocked her close "Frisk darling mama is here" he cooed and pressed a kiss to her temple he looked over at his brother and Stretch going over worried "what happened?"

Stretch sighed "Red got caught in an old torture device and was electrocuted"

Frisk curled into his arms fresh tears flowing at the memory.

Red shivered when Stretch told them what happened. Looking down with a frown Red swiped at his tears. A person would have to strain to hear Red's whimper "S-s-sorry boss."

Blue gasped worried. He knew Stretch had most likely healed and comforted Red as much as possible. However, Blue lived by the rule that a warm beverage makes anyone feel better. "I'll go make you some healing hot chocolate!"

Stretch smiled "thanks bro he needs all he can get" he said standing and walking over "we scared you didn't we Frisk? I'm sorry" he said petting her

After hearing Stretch's agreement Blue rushed out the make the beverages.

Fell sighed rocking her "it's okay Sans... Just... Just be more careful. You're the only brother I have" he said patting his head before nodding "she called us" he said

Red nodded tugging on his jacket "sorry... I didn't mean to take you from your meeting."

"It's okay brother no meeting is more important than my family. that's how I want the underground to run." he said

Red nodded rubbing his sockets as he started to cry again. "Мне очень жаль, я должен был это заметить! Я должен был быть более осторожным, ты слишком хорош для меня, я БЕСПОМОГЕННЫЙ ОТКАЗ!" Red was openly sobbing as he tugged his jacket protectively around him so you could only see the tips of his finger bones and tears dripping from his chin. (I'm sorry! I should have noticed it! I should have been more careful! You're too good to me. I'M A WORTHLESS FAILURE!)

Fell frowned and gently set Frisk down and took his brother from Stretch also speaking in their language "Брат, ты не бесполезен! И провал! У тебя просто был несчастный случай! Они случаются!" He said and rocked his brother taking his chin and making him look at him "Брат все в порядке ... Ты в порядке, я в порядке, наша дочь в порядке ... Нет ничего плохого в том, что ... Мы зашли так далеко, потому что ты погнал нас вперед ..." He said

(Brother, you are not useless! And a failure! You just had an accident! They happen!...brother everything is okay... You are okay I am okay our daughter is okay... There is nothing to feel bad about... We've gone so far just because you drove us onward...)

Red sobbed into his brother's chest clinging to him. Whimpering in their foreign language "Он использовал его на мне. Я почувствовал это. Я видел его. Брат не позволяет ему получить меня. Больно. Больно так плохо."

(he used it on me. I felt it. I saw him. Brother don't let him get me. It hurts. It hurts so bad.)

Papyrus frowned and held him tighter "who did? Who hurt you Sans? I won't let him near you or our family I'll kill him if I have too" he promised

Red sobbed out brokenly "yo-ou can't! He-he-he's everywh-where."

Fell frowned "no one is everywhere Sans I can fight them just tell me..." He said

Red shook his head his teeth clinking shut. He hadn't spoken his name in years and he wasn't about to start especially in his home lab.

Fell frowned at him but rocked him gently "when you are ready Sans" he said with a sigh

Red scrubbed his skull shaking his head "i-i can't.. Stretch. Stretch knows. he's everywhere."

Fell frowned and looked at Stretch who was holding Frisk "who is it Stretch who's everywhere" he demanded

Stretch bounced Frisk on his hip "I'll tell you later" he said

Red nodded into Fell's chest.

Blue opened the door mugs balancing on a tray. "I got coco. How are you guys feeling?"

"Upset I think we need coco" Fell said rocking his brother "thank you Blue"

Blue nodded passing them both a mug and handing Stretch and Fisk both a mug too.

Stretch took his taking a drink "ahh that's good."

Frisk nodded sipping hers sleepily

Red clutched his sipping it slowly.

Fell sat on the floor glad it was marginally clean and thanked him "this is better than usual Blue"

Blue giggled nodding "yeah I added some cream, a piece of chocolate, healing honey, and some sugar. Maybe some sleeping aid."

"Its barely nine" Fell said frowning at the sleeping aid.

"I vote we dogpile in the living room" Stretch said

Blue nodded helping Fell up. "I know but our little girl and skellys have had a stressful time. It was only a little. They are already emotionally exhausted, look at them." Frisk yawned to prove his point

Fell nodded "yes, let's get everyone in the house and cuddled" he said Stretch smiled and walked "I'll get the mattresses"

Blue nodded smiling. "I'll get some blankets."

Red simply curled closer to Fell

Fell nodded and carried his brother inside rocking him gently

Blue came down following Stretch carrying the mattress.

Frisk had already fell asleep curled up on the couch.

Fell pet her absently "is being in the labs going to be too much brother?" He asked

Red shook his head not wanting to disappoint his brother. "No... I just missed one... Stretch wants to burn them..."

"I agree... I don't want them to exist anymore…. I'm so sorry brother"

Red nodded hugging his hurt wrist close. "It's okay."

Fell held him it wasn't okay but he didn't want to pursue the topic right now

Blue frowned draping a blanket over the two and one over Frisk.

"Thank you darling" Fell said

Stretch picked up Blue "yeah"

Blue smiled hugging Stretch close and tugging Fell close for a quick clank. "You are very welcome. Now let's take a short nap. Then when we get up i can make us some tacos."

Red nodded pushing Fell away enough for him to lay down and curl up in a blanket.

Stretch moved to spoon Red and Fell took Blue as his little spoon "a rest would he good" he said

Red nodded curling up and rolling over so he was facing Stretch whispering "thank you." nuzzling into his chest and curling his hands through Stretch's hoodie. Red gave him a quick kiss before nuzzling into the blankets and Stretch's hoodie.

Stretch kissed back and held him close letting his soul beat more so Sans could feel it and fall asleep

Red hummed contently easily falling asleep.

Blue smiled at the two, squeezing Fell's hands and leaning his head back to clank Fell's chin. "I'm glad they were okay or at least not badly injured."

"Me too... I'd miss those idiots" he said holding him close and kissing him once more "I think we did good today" he said

Blue nodded "i'd miss them a lot. You are all apart of my family i couldn't lose any of you. I think we did good too. I mean there wasn't a fight and we went over at least a few rules and regulations that we were wanting to put forth."

Fell nodded "yes and I hope they are interested they would be great support."

Blue nodded before giving a small yawn. "I must be more tired than i thought."

"Probably let's sleep" Fell smiled and held him close drifting off soon after.

It was an hour later that Red felt his bones ich and shake. It felt like someone was looking at the back of his skull. Slowly Red opened his eyes and eased his skull around… nothing was there. With a sigh of relief he turned back. Darkness. His oozing face was inches from his own.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

scrambling back his skull and back colliding with Fell's as Red's eyes flew open. Sweat dripped from his skull as he panted trying to catch his breath. His skull thumped harshly from hitting it. his eyes frantically looked for Gaster.

"Ouch! What the heck Sans!" Fell shot up clutching his skull.

Red whipped around his eyes blown wide, his breaths coming in short gasps. "He-he's here! Papyrus he's here! I saw him!"

Fell went on alert getting up and summoning a bone sword "who's here? where?" He demanded

Stretch woke up and summoned a Blaster at the commotion "what's wrong?" He asked

Red was shaking like a leaf pointing to anything that resembled a shadow. "HIM! HE'S HERE! I saw him. I saw him." clutching his skull Red whimper "Oh god why."

Fell looked everywhere "Sans no one is here" he said and began a thorough search of the house. Blue waking up worriedly checking on Frisk and taking her to the kitchen for safety from the mysterious person.

Stretch frowned and picked him up "Sans was it Gaster?" He asked quietly

Red pushed away from Stretch hissing "don't say his name." Red began to worriedly look around "he's here. I saw him. He's here to haunt me. He's going to k-kill me."

Stretch frowned and held him close "no he won't I won't let him" he said holding him close.

Red clutched Stretch's hoodie asking in a small voice "i'm not crazy… am i? I-i did see him. H-he was right in front of me."

Stretch rocked him "you aren't crazy it's probably the electricity. its messed with your magic flow. it's giving you flashbacks"

Red shivered "i'm scared."

"I know baby... Maybe we should have some fun to distract you?" He suggested

Red nodded but was still shaking "what were you thinking?"

"How about we go take a nice bath together and go from there?" He suggested

Red shrugged only slightly hesitating. "Sounds okay… you get to tell boss i'm not crazy. I can go fill the tub."

"I will don't worry I will" he said and went to go find the skeleton

Fell was still looking for the perpetrator he was even looking under beds and inside cabinets.

"Fell stop he's not here Red is having flashbacks" he said softly

Fell whirled around "flashbacks? Of WHO?! And you better not say 'him'."

Stretch sighed and sat on the bed "sit down this is a story" he said

Fell sighed but sat down patiently waiting.

"'Him' is your father a man named Wingdings Gaster... Sans killed him I assume when you were a baby or a toddler" he said

Fell was in shock. Putting his skull in his hands muttering "i figure our parents were just dusted. I never questioned…." Fell looked to Stretch "why? Why did he kill him? Why is Sans so scared?"

"Gaster was not a good man he... Tortured Sans... Tortured him so much Sans's body became weak... And so he made you... Sans couldn't let him do the same to you so he pushed him into the CORE" he said

Fell's eyes widened. Covering his skull disappointed and angry at himself "how could i have let that slip by. I just assumed. Oh god i let him go to that waste of a flame. I treated him so bad. I'm an awful brother. The lab. I-i made it worse…." peaking through his fingers tears slipping down in a small voice he added "he doesn't call me by my name. Earlier was the first time in a month. Not even now. Just boss."

Stretch sighed and wrapped an arm around him "yeah you did treat him like shit. But you know what? You're a new man now and you are working on fixing your mistakes. Sans understands and hell he helped raise you this way. Don't blame yourself when you are trying to fix things" he said

Fell nodded pulling Stretch into a hug. "I'm trying. I'm trying so hard. Please make sure he knows i'm trying. I want him to be happy… i don't want him to hate or resent me. He's my only brother i c-can't lose him."

"He doesn't hate or resent you at all he loves you more than anything in this world" he said holding him comfortingly

"You promise?" Fell felt like a babybones asking but he needed the assurance.

Stretch smiled "I do. Fell he adores you with his heart and soul" he promised

Fell gave him a weak smile "i love him so much. I wish i was able to show him that sooner. I want to make sure he knows. I want to make this place somewhere safe for him... and you."

"I know and you can do it" Stretch smiled "you already make him so proud Fell" he said and wiped his eyes

Fell smiled "i'm proud of you and him both. He has came a long way from where he was before you. Thank you..."

Stretch smiled "yeah being here has helped me and Blue more than you'll ever know" he said

Fell smiled "maybe one day you could tell me about it… i assume that Sans sent you to tell me all this. Do you know where he is?"

Stretch nodded "I may have invited him for sexy times in the bath so you might want to wait a bit" he chuckled

Fell blinked before chuckling slightly embarrassed waving Stretch off "very well. have fun and remember to be gentle. both of you have had unpleasant experiences recently i don't want one of you to get triggered and i have to fish out a boney body from the tub."

"We will" he said chuckling before leaving and going to the bathroom knocking a softly "Red it's me" he said gently

There was a small splash. "Come in." Red called from the tub.

Stretch entered shutting the door and began stripling "how are you feeling?" He asked

"Warm." Red stated blatantly

Once Stretch was bare he slid in with him and and cuddled him it wasn't a large bath but it was big enough.

Red sighed leaning back against Stretch. "Love you."

"Love you too baby" he said beginning to massage his bones

Red gave a small moan his eyes sliding shut mumbling "Feels good. We should do this more often. You're skilled with those hands. Magic fingers."

Stretch chuckled "well some people say I'm too boney but I like to think it helps" he said "you're too tense my love... Let me sooth you" he said kissing the back of his skull

Red hummed in approval. Turning to give Stretch a sloppy kiss. Red gave a low chuckle taking one of Stretch's hands giving each finger bone a kiss before holding it to his soul. "You're perfect. We fit together like a puzzle."

Stretch moaned softly and kissed back. he blushed at the kisses to his fingers before feeling his lover's soul. He gently took it in hand and began massaging it. "I think you're perfect too my perfect boyfriend" he said smiling

Red was putty in Stretch's hands giving out small moans and hums of contentment. His bones went limp laying his skull on Stretch's shoulder he gave him a lazy smile. "My mellow. My sweet mellow."

Stretch smiled "my lovely cherry" he said tipping his head down and kissing him "I love you so much" he said

Red chuckled turning around to straddle him. Rubbing Stretch's ribs gently being sure not to touch his broken one. Red nuzzled Stretch giving him clanks up his torso until he reached his teeth.

Stretch gasped at each kiss his soul fluttering with each one. He was thankful he avoided his broken rib it still hurt something awful though not as bad as it use to. It was slow healing.

Red smiled nuzzling his skull into his neck gently kissing him.

Stretch sighed turning to jelly and beginning to stroke his spine with his free hand

Red moaned reaching down to lightly caress his pelvis "d-do you want to continue... Or just cuddle and kiss... Both are great for me." they had yet took it farther than messing around and cuddles since both of their bad experiences.

Stretch moaned as his pelvis was touch "whatever you want... We can always stop if..." He said and shivered at the memories "if it gets too much right?" He said with an uneasy smile.

Red nodded shivering thinking of his burning bones. "We can always stop. I. I trust you. Would you like to take me? Would that be better?" he wanted Stretch to be comfortable, Red's dealt with his Grillby over the years. Stretch was a different skeleton use to living in a happy universe. It would take time for his wounds to heal, Red was going to make sure he had that time.

"Sure unless you feel suddenly toppy" he chuckled and reached down to stroke his pelvis

Red shook his head "as long as it's you I can be bottom any time... Do we want to do it here?"

"Baths are kinky, it's up to you though" he said nuzzling him he wanted this to be as comfortable as possible

Red chuckled at his comment. Looking down at the water Red shrugged "I'm fine with it as long as you don't drown me. I'm a lot shorter than you."

"I'll keep you on top don't worry" he promised "just hold onto my upper ribs okay?" He said fingers rubbing at his boyfriend's pubic symphysis

Red moaned nodding reaching up to hold his ribs gently rubbing circles into them

Stretch smiled and kissed him and he began grinding their pelvises together and focusing on forming a cock for his lover

Red moaned kissing and sucking on Stretch's bones. His magic starting to gather slowly.

Stretch purred and stroked his spine "oh Sans."

Red rumbled looking up with a smirk. "Yeah sexy?"

"That feels good cutie" he teased kissing him and licking his teeth asking for entrance

Red opened his mouth his red tongue excitedly waiting to battle

Stretch entered quickly and tangled their tongues moaning and grinding more against his lover. Quickly getting into this. It was so much different than his rape

Red smiled into the kiss moaning at their tangled tongues. grinding into Stretch as his magic formed into a small wet slit.

Stretch immediately sent a hand down to rub it gently slowly sliding a finger into the tight construct it was perfect as usual

Red moaned loudly his hands traveling to Stretch's thick cock his hands caressing it slowly

Stretch hissed "hmmm that's right" he purred rutting into his hand gently as he fingered him to Stretch him.

Red twitched at his words, the phrase making him think of flames, but he ignored them to moaned at the fingers inside him.

Stretch leaned down kissing him loving the feeling of being touched by hands made of bone not scales... He shivered at the memories of scales and pain

Red moaned needingly "I love you Stretch"

"I love you too Red more than anything" he said adding another finger wanting to proceed

Red moaned rocking into Stretch's fingers.

Stretch added a third finger looking for the place he knew Red liked

Red moaned loudly into Stretch's neck when he hit the spot that make his bones clench

Stretch chuckled "found it~" he cooed and kept messing with that spot loving the sounds he made.

"Ahhh sssStretch stop teasing me." Red moaned loudly. He was enjoying every minute of it though.

"Wanna move on to the main event then?" He said smirking and rubbing his cock against his backside

Red stiffened but nodded rubbing Stretch's ribs lightly

Stretch hugged him "hey you say stop and I'll stop okay? Don't push yourself for me okay?" He said

Red chuckled "I'm fine. It's you. I trust you. You just startled me is all."

Stretch frowned "how." he asked he wanted to avoid the behavior later he slowly pulled his fingers out and rubbed his cock against his entrance

Red shrugged "It's nothing. I just didn't realize you were right there. I'm fine. Let do this."

Stretch nodded and spread his legs slowly pushing in "alright... I love you Sans..."

Red nodded giving a low moan as he was filled

Stretch held him close groaning as his cock was swallowed "oh Red it feels amazing... I love you so much" he praised and reassured

Red panted and moaned as Stretch went deeper inside him. "I love you so much."

Stretch smiled and kissed him as he finally seated himself inside him "hmmm" he groaned in pleasure

Red moaned leaning up to connect their mouths

Stretch kissed him back hands moving to his skull and spine as he began thrusting into him moaning into the kiss

Red moaned at his thrust, bouncing lighting creating small waves as Stretch thrust into him.

Stretch groaned and thrust a bit faster kissing him a bit harder it was perfect being buried in his lover bringing him pleasure. Making him feel loved

Red gasped pulling Stretch closer and deepening the kiss. The water from the tub cooling him off. it felt great on his hot bones. One hand dropping lower to stroke Stretch's spine in a quick pumping motion his other hand rubbing circles into ribs.

Stretch gasped as Sans began stroking his body "Red! Ah! Too much gonna cum!" He gasped out thrusting faster

Red smirked sucking hard on his neck and rubbing faster on Stretch's bones. Red bouncing with each of Stretch's thrust. Popping off of his neck Red leaned close to murmur "go ahead. Fill me. моя любовь"  
(my love)

That was it. Stretch's language kink shot him again and he slammed in and came filling up his beloved with his hot magic

Red gasped shuddering at the feeling. It felt good, but at the same time it reminded him of Grillby. Hot magic inside him. Tainting his insides. The burn of magic. Red quivered "Пожалуйста. стоп. вне! Убирайся!"  
(Please. Stop. Out! Get out!)

Stretch's eyes widened when Sans began to panic and pulled out quickly and gathered him in his arms "Sans?! Red?!" He asked rocking him worried he had hurt him

Red shook in his arms. Calming down once Stretch was out of him. His slit disappearing instantly. He hiccuped slightly realising what he had done. "Прости. Сожалею. Я сломался" (i'm sorry. Sorry. I'm broken)

Stretch pet him rocking him gently "I am not sure what you are saying my love but if it's self depreciating you better forget it" he said rocking him

Red whined tearing up "why... Why do you keep me? W-we should be h-happily snuggling not me c-crying. I should be over this already!"

Stretch frowned and tipped his head up "Sans... Recovery isn't a set scale it's... A spectrum... Some days we can be okay and some not... It is natural it's normal" he promised nuzzling him

Red groaned. "I want to be done. I want it to be over. I want to have our amazing sex and not be reminded of that asshole"

Stretch chuckled "glad you agree it's amazing" he said

Red blushed hiding his face into Stretch's neck. "Shut up you."

Stretch held him "okay" he said smiling

Red chuckled turning a light red. "I do think it's pretty amazing... Just... Just like you."

Stretch smiled and kissed his cheek "you too. you're the most amazing monster I know" he said

Red giggled blushing harder. "I love you."

"I love you too now this bath is cold wanna get out?" He asked

Red nodded curling into Stretch's chest whining "carry me."

Stretch smiled and pulled the plug "as you wish princess" he said kissing him and setting him down

Red giggled grinning leaning up to clank him

Stretch kissed back and began drying them off "my cute little bean"

Red pouted burrowing into his towel. "Nuh uh 'm not a bean."

"Yes you are my cutie pootootie"

Red grumbled blushing

Stretch chuckled and began dressing his boyfriend in soft pajamas

Red grinned curling up rubbing the soft material against his bones

Stretch dressed himself smiling "so cute" he said and kissed him lovingly.

Red blushed hiding in his long sleeved shirt. Piping up "You're sexier"

He snorted "thanks love" he said and picked him up setting him on his good hip "let's go see the others..."

Red nodded before frowning "hey! Wait! You are. You are very sexy."

"If you say so I choose to believe you" he giggled and kissed him walking out

Red pouted grumbling "it doesn't sound like it"

"But I do" Stretch said "of I wasn't sexy how could I get such a cutie on my arm?"

Red giggled blushing "must be your charming personality."

Stretch chuckled "that must be it" he said and kissed him going downstairs with the others

Red nodded grinning

Fell and Blue looked up from their cuddling as they walked down.

Fell smiled sort of at his brother "did you... Have a nice bath?" He asked feeling like kicking himself

Red nodded tugging on his sleeves. "Y-yeah. It was nice. We got to talk about... some stuff."

"That's uh great" Fell said "Sans... I'm... Sorry" he said

Red shook his head looking confused "what for?"

"For... Being an ass all these years... When I should have cared for you'" he said

Red shook his head with a sigh. "What are you talking about? You took care of me fine. I should have been taking care of you anyway."

"I... Know now Sans... Stretch explained how you took care of me... And I know you took care of us when we were younger I just I don't know how it changed to where I was being cruel to you"

Red shook his head "you're not cruel. Who said you were? I needed motivation here and there you gave it to me. I'm fine."

Fell sighed and hugged his brother "I was cruel and you know it" he said "Stretch is as lazy as you and no one ever needed to hit him to get him motivated"

Stretch thought about the "Blue did poke me with a broom once if that counts..."

Blue jabbed a finger in his direction "YOU WERE ASLEEP ON THE FLOOR!"

Red just chuckled turning to Fell and taking his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "You don't anymore. That's all that matters. I know it was just for my best. We live in a fucked up world."

Fell sighed and hugged him "I won't hurt you anymore" he promised

Red nodded hugging him back "thanks... Bro."

Fell held his brother "it hurts so much knowing how I've treated you... I want us all to he a happy family now and forever" he said "and work everyday to achieve it" he promised

Red gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I love you. I'll work on it too."

Fell smiled and hugged tighter before releasing him "food!"

Red chuckled his stomach grumbling.

Blue nodded smiling "I'll start on the tacos!"

Fell smiled "wonderful!" He said

Stretch smiled and picked up Red nuzzling him

Red giggled pushing at him "that tickles"

"I like tickling you" he said smiling

Red pouted sticking his tongue out at him

Stretch nipped it before licking it with his own

Red's skull turn a deep red in a blush and covering his face with his large sleeves

Stretch chuckled and laid back on the couch petting Frisk's sleeping head

Red just turned reder. Turning away embarrassed

"Why so shy love?" He asked

Red shook his head hiding more. "You're so embarrassing!"

"Only cuz yer cute" Stretch said lazily

Red shook his head "No I'm not"

"Yes you are brother" Fell said walking back in

Red whined "stooooooop. You only like me because I'm small"

"Oh you caught me... I do have a thing for edgy tiny skeletons" Stretch said smiling

Red frowned papping him on the arm crossing his arms and turning away Grumbling "I'm not tiny and I'm not edgy."

Stretch smiled and laid over him "whatever you say my powderpuff"

Red whined pushing him "you're squishing me you lanky bones!"

"Oh? Skeleton pancake? Yummm" he said squishing more before getting off him chuckling

Red grumbled crossing his arms "meanie"

"Ah you love me babe" he said smiling

Red sent a deadpanned look to him. "Really... Babe... Humph."

Stretch chuckled and laid back on the couch closing his eyes "fine don't love me" he said fake sniffling

Red rolled his eyes "Я люблю тебя ... Моя дорогая" (i do love you... My dear.)

Stretch smiled "love you too" he said having at least picked up that word combination

Red smiled "I'm glad you are picking up on some words…. He's getting better isn't he br-boss"

Fell sighed "yes he is." He said adding softly "and you can call me brother Sans... Or my name..."

Red froze his cheek turning a light pink. Muttering "Sorry... P-papyrus..." Fell's name felt awkward in his mouth.

Fell blushed and covered his face "that feels weird..."

Red nodded "yeah... Guess it will just take some time. Right... P-pap?"

Fell nodded "yes it will" he said but smiled

The name still felt foreign on his tongue but Red smiled promising himself that he'll work at saying it more often. If for anything to see his brother smile more.

Blue covered his mouth letting out a loud "AWWWW!"

Stretch jumped "jeez Blue announce yourself" he said chuckling

Blue giggled "sorry. I got tacos done."

"Yay! I'll wake Frisk" he said and picked up their little girl "baby dinner is ready" he cooed softly

Frisk gave a yawn rubbing her eyes.

Red smiled gently patting Fell's hand "come on ya sap let's go."

Stretch smiled and held her as he headed for the kitchen "it's taco night" he said

Frisk hummed in approval waking up

Stretch smiled and pet her "love you" he cooed

Frisk beamed "love all you"

Stretch smiled and sat down keeping her in his lap as Fell put together a taco just how she liked it

Frisk smiled though tilting her head questioning "something wrong?"

"No dear in fact everything is looking better" Fell said with a sincere smile

Frisk nodded "that why being so nice?"

Fell nodded "am I usually not nice?" He asked confused

Frisk shook her head "No. You nice. More happy. More mom. I like mom. Mom good."

Fell blushed and chuckled "of course" he said and kissed her forehead giving her taco to her "I love you and I want to be the best mom" he said

Frisk beamed up at him "already best."

Fell smiled and kissed her cheek "of course I am the best at anything I put my mind too!

Frisk giggled nodding "all best."

Red chuckled "man kid you must have had bad parents."

Stretch pet Frisk's head "yeah for shoddy monsters like us to be better... But that doesn't matter right?" He said "I'm glad we met no matter what"

Frisk nodded "glad better. Happy now." Frisk smiled signing quickly to Fell _"I really enjoy living with you guys. Much better than old place. Much better than my tent. I love you all. I'm so happy you love me."_ Frisk started to tear up.

Fell frowned and snatched her up "don't cry baby..." He said though that was very concerning "tent?" He asked didn't Frisk have a home on the surface?

Frisk nodded leaning into his chest signing _"the one pappy and papa found me when I was sick…. I had it in my backpack still."_

"Oh yeah that one" Stretch said patting her head "So glad we found you darling" he said

Frisk nodded. Signing _"I'm glad I still had it..."_ guilty she added "it was home."

"Not anymore baby... You'll never need a tent again" Fell said nuzzling her.

"Unless we decide to actually go camping" Stretch said "s'mores don't taste the same otherwise"

Frisk giggled nodding excitedly signing _"the mountain has great camping woods. Lots of yummy berries and nuts to snack on. I don't even think there are bears. Plus you Can see the stars reeeeaaaally well once you're away from the city and it doesn't smell as bad."_

Stretch nodded and watched her sign "maybe someday we can camp on the surface together"

Frisk frowned realizing "sorry... Forgot."

"No it's okay kiddo it's a nice thought" Stretch said smiling

Frisk nodded though remained frowning. She wished so hard that she could show her new family everything that she loved... But she couldn't. They were trapped down here.  
Looking up at Fell with shaky hands she signed _"what will you do... when I... Die."_

Fell frowned "what kind of talk is that? That's forever away" he said holding her close

Frisk shook her head signing _"no... Humans don't live as long as monsters... Are... Are you going to take my soul?"  
_  
"no! Never we would never do that to you!" Fell said him and Stretch looking horrified "Frisk don't be that way." Stretch said

Red frowned papping Stretch "what's she saying?"

Blue nodded "don't be upset we can figure out whatever is the problem."

Frisk shook her head swiping at her tears before signing _"I... I want you to have it... I want you to leave... To see what I like..."_ Frisk whispered out a soft "p-please."

Stretch and Fell were speechless and Fell teared up hugging her close "d-dont talk like that... You'll... You'll be fine and and another human is bound to fall we'll take that one it's okay..." He babbled feeling his heart breaking

Frisk started to sob hugging Fell close. "I. I. Love you. I want you happy. Like you make me. Want you to see-" Frisk coughed rubbing her throat "see things I like. Be happy."

Stretch placed his hands on her back "baby don't strain yourself... We'll see what you like but we'll do it together as a family WITH you" he said

Frisk sniffled rubbing her eyes but nodded "O-Okay."

Fell nodded "yes, don't think like that" he said nuzzling her

Frisk nodded "but... You think someone will... Fall?"

Fell nodded "someone always falls" he said hugging her "we can take their soul instead"

Frisk nodded frowning "what... What if nice? Good? Me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: Part Eight**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

 _ **Summery:**_

Fell, Blue, and Frisk are given the talk. Sexy time with tentacles follow.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

 **-PART 8-**

Fell nodded "someone always falls" he said hugging her "we can take their soul instead"

Frisk nodded frowning "what... What if nice? Good? Me?"

Fell frowned fidgeting "then you'll have a sibling" he said

Frisk giggled smiling and papping him "soft!"

Fell snorted "I am not soft! I'm just er..." He said floundering for a word

Red chuckled "turning into a softy. A nice little do gooder heh heh. Turning into a marshmallow like Stretch heh heh heh."

Frisk nodded grinning "MELLOW! MELLOW!"

"Noooooo! Next I'll be sleeping in and being lazy!" He cried

Blue giggled leaning over to whisper so only Fell could hear. "I don't think that would be too bad. If we did it together. Just you and me~"

Fell blushed and chuckled "probably"

Red squinted at them "what are you two planning over there?"

Blue chuckled "oh nooooothing"

Fell chuckled "nothing at all" he said

Red grumbled crossing his arms "sure sounds like planning. Better not be anything bad I don't want another person hurt."

Fell rolled his eyes "no our plots work out more like your bath earlier" he said blushing a bit

Red's jaw dropped "WHAT!? I thought! I thought I told you that that you weren't ready!"

"Well I mean we have to start eventually!" He blurted before clapping a hand over his mouth.

Stretch sat up fast "oh my god you two haven't? Oh my god!" He began laughing "oh I'm so relieved" he said a mix of laughing and crying

Red turned to Stretch angrily "SHUT UP! DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!"

Blue pouted muttering "you don't take my love life seriously. Not very cool brother."

Stretch nodded "y-yes I do I swear I just... You guys are our little brothers... We just wanna keep you safe..." He said

Red rolled his eyes crossing his arms angrily glaring at Stretch "didn't sound very convincing when you start laughing saying 'oh golly you Two HAVEN'T!' sounds like a challenge to me. I don't know about you Stretch but I'm not ready for my brother to grow up that much! Frankly I'm TRYING to keep him as innocent as I can in his HELL HOLE! So if you would please CUT IT OUT!"

Stretch frowned "I'm sorry Red I didn't... I was just surprised..."

Fell frowned and crossed his arms "Sans... Do you love Stretch" he asked

Red huffed "of course I do what kind of question is that."

"And is not sex an expression of that love? An activity that brings you too closer?" He asked hands on his hips

Red smirked. "I have you know that sex is not the only way to express love. There are people that go by the term asexual. a person who is not interested in or does not desire sexual activity, either within or outside of a relationship. Though they can still find a person to love and be without sex. Many people even refrain from sex anyway, it's call abstinence. That strengthens the bond between two people."

Fell frowned "but you don't you and him have sex," he said though looked at Blue uncertain would abstinence be good for them?

Red frowned "well... Yeah. But we have sex for many reasons. I mean it's something we both enjoy, it can help us get over bad experiences by replacing them, but also due to love... and other things. I mean I love Stretch But it was a lot of trust that we had to give each other. I mean I wouldn't go down to my bones for anyone but Stretch accepted me with all my flaws."

Fell listened and nodded "and could me and Blue not experience the same? If we act of love how is our 'innocence'" he said with air quotes "diminished?" He asked

Red frowned he hated this. He didn't want this at all. "Fine. whatever. just don't come crying to me if you get pregnant." Red grumbled before teleporting away. He didn't want to hear any more about this.

Frisk looked up at Stretch tilting her head. "What's sex?"

"Pregnant?" Fell said confused "I thought babies came from weird birds? Or mad scientists?" He said looking to Blue.

Stretch paled "oh boy... Wow uh hey... We should um well..." He said scratching his skull

Blue tilted his head at Stretch "but you said when a monster couple wished really hard that they got a baby!"

Frisk eye's widened "is sex when hold hand? Hug? is sex when mom and dad go to bed?"

"Red! How could you leave me!" He called out of the room before turning back and looking at Frisk. "Well um yes Sex is when a Mommy and Daddy go to bed with each other... And they do a very specific 'vanilla' ritual. This along with the act of soul bonding can make a baby. It does have to do with wishes as usually intent to make a child is there but it can happen by accident if the Mommies and Daddies aren't experienced in soul bonding" he said pulling his collar out and sweating profusely "man is it hot in here?" He asked

Frisk tilted her head "but you are daddy's... No mom."

There was a bling from Stretch's phone signaling a text.

Stretch looked at it quickly

It was from Red, It read *sorry for leaving... I don't really want to think about that stuff right now... You could join me if you want? ❤ *

Stretch smiled glad Red wasn't mad at him.

He sighed and texted back *be there in a bit babe gotta finish what I started*

He then looked at Frisk "that's for humans baby when it comes to skeletons we are more magic than matter so it doesn't matter our gender anyone can be a mom or have a baby" he said

Frisk gasped looking at him wide eyed whispering "you have baby?"

Stretch blushed "well I could yeah... But that is something me and Red need to discuss as a couple and decide who carries and stuff same with Fell and Blue should they decide that's something they want."

Frisk nodded "no baby yet?"

"Nope just you my darling" he said petting her

Frisk beamed up at him "okay."

Blue smiled "so...you aren't against us moving to the next stage?"

Stretch sighed "as much as I rather you didn't I know it's going to happen I just want you guys informed" he said

Blue grinned "so you're not saying no~"

"I'm not" he said

Fell's sighed "thank you Stretch" he said feeling like a child

Blue giggled clapping happily "Yay! I LOVE YOU! We will be super safe and responsible! Promise!"

Stretch sighed in relief and got up setting Frisk down to hug Blue "I love you too and thank you. now I need to go talk with Red" he said

Blue nodded "maybe after we can talk with him? He didn't really seem happy."

"We'll see. I'll do what I can. see you" he said kissing his cheek then Frisk's cheek and left to find his boyfriend

Red puffed another breath of air out it turning smokey in the cold. He was laying on the roof the snow making a cold cushion under him. He had already blew off his steaming anger. one tree sporting it with an arrange of bones sticking out of it. He had his phone lying on his chest. Looking at it every once in awhile.

Stretch teleported next to him and laid down "hey babe... Come here soften?"

Red chuckled turning to him. "Yeah.. You, beautiful?"

"Only when I see angels from heaven" he said wrapping an arm around him

Red giggled blushing "stop it you flirt!"

"But it's true" he said and kissed him softly

Red hummed into the kiss deepening it and tugging Stretch closer

He held him close "I gave them all the talk" he said

Red gremicest "how did that go? Sorry for leaving you."

"Hey it's okay... And it went well I gave them some education and feel they can make an informed decision now" he said "I'd prefer they never did it but we can't just hold them back because we fear for them... They love each other and now they know how to be safe" he said rubbing his knuckles

Red frowned though it looked more like a pout. "I don't want them too."

"I know me either but they are technically adults and... It's gonna happen someday" he said

Red grumbled pouting more whining slightly "but but I just started to get him back. I'm not ready to loose my b-baby brother."

"Sans you won't lose him... They'll still be at home. They'll be the same people" he said and kissed him "did we change when we first made love?" He asked

"Yes! Yes we did!"

"Oh how so? Besides becoming more lovey dovey?" He asked raising a brow

Red frowned muttering "well we trust each other and know more about each other and we do more things together and I can't think of the others but I'm sure there are... I just don't want to miss anymore than I have. We are getting closer." Red's voice cracked "I called him brother. I called him by name."

Stretch smiled and hugged him close "I know and it was wonderful" he said "I am so proud of you Red... Your bond with your brother is growing so much stronger... And it's going to keep going that way independent of his relationship with my brother" he said

Red frowned nervously asking "are you sure? You promise?"

"I promise Red" he said and kissed him softly

Red sighed into the kiss. Red looked up at him with a gentle smile "I love the way you reassure and comfort me. I love you so much."

"I love you too Sans so so much you are my rock" he said holding him close

Red smiled gently asking "how are you able to say it so easily."

"Because I do everything easy" he chuckled

Red squinted his eyes with a slight smirk. "Oh so I'm easy now?"

"I don't know are you?" He smirked sliding his hand into Red's pants. However, he had grabbed a snowball sneakily aiming to freeze his butt.

Red squeaked squealing out "PAPYRUS!" Red pushed him away standing up to dump the snow out but slipped and fell back down.

Stretch laughed at him rolling in the snow on the roof. even if they fell off there was so much light snow it would be like hitting a pillow so he wasn't worried about that

Red grabbed up some snow ready to dump it on top of Stretch "see if you like it." with a smirk Red straddled Stretch yanking down his shorts and yanking them back up dragging a pile of snow with it. Red smirked at the large bulge of snow in Stretch's shorts. Taking a hand he rubbed down at the bugle grinding the snow down in what would be a turn on if it wasn't so cold.

Stretch gasped "holy shit! Ah Red that's ah!" He was shivering hard squirming "too cold!" He cried

Red chuckled continuing to rub the snow until he deemed Stretch had enough. "Come darling let's go get warmed up." teleporting them inside their room onto Stretch's bed.

Stretch whined he was in wet shorts now "meanie"

Red chuckled getting up to get him new shorts. "Sorry honey but you asked for it... How bout I make it up to you~"

Stretch perked in interest "oh? How so?" He asked

Red smirked murmuring "anything you want darling"

Stretch blushed and chuckled running his hands over his spine "I can think of a few things..."

Red hummed looking up at him and licking his teeth. "Oh yeah~"

Stretch nodded and kissed him wondering what he wanted

Red hummed into the kiss deepening it and tangling their tongues.

Stretch eagerly made out with his boyfriend and running his hands over his bones he was so perfect

Red wiggled forward so he was straddling Stretch's waist rubbing their bones together as they made out

Stretch broke the kiss and blush "hey uh... Wanna try something new?" He asked really hesitant to bring this up since the incident earlier and embarrassment.

Red grinned panting lightly. "What ever you want Мой сладкий зефир~" (my sweet marshmallow)

Stretch smiled and uh coughed into a hand before focusing his magic and forming a few... Tentacles. he blushed and looked away waiting for Red to say yes or no

Red's eyes widened and his skull turned a dark red. Stuttering Red nodded "I'm. I'm okay with that. Heh."

Stretch looked hopeful "really?" He asked slowly moving the tentacles. They wiggle in a gooey joyful way

Red lowered his head embarrassed but nodded "yeah... I've actually been thinking... About that kind of stuff."

Stretch chuckled "we're perverts" he said and began stroking Sans's bones with them

Red nodded moaning at the feel. "It's you fault. Such a turn on. Makes me horny."

Stretch chuckled "you too..." He said one sliding into his pants and wiggling around in his pelvis "it feels weird touching you with these..."

Red moaned loudly closing his eyes and leaning heavily into Stretch "feels amazing…. Think I have a new kink heh heh"

"Me too" Stretch replied sliding some carefully into his rib cage being very careful as he was new at this and didn't want to accidentally hurt his lover

Red moaned at the careful touches his magic gathering. Focusing he was able to form a few lumpy tentacles.

Stretch watched them and smiled "cute." He said kissing one vastly different from his smooth vanilla ones

Red frowned pressing his face into Stretch's hoody "shut up I've never done this before." Red took a few deep breathes before he looked up with a smirk. his deep red lumpy tentacles started to lengthen and smooth out. One waving up to poke at Stretch's mouth. Red licking a stripe up one of Stretch's tentacles before taking it in his mouth bobbing it while giving Stretch sultry looks..

"Ah fuck Red..." He said taking the tentacle in his mouth too while stroking another like a cock this was the best idea ever! And Red's mouth around his tentacle was amazing

Red moaned around the tentacle grinding tentacles against their pelvis. Red's tentacles dripping red slime.

"Stars you taste amazing..." He panted pushing it out a moment pulling Red closer

Red hummed sucking on the tentacle. Red tentacles helped strip them until Red was able to press close to Stretch only dripping slithering tentacles separating them.

Stretch loved the feeling and grinded against him with the tentacles getting swifter in their movements as he grew more confident with them

Red moaned drooling around the tentacle. His magic forming a soaked slit and he let out a needy whine rutting against Stretch and the tentacles.

Stretch growled softly and slowly beginning to wiggle a tentacle inside it moaning at the vicarious feeling

Red moaned loudly the tentacle dropping out of his mouth as he panted clinging to Stretch giving needy whines of "more~"

Stretch chuckled and wiggled it more inside "like this~?" He purred

Red nodded moaning as it wiggled and wormed in his slit "please more~"

"Heheh how much do you think will fit Sans?" Stretch asked panting as he continued pushing it in his own cock forming

Red moaned drooling his body quaking as the tentacle squirmed it's way more inside of him. "Да больше наполни меня!" (Yes, fill me more!)

Stretch bit a knuckle, gods he was so hot. He pressed further the tentacle heading up to his sternum making Red form a full ecto body to contain the wiggling mass

Red moaned loudly feeling the pressure build inside him. Small heart's formed in his sockets as he panted clinging to Stretch giving him a shaky moan his tongue lolling out.

Stretch leaned forward capturing his tongue and sucking on it lewdly loving how he just melted his lover

Red moaned into the kiss deepening it as the tentacle thickened and went further inside him. With the large tentacle traveling further wiggling and squirmed deep inside him, Red to gasp squeezing the tentacle inside him cumming with a low moan. Shaking Red clung to Stretch trying to come down from his high, but was struggling as the tentacle continued to thrust inside him.

Stretch barely noticed Sans came and kept thrusting caught up in his own pleasure he was so close...

Red moaned his nerves on overload. His bones quivered as he came again.

This time the squeeze affected Stretch and he came hard... Out of all his tentacles, the six or so appendages, spraying all over Red and in his rib cage and soul.

Red moaned panting leaning heavily into Stretch. He felt sticky but Red was still at a high and his heart eyes were drooping. Red felt a slight panicky feeling creeping up on him but a trimmer from Stretch's tentacle had him moaning and forgetting anything besides pleasure.

Stretch smiled and pulled out slowly "I love you Sans..." He said

Red slowly nodded into Stretch's chest sleepily muttering "love ya pap."

"Love you too" he said cuddling him "that was fun..."

Red nodded curling closer to Stretch. "We should do it again. No thoughts of..."

Stretch shushed him gently and rubbed his back "now none of that" he said kissed him

Red nodded leaning up to clank him back. Nuzzling into Stretch "Love you... Smell nice. Heh heh I smell like you."

"I guess you do... But I like your smell more" he said nuzzling him

Red chuckled his eyes hardly opened "you Smell nice. I like it. Like sweet but with smoke. Heh it smells like a comfortable blanket or like home... You are my home. My sweet home. Soft home. Nice home. Heh sexy home. Home home home."

Stretch snorted and burst out laughing "oh my god Sans!" He laughed and pet him trying not to shake too much so his lover could sleep

Red groaned patting Stretch's chest whining "stop shaking pillow. Sleepy."

Stretch soon stopped "sorry love. go to sleep" he said and kissed his skull "I love you"

Red sighed curling into Stretch's hold kissing Stretch's ribs sleepily. "Love you. Berry much. Whole lot. Loves."

He chuckled and closed his eyes "love you" he said once more and covered them up

Red nuzzled Stretch before he was out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: Part Nine**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

 _ **Summery:**_

Fell, Blue, and Frisk have bonding time. Edgeberry sexy time finally happens.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

-PART 9-

Blue frowned "they've been gone a while."

"They probably are doing it again... Stretch is really good about distracting my brother" he said creating a worksheet for Frisk of basic math

Blue frowned looking up at Fell with hopeful eyes "you think I could be a distraction too you one day?"

Fell blushed but kissed his nose hole "you already are my dear" he said cuddling him in his lap

Blue giggled "you ALWAYS distract me~"

Fell chuckled "that's not a good thing Blue" he teased nuzzling him

"When it's you it is hehehe"

Fell smiled and set the sheet he was working on down and picked up Blue holding him close. he liked how easy Blue was to carry around

Blue giggled leaning forward to kiss Fell.

Fell leaned in as well clanking their teeth together smiling

Blue grinned "I like kissing you."

"Hmm what a coincidence so do I" he said petting his skull glad Frisk was watching TV right now

Blue grinned leaning into Fell's hand "why do you like me?"

"Hmmm because you're cute... Nice no matter what... So opposite of myself" he said

Blue giggled shaking his head "noooo you are sweet and adorable and SEXY~"

Fell sputtered "no! I am the great terrible handsome Papyrus!"

Blue giggled "sweet, caring, motherly, SEXY Papyrus~"

Fell blushed profusely "well you are sexy too!"

Blue giggled with a blush "you flirt hehehe that won't get you into my pants faster."

Fell smirked "oh? Shall we see how hard it is?" He purred

Blue squealed with giggles smaking Fell chest blushing "oh you bad boy!"

Fell chuckled and poked his butt childishly

Blue fake pouted at him. "Two can play at that game~" with quick hands Blue ran them under Fell's shirt and rubbed his ribs with a smirk

Fell gasped softly "those are sensitive!" He said nipped his neck in retaliation

Blue giggled squirming on Fell's lap trying to wiggle away.

Fell then began tickling him mercilessly

Blue try to wiggle away laughing pleading out "stoooOOOOP!"

"Never! You have insulted my honor!" He said tickling harder "Frisk! Come help me!" He said

Blue giggled "nooooooo!"

Frisk squealed running over wiggling her fingers over bones

Fell laughed "haha together mama and daughter will defeat you!' He laughed at his boyfriend

Blue laughed tears starting to form in his sockets. "StoOooOP!"

"Okay... Admit defeat and we will" Fell said smirking

Blue nodded his laughter turning to squeaks as he tried to catch his breath.

Fell stopped and chuckled "well I think he learned his lesson ey Frisk?" He asked her

Frisk nodded "play?"

Fell smiled "of course dear what do you want to play?" He asked smiling and picking her up

Frisk shrugged "what you play?"

"What I play?" He asked

Frisk nodded excited "you and Blue play?"

"We'll play with you yes" he said "what shall we play?" He asked slightly confused

Frisk huffed shaking her head signing _"no. Well yes. What I meant is what do you play... Together?"_

Fell was confused a moment before his eyes widened "umm we play tag and we practice fighting" he said

Frisk perked up "can we prak.. Prac.. Tis.."

"Practice fighting? Sure!" He said smiling "we'll get you bundled up and go out" he said

Frisk beamed clapping excited

Blue grinned getting up to grab some scarfs and hats

Fell smiled and helped her bundle up smiling

Blue gasped "should we tell Red and Pappy?"

"Nah we'll just leave a note" he said writing it out three times one went on the TV the other their door and one on the fridge

Blue nodded in approval. Helping Frisk into her jacket Blue smiled to Fell

Fell smiled and lead them out toward the woods and found a nice stick for Frisk to use

Frisk frowned down at the stick looking back up disappointed at Fell. "Want like you."

"A bone?" He asked kneeling and summoning a small rapier type bone "like this sweetheart?" He asked

Frisk nodded happily making grabby hands for it. "Wanna be like you mama pap!"

He chuckled and carefully hands her the blunt hand "we'll see" he said smiling "but be careful these are sharper than sticks" he warned

Frisk frowned realizing worried "I no hurt... Right... No hurt?"

"Not if we are careful!" Fell promised and summoned his own sword "I'll teach you basics before we even try to spar" he promised

Frisk nodded happily at that.

Fell kissed her forehead before standing "first is properly holding your sword."

Frisk continued practicing until her arms had went numb and her eyelids drooped

Papyrus dispelled the weapons and picked her up "tired baby?" He asked

Frisk shook her head though her eyes were already closing

"Of course" he said and began walking them home holding his sweet little one

Frisk fell asleep leaning on his shoulder.

Blue smiled reaching to take Fell's hand in his. "Love you."

"I love you too Blue..." He said smiling down at him "did you have fun?" He asked

Blue nodded smiling "we should do this more often. I like bonding with our baby girl."

"Me too" he said leading them into the house

Blue grinned bumping into Fell playfully. "Sooooooo... Do you want to come up stairs after we tuck her in. Maybe crawl into bed. We could cuddle."

Fell smiled "I like that idea" he said and laid her down tucking her in kissing her forehead "my small little one"

Blue smiled giving her a peck before taking Fell's hand and leading him to bed

Fell smiled and down dressed from his uniform putting on his 'BAD DUDE' shirt and shorts

Blue giggled from his bed already changed into his light Blue night shirt, shorts, and even a small Blue nightcap. His shirt in crisp lettering stated 'Amazing Blue' Blue chuckled muttering under his breath "sexy"

Fell smiled at his lover the definition of adorableness he crawled in bed and nuzzled him

Blue giggled nuzzling him back before giving him a quick kiss.

Fell chuckled and chased his mouth kissing back "my lovely Blue..."

Blue blushed shying away from Fell "my sexy Felly~"

Fell chuckled "my sexy Blueberry" he said kissing him again. "Did... Did you want to er..." He said trying to ask if he wanted to try and take their relationship to the next level or if they were even ready

Blue smiled and shrugged nervous "it's up to you Felly."

"It's up to us both Blue... I'm happy right here but I'm also curious" he said

Blue grinned "well let's try some things out. I've never really tested my magic out before. Think we can make something~"

Fell nodded "we can certainly try..." He said feeling a bit awkward but he wanted this

Blue giggled blushing squirming excitedly. "Should we try like this... Or... Should we..."

"Or what?" Fell asked looking toward their dating manual

Blue blushed shying away "Well... We could... You know... Take it off?" Blue motioned to their clothes.

Fell blushed "uh sure..." He said and removed his shirt feeling embarrassed they were doing this!

Blue gasped at the sight nervously tugging his shirt down

Fell reached over and helped him take it off

Blue blushed hiding behind his hands "I'm sorry this is embarrassing."

Fell nodded "uh me too" he said gazing at his boyfriend "but you are adorable" he said hoping to make him feel better

Blue whined "StoOooOP..." mumbling Blue added "you look better than me."

"No I don't... My body is all marked up yours is pristine" he said running his ungloved hands over the bones lovingly

Blue shook his head snatching Fell's hand looking at him determined "what! No! I think they make you You! You are beautiful! Ruggedly Handsome! Perfect!"

Fell blushed and chuckled "of course I am, I am the great and terrible Papyrus" he said "and you are my magnificent Sansational Sans" he said and kissed him

Blue giggled kissing him back. "I love you. My perfect Felly"

Fell chuckled and held him close cuddling him

Blue smiled nuzzling into his chest

Fell growled purred lowly that felt nice to be honest

Blue giggled giving him small clanks on his ribs

Fell felt heat emanating from the kisses a soft moan passing his teeth "Blue..."

Blue giggled looking up giving him another clank. "Yes dear~"

"That feels good..." He said and leaned down pressing a few kisses to his ribs and hoping he felt it too

Blue shivered "that feels nice."

"I told you..." He said and let his tongue dart out and run along one

Blue gasped covering his mouth hoping Fell didn't hear his small moan.

Fell did hear it and his eyes shot up and he smirked before doing it again more languidly

Blue shivered letting out another small moan his skull going a dark blue in a blush

Fell continued to lick his bones loving the sounds he made

Blue gave a small needy whine. His eyes widened and froze at what he just done.

Fell stopped and he gasped looking up with wide eyes at him

Blue let out a small shaky "s-sorry I didn't mean to m-make t-that."

"No its beautiful do it again" Fell said and licked again

Blue clamped his hands over his mouth shaking his head as he muffled a shaky moan

Fell wasn't having it and clamped his teeth over a rib lightly and began sucking

Blue trembled his eyes squeezing shut as he let out a loud needy moan.

Fell continued to do this and he stroked Blue's spine his touches inexperienced but enthusiastic

Blue panted softly moaning. his shaky hands connecting to Fell's ribs clinging to him slightly

Fell smirked and nibbled his collar "So cute..." He said feeling his confidence grow

Blue mumbled giving panting moans.

"I love those noises you are making my love" Fell said nuzzling him

Blue whined leaning into Fell's chest. "F-feeeell~"

Fell smiled and nuzzled him "this feels nice" he decided

Blue whined lightly pulling Fell's ribs demanding attention. "F-feeeell"

Fell groaned and looked at him "what?" He asked

Blue blushed whimpering "s-somethings wrong..."

Fell gasped "what's wrong?" He asked worried he'd hurt him in someway

Blue frowned scrubbing his sockets whining "i-i'm... Wet... I feel funny... Down there..."

Fell frowned and looked down moving his shorts and gasping at the sight that greeted him

Blue teared up at the edge of crying. Blue scrubbed his sockets to afraid to look he asked worried "d-did i... Pee myself... I'm so sorry... I'm horrible at this!"

"Um no you didn't" he said rubbing the little construct. "I think we are doing this right!" He said smiling

Blue's gasp was cut off with a loud moan. "W-what's happening?!"

Fell rubbed a little gentler "I think this is a... Slit? It's the feminine mating organ?" He said hoping he was right

Blue gasped moaning his spine arching slightly. Panting and drooling a bit Blue rested his head onto Fell. "Feels really good. "

Fell beamed glad he had that correct and just rubbed it a little "um... I think I should try to put a finger in is that okay?" He asked wanting permission for everything regarding inside it

Blue's head shot up. "WHAT! Is-is that what they normally do?"

"Well yes? Because I remember overhearing Red and Stretch once talking about it?" He said blushing heavily "Red said he knew it was necessary to use fingers but Stretch didn't need to be so rough" he said "but um if you don't want then we don't have to till we learn more information"

Blue thought for a moment before nodded "We can try it. But be gentle."

"I would be nothing less for you" Fell promised and rubbed the slit opening with his pointer finger slowly pushing in as he rubbed, his face heating up more. this was so weird, but it made his own shorts tight and uncomfortable. he didn't need to look to know he formed a cock as this wasn't the first time the inconvenient construct had formed

Blue gave a whiney moan his head tilting back. Blue's hand going down to Fell's but landing on his growing bulge. Blue rubbed the spot.

Fell gasped "Blue!" He said " a bit of warning next time?" He moaned

Blue jolted Fell's finger going deeper inside him. Blue shivered moaning lowly. "S-sorry. I didn't realize what it was."

Fell nodded and began thrusting his finger in and out of him "yeah..." He said

Blue panted letting out soft needy whines and moans.

Fell loved all the noises and slowly added a second finger

Blue whined lightly drooling. Blue had heart's in his sockets his breathing coming out in pants. He moaned loudly as Fell stretched him.

Fell smiled moving his fingers a bit faster his own eyelights turning into hearts

Blue gasped moaning his eyes almost rolling back as Fell started thrust inside him quicker. Blue felt something building inside him.

Fell purred loudly at the noises his boyfriend made and thrusted them more accidentally hitting one of Blue's sensitive spots

Blue gasped moaning long and loud his bones quivered. His eye lights disappearing as he clenched Fell's fingers tight as he came. His juices squirting out over Fell's hand.

"Holy shit!" Fell squawked in surprise as his fingers were squished "oh my goodness! I did it!" He said in pride feeling like the grandmaster of pleasure.

Blue gave a small moan his eye lights coming back slowly. Whining Blue nuzzled into Fell.

Fell smiled and pulled his fingers out and wrapped his arms around him nuzzling him "did that feel good?" He asked smiling

Blue nodded giving him a tired smile leaning up to clank him

Fell kissed back smiling his own construct was feeling a bit sore but he was content to ignore it he felt this was good for their first time and could tell that had worn Blue out

Blue whined lightly "I feel gross. Sticky. Dirty. Will it always feel like this?

"Umm maybe? I think we are supposed to do this with less clothes on... And we can bathe after? Do you want a bath?" He asked not wanting him to dislike this Fell had really enjoyed himself

Blue shook his head "I'm too sleepy. But next time I think we should take a bath. I really like this, but don't like being so sticky after. Its nice. You make me feel good... Wait! I didn't! I'm HORRIBLE!"

Fell jumped when he suddenly yell "what do you mean?" He asked rubbing his ear hole with his pinky

Blue looked up tears in his eyes whining out "I didn't make you feel good."

Fell frowned "what are you talking about? I enjoyed every bit of this!" He said

Blue whined "but I didn't... I didn't do anything."

"You were adorable and let me touch you in naughty places I think that counts" Fell said to try and make him feel better. "Maybe next time you can do me?" He offered

Blue pouted but nodded "okay. Next time I'll make you feel good. I'll make it the best ever."

"You already have" Fell said and cuddle with him smiling

Blue giggled kissing his chin

Fell smiled and kissed him cuddling him "we'll take a bath tomorrow" he promised

Blue nodded mumbling "loves you." now that they were cuddling Blue was starting to fall asleep

Fell kissed him once more "love you" he mumbled as he Fell asleep


	10. Chapter 10

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: Part Ten**

Setting:

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

Doggo

 _ **Summery:**_

Red and Blue shower scene (nothing lewd besides their topic of conversation). Angry Drunk skeletons. Drunken shenanigans and slight Fellcest.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

-PART 10-

Red woke up the sticky cum dried and crusty on his bones. With a groan he untangled his and Stretch's bones making his way to the shower.

Stretch remained asleep of course.

Blue woke with a soft whimper he felt gross and hot he crawled out of Fell's arms and headed for the shower.

Grumbling Red opened the door yanking a towel and hopping into the shower. Struggling in his semi asleep state to get his towel over the bar.

Blue stumbled in after right into him "ow!"

Red growled snapping, still waking up. "Watch it!" there was a long pause as Red realized who was in the shower with him. His eyes trailing down to Blue's dirty bones with a small growl.

Blue blushed and covered up "I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" He squeaked

Red gaze snapped back up at Blue his glared fierce though under his anger lied a feeling of betrayal and sadness. "What are you doing in here? I got here first."

"I uh sorry I'll leave" he said unsure why he was so angry. he climbed out grabbing his towel and backing up

Red let out an angry shaky sigh. Trying to reign in his anger. "... Nah... It's fine... Come on we can just take one together. Waste less water that way. Plus I might need help washing my back. Normally just have Stretch help but he's still asleep."

Blue frowned but nodded "okay..." He said climbing back in not seeing anything lewd with it

Red nodded turning on the water and humming contently as it slightly burned his bones.

Blue grabbed a sponge and began gently washing the other. "Why do you like it so hot?" He asked

Red gave a small groan popping a few of his bones and relaxing at Blue's gentle touch. "Burns everything off... Sorry. if it's too hot we can turn it colder."

"No it's okay... good for slowly waking up" he said

Red nodded giving a large yawn before grabbing a sponge himself and starting to scrub his front. Stretch had sure made a mess last night

"I... Um why were you mad?" He asked quietly

Red tensed with a huff he turned around jabbing a finger at Blue's tail bone. "Why do you think?"

"Ow!" He squawked placing his hands in front of his pelvis tears springing up at his anger "I don't know!"

Red grumbled crossing his arms and turning away. "Because I don't want you two to do that."

"Do what? Oh..." He said "but... We love each other..." He said "w-why is it okay for you guys?" He asked

Red grumbled raising his arms in frustration as he whirled around. Red had tears in his sockets as he semi shouted "because I don't want him to grow up yet!"

Blue blinked before frowning softly hugging him "this won't change him..." He said softly

Red huffed swiping at his sockets grumbling "that's what Stretch said... We are just doing so good recently... I don't want things to go back to how they were."

Blue nuzzled him "things will never go that way Fell loves you and he's learning to express it now... Things can only get better" he said

Red grumbled "sure. Whatever now get off me ya berry affectionate skelly. Heh heh"

Blue laughed slapping his shoulder blade at the pun "no! Bad pun!" He said trying to cover his giggles

Red chuckled "eh you're laughing. Now let's get clean. Then you can fix me some breakfast heh heh"

Blue nodded and began cleaning himself up scrubbing at his pelvis "is it always so uncomfortable feeling?" He asked Sans

Red tilted his head. "What part?"

"The um wet part... Fell and I um we tried the sex but... I don't think we did it right" he said turning a bright blue. he knew Red was the last person he should talk to about it but he had no other source of information

Red grumbled quietly but nodded. "Yeah when cum dries it's kind of gross feeling but normally afterward you are too tired or too caught up in the moment to care... Why do you think you did it wrong? Did it hurt? You aren't hurt are you?" Red scanned Blue slightly worried.

"Uh no... But... I was um... I didn't... I was the only one who um... Came" he said twiddling his fingers

Red blinked "oh..." Red awkwardly patted Blue's arm trying to think of something to comfort him "that's okay. It happens. I mean it happened yesterday for me and Stretch. Not every time will be perfect. And it was your first time."

Blue nodded ringing his hands "okay..."

Red turned Blue's skull to face him "hey. Don't worry about it... It was probably for the best anyway. Assuming you were bottom."

"Bottom? What's that mean? How can I make him feel good too?" He asked

Red chuckled turning to grabbing the sponge again to continue washing. "Well to put it simply did you make a slit or a dick? Slits which are the girls are bottom. Depending on the angle that is but let's not worry about that now."

"Oh yes! I made that and um I didn't get to see what he made but it bulged so I think it was a dick" he said

Red nodded "I would think that would fit his personality. Kind of glad you guys didn't go too far. Not sure how you would feel about being filled with cum. If it's anything like Stretch it's quite a bit. Heh but Stretch is perfect."

Blue stared at him a moment "wait... It goes inside me?!"

Red chuckled nodding "yup and if you keep at it might even go up to here." Red motioned to how far up Stretch's tentacle had traveled. "Heh it'll drive ya crazy. Make ya a quivering mess... Heh but Stretch loves it and it feels amazing. Gets your heart a poundin' and your brain goes numb. It's like a drug. Can't get enough."

Blue's eyes widened "no! Nonono! That'll kill me! How did it not kill you?!" He said in shock

Red chuckled continuing to wash "nah. Our bodies are just bones. It's the magic that's used for sex. Magic can be manipulated. However, my magic did form an ecto body for it, but in my case pleasure outweighed any pain. But you guys probably won't get that far for a while. I mean last night was your first time. Work your way up. Hey wash up water's getting cool."

Blue nodded and cleaned himself up "thanks for helping me Red... None of this stuff is in the dating manual" he said getting out when he was done

Red nodded stepping out and wrapping a towel around him before pulling Blue into a hug lightly patting his skull "yeah. Anytime... If it was anyone else I might not... But I want you both to be safe and happy. So anytime. I'm here for you."

Blue hugged back smiling "thanks" he said and pulled on his uniform

Red smirked murmuring "love ya Blue," as he passed him going back to his and Stretch's room

"Love you too" he said and went downstairs to make breakfast

Red smiled walking into his room rummaging around to find some clothes. He settling on a tank and a zip up hoodie with some shorts. Sitting on the bed to slip on a pair of socks before laying down next Stretch reaching up and poking his cheek whispering "hey... Hey... Psssst Stretch... Wake up..."

Stretch groaned "what this it beautiful?" He asks wrapping his arms around him

Red blushed giving him a sweet clank. "Talked to Blue... They tried having sex last night."

Stretch jerked waking up at that "what?!"

Red nodded chuckling "yeah. Don't worry from the sound of it they just fingered. Blue and I talk I explained it a little more to him while we showered. He didn't even know that dicks went inside the other person. Heh heh"

Stretch snorted before sighing "god we're assholes... Hiding all this stuff from them leaving them bumbling in the dark" he said frowning

Red nodded with a sigh. "They need to know... I told Blue some but left it open for him to ask more when the time came."

Stretch nodded and pulled Red into a deep kiss "yeah."

Red grinned kissing him back. With a smirk Red muttered "told him how crazy you make me. Like a drug always making me want more."

Stretch chuckled and kissed him deeply sliding his tongue in. He felt Red was the addicting one

Red moaned into the kiss tangling their tongues.

Stretch purred breaking it "glad I could excite you so"

Red hummed rubbing Stretch's skull "you always excite me. You sexy, horny skeleton. Heh heh"

Stretch rolled his eyes and got up "sure thing I'm the best but before we do more we need to eat."

Red nodded giving him a soft peck before making his way to the door "you are the best. The best thing to happen to me."

"And you me" he said smiling getting up and dressing

Red smiled blushing making his way to the kitchen "what's cooking good looking?"

Blue laughed "pancakes!" He said happily

Red chuckled sitting down. "Stretch should be here soon."

"Yay! Fell is in the shower" he said smiling

Red smiled mumbling "I love this family."

"Me too!" Blue said

Red jumped slightly blushing at being heard. "Yeah it's pretty great."

Fell walked in "what's great?" He asked in his clean crisp uniform

Red blushed shying away mumbling "just family."

Fell raised a brow "brother I can't hear you when you mumble" he said patting his head and leaning over a bit

Red turn a dark red. "I-i said I l-love this family. I-it's pretty g-great." Red tugged his hood up embarrassed.

Fell smiled and hugged him "I love it too" he said

Red chuckled pushing him away "okay okay enough affection save it for yours and Blue's pants off dance off. Heh heh"

Fell blushed "SANS THAT'S HIGHLY INAPPROPRIATE!" he yelled face and neck bright red

Red cackled loudly almost falling out of his chair. Leaning close Red smirked "that's not how Blue felt this morning during our shower~"

Fell made a strangled noise "Blue! What's he talking about?"

Blue giggled "oh Red and I showered together. He informed me more about sex. I know a lot more now."

Fell was beet red "I... Uh okay"

Red chuckled patting Fell's arm "don't worry we didn't do anything just talked and showered."

"I didn't say you did" he said he wasn't even thinking that though the mental image did bring up lewd thoughts.

Stretch busted in "I smell perversion!"

Red giggled snorting "it's Papyrus!"

"Oh what am I missing out on?" He asked slinging an arm around him making Fell blush "what is it?"

Red snickered "I told Pap about this morning with Blue. Hehehehe boss got so red!"

"Oh? Thinking impure thoughts?" He said and Fell pushed him off stamping his foot "no I'm not!"

Red and Blue chuckled. Blue wagging a finger at Fell "now Felly don't you know those are for night."

Red clutched his ribs laughing

"YOU ARE ALL INSUFFERABLE! I AM GOING TO GO GET FRISK AND YOU ALL BETTER BE OUT OF THE GUTTER BY THE TIME I'M BACK!" he yelled and stomped out red as can be

Red squeaked with giggles. "I've never seen him that red before."

Stretch chuckled "me either" he said sitting down

Red smiled "thanks darling."

Stretch kissed the top of his skull as Fell came in holding his baby Frisk over his shoulder

Blue giggled setting out the pancakes and motioning Fell over.

Fell went to him and kissed his skull before sitting with Frisk rubbing her back "time to wake up baby"

Blue frowned with a soft whine missing his chance to kiss Fell, but got juice for everyone instead of demanding attention.

Frisk yawned blinking heavily.

Fell pet her "you ready for breakfast sweety?" He asked

Frisk nodded

Fell smiled and set down making her and him a plate "after work today maybe we can practice swords again?" He said

Frisk perked up "please!"

Red blinked looking to Fell seriously "you want to do what... Again?!"

"I was teaching Frisk sword fighting basics" he said casually

Stretch frowned "couldn't you find a less violent hobby?"

Red nodded concern etched into his skull "yeah I have to agree with Stretch. Boss the kid could get hurt. Plus I thought you were working on getting this place to be safer."

"I am not teaching to hurt Sans just some fencing I would never teach her to hurt someone" he assured

Red groaned rubbing his skull "now you are going to tell me she's using a stick instead of a sword."

Fell didn't answer just drummed his fingers on the table awkwardly

Red looked up frowning "... What?"

"It's a small one I swear!" He said

Stretch frowned "you gave her a real sword?"

Red's skull turned a bright red his socket lighting up with red flames in anger. Red took a few shaky breaths. Shaking his head Red glared at Fell growling out "I'm going out." Red teleported out. He needed a drink.

"Wait Brother-" Fell said watching as he teleported he covered his face "I was teaching her how to be safe with it I promise" he said

Frisk let out a wail.

Blue sniffling and scrubbed his sockets.

Fell looked down and picked her up "sweetheart what's wrong don't cry!" He said rocking her and picking up Blue "oh not you too..." He said kissing him

Frisk sobbed "my fault! I asked!"

Fell shook his head "no dearie it's not your fault my dear. I should have discussed it with your papa's" he said rocking her "and maybe giving you a real sword was irresponsible on my part" he said trying to make light of it

Blue whined. "I agreed to it. It's my fault too. I'm so sorry. Everything was going so well too! Red is so mad."

Fell sighed and held them both close "it's okay I'll go talk to him and apologize and we can all discuss it at dinner okay?" He said

Blue shook his head "but he's so angry. He teleported away! How are you going to find him?"

"He's probably drinking somewhere. I know his haunts"

Blue nodded with a sigh. "Be careful... Be nice and gentle too... I don't want this to ruin what you both are working so hard on."

Fell nodded "yes I know I'll be careful" he said

Blue gave Fell a kiss before taking Frisk to wash away her tears.

"I love you two" he said and kissed them both.

Stretch himself had adopted a thinking face "Do you know where he would go? all I can think besides his post is muffs. But I'm not sure about this versions muffet."

"Grillby runs the bar here, but since he is dead Doggo took over" he reminded Stretch

Stretch nodded remembering "oh yeah. check there first?"

Fell nodded "I will"

Stretch sighed "do you want me to go with you?"

"If you want..." He said

Stretch shook his head. "No. It's your decision. You are the one apologising. Do you want me to come?"

Fell sighed "no... This is a conversation I need to have with Sans I guess"

Stretch chuckled patting Fell's arm "you got this. All else fails call me and I'll smooth it over."

He nodded and headed for Grillby's first

Red was sitting at the bar a shot of Grillby's hard whiskey in front of him and three empty glasses to his right. The alcohol had made his lips loose and his speech slurs slightly as he ranted to Doggo "You don't understand I mean they let my baby girl have a knife. MY BABY GIRL! Not a stick but a knife. What if she got hurt or Boss? And they did so without even telling me! Snuck out to do it!"

Doggo frowned nodding "well a kid has to learn sometime right?" He asked patting his hand awkwardly "was he actually fighting her?" He asked worried

Red growled downing his glass with a shiver and motioning for another "I don't know. But he's suppose to get this hell hole safer. Don't know why she'd need to know then. I don't want my baby girl to be like me."

Doggo began pouring a drink "I don't think sword lessons will make her like you" he said

Red gave a low whine "I don't want dust on her hands. It's bad enough I ruined Boss's childhood... I don't want my baby girl to lose hers. I don't want her to lose her hope and be a regretful one HP loser like me."

Doggo nodded "I suppose those are valid fears" he agreed.

Papyrus opened the door and saw Sans immediately and began walking over. Doggo thought for sure he would beat Sans right there. He had seen this happen before. Instead he wrapped his arms around him from behind in a hug "Sans! We were worried sick!"

Red grumbled weakly pushing at him "leave me alone 'm mad at you."

Fell shook his head and nuzzled him "I'm sorry I made such a decision without you... I truly saw no harm in it" he said

Red grumbled crossing his arms pouting "my baby girl. with a sword. Fighting the CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! DO YOU SEE THE PROBLEM NOW?!"

"Sans! We were never fighting we didn't cross swords at all! I wouldn't let her hit anything! She doesn't want to hurt anyone she just thinks it's fun to bond over" he said and nuzzled his skull. "I promise I won't make her like us... Maybe Blue though..." He said thinking of the sweetest member of their household.

They looked very sappy and vulnerable someone could try and attack them right now. unaware. however, Papyrus was always aware of his surroundings.

Red nodded a dopey smile coming to his face. "You really mean it. I don't want my baby girl to be like me. I lost you I don't want to lose her too." Red scrubbed his sockets as tears starting to collect

"You won't lose her Sans" he promised and clanked his cheek. "And you found me so it's not all so bad right?" He said

Red nodded numbly. "I. I did... You're a great brother pap. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment!" Red drunkenly sobbed

"You aren't a disappointment you are the best brother someone can have" he said kissing his cheek

Red sobbed into Fell's chest clinging to him. "I'm sorry I should be better. I shouldn't have ran off. I wasn't going to drink anymore! I'm the worst. Why do you keep me around I'm better as dust. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to live! I don't deserve love!"

Fell frowned and held him rocking him gently "Sans you know that isn't true we love you we've always loved you... And Frisk would be so unhappy to not have her dad anymore..." He said nuzzling him sincerely. "Everyone stumbles Sans you've been so good and you'll continue to do better I believe in you" he said

Red sobbed clutching him tight "P-pappy!"

"Sans..." He continued petting him

Red sobbed grossly, but soon they started to taper off his clenched fist relaxing. "P-pap..."

Papyrus smiled "yes Sans?" He asked kissing his temple

Red whined slightly slurring "can we go home... i just want to sleep."

Fell nodded cradling him "of course brother." He said and looked at Doggo "what's his tab?" He asked

Doggo was sort of in shock at the display "uh it's nothing. on the house"

Red whined clutching Fell close, starting to cry again "i don't want to pay. please don't make me pay. i can't. not again. why won't they just take gold."

"Sans they aren't asking you to pay I promise" Papyrus said "I would dust them if they tried... They only want gold" he promised hugging him tighter "isn't that right Doggo?" He asked.

The dog nodded his head immediately "that's right! Gold only!" He promised

Red gave a small sigh of relief at that mumbling into Fell's chest "couldn't do it again. Can't do it with Stretch. Memories."

Fell nodded walking out into the chilled air with him "yeah it's okay" he said gently "it'll get better" he said

Red whined "i don't want better. Want over. Done."

Papyrus nodded "I know brother but things take time just like fixing our home time" he said

Red grumbled barely awake "don't like time. Always lying. Have too little or too much"

Papyrus chuckled "true" he said

They went about small comments until Red was almost asleep when he felt his stomach lurch. "Pap i'm going to be sick!"

Papyrus gasped and set him down holding him carefully.

Red collapsed to the ground coughing before leaning over an emptying the little he had in his stomach.

Papyrus frowned and rubbed his back "it's okay Sans you're okay" he said gently, eyes moving around to make sure no one attacked.

Red let out a small sob dry heaving.

Fell rubbed his back waiting for him to finish

After a few more dry heaves Red plopped down on his tail bone. Tears creeping down his cheeks

Papyrus leaned down rubbing his shoulders "are you okay now?" He asked softly

Red slowly nodded tugging at his jacket.

Papyrus picked him up and began to carry him home

Red groaned rubbing his skull into Fell's chest.

"You should have eaten breakfast" he said

Red whined nodding "your fault."

"Sure brother" he said

Red grumbled quietly "it is. You freaked me out. Make me worry. Not fun."

"Sorry Sans we can discuss it as a family later" he said walking into the house

Blue stood up rushing over to them "I'm so sorry Red. Please don't be angry at Fell. It was my fault too. I'm so sorry. I was irresponsible. I understand if you're mad at me."

Fell set him down "it's okay Blue... We'll talk about it later can you go mix some ginger water for Sans please?" He asked kissing his boyfriend

Blue nodded rushing off to make the beverage.

Red groaned mumbling "I don't think I can handle anything bro. 'm bone tired. Mouth taste like shit."

"Well let's get your teeth brushed and the tonic in you then you can sleep."

Red groaned but nodded still clinging to Fell

Fell took him to the bathroom and shuffled him to one arm using magic to fish out his toothbrush and toothpaste fully willing to brush his teeth for him

Red sighed uncurling one hand from Fell's shirt reaching weakly to the toothbrush. He felt tired, weak, and dysfunctional. The toothbrush kept changing from one to two toothbrushes.

"Sans I can do this for you if you would like" he said softly

Red looked up to Fell confused and slightly shocked his drunk self not comprehending "...why... Why would you... Why are ya being so... So nice..."

"Because I love you and want to take care of you like I should have been" he said taking the brush and began cleaning his brother's mouth quickly and efficiently

Red awkwardly nodded. his eyes blinking heavily at Fell.

Once his mouth was clean he carried him to bed where Stretch was actually making it for him

Red gave a small gasp tugging on Fell to get his attention whispering "w-whos that?!"

"That's your boyfriend" he said holding him "remember?" He asked softly

Red gasped looked up to Fell his eyes wide in drunk shock whispering "really?!... He's so handsome. He's really pretty." blushing Red hid his face "I was gonna ask for his number."

Stretch snorted "honey you can have my number and my kid" he snickered loving the cuteness

Red squeaked hiding his tomato red skull. Something about the comment made his soul quiver, but his drunken self couldn't think why.

Blue smiled walking in with Red's glass. "How is he doing?"

"He's drunk" Fell said "but it's going okay. you have the tonic?" He asked smiling

Blue nodded smiling handing the glass to Fell.

Red whined burying deeper into Fell's chest "nooooooooooo."

"Sans. you need to drink it brother... It'll make you not puke again and feel better while you sleep" he promised

Red whined shaking his head "nooooooo I don't wanna.."

"Love you have to drink it" Stretch said and took his hand "I'll nap with you if you do... Don't you want a handsome skeleton to cuddle with?" He chuckled

Red pouted but nodded whining "I wanna cuddle." looking up at Fell sadly silently asking if he truly had to drink it.

"You have to drink it Sans or no cuddles" he said holding the glass closer to him "now don't be a babybones" he teased

Red whined but took the glass his hands shaking as he tried not to drop it. Tilting it he drank it quickly grimacing at the flavor. Pouting Red muttered "you owe me mustard... Mustard and cuddles."

"Of course brother/Red" Fell and Stretch promised at the same time before glancing at each other and snickering

Red giggled "you're twins... You look alike... Heh boss You're pretty." Red poked Fell's chin lightly.

Fell blushed "brother that's inappropriate" he said and Stretch elbowed him lightly "like Red and Blue in the shower together?" He teased making him blush more

Red giggled patting Fell's cheek "but boss... You are. You look just like him..." Red mumbled slurring slightly as he leaned up eyes focused on Fell's teeth. "Never seen it... Handsome... Scars make you look rugged... Sexier..." Red licked his teeth his eyes unfocused.

Fell thought he was gonna die. "If you still feel that way sober we'll talk. how does that sound?"

Blue felt tears well up but he quickly wiped them away heading back to Frisk.

Red blinked smiling slyly. "Heh but I wanna kiss ya. Ya playing hard to get." yanking at Fell's chin Red connected the two sloppily his tongue lapping at Fell's teeth.

Fell and Stretch gasped loudly. Fell's mouth falling open in shock allowing his brother's tongue in, his own instinctively manifesting. he quickly pulled away and passed him to Stretch "yes yes hard to get um after your nap we'll talk..." He said "now rest with your boyfriend I have to go..." He said and booked it downstairs to see Blue

Stretch held him "well that was fun"

Red frowned at being yanked away his tongue still poking out slightly. "Why'd boss leave... Does he not love me."

Stretch smiled and nuzzled him "he loves you more than anything Sans" he said kissing his cheek. "Just needs to check on our baby she's really worried" he said

Red nodded his eyes inching close at the nuzzles.

Stretch purred softly and laid down with him

Red hummed his eyes closing mumbling "love you."

"Love you too" he said going to sleep with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 11**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

Dogaressa

Dogamy

Doggo

 _ **Summery:**_

Aftermath of drunk shenanigans. Fell and Blue combine their efforts to make the underground better with the clan.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

 ***** Sorry for being late to update college finals are growing near and I've been busy trying to keep my head above water. Hope to be updating more consistently soon

 **-PART 11-**

Downstairs Fell was pacing "why would he do that!" He said embarrassed

Blue frowned looking at the floor. From the couch he mumbled "don't know." secretly adding in his head "because he needs attention. Because he wasn't satisfied with my brother. Because he wants to steal MY man."

"He's drunk so probably confused that has to be it right?" He asked looking at Blue worried

Blue nodded "yeah must be. You and Pappy do look alike."

Fell nodded and sat beside him and pulled him into his lap cuddling him like a teddy bear. "Yeah has to be it"

Blue gave a small smile patting Fell's hands. "It will be okay. He has Pappy and you have me."

"Yes I have you my perfect adorable Blue." he cooed and kissed him

Blue smiled into the kiss giving Fell a few of his own. Asking between kisses "you Don't... Like him... Like that... Do you?"

"He's my brother that's... Wrong to love him like that isn't it?" He asked kissing each time. he barely knew love, it was all new to him

Blue paused slightly frowning "wrong or right do you like him like that?"

"No? Why would I? I love you?" He asked. this confused and bothered him, why was Blue upset?

Blue smiled relieved giving Fell a kiss and nuzzling into his neck "just making sure."

He kissed back "I love you" he promised

Blue giggled kissing him back "Love you too."

Fell smiled and nuzzled him close "how is Frisk?" He asked

"Doing the homework you made in the kitchen. She hasn't called for help so she must be solving them."

"That's good she's a very smart cookie" he said proudly

Blue nodded smiling "she is... Do you think she will fall in love one day?"

Fell groaned "I would rather not think about it" he said

Blue hummed "I like thinking about it. Thinking one day she will grow up. We will have that human we-dings thing. Visit her in her house. Maybe even on the surface. Grandkids. You think she will find a monster or a human to be with?"

"Hmmm monster I guess..." He said thinking "maybe we should introduce her to monster kid."

Blue blinked "I thought you didn't like thinking About it. Hmm~"

"I don't but maybe she can make friends" he huffed

Blue nodded "yeah she needs more people than us to talk too."

He nodded "we can talk to him when we go through waterfall"

Blue nodded smiling "sounds like a wonderful idea. Hey Fell... Where did you find Red?  
You two didn't get in trouble did you?"

"He was at Grillby's and we didn't get in trouble Doggo apparently knew better... Though Sans had a breakdown thinking Doggo wouldn't take gold as payment."

Blue frowned "Poor Red... Well I guess he's gotten better. I mean he went there without someone with him AND became intoxicated. That's a good sign right?"

"I suppose I still want him to stop drinking but any recovery is good recovery" he said

Blue chuckled "and I want mine to quit smoking but I'm not sure it will happen anytime soon."

"Keep working on it I am sure we can help both our brothers" he said smiling

Blue smiled nuzzling into Fell. "I love you."

"I love you too" he said and gave him sweet kisses "we need to go to work" he said

Blue gave a small whine but nodded "I'll go tell frisk."

"Okay tell her to not leave the house and to call us if she needs too" he said "maybe we can discuss taking her to work."

Blue nodded before frowning "would that be dangerous? We have to deal with criminals."

"Yes not right now but when things settle a bit" he said reassuringly

Blue smiled relieved "that does sound nice." Blue relayed the information to Frisk giving her a kiss and grabbing the lunches he made.

Fell went and kissed her too "be good baby make sure your papas don't get in trouble" he said before leaving out with Blue

Blue smiled reaching for Fell's hand as they walked. "To town or are we going somewhere else."

He took it and held it "we need to either resume our meeting with the Dogi Clan or check waterfall" he said

Blue nodded "well since we know where one of the dogi clan is why don't we do that. Maybe we can all sit down in Grillby's and have our meeting."

Fell nodded "a grand idea" he said and headed for the bar a second time that day.

Doggo looked up when they walked in. He scrubbed the bar slightly nervous at why they had came back.

Fell walked up "we would like to arrange another meeting with the clan since ours was cut short" he said calmly not wanting to frighten the weakest of the clan

Doggo nodded going out the back to call for the others.

Blue looked to Fell "do you think they will change the name?"

"Probably? Or they may keep it since Grillby was a feared monster and the name may offer some protection... We can certainly ask" he said

Blue tilted his head nodding at the logic. "I was just wondering."

Doggo came back "they will be here soon."

"Thank you Doggo. How is business?" He asked

Doggo shrugged "slow..." with a chuckle he added "best costumer came and left already. Besides that only here and there."

Fell nodded "that's good I suppose" he said "was Sans... Really upset this morning?" He asked

Doggo frowned but nodded "he was pretty upset but it seemed it was more worried than mad. He kept going on about how concerned he was for his little pup... I mean baby girl?"

Fell nodded "yes she's a small sweet thing. She wanted to learn how to use swords so I was teaching her but I didn't think my brother and his lover would be so upset about it" he said

Doggo nodded "he did say something about swords. Though I think you handled it well. Training pups can be dangerous because they are so delicate, but also very energetic and can harm others without intent."

Papyrus nodded "yes and our little one has very high potential for harm if she isn't careful..." He said with a sigh

Doggo nodded "a pup from your brother would be very powerful if they choose to be."

"She's um... Adopted actually she's all of ours..." Fell said

Doggo blinked "OH. My apologies I didn't realize. It makes sense now, the strange smell on you. It doesn't smell of skeletons."

"Nope she's our squishy flesh baby" Fell said chuckling "she's adorable"

Doggo smiled chuckling "is this the motivation for change?"

Fell blushed "I guess so... Her capacity for mercy was... Admirable and everything she did to bring me and my brother close its... Euphoric if love can bring everyone joy like this then I want to end the rule of LOVE on our world" he said ambition in his voice

Doggo nodded with a grin. There were voices heard as the clan neared and came into the bar

Fell turned "hello everyone." He said standing straight "I came to pick up where we unfortunately left off yesterday" he said

Doggamy nodded "We were expecting to be summoned. Let is sit and continue then."

The clan pushed together a few tables gathering around them. Doggamy and doggrisa across from the skeletons while doggo chose to sit next to Fell the others grabbed an empty chair.

Dogaressa started "we hope whatever emergency that took you yesterday was resolved without incident?" She asked.

Fell nodded "yes my brother and his lover accidentally set off a trap in the lab and needed assistance, the lab will soon be functional again" he said

Blue frowned but refrained from commenting.

Doggo thought about bringing up this morning's incident but decided he would only when the time came or if the skeletons brought it up.

Doggamy nodded "I do hope these incidents don't happen too often."

"Me too. Sans is fragile" he said and normally one didn't put weaknesses out there but everyone knew it already.

Dogaressa nodded "we have been considering your proposal and if you are genuine in your ambition we think it would be wise to support it. The ability to have and safely raise pups would be a boom to the clan"

Doggo nodded "they are genuine. Our conversations today proved they are genuine and trustworthy. They have a pup of their own."

Dogaressa hummed pleased "wonderful... I didn't realize any of you were carrying." She said

"She's adopted" Fell said smiling

Doggo smiled nodding to Dogaressa "they are coming along nicely are they not? kind... but with an iron fist."

She nodded "best qualities so far continue this way and we will serve" she said

Blue smiled taking Fell's hand grinning to Fell

Fell smiled "good first we need to work on stopping the kill or be killed problem and establish a way to collect and distribute food based on need"

Dogamy shook his head "this won't be easy. people will be mad. these new rules might even cause some riots."

"There most likely will be and we need to come up with a nonfatal system to deal with it."

The clan thought for a minute.

Blue tilted his head asking Fell quietly "don't you have jails here Felly? We had some at our place we would just stick the trouble makers there for a little while."

"A... Jail?" He asked looking to him "explain?" He asked

Blue thought for a bit tapping his skull. "Well... It's kind of like a building that has a hallway of rooms in it. But the rooms have bars instead of doors. Well they have doors but they are bars too. And you put bad people in there and they aren't allowed to leave. It's like grounding someone!"

Fell listened "that's genius!" He said

Blue giggled grinning "yup! You can ask pap-Stretch more about it. He knows more about them. He's been in them once or twice. He could help you build one!"

Dogaressa listened it sounded reasonable

Doggamy nodded "We can start building it as soon as possible. The question is where?"

Fell thought about it "next to the library maybe we can educate them while they are grounded?"

Blue nodded excitedly "you're so smart Felly!" leaning up and clanking his cheek before he thought better of it. realizing his mistake Blue quickly sat down looking away his skull turning a light Blue "sorry."

Fell smiled and kissed his cheek back "don't be ashamed part of the goal is for public affection to be allowed why not start here?" He said comfortingly.

Dogaressa perked at this idea she liked that idea a lot

Blue blushed before nodding shyly.

Dogamy smiled reaching a paw to Dogressa

She smiled and took it "we would much like that" she said.

Greater Dog chuckled "they are quite the cuddle bugs in our den"

Blue giggled "Red and Pappy are too hehehehe the lazy bones."

Fell snorted "they'd attach at the hip if they could."

Blue giggled "but then they would be twice as lazy."

"True" he said with a sigh

Doggo looked to Fell "is that all we have to discuss?"

"For now. Tomorrow I will go to Hotland and speak with the rabbit and dragon clans" he said

The dog clan nodded. Doggamy stating "we will get started collecting supplies for the jail. Could you get diagrams from your brother's mate?"

"Yes I will have them delivered this evening" he said

Doggamy nodded standing and holding out a paw "you have the doggi clan commander."

Fell took it and shook it firmly "thank you together we will make this pit a home" he said

The clan howled in agreement before separating. The remaining being Doggo, Doggamy and Doggressa.

Doggressa stood and took her husband's paw. "We should go and begin securing materials" she said

Doggamy nodded "good luck with your pup. I do hope to see more pups soon."

"Thank you" Fell said and took Blue's hand and left.

Doggaressa looked to her mate "maybe some of those pups could be ours" she said

Doggamy nodded giving her a lick to the nose "of course dear."

She growled softly and left with him


	12. Chapter 12

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 12**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

Toriel

 _ **Summery:**_

Aftermath of drunk shenanigans. Red and Stretch have a talk. Red confesses to the lady behind the door. Red and Fell finally talk about the drunk kisses.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

-PART 12-

Red groaned feeling a pounding behind his sockets.

Stretch pet him whispering "hey babe..."

Red groaned mumbling his sockets blinking heavily

Stretch pet his skull "I got some water here for you..."

Red leaned forward taking the water and sipping it. "Ugh I got the worst headache. What happened?"

"You got plastered" Stretch said chuckling

Red groaned "crap... I only remember bits and pieces. I didn't do anything too stupid did I?"

"Nah just normal drunk stuff: crying and molesting people. lots of fun" Stretch said booping his nose

Red nodded sipping his drink before doing a spit take his eyes wide. "Molesting people! Oh God tell me I didn't! Oh stars I thought... I thought I made that up... Oh asgore."

Stretch hugged him "hey it's okay. no one was hurt and everything is okay" he said

Red whined "did I really do that... To boss... Tell me I didn't."

"You did" Stretch sighed rubbing his skull "it's okay Red" he said

Red groaned sinking into the bed "'m never leaving my room again."

"Oh come on. don't be that way... It's not even that bad... I remember one reset where I molested Blue while drunk..." He said while hugging and nuzzling him "it'll be okay Fell loves you..."

Red shook his head "No... I-i can't even imagine looking at him. Boss probably hates me now. I don't think I could even face him. What have I done." Red curled into his jacket

Stretch sighed and wrapped his arms around him "he doesn't hate you..." He said nuzzling him. "But... Did you mean it?" He asked softly

Red whined his voice cracking "I-i don't know!"

Stretch rubbed his back and rocked him gently "it's... Okay you know, if you did mean it. It's okay" he softly tried to reassure him

Red looked to him tears in his eyes "how-how can you say THAT!"

Stretch shrugged "because its true its really okay. You can't help loving someone and with relationships as convoluted as the ones here, it would be stupid to compare them to an ideal or different moral standard"

Red shook his head "i-i raised him. He's my b-bab-boss." Red looked up tears rolling down his cheeks "I sh-shouldn't even be with y-you. You're him."

Stretch gave a sad smile and tipped his face up and kissed him gently "I know... I... Was more of a parent to Blue than a brother too... And even I... Struggle with how I feel." He said looking away "and you too... You're him as well... And they are dating us too... It's all..."

Red nodded mumbling "Fucked up…" finishing Stretch's sentence. Red tugged on his jacket, he was crying "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... This is a mistake... We shouldn't do this... I-I need some air."

Stretch frowned and released him "let's go for a walk I won't touch you until you want to be touched okay?"

Red was shaking but he nodded. Red quickly got up slipping his shoes on.

Stretch did too and followed him worried about his lover

Red didn't look as he passed the front room. Frisk tilting her head as he walked by.

Stretch pet her head "we'll be back soon kiddo... Red's sick and needs some air. can you be good?" He asked hating leaving her by herself

Frisk nodded worried "better soon!"

Stretch smiled "yes don't worry we'll make him better" he promised and left with Red

Red yanked his hood over his head pulling his jacket tight around him. He made quick strides in a slight hope of leaving Stretch behind. Slamming into a force that knocked him down to his tailbone Red made eye contact with a pair of black boots.

Fell grunted when he made contact with someone and for a moment he was afraid it was Frisk. He looked down quickly and his face heated up a bit "Sans! Are you alright?" He asked picking his brother up off the ground "should you be up right now?" He asked worried

Red jolted at Fell's touch and pulled away from him. Mumbling as he went to creep around the two his skull pointedly down so he could only see Fell's boots "f-fine... Goin' for a walk."

"Are you sure brother?" Fell asked worried

Stretch put a hand on his shoulder "he just needs a bit of time..."

Red mumbled out a small "I'm fine boss." before he took off again

Fell frowned "Sans..." He said softly watching him go. was this his fault?

Red didn't stop walking until he came to the large metal door collapsing against it. Red groaned "I messed up. I'M messed up."

Stretch was out walked and soon there was a bit of distance between them and the ruin doors loomed ahead.

Red groaned rubbing his skull. "What am i supposed to do… i love him. I love all of them… but this is so wrong. I'm in love with my brother from a different universe… i might even be in love with my brother… but it's all so WRONG! My life is one big fucked up joke!"

"I like jokes" came a familiar voice from the door.

Red jumped slightly smacking the door lightly "d-don't do that to me! You scared me… heh me too… but i don't like this one… it's not very puny."

"oh? Is it what's kept you away so long? I was afraid you died" she said the 'I came here anyway' was unspoken.

Red frowned "s-sorry. I didn't mean to worry you… a lot of stuff has been happening. Boss has kept me on a tight leash heh."

"Is he hurting you again?" She asked she had many times suggested he move in with her, but he could never leave if he did.

Red shook his head before realizing and told her his voice shaking slightly "n-no. B-boss has been really g-good to me. It's my fault. i-i made some stupid mistakes."

"What sort of mistakes?" She asked

Red sighed recounting what had happened since last he talked "i… i went back to him, Grillby… h-he used me. I let him slip me a drug. He went too far. I-i still feel it sometimes. I couldn't… i couldn't stop him." Red took a shaky breath "boss… he was angry at first. He thought that i cheated. That i went to him for it. I. i told him the truth… boss dusted him. I'm kind of glad though heh. It's brought us closer. The other day i got stuck in a trap. One the doc would use on me. I got out but i couldn't sleep that night. I kept seeing him. Every shadow. Boss. boss heh searched the house trying to find that shadow. But… i've ruined it now… i-i got drunk again. This morning. I'm such an idiot."

"Did he punish you for it Sans?" She asked processing all this.

Red sighed "for drinking? no… for what drunk me did… He will probably punish me later for it. I deserve it though."

"Surely it can't be that bad Sans..." She said gently

"I kissed him..." Red admitted. "I told him all sorts of things. Like that he was pretty and and that his scars were rugged. From what i can remember i told him he was playing hard to get and then yanked him into a french kiss!"

"Hmm sounds like you were right, though your method of delivery could use some work" she said

"Right? What was i right about? Me getting beat tonight when i get home!?" Red shouted tears pricking at his sockets.

"I don't think he will beat you Sans if he didn't dust you while you were drunk he won't do it while you're sober" she said

Red chuckled curling his knees up to rest on them "he might want me sober. Make it hurt worse."

"That's never stopped him before Sans... Why do you think it's so bad?" She asked

Red felt confused "wait what? Why do i think death is so bad? That's kind of a depressing thought don'tcha think? heh"

"No, why do you think kissing Papyrus is so bad? I've been expecting it for awhile" she said

Red blinked dumbfounded "you….. You've been…. Expecting it? But-but-but he's my brother!"

"Asgore is my brother?" She said "we were mated and married" she said

Red paused "really... But why would you think we would. You asked just earlier if he had hurt me. He could do it again..." Red curled up tears rolling mumbling "jump out and yell 'sike it was all a joke. I did it to get in Blue's pants' he could... I would let him."

"Sans you love him and the nature of that love is up to you. Sometimes it's different on different scenarios... Who is Blue?" She asked

Red humphed muttering "his boyfriend and lover now."

"Oh? That's nice... Do you like Blue?" She asked

Red sighed "he's a good kid… he's good for Boss. made him nicer."

"Do you have someone Sans?" She asked

Red sighed "i did… i don't know if he'll take me after what i did… Blue's brother, Stretch… he. He was my boyfriend and my lover…"

"Did he get mad at you when he found out?" She asked "or does he not know?" She asked gently

Red thought about it. "He knows… He saw… he didn't really react. he said it was okay. That if i loved him it was okay… I'm not sure though."

"Can you not take his word for it?" She asked

Red sighed "i can… but i was… well emotional after figuring out what happened. I didn't really pay attention or look to see how he felt. I'm a horrible boyfriend."

"No you are not Sans. I am sure anyone who loves you knows how good you are... Your soul is so full of love..." She said

Red chuckled swiping at tears "oh yeah lady, how do you know? Sneak into my house at night heh heh."

"When you are as old as me you just know..." She said

Red sighed "yeah. Guess that makes sense. So any words of advice? Or anything to pass to the kid?"

she whispered "Tell her I miss her... And I love her very much... I..." The sound of hitching breath could be heard "I... Really miss her"

Red nodded patting the door "she misses you too. None of us could be a good enough mom after you… she's doing great. Heh she's excelling at all of boss's homework sheets he's making. She's still kind. Boss is getting good at signing with her. Pretty sure they just talk crap behind people's backs heh heh… if you ever want to… you can come by and see her. If boss gets mad i can handle it."

"I don't know if I can leave the ruins... I haven't in so long..." She said

Red nodded "i understand. Just leaving it open for ya. Last house on the left before you leave snowdin. If you need to know."

She nodded "maybe... We can exchange numbers?"

Red chuckled "sure thing. What should i put you as?"

"Cowmom!" She said giggling it was what Frisk called her

Red chuckled punching it in. "You can put sans or Red. That's what they call me at the house."

"Okay Sans... And don't worry too much. I know that you are loved and you're worrying will be the death of you. If you love your brother tell him... I promise it won't go wrong" she said gently "now you should get back I am sure they are worried."

Red sighed uncurling and starting to get up "yeah yeah. Thanks for the advice. I'll tell the kiddo what you said. It's always good talking with you. Talk to ya soon if I'm not dead by then heh."

"I hope to see you soon dear" she said a smile in her voice

Red smiled starting to walk away. "A little cold to be spying on people don't you think?"

"I had to make sure you were safe" Stretch said leaning against a tree and smoking

Red nodded understanding. "Hey I'm sorry for earlier..." Red held out a small shaky hand "I don't know what I'm going to do about Boss... But I do love you... If you s-still love me too..."

"Red I love you still. I'd love you even if you loved him." He said taking his hand and kissing it

Red chuckled tears forming "I love you so much." yanking Stretch down he connected their teeth.

Stretch was a bit shocked at the force but not unhappy he wrapped his arms around him careful with the cigarette and kissed back

Red smiled into the kiss pulling away to scrub his eyes. "Love you so much. You are so good to me."

"Not as good as you are to me... Now shall we go home?" He asked picking him up and setting him in his hip like a babybones

Red nodded giving him small clanks on his neck, shoulders, chest, and chin, practically anywhere he could reach

Stretch purred and tossed his cigarette after his last puff and began walking back with him "my sweet little cherry..."

Red chuckled "my honey bear"

"Pft am I that transparent?" He asked making bear noises and nibbling on him

Red giggled grinning "you're see through. You're all bones

Stretch began laughing hard at that nearly dropping Sans

Red snickered "don't drop me!"

"I won't baby." he promised tightening his hold as they continued

Red sighed curling into Stretch's arms "you know... I don't care if it's wrong. My life wouldn't be worth it if I didn't have you."

"Then it's not wrong" Stretch chuckled "silly" he said and kissed him

Red giggled nodding and kissing Stretch back "you're so smart."

"You are too sweetheart" he said and watched as they entered Snowdin

Red sighed "will I have to talk with boss?"

"Yes Sans... And he's not mad" he said pressing their foreheads together "it's okay"

Red sighed "okay..."

Soon they entered the house and Fell shot up "Sans are you okay?" He demanded looking worried

Red whined into Stretch's chest "I don't. I don't think I can do this."

"You can" he said softly

Fell stood there wringing his hands what was he supposed to do?!

Red whined frowning but slowing wiggled out of Stretch's hold. Red didn't look at Fell "I... I guess we need to talk boss. Um. My room?"

Fell nodded "of course" he said and went to their room glancing at Blue as he left.

Red figeted once they were alone. "So... Boss I uh did something this morning while drunk. I'm S-s-sorry."

"It's okay Sans... Um if it was... Are you okay?" Fell asked

Red shook his head swiping at tears "S-s-sorry boss. I don't. I didn't mean to." Red hiccuped

Fell frowned and knelt wiping his tears away "Sans it's okay if you were just drunk I understand. People do weird things while drunk" he said

Red hiccuping shook his head "it might... It might not be... Just because I was drunk..."

Fell froze a moment before kneeling down and hugging him "really?" He asked holding him closer unsure what he felt

Red shook "I-i don't know. Please f-forgive me. I'm S-s-sorry boss."

Fell held him tighter "it's okay Sans... I don't understand anything about love so this is confusing to me but I love you and I'll continue to love you no matter what or which way you want. I've resolved that"

Red sobbed into the hug. Just knowing that his brother loved him caused the dam to break. "I-i love you to-too."

Fell hugged him and rocked him softly he felt overwhelmed and confused but just having his brother in his arms was enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 13**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

 _ **Summery:**_

Aftermath of drunk shenanigans. Blue and Stretch have a talk. Confessions all around. Oh did we forget to say fontcest? Bad times for Blue

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

 **-PART 13-**

Stretch sighed and plopped down on the couch and pulled Blue to his side "how are you feeling?" He asked

Blue frowned "I don't know just yet."

Stretch held him "wanna talk about it?" He asked

Blue crossed his arms shaking his head "No. I'm fine. I'm just... Feeling weird."

"Are you sure bro?" Stretch asked

Blue thought for a moment before nodding "yeah. I'm fine I just need to talk to Fell later."

Stretch nodded "if you say so bro..." He said and clanked his forehead "I'm so proud of you and I love you" he said

Blue gave him a confused look "wait why are you proud?"

"Because even with all the weirdness of this place you've kept up your positive attitude and willingness to help... Had we been left on our own we'd be lost without you" Stretch said smiling

Blue gave him a small smile "thank you pappy. I do try to stay positive... What would you do if... If I wasn't happy. Just for curiosity purpose!"

"I would help you best I could. I want you to always be happy..." Stretch said stroking his skull "do you really not want to talk about what happened?" He asked "I won't get mad" he promised

Blue shook his head "No I'm fine really. I mean it's fine no one is upset at Red. I mean Fells MY boyfriend but I Guess Fell can kiss or be kissed by anyone he wants. They're brother's but if they want to do that I won't stop them. No one is upset about it so why would I be?"

"That's not how it works Blue... You are allowed to be upset" he said looking at him concerned "it's unhealthy to keep things bottled up. And how is anyone supposed to know how you feel about something if you don't tell them?" He asked gently

Blue frowned "but you just said that my positive attitude is what helps make this place better. Plus I don't like being upset. So I just don't be."

"Blue you can be upset and still be good. Now talk to me" he said giving him the look. The look promised an endless noogie if he didn't get what he wanted

Blue huffed pouting "but I'm not upset! It's fine if Red wants to be in a relationship with you but steal Fell from me. It's fine! It's Fells choice I mean if he wants to cheat on me with his brother than by all means!"

Stretch wasn't surprised by his outburst and picked him up and set him in his lap. "Now don't you feel a little better?" He asked and pet him like when he was a babybones "are you scared that Fell will leave you for Red?" He asked

Blue grumbled crossing his arms pouting. "No! I don't feel any better and you petting me like a dog isn't helping! I'm not scared. I'm not hurt or upset. I'm not jealous!"

"I think you are bro. You can't lie to me I know you better than anyone else right?" He said smiling down at him and lifting him up "come on who's your big brother best friend forever?" He asked using something Blue had come up with as a child

Blue pouted but grumbled out "you are..."

"Exactly and who is always gonna be your number one fan and love you more than anyone else?" He said

Blue sighed "you are."

"And who thinks you are the number one cutest toughest monster in the underground?" He said

Blue gave a small chuckle "you do."

"Now being your number one fan and supporter would I ever lie to you or think less of you for being upset?" He asked nuzzling him "you who are the most perfect being I've ever known could never change my opinion. I just want you happy"

Blue sighed "no... But-but Red has you and now he wants Fell too... And w-who will I have?" Blue sniffled

"And who's to say we won't love you Blue?" He asked

Blue shrugged sniffling and scrubbed his sockets "but you have Red. Y- you love h-him."

"That doesn't mean I don't love you too Blue" he said hugging him close again

Blue blubbering shook his head "N-N-no you don't. You're just saying that. You're l-lying. That's what you do to me, lie lie lie! Y-you never tell me the truth!"

Stretch frowned and kissed his tears away "why would I lie?" He asked

Blue shook his head "you always do. When was the last time you actually answered me truthfully when I asked you a question? "

Stretch scratched his head frowning "good point... I... Admit I was wrong... I, like Red, thought that if I kept the truth about things away that it would keep you from changing but... I was wrong" he said he gazed at Blue "I'm sorry... Ask me anything now and I promise I will be truthful" he said determined to win his brothers trust

Blue sniffle but nodded ready to ask his question "do you really love me.. Romantically?"

Stretch froze a moment and looked away "would you... Hate me if I said yes?" He asked. Stretch loved his brother completely. In every way but he had spent time line upon timeline repressing it. And he loved Red but he could separate the love

Blue gave a small gasp. One hand reaching up to turn Stretch's skull his other stabilizing him as he leaned forward connecting their teeth. It tasted of tears and honey.

Stretch's eyes widened at the kiss but returned it. "Blue..." He said stroking his cheek. "Do you... Do you really mean this?" He asked worried Blue might only being doing it because he was hurt

Blue thought for a moment taking the hand stroking his cheek and kissing Stretch's fingers as he recited what Stretch had said earlier "I think I do. You have been my number one fan *kiss* protected me *kiss* encouraged me *kiss* you love me *kiss* you're my big brother best friend forever. Why wouldn't I love you."

Stretch blushed brightly at Blue's actions and smiled "I guess" he said and kissed his cheek. "And now we need to figure out what we are gonna do" he said holding him his soul fluttering in joy and worry. His deepest seeded fantasies and fears coming to life around him

Blue nuzzled Stretch "do we have too? Can't we just leave a note and sneak away. Leave them to deal with it. We could practice sex if you want! I can be bottom. It'll be Just us." Blue sounded almost desperate

Stretch frowned "that is not how I want to start whatever this is Blue and that's not how you want to start it either" he was honestly starting to feel a bit used he had a feeling Blue was only behaving this way because he feels hurt over Fell

Blue frowned confused and hurt "why not?! You and Red disappear all the time to have sex! Do you... Do you not want to because it's me?"

Stretch shook his head and kissed his cheek "me and Red didn't have sex our first day Blue we established love and trust and it's something we continue to build between us. I want to have sex with you. I've wanted it a long time, but you aren't ready for me and I am not for you" he said

Blue gave a small whine pouting but nodded. "Fine. I still love you." Blue clanked Stretch.

"I love you too" he said satisfied with Blue's reply and clanked back

Blue sighed nuzzling into Stretch's chest "do we have to tell them? They might get mad."

"Hiding things now will only make things worse... Red is so fragile... And Fell is just now coming from his shell keeping this from them would hurt them deeply."

Blue sighed but nodded "you're right. Should we go now? I haven't heard anything from them."

"Sure thing" he said as they heading upstairs

Blue creeped up peeking through the door

Fell was cuddling Sans petting his skull as he gazed at a wall "what should we say? I love Blue very much..." He said scrubbing his face he hated this confusion

Red nodded nuzzling into Fells chest mumbling "I don't know... I love stretch. I love him so much. But I do love you..."

Blue threw open the door it banging against the wall loudly. Tears were in his eyes "YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM BOTH RED! MAKE UP YOUR MIND DAMIT! NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO BE ALL ABOUT YOU AND YOUR SHITTY LIFE! I HAVE FUCKING NEEDS AND FEELING TOO!"

Stretch's jaw nearly dropped in shock and Fell nearly jumped Six feet as the door slammed he was taken aback "Blue! Language! And why would you..." Fell approached worried at how sad and angry he looked

Blue frowned pushing past the two making his way angrily to Red

Red's eyes widened in shock and slight fear "Blue I didn't mean to-"

Blue pushed Red to the floor "SHUT UP! You never mean anything! You are always crying for attention you have Fell and Papyrus always doting on you! All you have to do is cry and they will make all the bad shit go away~ Well you know what? I'm done! I'm fuckin' sick with it! If you want them both then BY ALLLLLL MEANS you can dam well have them! I-i'm done!"

Stretch picked him up immediately "Blue! That is no way to act!" He said though his gaze was worried "you don't have to put others down to feel better in fact that makes it worse" he scolded.

Fell rushed to Red and scooped him up checking for injury "are you okay?" He asked before rounding on Blue "what was that for?! You know he's fragile!" He said upset

Blue squirmed in his hold sneering "Oh he's ALWAYS fragile! Now let me fuckin' go Papyrus I'm not going to hurt him."

Red was so shocked he could only shake. He had never seen Blue this angry before. He hadn't thought it was possible.

Stretch frowned and resorted to something he hasn't done since Blue was a child he threw him over his shoulder and gave him a solid spank on the butt. "Blue stop it!" He barked after lifting him up looking at him sternly "fragility isn't something that goes away with time! You know that! Red is like me we will always have 1hp and with that comes problems. Red has been severely emotionally and physically abused his whole life and that will continue to hurt him it doesn't excuse his wrongs but it does warrant him care. He NEEDS love and attention just like you and me." He said firmly

Blue squacked at the spanking tearing up slightly at the pain. Blue pushed and wiggled in his hold whining "okay I understand. now put me down you meanie!"

"You better apologize" Stretch said but set him down

Fell was busy rocking Red trying to comfort him he was so pissed at Blue he couldn't believe the normally soft hearted skeleton could be so cruel. "He didn't mean it" he told Sans even if he wasn't sure that was true

Blue huffed angrily at his brother before walking closer to the other two skeletons looking genuinely sorry "I'm sorry... Sans. I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings. I over reacted and pushed my anger onto you when I should have just talked it over like you did for me. I said some really awful things. I'm sorry I understand if you don't forgive me."

Red nodded croaking out a small "it's okay."

Stretch was relieved Blue seemed genuine and approached carefully "are you okay Red?" He asked as he placed his hands on Blue's shoulders, thumbs rubbing his neck and apology for the spanking.

Fell didn't even look at Blue just held his brother a little tighter

Red gave him a small shaky smile.

Blue nodded shrugging off Stretch's hand and walking to the door "I'll go make some lunch"

Stretch sighed and stood awkwardly with the other two "are you guys really okay?" He asked.

"Of course not! How could he say those things?!" Fell said looking hurt. Blue had been his model of behavior and then he went and blew up at his brother!

Red sighed curling into his hold "it's my fault. He's right I take both of your attention... Blue doesn't get any... Now I'm taking both of you romantically... Who will he have? Oh I'm horrible! I was so worried about losing you I forgot about Blue!"

Stretch frowned "to be honest... Blue did approach me about a romantic relationship down stairs after confessing he was hurt over the thought of losing Fell to you..."

Fell frowned "Blue thought I would leave him just like that?" He said

Red whined "you're his first. I-i forgot. You're his first."

Fell frowned "that's no excuse! We talked about this! I promised him I wouldn't..." He said growling

Stretch put a hand in his shoulder. "It's okay Fell I understand... It's complex for me too... But there is no reason we can't love them both" he said

Red whimpered "he doesn't know any better. Don't be angry."

Fell sighed rubbing his forehead "ugh I'm trying I just..." He groaned

Stretch sighed "Fell why don't you go talk to him... He's scared and he's sad. he needs you" he said. he wanted to be the to comfort Blue but it had to be Fell.

Fell sighed "fine..." He said handing Sans over.

Blue stood in the kitchen. He had finished the tacos and set them out ready to be eaten. Accidentally when setting the tray on the table a glass had tumbled to the floor shattering. It laid scattered across the floor. Reaching down to pick up the shards he felt a sharp sting of pain. Gazing down at his palm he saw a cut on his palm start to seep bone marrow blood. Blue just stared at it numb, looking down to the shattered glass hoping it had some answers. He could not seem to find the will to care about the cut nor the mess his blood was starting to make. Sure he had apologised but he knew they didn't accept. They didn't care about him. Blood had seeped from his palm starting to create a puddle. Papyrus was wrong. He was wrong. Never show anything. Never show your emotions hide them with a smiled, but Blue couldn't force one like he normally could. He just stared at the shattered cup. numb.

Fell walked in and froze eyes widening at the scene "Blue!" He gasped anger forgotten momentarily as he rushed to him and picked him up taking him to the sink and washing the cut "Blue are you okay?" He demanded examining the cut

Blue blinked mumbling "I'm fine."

"No you aren't" Fell said and grabbed a rag gently pressing the cut. "Talk to me" he said sighing

Blue sighed "I'm fine. I dropped a cup. It broke. I got cut. I'm fine."

"You aren't fine Blue" Fell said tipping his head up "I... I'm sorry I got so mad at you... I didn't realize you were hurting so much" he said

Blue didn't say anything he let the sentience hang.

Fell sighed "we've... Been neglecting you... I've been so caught up in remaking myself to be like you and to make a better relationship with my brother that I didn't realize you were hurting or lonely..."

Blue sighed "it's okay. We have all made mistakes."

"Yes, but I want us to recover from ours. I love you" he said firmly

Blue nodded. He couldn't say it back though. Not after everything he had done to Fell. He didn't deserve to be loved by Fell. by anyone.

Fell frowned and waited. He felt sick Blue must... He must not love him anymore. "I see... I'm sorry... I betrayed your trust I understand" he said and set him down and began cleaning up the cup ignoring how His vision blurred and red droplets of magic hit his hands and the floor

"I don't d-deserve it... After e-everything... How can you still love me?" Blue felt a tear slide down his cheek

"You taught me that love isn't a right Blue... It's a gift even to those that don't deserve it..." Fell said softly "I've committed atrocities my whole life and yet you still loved me..."

Blue hiccuped before letting out a sob

Fell looked up and threw the remains of the cup away before hugging him "I am upset you blew up at my brother but I don't hate you. I love you so much" he said

Blue clutched him tight "I-i LOVE YOU TOO!"

Fell held him "I am glad" he said and kissed his temple.

Blue just sobbed. Clinging to Fell blubbering apologies

Fell held him and rocked him gently letting him cry it out

Once Blue had cried himself out of tears he muttered "how can you do this. Having people cry over you so often."

"I guess it's something I wish I had when I was younger" he said with a shrug

Blue cocked an eyebrow at that "a crying Sans?"

"A shoulder to cry on" he said. feeling vaguely uncomfortable he set Blue down "uh do you feel better?"

Blue nodded "yeah. Sorry. Foods probably getting cold."

"Yes, want to get the others or shall I?" He asked

Blue gave him a small smile. "You can. I'll get out drinks... Again."

Fell nodded and tipped his face up clanking his teeth sweetly

Blue gave a puff of air the start of a giggle on his tongue.

Fell smiled and licked his face suddenly before running off laughing "you've been japped by the terrible Papyrus!"

Blue smirked wiping off the spit and getting out glasses again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 14**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

 _ **Summery:**_

Blue is back to his normal happy self now that he knows he isn't being abandoned. Frisk hears some inappropriate things and the skeletons realize they may need a new place for their "fun times". Oh did we forget to say fontcest?

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

 **-PART 14-**

Red sighed "this is just turning into a big fight."

Stretch hummed petting his skull "it'll pass" he said and heard Papyrus's obnoxious laughter from downstairs "maybe quicker than expected..."

Red smiled "I hope so. Can't stand conflict heh"

"Yeah... Now we just gotta figure out how to make this work... Do you wanna smooch Blue too?" He asked

Red balked at Stretch "WHA-WHAT?!"

"It's a valid question since me and Fell do. I wanna know if you do" he asked

Red turned bright red "I-i don't know. I've never thought about it... I mean I know his bones are pretty but that's just compared to mine."

Stretch nodded "okay then... Are you okay with me smooching him?" he asked

Red's right socket twitched. "I mean you were okay with me and my brother."

"Yes, I am okay with it Sans as long as it makes you happy" he said and nuzzled him

Red gave a small pur "I don't see why it would bother me then. As long as you're happy and still love me"

Stretch smiled and kissed him "well I am not going to stop loving you anytime soon so don't worry."

Red smiled relieved. "Good. I'm not going to stop loving you either."

Stretch smiled and smooched his cheek "alright well let's get downstairs" he said

Red nodded clanking him back.

He smiled and opened the door to Fell who had his hand ready to knock instead his knuckles bopped Stretch in the face "ow!"

"Oh! Sorry! Er Dinner is ready" Fell said chuckling

Red chuckled "did you get Frisk? She's probably I'm her room listening to her music or something. I haven't seen her recently"

Fell nodded "she was. I explained what happened and took her downstairs already" he said

Red gave a relieved sigh. "Good. She was probably worried."

"I wouldn't worry about it. today has been very conflictive" Stretch sighed

Red nodded tugging on their hands "well come on. Let's go eat."

Fell nodded smiling and walked down with then

Blue was chatting with Frisk as she munched happily on a taco.

Fell came in and clanked both their heads "started without us hmm?" He asked making a plate for them

Blue chuckled "well you were taking forever and I have a growing girl that needs to be fed."

Fell nodded "true" he said.

Stretch smiled and kissed Blue on the head "good Blue" he said and set Red down and made his plate for him

Red huffed muttering "I can make my own plate 'm not useless."

"Fine I'll eat it meanie" Stretch said sitting down and proceeding to do just that smirking

Red chuckled turning to make his own plate. Nervously Red leaned over to clank Blue's skull mumbling "thanks... Looks great." his skull turning a bright red as he sat down.

Blue turned a bright blue nodding his head "welcome."

Fell paused watching and blushed a bit. Stretch himself also had a tiny sheen of orange to him

Frisk made a noise of confusion.

"Everyone kisses now" Stretch said simply.

Frisk blinked signing to Fell _"does that mean you will all be having adult time together?"_

Fell blushed "well probably all not together but sort of" he said

Red looked up slightly confused "wait... Did she just ask if we were..." Red trailed off blushing hard.

"She sat in on the birds and bees conversation" Stretch said

Blue blushed "it is a good knowledge to have but..."

Red nodded "y-yeah kiddo you shouldn't be thinking about that right now."

Frisk tilted her head pouting "but you and papa have time lots. Make sounds like: aaaaAAAAAaaH~" Frisk gave a small mimicking moan

Stretch choked on his drink and hacked falling over.

Fell turned red "OH MY GOSH FRISK YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR STUFF LIKE THAT!" he said

Frisk gave a weak shrugged "walls thin."

Stretch groaned "we'll find somewhere else for adult time not for kids..." He said

Red nodded having tugged his hood over his skull where they could only see the red blush glowing underneath.

Frisk pouted "but I like hear papa's happy. Yell love and happy sounds."

Stretch thought he was gonna die "well still... It's irresponsible for us to do those activities where you can hear them" he said

Blue gave a garbled sound at Frisk's comment. "or not... we could not do those... activities."

Fell and Stretch both groaned "we uh can't... Er..."

Red looked up cocking a brow with a smirk "oh can't go without any hanky panky?"

Fell blushed "I... At least want to know..." He said looking away.

Stretch groaned "you know I can't." he grumbled

Red chuckled messing up Frisk's hair "well kiddo we will have to find somewhere else to do our adult activities I guess. Kids like you shouldn't be hearing those things quite yet." Red thought for a moment pulling out his phone and texting the others _"babysitter or lab? That's all I can think."  
_  
Stretch chuckled " _workplace and sex chamber? Hell yeah"_ he texted back making Fell sigh in disgust

Red choked snorting giving small giggles turning red.

Blue blushed nodding shyly.

Stretch giggled and made Frisk another taco "glad that's settled."

Red nodded "we uh could go clean the lab later. Get it ready for... Work."

"Sure thing" he said

Red smirked subtlety flicking his tongue through two of his fingers

Stretch smirked and leaned closer "don't worry babe... I'll clean you right out" he growled lowly

Red giggled blushing.

Fell looked toward Blue blushing would they use the room? Or would he want his first time with his brother?

Blue blushed but nodded "we could help you clean. I mean we don't want anyone to get hurt again. Frisk you might stay up here and work on your homework while we clean. It was pretty stressful for you last time. I wouldn't want you to get scared or panic if it happens again."

Frisk nodded not desiring to go to the lab for a while. "TV?"

Fell nodded "yes, you can watch some TV"

Frisk smiled wiggling from her chair and kissing all their skulls before heading for the TV her favorite show was about to come on. The sound of a robots voice and chainsaws filled the room a minute later with soft giggles.

Red chuckled "she sure does like that robot."

Fell chuckled "of course he's the star of the underground who doesn't love him?" He said his eye lights flashing in fanatic hearts he'd always been a fan of Mettaton

Blue frowned "I don't really fancy him. He's too violent. I really like Napsablook. He's the BEST! Right pappy?"

Stretch nodded and pat his head "you're right bro and better music" he said

Blue preened under the confirmation.

Red chuckled "I don't. sounds like a pansy to me."

Fell nodded "yes Metta is all about stars! Glitter and action!"

Red chuckled "sure acts like a star... Always in space. Heh heh"

Stretch chuckled humming "seems pretty er mad" he said

Red nodded "yup crazy like the rest of us. You two didn't know you're dating some crazies heh"

"I had a pretty good guess" Stretch chuckled

Red frowned "hey... That kind of hurt me deep down in my soulless rib cage."

"Is that so? I'll fix that later" Stretch chuckled

Red chuckled turning and giving Stretch a clank "love you darling"

He kissed back "love you too."

Blue made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded close to a whine. Looking to Fell across the table.

Fell looked toward him and smiled before blowing him a kiss since he couldn't reach him on hand

Blue giggled grinning pretending to catch the kiss and hold it close sending one back.

Fell beamed and turned his head as if it landed on his cheek and held it fondly

Blue giggled a small blush appearing. He really enjoyed it when Fell acted this way.

Red chuckled "look at them love birds. Like two school girls"

"Maybe they should wear cute dresses" Stretch chuckled

Blue squawked "Pappy! Dresses are for girls!"

"No dresses are for cute little brothers too" he said

Blue pouted pointing to them "but Fell's taller! He's at least a smidge taller than you!"

"Maybe Red and you need dresses then" Stretch smirked

Red crossed his arms baring his teeth "I'm not going to be caught dead in a dress. Maybe your pansy ass can wear one."

"I think you would look adorable in one brother" Fell teased

Red chuckled darkly "the only time you'll see me in one is in your wet dreams Papyrus."

Fell blushed "we'll see" he chuckled

Red shook his head frowning "oooooh no we are not doing that 'we'll see' crap. If you try holding me down and forcing me into a dress I swear I will hate you forever."

Stretch put a hand on his leg and rubbed it. "You sure about that babe? The best part of wearing a dress... Is taking it off" he purred

Red glared "then why don't you wear one and I can take it off you."

Blue muttered quietly blushing "I could wear a dress if you want to take it off me."

Stretch chuckled and pet Blue "yeah you'll be a sweet little doll for me won't you?" He said leaning down and kissing his cheek

Blue blushed at the affection looking down shyly.

Red grumbled crossing his arms pouting "yeah you better enjoy it because I ain't gonna be your sweet little doll."

Stretch chuckled he'd get Red into a dress

Blue blushed "do we want to start? CLEANING! start cleaning I mean!"

Stretch smiled "sure thing bro" he said gathering the dishes to do later

Blue nodded helping gather some cleaning supplies.

Red nodded "i can go look around for some bedding and things to make the place comfortable. The dump might have some. We would have to wash it though."

"We can do that" Stretch said "you'll be careful?" He asked

"I can go with you" Fell said standing

Red nodded tugging on his jacket "sure boss. We'll be back in no time."

Blue nodded "hopefully we will have it clean by then."

Stretch nodded "yeah" he said and headed outside

Blue smiled following him with the cleaning supplies.

Red smiled turning to Fell holding out a hand "ready boss. I know a shortcut."

Fell nodded "really? Alright let's go" he said


	15. Chapter 15

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 15**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

Monster Kid- MK

 _ **Summery:**_

Red and Fell go to get supplies for their Lab/Sex dungeon. Red and Fell invite MK to meet Frisk and have a sleepover. MK and Frisk play outside, Stretch is a good guardian and Fell is an overprotective parent that watches them from inside. Though, a run in with a member of the clan has the skeletons overprotective. Red and Fell have an argument and Stretch is protective of Red. Secrets are revealed. Red has a surprise for Stretch and the others. Oh did we forget to say fontcest?

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

 **-PART 15-**

Red smiled turning to Fell holding out a hand "ready boss. I know a shortcut."

Fell nodded "really? Alright let's go" he said

Red smiled gently taking his hand and teleporting them to the dump.

Fell stumbled "ah! I hate that" he said getting his bearings and looking around

Red shrunk into his jacket mumbling "I gave you a warning"

Fell sighed "it's fine alright let's get looking" he said and pet him.

Red nodded blushing and looking around.

Fell looked as well. he found some nice curtains "we can clean these up and use them or pay Muffet to respin the threads" he said

Red nodded shouting to him "that sounds great boss! I think I found a couch! That or one of the daylight bed thing?!"

"Daylight bed?" He asked making his way over with the balled up curtains

Red shrugged "something like that. It's a mental frame that can be a bed or couch. Light bed? Morning couch? Daybed? Something like that."

Fell nodded looking at it "let's take it" he said

Red smiled using his magic to move it to a flatter area. "We can stack everything on it for the time being until we are ready to go."

He nodded and put the curtains on it

After finding some rods to make the barrier wall with the curtains Red gathered some semi decent pillows and blankets. "These will look nice don'tcha think boss?"

Fell nodded "yes they will do nicely" he said

Red smiled "anything else boss?"

"Let's get this home and cleaned up maybe come back later-" he was cut off by a splash

"Ahhhhhh!" Came the cry of a frightened child and other splashes with some gurgling

If they went to investigate they would find MK had fell into a deep puddle and couldn't pull himself out

Red walked closer before shaking his head covering MK in his red magic pulling him out and over to the brother's "you okay kiddo?"

MK coughed and wiggled "lemme go!" He said scared.

Fell approached the child slowly "MK it is alright! It is the skeleton brother's. Sans and Papyrus." He said soothingly hoping to calm the boy

Red nodded lowering him down in front of them putting a hand on his shoulder to steady the kid. "Yeah kid we aren't looking to hurtcha."

MK nodded and sniffles "I uh just... Tripped... That puddle wasn't that deep earlier..." He said looking down at his legs to avoid their gazes.

Red nodded patting him "it's okay. Happens all the time kid. Probably our fault we were gathering some stuff. probably shifted the water a bit."

MK nodder "what were you guys looking for?" He asked

Fell raised a brow "more importantly what were you doing here it's dangerous for you to be here"

Red nodded "yeah isn't it kind of late for you to be out?"

MK frowned "I was uh... Getting something for my parents?" He tried

Fell crossed his arms "don't lie I know your parents were executed two years ago for tax evasion" it was a bullshit charge they had just got on the bad side of some royal guard members. MK flinched and looked down trying not to cry

Red frowned pulling the kid close into a hug in a motherly way. Shooting a frown to Fell he reprimanded "Boss he's a kid."

Fell sighed "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that... But you seriously should not be here..."

MK leaned into Sans's hold there wasn't a day that went by he didn't miss his parents but he had a family now too... "I was looking for Napstablook... He sometimes comes here to mope..."

Red frowned "why are ya looking for that angry ghost?"

MK frowned "he's not mad! He's depressed... And um he lets me sleep at his house though I still have to find my own food cause he can't hold it" he said Napsta often went with him to find food but today he seemed to be out

Red nodded "didn't know the bugger was such a softy always seemed pissed at the world when I saw him. Hey boss did you want to... You know discuss what we talked about earlier. 'bout the kiddo."

Fell thought and nodded "yes this a perfect opportunity"

MK frowned "what sort of thing?" He said warily

Red smiled "well we have an opportunity for you."

Mk frowned but listened "what kind?" He asked

Red smiled "well... We got someone we would like you to meet. Our little girl Frisk. Figured you could both use some friends."

MK's eyes widened "a kid? Another kid?" He said wiggling happily "I would love to!" He said

Red chuckled turning to Fell "tonight maybe?"

Fell nodded "sure. I am sure Frisk would love that since we've had so many days of tension"

Red nodded turning to MK "so whatcha think? Home cooked meal and a sleep over?"

MK nodded "I like it" he said happily

Red chuckled pulling him close noogying him slightly. "Good. We can get our stuff and head out."

"Owowowowoww stoppp" he whined, but his tail was wagging excitedly.

Red smirked noogying a little more "nah you like it." releasing him he lead them back to the daybed grabbing one end of it and holding out his other hand. "Here take my hand and close your eyes. I know a shortcut."

MK looked at him flatly "I have no arms"

Fell picked him up and took Sans hand "he forgets."

Red's skull turn a deep red in embarrassment "i-i-i was talking to Boss!"

MK nodded and got comfy and waited "okay."

Red growled burrowing into his jacket and teleporting them to the Lab. Grumbling and walking away skull red as a beet.

Stretch watched them "Red what's up?" He asked going over and picking up his huffy bean

Red grumbled "I don't wanna talk about it. It's embarrassing."

"Aww my poor Red" he said and nuzzled him

Red huffed papping Stretch pouting "stoooooop 'm not a kid."

"But you are so cute and I love you" he said

MK looked around in confusion "why are there two of you guys?!"

Red's eyes widened and he pushed away from Stretch nervously tugging at his jacket "Wh-What?! I-i don't know what you're talking about. These guys are from... From out of snowdin. Going to stay with us!"

"They are our mates from the capital most skeletons look alike" Fell explained rationally

MK frowned "uh... If you say so" he said

Blue nodded smiling "yup! You can call me Blue!"

MK nodded "I'm MK."

Blue giggled grinning "it's good to meet you! Oooh is that all you got from the dump? IT LOOKS GREAT!"

Red chuckled "I'm glad."

Fell nodded "yes what we can't use we can commission Muffet to remake"

Red nodded "might pick up something when we go meet up with her. Think the kiddo would like something sweet?"

"I think so" Fell said picking MK up "I'm going to go introduce them" he said

Red smiled "okay I'll shift through this stuff."

Stretch nodded "I'll help you" he said and him and Fell headed upstairs to the house

Frisk giggled at the show, hearing them come in she got up running to them "Pa pa!" Frisk skidded to a stop seeing MK

MK gazed at her with wide eyes "wow! A girl! What kind of monster are you? I'm MK!" He said and Fell set him down.

"Yes dear we brought a friend for you" Fell said smiling watching the two

Frisk frowned quickly hiding behind Stretch. "No hurt... Right?"

Stretch pet her "of course not. he's level one just like you" he promised

Frisk nodded still not coming out from behind Stretch "why bring?"

MK curled a bit approaching slowly "uh... Because they said um we might be friends? I um... Don't have any..." He said

"MK is a good kid and we did figure you could use some friends..." Stretch said petting her gently it was adorable how shy she was

Frisk smiled tilting her head up to Stretch "really? Never had before."

"No friends? That's pretty unbelievable you are such a great kid" he said slightly shocked

Frisk nodded "I can have friend?"

Stretch smiled "of course baby. You can have all the friends you want."

Frisk beamed a few happy tears forming. Her smile dropped as she asked "no make fun of talk... Right?"

MK shook his head and approached he turned showing her his body "I'm in no position to judge. I have no arms!" He said

Frisk giggled giving him a small wave "I can be arms."

MK smiled "maybe" he said getting closer

Frisk tilted her head "like robot?"

"Like robot?" MK asked "what robot?"

Frisk scrunch her face trying to pronounce the name "Met-met-ta-on."

MK perked "OH! Mettaton! Yeah I know him! He's so cool!"

Frisk gave a small squeak "me too! Me too!"

MK beamed tail wagging "cool!" He said bouncing closer

Frisk nodded smiling leaning away from Stretch "think skelly cool?"

MK tipped his head "I like skeletons?"

Frisk beamed nodding "love skellys very much. Safe. Home. Love."

MK smiled "that's great Frisk... I live with a ghost" he said smiling

Frisk tilted her head "ghost?"

MK nodded "yeah his name is Napstablook" he said

Frisk giggled "cool"

Stretch smiled "so you kids gonna go play? Who do you want to watch you guys?" He asked

Frisk nodded and shrugged "play?"

MK thought "wanna play tag? Or make a snowman?"

Frisk thought about it "snowman?"

MK nodded "yeah my parents and I used to make em all the time!" He said

Frisk giggled "when small did too."

Stretch smiled "sounds like a plan let's go" he said getting Frisk's winter gear

Frisk giggled grinning she was so excited to be able to play with a kid her age It was practically a hassle to get her into the gear she was wiggling so excitedly

"Baby you need to stay still" Stretch laughed finally getting her mittens on

Frisk looked guilty "sorry"

Stretch kissed her little nose "don't be sorry baby" he said "just save all that energy for the snow" he chuckled

Frisk nodded happily wiggling "okay Papa" Frisk waved happily to Fell as he chuckled at the scene. He made sure to keep an eye on them from the window for a few minutes making sure no one was around before heading down to help the others. He didn't want anything like Stretch's kidnapping to happen again.

Stretch smiled and led the kids outside after putting MK into a second sweater using the arms to make a scarf.

Frisk giggled running out and pushing up a mound of snow working on it to make it round.

MK joined her using his face and tail to help. He was smiling too

Once the first one was made Frisk and MK started working on the second "pa pa magic this?"

Stretch hummed "to put it on? I am sure I can help you shorties out" he said with a chuckled

Frisk giggled clapping happily

Once the ball was ready he picked it up with magic and set it on there "there we go" he said

Frisk smiled helping gather snow for the head. "Hat?"

Stretch hummed "let me see" he said and walked inside coming back with a ball cap

Frisk nodded happily looking around for some rocks for eyes and a mouth.

MK helped too "I found an arm!" He said muffled as he brought a stick over in his mouth

Frisk cheered taking it from him to put it in the snowman.

Stretch smiled putting the hat in place.

Frisk smiled as the head came together nicely. "Pretty!"

Dogaressa was passing by and watched the children. she thought the girl smelled funny for a pup but ignored that in favor of watching them play with only one person watching them... It was so... Weak... But... Nice

Frisk cheered at the completed snowman running around it a few times before going to Stretch "Papa?! Play tag?"

MK ran with her laughing happily.

Stretch hummed "sureeee" he said and poked her forehead "you're it!" He said before poofing away

Frisk gave a loud squeal running to MK "I get you!"

"Nooooo" he said and began running but tripped and fell on his face leaving him perfect targeting for tag

Frisk gasped seeing him fall "M! Okay?" she tried to skid to a stop and ended up tripping too. Frisk sniffled setting up, a few scratches on her face and hands.

Stretch was there in an instant "are you both okay?" He asked helping both up.

MK shook his head "I'm used to it... Frisk are you okay?" He asked seeing her scratches

Frisk rubbed her face sniffling with a frown "got boo boo. Fix it?"

Stretch smiled "sure thing sweetie" he said and began kissing the 'boo boos' and added healing magic so they would heal up

Frisk giggled smiling "thank you Papa!" turning to MK to start playing again. Frisk Gasped "Dog!" running over until she was a few feet away hesitating "pet?"

Dogaressa was watching the exchange in wonder. parents openly showing love for children was taboo or used to be... Was this the world Papyrus sought? She was brought out of her musings when the little girl ran up. she saw the frown on her guardian's face but he didn't stop her. She knelt to be closer to eye level "what was that pup?" She asked

Frisk eased closer holding out a hand "p-pet?"

Dogressa perked her ears "pet? What's pet?" She asked

Frisk crept closer "pet. Pat. Pet you."

Dogaressa nodded deciding it wasn't an attack "go ahead" she said

With a giggle Frisk rushed forward petting Dogaressa's head in a few quick thumps then rubbing both hands through her fur grinning "soft!"

Dogaressa gasped and her tail began to wag "I like pets!" She declared what an odd sensation!

Frisk giggled rubbing behind her ears with joy. Looking back over her shoulder she beamed at Stretch

Stretch was amazed as he watched them.

Dogaressa fell on the ground shortly after making a pleased yip her name turning forever yellow

Frisk giggled squealing and going for Dogressas belly. Though it was still covered in her cloak Frisk rubbed her belly excitedly

Dogaressa began barking excessively and writhing happily on the snow getting it everywhere

Frisk giggled smiling back to Stretch "Doggy happy!"

Stretch nodded "very happy doggy" he agreed

Dogaressa stilled panting happily that felt amazing...

Frisk giggled nuzzling into her stomach

Dogaressa woofed happily her leg kicking in the air she decided she liked this she was definitely having more pups of her own.

Frisk giggled "I like doggy."

"I like you too pup" she said rolling over and nuzzling her

Frisk giggled turning to Stretch "keep?"

"Pft no you can't keep her she's a person... Just one that likes pets" he said picking her up

Frisk frowned "see more?"

Dogaressa thought and nodded "sure thing sweetie!" She said nuzzling her

Frisk giggled "more new friends!"

Stretch smiled "yep more friends" he said and picked her up "but your nose is starting to run we should get you and MK inside and start dinner" he said

Dogaressa smiled and got up "oh yes we don't want sick pups" she said "it was a pleasure to meet you pup" she said and took off to introduce what she had learned to the clan

Frisk nodded happily "coco?"

Stretch nodded and carried her in MK bouncing after "wow Frisk! You are so brave talking to a royal guard like that!"

Frisk froze and started to shake "r-royal..guard..."

Stretch frowned and rocked her "honey what's wrong?" He asked

Frisk shook her head curling close to Stretch sniffing loudly and lying "uh. cold. so cold. need coco."

He nodded and went to the kitchen and began making them coco "does it scare you knowing she was in the royal guard?" He asks softly

Frisk frowned looking in the direction of MK before whispering "... A little..."

Stretch nodded and pet her "they hurt you before?" He asked softly

Frisk gave a small jerky nod. "Had to... Reset."

Stretch winced at the word but nodded "I understand sweetheart but we won't let anyone hurt you this time and you can make friends" he said

Frisk gave him a large shaking smile tears rolling down her cheeks. "Love you papa."

Stretch smiled back and kissed her forehead "love you too baby" he said

Blue giggled walking in with Fell and Red "awww so cute! How was playing outside?"

"It was good we had a little tumble in the snow but we made a new friend" Stretch said as MK smiled "yeah! Frisk pet a royal guard member! She's so brave!"

Red choked startled. coughing a few times looking to Fell worried "oh yeah. How did that go?"

Fell frowned not liking that he had missed the exchanged "who was it? How did it go?"

"Dogaressa. she had quite a bit of fun being petted." Stretch said with a grin

Blue giggled ruffling her hair "oh? our little Frisk making friends with the puppy guards? mwehehe my sweet girl!"

Stretch smiled and pet her "yeah she had a little scare after but I promised we would always be there for her"

Red frowned muttering "what kind of scare? that dog better not have hurt my Frisk."

"Er not this time" he Stretch said knowing Red would understand

Red's eyes widened "oh..."

"Yeah but this time is different Dogaressa is a friend now and she wants to be friends" he said rocking Frisk

Frisk nodded giving him a smile

Blue gave her a small pat and finished making the coco Stretch started leading everyone to the living room and handing everyone a cup.

Red smiled "yeah don't worry kiddo."

MK blushed as the cup was placed in front of him and looked away "um... Can I... Have a bowl please?" He asked in a low voice

Blue blushed "oh so sorry! Um what about a straw? I think we have some straws" Blue dug around until triumphantly producing a straw

MK beamed "oh! I can use those!" He said happily

Blue placed it in his cup apologetically "I'm sorry again I guess it will take a little bit for me to get use to."

"It's okay you guys are much nicer than others I've met" he said happily sipping from the straw

Red chuckled "guess that's a good thing"

MK nodded "yeah!" He said happily

Blue nodded poking Red lightly "yeah Red being nice is good."

Red chuckled waving it off "sure sure blue butt."

"How would you know it was blue you been looking?" Fell said raising a brow

Red blushed pushing Fell "No! Wh-Why would I be?!"

"I don't know" Fell chuckled "but aside what are we having for dinner?"

Red grumbled blushing heading for the kitchen "i'll make some tacos"

Blue giggled "i'll come to help you"

Fell smiled "sounds good " he said watching them go

Frisk giggled looking to MK "they love each other. Kissy kissy hehehe"

MK made a gross face "ewwwwwwww Napstablook says love is for chumps" he said

Red chuckled from the other room "well Napstablook can shove it up his As-" Blue cut him off with a startled squawk "RED! CHILDREN!"

Fell frowned "watch your language!" He called

Red chuckled smirking making sure the kids weren't looking he flip him off "eh fuck you bro."

Fell raised a brow and walked into the kitchen and after making sure all the kids were distracted spanked him hard on the rear

Red squawked "boss what the hell!"

"Language" he said pinching his butt next chuckling

Red wiggled away grumbling "jerk." and teleporting to his room.

Blue sighed "well that happened."

Fell chuckled "he'll get over it" he said helping him finish the food

Blue sighed "you know if you keep thinking that way he might not. I know that he needs to curb the cursing habit, but we haven't been correcting it recently. He probably thought you were joking."

"Oh hmm... Well I'll apologize later" he decided

Blue nodded "good. I know you can do it. Love you."

"Love you too now let's finish dinner and I'll go get him"

Blue smiled finishing the meat and placing everything on the table. Getting cups and a straw with lemonade. "Okay I think everything is ready."

"Alright I'll go get Sans" he said and kissed him on the head

Blue nodded going to get the others.

Red was on his bed laying down facing the wall.

Fell came and sat by him "Sans?" He asked brushing his shoulder gently

Red gave a start turning slight to him. His sockets were a little red around the edges. it was hard to tell if it was due to crying or sleep. "Wha? Food done?"

Fell frowned "Sans did I make you cry? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too" he said pulling him up and close

Red grumbled pushing at him "let go! I'm fine I'm just tired."

"No you aren't I hurt you didn't I?" He said frowning

"I'm fiiiiiiiine. Let go."

"Not until you give me kisses!" He declared

Red sneered pushing at his skull "no."

Fell hugged him tighter "yessssssssssss!"

Red growled "no. I'm not in the mood."

"You'll give me a kiss or we are going to stay this way and neither of us will eat." Fell threatened

Red growled pushing him more harshly "No! Let me go!"

Fell nuzzled him hard "no! You're mad at me and I don't want that. I want to make it better."

Red pushed against him before yelling loudly "STRETCH!"

There was a pop "Red?" He asked worried before seeing them and blushing "uh..."

Red growled pushing against Fell again "get him off of me! He won't let me go!"

Stretch sighed "Fell why are you squishing Sans?"

"He's mad at me and won't let me fix it" Fell explained

Red growled "well maybe if you'll let me go instead of demanding kisses I might have some time to deal with your shi-crap. Now let go!"

Stretch nodded "he has a point release the angry bean" he said taking their souls and separating them leaving both pouty ones in the air

Red let out a small sigh of relief "thanks"

Stretch chuckled walking over and kissing him "now why are you so grumpy baby?" He asked

Red gave him a deadpanned look "I don't know maybe because he hit me and laughed about it. Then decided I should be over it and wouldn't let me go without giving him a kiss even after i told him no. he even threatened me. That might be it or it might be a little chilly."

"He hit you?" Stretch asked taken aback

Fell sighed "I spanked him"

Stretch hummed "So Fell was being kinky and didn't ask permission? Tsk tsk" he said

Red grumbled "he wasn't being kinky he was being a dick!"

Stretch hummed and reached up to begin massaging his butt "oh poor Red"

"I didn't mean to be mean and it wasn't kinky!" Fell defended blushing

Red was not amused "if I didn't want him touching my butt why would I want you to? Why can't you guys just not touch me for a bit, stars."

"See isn't that a simpler request than just telling us to go away... You're allowed to tell us when you are really uncomfortable love" Stretch said softly removing his hands.

Red grumbled curling up "I just want you guys to be happy, but you guys keep pissing me off."

"Would giving you space help?" Stretch asked sitting him on the bed.

Red grumbled "no... I don't know."

"Would platonic cuddles from Blue or the kids help?" He asked

Red shrugged "I... no, I think I'm okay" Red sighed "I don't know what's wrong with me... I just keep getting emotional over stupid things I shouldn't be... I might be sick. Heh getting mood swings."

Stretch froze at that eyes gazing downward. he opened the door and tossed Fell out. "Hey!" Fell yelled as he crashed downstairs. Stretch shut the door looking at Red's eye lights "remove the shirt" he said soul pace quickening

Red's eyes widened and he yanked his shirt down gripping it tightly "What?! No! I was joking you idiot!"

"No it's perfectly reasonable let me see" he said placing his hands on his hips.

Red shook his head gripping his shirt hard "no, you are being ridiculous! You freakin threw boss down the stairs!"

"Yeah because this is more adult talk he isn't ready for. Sans just let me see we might have a freaking baby!"

Red shook his head a few tears rolling down his cheeks with the force "no! I-i can't!"

"You can't show me or you won't?" Stretch asked softly and sat beside him

Red sniffled "no... I... I-I can't. You can't look o-okay. You c-can't."

Stretch wrapped his arms carefully around him "shhh baby it's okay... You can tell me what's wrong..."

Red shook his head starting to weep "i-i-i messed up... The... Drinks..."

Stretch gasped softly and pulled him close "no baby it's okay. It takes four to six days to form a souling and... And anything that might be there... Surely would have been too small to be hurt them. Right?" he said rocking him

Red shivered in his arms "I don't know... I'm scared... I haven't looked since i realize my-my form wouldn't leave..."

"Well I'll look right now you don't have to see" he promised Stretch and kissing him gently

Red nodded leaning away so Stretch could look. Tears ran down his cheeks as he sobbed quietly.

Stretch kissed him comfortingly and lifted his shirt examining his tummy carefully. The light red ecto skin covered down to his thighs and up to his shoulders. His torso had a small bulge.

Stretch peered closer and his jaw dropped there right in the pocket of magic protected directly by Sans's soul was a tiny heart. it was small and weak from being freshly made, but it was alive! "Sans..."

Red sobbed harder he knew this was coming. "I-i'm s-sorry."

"It's there... It's alive..." Stretch said softly kneeling and kissing the area and began applying soothing healing magic "everything is okay..."

Red hiccuped crying harder "r-really... I'm gonna have a-a baby... Really..."

Stretch nodded and kissed the area again "yep you're having a baby..."

Red grinned tears still flowing leaning up to kiss Stretch "I'm so happy!"

Stretch kissed back holding him "I love you so much..."

Red kissed him shaking hands reaching for Stretch "Love you. Love you so much."

Stretch pulled him down into his lap and cradled him

Red smiled wiping at his last tears.

Blue worriedly knocked on the door. "Um.. Is everything okay? Pappy why did you throw Fell down the stairs? Are you two going to come eat?"

Stretch rocked Red "yes everything is fine... Is Fell okay? Heard he had quite the fall!" He punned

Red chuckled leaning into Stretch's chest.

Blue made a irritated whine. "Are you coming out?"

"Bro we left the closet ages ago where were you?" Stretch said

Red laughed his body shaking in Stretch's arms

Blue huffed "Do you want food? Are you going to eat?"

"Yeah yeah we'll be down on a minute we just gotta digest something!"

Blue rolled his eyes groaning "okay but hurry or your food will be cold. And work on your apology for Fell."

"Yes ma'am" he said

Blue huffed walking away.

Red giggled nuzzling Stretch "should we wait to tell them... Make sure."

"Whatever you want babe, but... I think it's okay" he said smiling

Red nodded "maybe later just us and Fell and Blue? And tell Frisk later?"

"Sounds good love ready to go?"

Red nodded "yup darling. You have your speech planned?"

"Oh man hmmm what sort should it be?"

Red thought "hmmm well let's start with the apology for Fell then we can work on the other together."

Stretch nodded "I had to get you naked for emergency examination"

Red blushed "maybe something a little more kid appropriate?"

"Don't worry I got it don't worry" he said nuzzling him gently

Red smiled humming and relaxing in his grip. "Okay I trust you. I guess we are ready my dear."

Stretch kissed him and picked him up heading downstairs

Blue frowned at the two tapping the table "you want to explain yourself?" Fell had a few brightly colored bandages on his skull and a few on his hands.

"I discovered the source of Red's moodiness and had to confirm since it was potentially serious."

Blue tilted his head making a 'go on' motion

"We'll discuss his condition after dinner when the kids are playing" Stretch said.

Fell frowned "is it serious?" He asked clearly worried

Blue frowned "it must be serious to throw a person down the stairs!" Blue whispered "a-are you sick?"

Frisk nodded. "we fix... you hurt?"

Red shook his head "later. Stretch apologize. are you okay boss?"

Stretch nodded "yeah I am sorry it was a bit extreme" he said

Fell nodded "as long as we can help Sans, its fine."

Red shook his head sitting down "come on let's eat macho men."

Fell nodded and began eating.

MK dug in more literally burying his face into his plate

Once they had finished Frisk asked "TV?"

Blue nodded "that's fine honey just make sure you both go wash up."

Frisk nodded taking MK to the bathroom to clean up.

Red looked to Stretch "lab? So we don't have prying ears?"

"Lab works" he said

Fell frowned fearing the worst

Red smiled taking Stretch's hand "well are you ready?"

Stretch nodded and took them all to the lab


	16. Chapter 16

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 16**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

 _ **Summery:**_

Red tells Fell and Blue about his secret and even tells everyone a hidden secret that he's kept from everyone. Fellcest. Swapcest. Fontcest. Time to break in the new sex-laboratory.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

 **-PART 16-**

Red plopped down on the dirty daybed. "So... How do we want to start this?"

"We have a bun in the oven" Stretch blurted out.

Fell frowned "you don't have the motivation to bake..."

Red chuckled turning red "no... i wanted to ease into this Stretch, but we are... Well, I am pregnant. I'm going to have a baby bones."

Blue smacked his face with a loud gasp

Fell was in complete shock "a... Babybones?" He asked

Stretch nodded wrapping an arm around Red "yep, Frisk is going to have a sibling..."

Red nodded "yup! I didn't want to say anything because…. Well i wasn't even sure about it… and I was worried me getting plastered might have hurt it since it was so new." Red frowned "y-your not mad... Are you?"

Fell shook his head and hugged him tightly "I'm so happy for you... I... Never thought either of us would have children..."

Red frowned nervously muttering "I... I've had one... Before."

Fell tipped his head and even Stretch looked shocked "what? When?"

Red shrugged fiddling with his shirt hem. "It... It's been a while... Before Frisk...Before you guys came... Grillby well... Took me... It wasn't a good week for us boss so I didn't bring it up... The next week it reset. So I didn't have to bring it up. Didn't feel like I ever needed too. You wouldn't remember anyway."

Stretch frowned and hugged him "Sans I'm so sorry..." He said and Fell was instantly by his side hugging him too "I wish I had killed him sooner..." Sure they had the wisp but it wasn't Grillby

Red shrugged "it's been awhile. I'm fine. I didn't have it for long. I have this one now. One with someone I love."

Stretch nodded "if you say so. We will take very good care of it and Frisk. no more resets" he promised

Red smiled leaning up to kiss Stretch. Smiling he turned to the others "do... Do you want to see it?"

Fell nodded "of course!" He said happily

Red smiled gently pulling up his shirt leaning back against Stretch's chest

Blue leaned in close poking gently at his ecto body. "You're so squishy!"

Fell knelt and looked too poking him and chuckling "you are!"

Red giggled blushing "stoooooop. I know I'm squishy it's my protective ecto skin."

Fell checked and pressed his face into it blowing making a funny noise he remembered Sans doing it to him as a babybones when he had kept a protective coat too. "Blue has an ecto body almost always formed too it's adorable"

Red giggled wiggling at the feeling and lightly pushing against Fell's skull

Blue gasped shoving Fell "FELL YOU JERK! DON'T TELL THEM THAT!"

Stretch chuckled "oh? You mean this echo body?!" he said and jumped him beginning to tickle his little brother

Red flopped back without his support chuckling.

Blue squealed laughing pushing at Stretch's hands "StoOooOP he he he hurts y-hehehe you jerk hehehe!" he giggled from the pile of blankets on the floor

"Does it?" He chuckled tickling higher

Blue giggled trying to roll away or catch the roaming hands "y-hehehe yes! Hehehe hehe-Stop haha-please hehehe"

Stretch pulled up his shirt and blew into his tummy too

Blue's giggles turned to squeaks as he tried to get his breath his skull turning blue

Stretch finally let him go smiling and nuzzling his belly

Blue gasped panting lightly pushing at Stretch's head "mean...ie..."

"I love you bro" he said kissing his belly softly

Blue nodded panting "love... you... too"

Red smiled gently pulling Fell over and nuzzling into him "love you Papyrus."

Fell smiled and wrapped his arms around him kissing him softly "I love you too Sans..."

Red smiled hooking a finger in Fells shirt and tugging him down murmuring "you know... Kids entertained... We could have some fun don'tcha think~"

Fell turned red "Sans! Is that really appropriate?" He said

Stretch chuckled nuzzling Blue "course it is" he said "and as long as we're gentle Sans is a good while before sex is too much."

Red chuckled relieved. He was going to just recommend making his brother feel good, but with that knowledge he nodding "yeah. Don't ya wanna try it? I'll help ya out."

Blue blushed looking up to Stretch "are you going to help me Pappy?"

Fell blushed "are... You okay with that?" He asked unsure looking toward Blue he thought their first time would be together... But it seemed Blue wanted his first time to be with his own brother... He didn't mind this.

Stretch looked a little surprised "if you want Sans..." He said and nuzzled him

Red shrugged "Stretch and I talked it over. We're okay with it if you both are. Right stretch? This way we will be able to help in any spots you're unsure about so you and Blue can have safe hanky panky~ hehe."

Blue nodded nervously "i... I would like help. Then maybe..." Blue blushed shying away "maybe together... All of us?"

Stretch chuckled "that seems acceptable" he said softly kissed Blue "you ready right now?" He said softly

Blue blushed hard his skull turning a light blue, but he nodded.

Red chuckled turning to Fell his red tongue poking out "are you okay with this? Or do you want to join the others... Felly~"

Stretch smiled and kissed Blue softly and began running his hands under his clothing

Fell looked toward Red "no, I want my first time with you..." He said

Blue gave a small squeak at the roaming hands but leaned up to kiss Stretch back and shyly touching Stretch's hoodie.

Red smiled pulling Fell closer "я рад. Я хочу испытать это с вами тоже." (I am glad. I want to experience this with you, too.)

Fell smiled his own words slipping into their Russian. He kissed him softly "Затем наставь меня братом, я хочу показать тебе свою любовь"  
(then guide me brother, I want to show you my love)

Red giggled blushing "hehe Stretch! Boss over here is a smooth talker too hehehe."

Stretch chuckled "oh? Is he?"

Fell sputter "brother! Shut up! Don't tell them that!" He said covering his face

Red chuckled turning to Stretch "oh yes he is. That smooth Russian accent trying to get into my pants hehehe."

Stretch chuckled and held Blue closer "oh is that so? You gonna let him?" He asked chuckling

Red smirked turning and licking Fells teeth "might~"

Fell nipped his tongue "not if you keep making fun of me!" He huffed

Red whined sneaking his hands under Fells shirt rubbing Fells sides caressing each rib. "Awww don't be that way Felly." Red leaned close husking into his ear hole "or should I call you boss~"

Fell blushed brightly before growling and nipping his neck "yes, why don't you do that." he said feeling a tightness in his pants at that

Red chuckled turning his head so Fell could get to his neck better "oh boss~"

Fell growled and nibbled more holding his hips

Red chuckled moving his hips to grind into Fells. "I take it that boss wants to take charge~"

Fell growled "was there any doubt?" He said though he was blushing a bit. he wanted to do this right...

Red chuckled shaking his head "nope! it's fine i like having a strong man take charge~" Red smirked rubbing at Fell's ribs and rubbing their bones together feeling his magic stir

Fell nodded and began undressing his brother and began kissing the newly exposed bones

Red hummed and gave small moans of approval and giving Fell a few pecks on his neck and collarbone Red tugged on his brother's clothes. "you are doing great boss."

Fell nodded and gave him a few thanks in Russian as he began undressing himself

Red hummed in approval at the sight giving Fell soft clanks to his bones focusing on his ribs and neck. "Now, can you help me to form a slit?" Red was going to make sure that Fell was confident in having sex, walking him through each step.

Fell nodded and looked at his crotch leaning down and licking

Red gasped moaning accidentally bucking up; his slit wet and ready formed practically instantly. Red panted, his skull beat red, embarrassed that he was taken off guard so easily. "i-i didn't-i wasn't really ready for that... heh."

Fell grunted in shock when his face was ground against the slit he nipped it in punishment

Red squeaked his hands shooting to his mouth. "boss!"

"Don't whine so loudly" Fell chuckled

Red gave him an irritated look papping his skull hissing "You bit my-my privates! I'm sooooo sorry I reacted TOO loudly for you. It kind of hurt!"

He rolled his eyelights and shoved his tongue inside his slit to shut him up

Red gasped moaning loudly. Panting slightly Red complimented him "you're so good boss. So talented with that tongue."

Papyrus chuckled moving it around a bit. It was large so it rubbed many of his sensitive areas

Red moaned drooling as Fell explored his slit. It reminded him of Stretch's tentacles. Remembering the wiggling mass inside him had Red moaning and whining for more.

Fell eventually withdrew panting softly "you taste so good brother..." He said

Red smirked pulling him into a kiss "not as good as you" rubbing his tongue against teeth Red demanded entrance. Hands roaming making their way to Fells magic to see what Fell had to offer.

Fell opened his mouth and eagerly moved his tongue against his brother's.

Red gasped into the kiss. Fell's cock was huge! Red tried to wrap his hands around the shaft, but his thumb and index finger weren't even close to connecting. It would never fit even if Red wanted it to. Pulling back Red frowned "this isn't going to work."

Fell groaned as Sans handled his girth it felt so amazing. He wanted him to move his hands, but he gasped when Sans broke the kiss and gave him the negative "What? Why? Am I doing something wrong?" He asked

Red shook his head "you're to big. Look at me" Red motioned to his smaller body and slit whining. "I'm TINY compared to you. I can't even wrap my hand around your dick."

Fell blushed "uh... Okay... How do I fix it?"

Red chuckled "Just focus your magic. You might close your eyes and try to imagine what you want to do. It's like when you're making your tongue at first it took a lot of concentration to make."

Fell nodded and focused slowly making his cock smaller "say when" he growled keeping his eyes closed tightly

Red smiled gently wrapping his hand around his shaft stroking it as it got smaller. Once his fingers were closer to touching making it large, but manageable Red leaned up kissing him "you're good boss~"

Papyrus stopped and took a breath. "Good" he said and kissed him

Red frowned cupping his skull "you okay? That wasn't to hard was it?"

"No just more focus than I am used to. This is new for me remember?" He said chuckling awkwardly

Red nodded "that's why I asked. Now you know what you did for blue? You need to finger and scissor me to prepare me. You don't always have to, but it's easier to do it. Trick is to not make me cum just get me hot, bothered, and wet~"

Fell nodded face burning from the dirty talk and inserted a finger and began pumping it. he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Red moaned nodding into his ribs "do-doing good."

Fell purred and pumped it slowly adding another

Red hummed his tongue sliding out to lick and suck on Fells ribs while he nuzzled them

Fell moaned and pumped his fingers harder as his cock began to leak from the tip he added a third finger "hmmm Sans..."

Red smirked moaning "y-you like that boss~"

"They're sensitive" he growled Sans should know that he wanted to pout but now was not the time

Red nodded licking and biting one rib lightly. "I know. That's why I do it. I just love the noises you make."

Fell gasped and curled his fingers a "come hither" motion. It was a move he remembered making Blue act up

Red moaned drooling his body shaking "if-if you keep that up I m-might not last."

"I would love to watch you come undone" he chuckled, but removed his fingers "are you prepared enough?" He asked

Red nodded "yeah I'm good. Are you going to take me boss~ cum me full~"

Fell growled lowly "yes I will" he promised and lined himself up raising his brother's legs around his hips and pressing the head in. his eyes shut as he moaned pushing in more; the slick slit swallowing him in the most delicious of ways.

Red layed back on his elbows moaning. Fell felt so good inside him stretching him. "Boss~"

"Sans... You feel amazing..." Fell said and sank completely within him he moaned and kissed him it was so tight and hot...

Red moaned tangling their tongues and wiggling to get some friction

Fell eagerly help engage in their passionate kiss but his hands went to San's hips and he growled pulling out and punching back in with a moan he continued to do this slowly building up speed and power

Red moaned loudly into their kiss. His brother was amazing. Red was already shaking feeling his magic build inside. Pulling closer Red rubbed his ecto skin to bone each harsh thrust making his magic slick.

Fell purred and began thrusting harder he broke the kiss to raise up and get a better angle "my sweet sweet brother" he growled thrusting harder the sounds of moans and skin on skin contact resonated around them.

Red moaned loudly feeling the pressure build inside him a large shaking moan escaped him his sockets hearts "ooooh boss~"

Fell gazed down at his brother his soul pulsing with love and joy. His own eyelights become hearts and he leaned down and kissed him "I'm close my love"

Red stuttered out a breathy "s-same."

Fell nodded and speed up pace becoming erratic and soon he moaned loudly and bit Sans hard on the neck marking him as he slammed into him and came

Red moaned loudly his back arching on the bed as he came. His slit squeezing Fell cock milking it dry. "Boooossss~" panting harshly and his bones quaking as he came down from his high. Red clanked Fell's shoulder mumbling "boss... My Boss... Boss... Mine."

Papyrus purred and nuzzled his skull "I want to do this all the time" he decided sex was amazing. why did he have to wait so long to experience this?! It was perfect... His brother was perfect...

Red nodded "yeah... Same... That's why me and Stretch are always doing it... Stars now I'm gonna be horny all the time between the two of ya." Red gave a small whine nuzzling into Fells neck.

"I doubt we will have trouble fulfilling your desires" Fell chuckled

Red chuckled "I don't doubt that. the problem is the kid and now even worst my kid." Red frowned looking down at his ecto skin. All the times he will be horny, but can't have his brother or lover pound him good and rough. "Gonna be torture."

"We'll do our best to support you brother" he promised and kissed him gently

Red hummed into the kiss his arms wrapping around Fells neck and pulling him down onto the bed beside him. Red giggled listening to the panting moans and whines coming from the other two. "Sounds like they are having fun too. Sounds like they are close too"

Fell chuckled looking over watching Stretch expertly fucking his boyfriend.

Red smiled gently clanking Fell chin "you did great for your first time. Little more practice and you'll be as skilled with your magic or even more so than Stretch. Heh you should see his tentacles boss. I'm sure you have plenty of kinky things going on in that skull of yours."

Fell chuckled and kissed him "we'll see... And tentacles?" He ask

Red gave a small moan just remembering it "oh yes~ those magic tentacles can reach EVERYWHERE. Stars makes me shiver just thinking about them." Red smirked "maybe Stretch can show you sometime."

Fell watched his brother shiver in ecstasy and decided that yes he would definitely learn this technique

Red smiled looking over at the two when he heard the loud moans of their release "or now heh. sounds like they enjoyed themselves."


	17. Chapter 17

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 17**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

 _ **Summery:**_

Time to break in the new sex-laboratory. Fellcest. Swapcest. Fontcest. Practically all Rated M content. sexy times that are accidentally very kinky and hentai-y... i'm not sorry... also SHOUT OUT TO OUR FAVE REVIEWER AND ONLY REVIEWER **Revharem**. Go check out her fabulous stories or look her up.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

 **-PART 17 - _earlier Swapcest_ -**

Blue looked up at Stretch with shy innocence "Red told me a few things like girls normally are bottom and they have slits... i-i've made one before. Are you going to take me? Red said you have a-a large load. Are you going to cum me full?"

Stretch smiled gently down at his bro and kissed his teeth chuckling at his questions. "That's the plan my precious Sans... Is that what you want?" He asked making absolutely sure as he kissed down his neck

Blue gave him a small moan nodding "please pappy I want to be filled by you. I want you to-to" Blue looked down embarrassed whispering "i-i want you to c-cum inside me."

Stretch groaned Blue was so adorable. He couldn't stand it. "Don't worry bro I'll fill you up with cum you'll be stuffed... And I won't let you get it out" he growled a bit dominantly. As he began rubbing Blue's pelvis

Blue shivered in anticipation. Tugging at Stretch's hoodie husking into his ear hole "do it. Fill me~"

He purred and tugged his shorts and uniform off purring at his brother's ecto body it was pretty fit except for the baby fat pudge he had. it was so cute

Blue blushed shying away from Stretch's gaze tugging on Stretch's clothes pulling off his hoodie.

Stretch smiled and helped him undress himself

Blue gave a small gasp at the sight touching Stretch's ribs gently. Remembering his last experience Blue was determined to make his brother feel good. Poking his tongue out with a determined expression Blue leaned forward pushing Stretch so he flopped onto his back on the blankets. Crawling between his legs Blue focused on rubbing Stretch's private bones.

Stretch was a bit surprised when he was pushed but smiled "hmmm feeling courageous today?"

Blue frowned "I... I want to make YOU feel good. I-i didn't do good with Fell. I want to do better."

Stretch frowned "I am sure you did great bro and this is for you... I'll feel good making you feel good" he promised

Blue huffed throwing up his hands turning away Grumbling "that's what Fell said."

"Then I know he meant it" he said and kissed the back of his neck as his hands reached around to rub his ribs and began their descent

Blue shivered moaning quietly. Whining Blue weakly pushed against the roaming hands "s-stop. I don't want to feel good. I want you to feel good."

"Blue this is the cumulation of every wet dream I've had before coming here. trust me I feel good" he promised

Blue shivered turning around hearts in his eyes asking in awed whisper "r-really?"

Stretch nodded "Yes!"

Blue giggled grinning turning around and throwing his arms around Stretch's neck rubbing their bones together as he pulled Stretch into a kiss.

Stretch moaned and kissed back rutting against him as his cock formed

Blue gasped into the kiss his already stirring magic starting to gather together slowly forming a small slit.

Stretch purred reaching down and rubbing it "so small I don't know if I'll fit" he said with a chuckle

Blue moaned leaning up to suck on his neck murmuring to Stretch for the first time in the French accent Stretch always spoke to Red in. It wasn't as good as Stretch's fluent French since he hardly ever spoke it. "vous pouvez... frère... Étiez-moi...Remplissez-moi votre sperme...Remplissez-moi jusqu'à ce que je sois farci... Et ne lâchez pas." (you can... brother.. stretch me... Fill me with your sperm... Fill me until I'm stuffed... And do not let any out.)

Stretch growled softly as his brother spoke their language and dive two fingers into his tight slit and began prepping him eagerly. "Hmm veut que je te remplisse de bébés trop petit frère?"  
(Want me to fill you with babies too little brother)

Blue shivered moaning "yes... Fill me... I want to always be full."

Stretch purred "good" he said and added a third finger and began playing with his clit with his thumb

Blue quivered moaning leaning heavily into Stretch.

Stretch chuckled and made a few tentacles to tease his bones with

Blue shook panting moans and whines coming from him. His tongue sliding out to lick and suck on Stretch's ribs.

Stretch purred "so loud brother..." He said removing his fingers and taking his cock "spread your legs love" he said

Blue shivered his legs spreading wide showing off his soaked slit.

Stretch groaned seeing it "fuck you're beautiful" he said and began pressing his cock in

Blue gasped moaning at the intrusion and clutching onto Stretch's ribs

Stretch held him tightly as he pushed in "oh Blue... You feel so good..." He praised

Blue panted and moan. "Pappy~" His brother felt big inside of him, the cock stretching him in an amazing way. the feeling made him dizzy and lightheaded as he adjusted.

"You like this bro? Love you big brother filling you up for the first time?" He purred darkly

Blue nodded his sockets hearts. Leaning up to connect their teeth he murmured "Pappy fill me~"

Papyrus pushed all the way in and began thrusting at his command

Blue quivered gasping and moaning. He was drooling leaning heavily into Stretch's chest. He never thought it would be so intense.

Stretch held his brother like he was the most perfect thing in the world he had dreamed of this moment for most of his adult life... He picked up his thrusting eager to bring his brother to orgasm.

Blue panted heavily clinging to his brother feeling his magic build inside him. It felt like it was boiling about to roll over. "Pappy I-I feel like-"

"Cum for me brother!" He ordered his eye blazing

Blue moaned loudly at the command his eye lights rolling back as his bones rattled. Blue's slit clenched down on Stretch's member as he came hard.

Stretch moaned as he was squeezed and came hard inside him filling him with his magic and intent that Blue would surely get pregnant.

Blue moaned as he was filled. Stretch's cum load making a small barely noticeable bulge in his ecto body. It felt hot, but in a comforting way. Blue moaned shivering begging "Pappy~ Fill me~ Fill me more~"

Stretch groaned "jeez my little slut" he said and began thrusting again eager to fulfill his request

Blue panted shivering in ecstasy clinging to Stretch. Blue moaned in pleasure leaning up to capture his teeth and tongue.

Stretch kissed back moaning as he pinned him down kissing him hard and beginning to thrust hard

Blue quaked under him moaning loudly into their kiss. This. This is what he wanted. Rough, dominating, but still sweet pleasure. That's why Fell was such an attraction to him. Blue rubbed his hands down Stretch's sides caressing his ribs and stroking his spine.

Stretch put the tentacles back to work squeezing bones and moving over then roughly "Sans..." He groaned in pleasure

Blue moaned his bones lighting up at the rough treatment. Wiggling within the tentacles Blue moaned, he loved the way they tightened around him. "Oh pappy~"

"Didn't think you'd love this" Stretch chuckled watching his brother become unglued

Blue moaned and gasped lidded sockets filled with hearts gazing up to Stretch.

Stretch gazed down at him with lust and love his eyes hearts as he slammed deep and came once more filling him even more with magic

Blue moaned loudly his slit clenching as another hot load filled him. Shaking Blue moaned the warmth in his ecto body's bulge made his eye's blur. He was drooling he was sure, but Blue didn't mind his tongue lolling out. Blue just gazed his lidded sockets up to Stretch he still gave small moans and noises of pleasure.

Stretch chuckled rocking into him softly "such a good boy Blue.. Taking my cock so well... Just like you were made for me" he cooed

Blue gave him a weak smile turning his head and giving a tentacle a soft clank.

The tentacle seemed to blush and nuzzled him. Papyrus smiled and kissed him gently

Blue gave a small moan at Stretch's continued rocking. Blue kissed him back before licking his teeth and dragging his tongue over a tentacle. With a small moan he took the tentacle into his mouth battling it with his tongue. Sucking on the tentacle Blue closed his eyes humming at the flavor. Sweet.

Stretch tasted of smoke and honey the tentacle wiggling against his tongue sweetly. Stretch watched him lazily. Blue probably didn't realize how ravaging he looked...

Blue groaned at the wiggling tentacle sucking and slurping it. Blue subconsciously arched his spine to keep it in his mouth

Stretch watched him panting and he began thrusting harder making his cock turn into a tentacle so it writhed within him

Blue gave a loud needy moan around the tentacle. His bones convulsing, shuddering hard as the tentacle squirmed pumping him roughly. Red was absolutely right. Stretch was driving him crazy in the BEST way.

Stretch chuckled "I'm glad you are enjoying yourself my little brother"

Blue bobbed his head looking at Stretch with his lidded sockets.

He smirked and helped him by beginning to thrust the tentacle in and out of him

Blue moaned his head tilting back and his bones weak as he was taken from both ends.

"Won't you cum for me Sans?" He purred

Blue moaned nodding. the tentacles thrust easily making him cum a third time his bones quaking.

Stretch moaned as he came Blue's body squeezing him and pushing him over the edge once more cumming from his tentacles filling his mouth, his slit, and squirting over his bones and ecto body he was covered in cum looking completely debauched

Blue choked at first when Stretch filled his mouth before swallowing. he felt so full. his ecto body bulging and sloshing slightly. Blue moaned panting cum dribbling out of him. he felt hot and sticky. "Pappy~"

Papyrus chuckled and used his magic to create a plug he withdrew his tentacle and pushed the magic object in forcing all his magic to stay inside. "You did amazing Blue... I'm so proud of you" he cooed and kissed him uncaring that his cum was on his teeth

Blue gave a small moan his tongue poking out licking at the cum that got on Stretch's teeth murmuring "so full~ so good~"

"You are so adorable..." Stretch murmured and nuzzled him laying beside him simply breathing, one arm slung over Blue keeping him close

Blue shivered making quiet noises of pleasure leaning into Stretch's side.

Red chuckled "you two sounded like you had fun."

Stretch raised his head and looked over smirking "Plenty... Did you?" He asks cuddling Blue like a baby.

Edge held his brother close "it was amazing" he agreed

Red hummed in agreement.

Blue gave a small moan.

Red chuckled questioning Stretch "man how much did you cum in him? Oh gosh Stretch, Blue has a bulge."

"He wanted to he stuffed... I complied... I think he's adorable don't you?" He said reaching down and teasing Blue's probably over sensitive clit.

Fell gazed at his boyfriend stuffed and covered with cum looking to be in the deepest bliss...

Blue gave a whiney moan. "Pappy~"

Red hummed "he looks good like that."

Fell blushed "he does..." He couldn't wait till he could make Red and Blue both look like that he would have to practice on them a lot to be experienced as Stretch

"Yes little Blue?" He asked kissing the top of his head.

Blue shivered whining "sensitive... Y-you'll make... Make me cum again."

"Is that a problem?" Stretch asked nuzzling him. "Our lovers really like watching you" he cooed

Blue gave a small moan leaning into Stretch.

Red whistled "DANG Stretch I don't think he's came down yet. Can't even think straight he's in so much pleasure. Stars didn't know you could make a person that way heh heh. Sexy."

Stretch chuckled "I have my moments... Maybe next time I can do the same to you" he chuckled as he continued rubbing the clit.

Fell watched trying not to feel bad he knew he would do this someday so there was no need to be jealous

Red giggled grinning. Reaching his hands behind him Red felt Fells bones rubbing them to summon his cock again. "I know you want to play too~ I can suck you off if you want boss?"

Blue moaned shaking he could feel his magic build his overestimated magic on edge already

Fell moaned "Sans" he said and began rubbing against his hand the idea of his brother sucking him off appealing

Red chuckled sliding between his legs and leaning down taking his large girth into his mouth licking and sucking it.

With a loud moan Blue came some of his juices squirting out around the plug

Fell moaned and stroker his lover's head "oh Sans..." He said his eyes turning to stars.

Stretch purred with delight as Blue came yet again and kissed him "good boy..." He said fixing the displaced plug

Red hummed looking up at his brother bobbing his head.

Blue moaned as the plug was pushed more firmly inside him.

Stretch smiled and held him stroking his face before directing him to watch their counterparts "watch and learn" he said softly.

Blue shivered watching with heavy eyes nuzzling into Stretch.

Fell moaned and began rocking into his mouth stars his brother felt good...

Red moaned drooling as he took Fell deeper into his mouth. Stroking his brother's bones while he thrusted Fells member in his mouth.

Stretch gently rubbed Blue's hips a bit feeling truly sated enjoying just watching Red work.

Fell groaned his cock hardening quickly and leaking heavily he wouldn't last long at all

Red slurped up Fells precum smirking up at his brother thrusting quicker and swallowing each time his member plunged into his throat.

Fell groaned and cried out holding Red's head as he came filling his mouth and throat calling his name

Red choked startle, swallowing his load before pulling back coughing. "Sorry boss ya startled me. Let me clean you up." using his tongue Red slid it over Fells member and bones cleaning the cum off.

Blue looked up at Stretch making a small needy noise.

Fell moaned gazing down at his brother lustfully "forgive me" he chuckled wiping a little cum from the edge of his mouth before pressing it against his brother's teeth.

Red smiled licking the finger bone.

Stretch looked down lazily "hmmm?" He asked

Blue gave him a needy whine pouting slightly "i-i'm dirty too..."

"Oh? You want cleaned whatever shall we do about that..." Stretch chuckled. "Red darling, Blue is dirty too... Can you help him?" He asked really hoping they were okay with this

Red chuckled teleporting them to the blanket next to Blue. Cooing Red rubbed a finger on his cheek "awe sweetie Stretch made a mess of you. But you liked it didn't you?"

Blue nodded into his touch.

Red chuckled leaning down licking clean Blue's teeth "don't worry I'll clean up my little sugar skull~"

Blue shivered giving small moans.

Stretch moaned watching Red kiss blue and clean his teeth "that's right Red such a good friend you are" he praised

Red chuckled pulling Blue closer licking clean Blue's skull and making his way down his neck. Blue giving small moans of approval. Red chuckled "oh sorry Stretch darling but I think I'm going to replace you with this sweet little skelly. Make sugar here my little lover~"

Stretch watched him "hmm I might get jealous~" he said raising a few tentacles "may have to punish you both" he said and gave them little spanks on their bums with them

Blue moaned panting loudly at the spanks.

Red yelped giving Stretch a narrowed gaze tugging Blue closer protective like. Hissing concerned to Stretch "stop it! You're going to make him pass out at this rate. Punish Boss not my little overestimated Sugar."

Stretch nodded withdrawing them "sorry babe" he said.

Fell sputter "why do I need punished?!"

Red chuckled starting to clean Blue again. "Because you're a dick sometimes."

Fell sputtered "no I'm not!" He said yelping as he was spanked by a sneaky tentacle "stop that!" He said guarding his bum

Red chuckled licking Blue's finger bones clean. "Yeah you are. You're a BIG one too if you get what I'm saying heh heh."

Stretch chuckled and trailed Fell's spine making him moan softly.

Red hummed licking clean Blue's ecto torso now. Reaching his bulge Blue moaned shivering. Red chuckled taking his time licking there making sure it was spotless. It would take probably until tomorrow for the noticeable bulge to be absorbed so Red enjoyed licking and rubbing it while he could. The flesh was soft and malduple like a water balloon. This would probably be what he would be like soon. A soft, malduple, babybones bump.

Blue shivered groaning at the long touch's on his brother's cum deposited bulge.

Stretch purred "you do so good Red."

Red chuckled "I aim to please." licking down Blue's thighs and spreading his legs wide swirling his tongue around the plug. Flicking his tongue onto his clit teasingly before finishing cleaning him up sucking on his boney toes.

Blue moaned and whined as Red teased him and finished

Fell wrapped his arms around Blue drawing him close nuzzling him

Stretch pulled Red up and kissed him "so good and helpful do you want a reward?" He purred nuzzling him

Red chuckled leaning into Stretch's kiss "oh yes please~"

Stretch kissed back "tell me what you want babe" he purred.

Red hummed nuzzling into him "world peace. My depression gone. To be on the surface. Um healthy babies. To stop drinking. You to stop smoking. Fells childhood back... Hmmm and a million gold. Hehehehe"

Blue nuzzled into Fell humming contently

Stretch was surprised for a moment before he began laughing rolling onto his back to hold his stomach all ecto parts dispersing "what the fuck Red" he laughed tears coming from his eyes

Red chuckled "you asked what I wanted. Oh did I forget the sex marsh pit and mud wrestling. Heh you and boss would be nice. Ya lanky bones heh."

Stretch made a 'pft' noise "oh god Red you're too much I love you"

Red chuckled nuzzling Stretch "love you too. If you were thinking of sex though, I'm always up for it I don't want to push you. I can redeem your thanks later. I mean you were too lazy to take care of cleaning up my little sugar."

"I was lazy. you know how much energy it takes to cum so many times?" He said cuddling him not upset about less sex now "let's redeem it later."

Red chuckled nodding "yeah the only reason Blue lasted was probably all that energy he has. He so docile now. Surprised you haven't passed out."

"Oh believe me I'm about too." He said and cuddled with him.

Fell chuckled watching "I am going to go up stairs and check on the kids" he said getting up and dressed

Red nodded and teleported Stretch and him to the daybed. His magic turning it into a couch and pulling Stretch into his side. "Go ahead and rest honey."

Blue whine at his boney Fell pillow leaving. Red's magic surrounded him bringing Blue over to Red's side and laying Blue's skull in his lap. Red pet his skull "shhh sugar rest."

Stretch smiled and wrapped his arms around them clanking their skulls before passing out.

Fell went upstairs and looked for the kids


	18. Chapter 18

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 18**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Human- Frisk (girl)

Monster Kid- MK

Napstablook

 _ **Summery:**_

Time to check on those small hoodlums. Fell gets covered in cute stickers and the glitter will never come out of the carpet. An irritable and over protective ghost appears. Hoodlums get a much needed bath. Pretty relaxed chapter to balance the last two steamy ones.

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

 **-PART 18-**

Frisk giggled papers and pencils lay scattered around the couch and floor. Stickers, strings, and glitter covered the floor, the couch, and both kids. Frisk sing songed loudly "Hot legs~ hot hot fry egg~"

"You can fry more than an egg with these legs darling~" MK finished waving his leg in the air smiling happily.

Fell gasped at the mess "what are you kids doing?!" He said squatting next to them "we are never getting that out of your hair" he grumbled, but didn't seem mad

Frisk giggled grinning up at him "letter! Letter! M T!"

"Mettaton!" MK said using his mouth to draw stick figures one of Mettaton holding stick Frisk's hand and another on MK's head

Fell raised a brow "you want to send him fan mail?"

Frisk nodded happily. Holding up one of her finished letters "letter!"

Papyrus took the glittered thing and nodded "want me to put his address and a stamp on it?" He offered

Frisk nodded excitedly almost jumping up and down. "Make too! MAKE TOO!"

Fell blushed "you want me to make one for Mettaton?" He asked

Frisk nodded excitedly "you like... Right?"

Fell smiled "I do!" He said laying with them and getting his own paper "what should I make..."

Frisk giggled "hot leg!"

"I don't think your other mommy and daddies will appreciate that" he said with a chuckle

Frisk pouted, but nodded thinking. "Robot?"

"How about I make a puzzle?" He said

Frisk nodded happily "easy or hard?"

Fell scoffed "Hard of course! I the great Papyrus never hold back on my exquisite puzzles!"

Frisk giggled grinning and getting him a few stickers. With a small snicker Frisk papped a bright yellow and pink flower onto his skull above his eye.

Papyrus felt it "Frisk..." He said whining but left it there

Frisk giggled grinning and papping a small blue heart onto his cheek.

He whined again but took a rainbow sticker and put it on her forehead "ha! I win!"

Frisk giggled smiling smacking a smiley face sticker between his sockets.

MK sat back and laughed at them it was funny to see the captain of the royal guard getting covered in cutesy stickers

Frisk giggled getting and explosion sticker and sticking it to MK's forehead.

"Hey!" He said wiggling

Frisk squealed smiling getting another sticker ready this one was a star. Papping it onto Fells chin.

"Okay that's enough don't you want to use them on your letters?" He said

Frisk shook her head "make you pretty." with a gasp she grabbed a bright red ribbon. Looking up to Fell expectantly "tie?"

"I don't think I..." He began to deny but saw the cute look on her face and he melted "okay" he said

Frisk grinned going and getting another one "match?!"

He nodded and helped her tie it in her hair. "There now we are both pretty."

Frisk giggled grinning running around and finding a gold ribbon tying it to MK's head. Though her tying skills were not as good as Fell's. her bow was limp and sad looking compared to Fell's.

Fell smiled at the two "shall we get your letters in the mail?" He asked

Frisk nodded pouring a container of glitter into a letter. Pouring a large amount on her and the floor, though the letter had an overflowing pile in the envelope.

"Oh dear honey that's too much" he said taking the letter shaking it around till it would close. "You need some for other letters" he said chuckling as glitter covered everything

Frisk nodded turning to pour some in the other letters accidentally pouring a trail wherever she went

Fell's eye twitched "I'm never getting that out..." He grumbled. However, he felt almost happy at the mess. this was a mess made with joy and happiness

Once she finished filling the other letters she turned to Fell smiling her whole body sparkling in the light.

Fell smiled back and went over and hugged her he kissed her temple "let's get the stamps on these and get them in the mail box" he said setting her down and getting the items

Frisk nodded smiling her cheeks tinted slightly in a blush. "where papas?"

"Sleeping we talked about Sans's health and now everyone is resting" he said smiling

Frisk frowned "lazy." Frisk smiled taking his free hand "best"

Fell chuckled and puffed his chest out in pride "yes, I am the best!" He agreed

Frisk giggled nodding skipping next to him.

He put stamps on their letters, MK waddled after them. "Alright to the mailbox" he said going out

Frisk giggled "get back soon? Write back?"

"Maybe" Fell said hoping they would get a response

Frisk grinned "will. Will soon know it!"

MK smiled "you're so confident Frisk!" He said starry eyed

Frisk giggled grinning turning to him. "a-ah!" Frisk's face went white in fear backing into Fells legs.

Napstablook slowly forming behind MK Frowning. "Where have you been?"

MK jumped and fell on his face "ow!" He rolled over and looked up before smiling "Napstablook! I was looking for you before Papyrus invited me over for dinner" he said sitting up

Napstablook frowned "I've been looking for you... No note... No call..."

"I can't use a phone..." MK pointed out frowning he waddled to him trying to nuzzle the ghost, but just phased through "I'm sorry... I should have made a note... I just thought I would find you…"

Napstablook huffed dejectedly but gave MK a pet on the head phasing through him slightly. "Whatever. Don't do it again."

"I won't" he promised tail wagging "have you met Captain Papyrus? He is really nice! He's even helping us send mail"

Napstablook looked up to Fell frowning at his stickered skull. "You're the brother to the small annoying one right?"

"Sans? Yes he's my elder brother" Fell said opening the mailboxes and setting the glitter covered letters inside.

Napstablook grunted nodding "he's annoying. Always setting off echo flowers with jokes or making annoying noises. Who are you mailing with so much glitter and irritatingly clingy materials." Noticing the three matched with ribbons adorning their head Napstablook flicked a ribbon the air moving it softly.

"Mettaton" Fell said and MK winced he knew Napstablook didn't like Mettaton for some reason

Napstablook frowned grumbling "I told you not to interact with that... Hunk of junk."

Fell raised a brow.

MK frowned "it was a letter. want me to take it out?" He asked sad he had made his caretaker upset

Napstablook sighed "it's fine just don't expect the jerk to respond."

Frisk shook her head from behind Fell "no write back!"

MK frowned "okay" he said saddened by that. He guessed it was stupid to expect a star to care...

Fell pet her "don't worry Frisk he will probably do something" he reassured her even if he had to pretend write a letter from Mettaton

Napstablook frowned looking to Fell "it's not good to lie to them like that."

"How do you know I'm lying" he huffed hands on his hips

Napstablook sighed "I think I would know my cousin. He hasn't contacted me in years."

MK gasped "Mettaton is your cousin?!" He said in shock "I thought you just didn't like him!"

Napstablook frowned grumbling "that's why I don't like him. He's a self centered jerk."

MK frowned and nuzzled him "I'm sorry" he said

Napstablook sighed "it's fine. Just don't get your hopes up to hear back from him."

MK nodded looking down "okay"

Napstablook sighed patting MK's ribbon adorn head. He didn't like MK being sad. "So are you ready to go?"

MK nodded "okay" he said and bounced over to Frisk "I'll see you later okay?" He asked smiling

Frisk frowned "not going to stay?"

"MK and yourself can stay the night if you want. it is rather late." Fell offered

Napstablook looked to MK "if you would like too. It's up to you. Either way you are going to need to take a bath." Napstablook looked up to Fell questioning.

"He can take a bath here so the glitter doesn't track in your house" Fell assured

"We can stay here maybe you can make friends too!" he said wagging his tail

Napstablook shrugged "whatever." though he seemed a little brighter. he was happy that MK was having fun and enjoying himself.

Fell smiled and lead them into the glitter infested house "please make yourself comfortable who wants to shower first?" He asked the kids

Frisk tilted her head "why can't together? Papa's do."

Napstablook blushed his body being dusted lightly with pink.

Fell blushed "er its different..."

MK frowned "me and my parents bathed together?"

Napstablook frowned looking embarrassed "it's different for family to do that. Little girls and boys are not suppose to."

Frisk looked up tilting her head "because girls slits boys dicks?"

MK tilted his head "oh! That might be it!"

Fell's jaw fell off and hit the floor. He was mortified! He reached down picked it up and put it back on "FRISK WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT LANGUAGE?!"

Napstablook's form shivered turning bright red.

Frisk frowned shrinking "y-you... Red..."

Fell covered his face "I SEE- Isee we will need to have a family talk...you aren't in trouble I just got surprised" he assured when he saw her shrink

Napstablook nodded "I think I might need to have a talk with you too MK."

MK looked at Napsta "okay..." He said going to him.

Fell picked up Frisk and nuzzled her "such words aren't really appropriate for children" he explained to her

Napstablook nodded "the skeleton is right. When you are older I can have a talk explaining those types of things but for now let's not talk about any of our private zones. You remember what they are Right? Those are adult conversations okay?"

MK nodded "okay... I promise" he said but he was realllllllly curious what the big deal was

Napstablook nodded turning to Fell "would you like to go first or mine?"

"MK can go first" he said

Napstablook nodded turning to MK "I'm going to get you started then I'll go get your clothes."

MK nodded "thanks" he said smiling sincerely

Napstablook nodded going with MK to the bathroom helping him get started and soapy. Disappearing back to his house he put a spare outfit and pjs into his magic storage. Returning back to the house Napstablook put the clothes onto a counter

MK scrubbed himself making whiny noises as soap got in his mouth

Getting a towel without turning around Napstablook had a cup fill up with water and rinsed out his mouth almost like a routine. "Soap on body not in."

MK rinsed his mouth "I know... Thank you" he said

Napstablook nodded turning around "clean? Get the glitter? Stickers too?"

MK nodded "I think so!" He said and crawled out

Napstablook smiled gently wrapping MK in a towel and drying him off.

MK smile and wiggled in the towel "I love you" he told the ghost

Napstablook blushed murmuring "love you too." giving him a half fazed through kiss to his spiked head.

MK smiled and helped him dress himself

Napstablook nodded once MK was dressed. "Okay grab your clothes and ribbon and let's go. Frisk still needs one."

MK nodded and left downstairs. Fell was running a vacuum over the carpet fruitlessly

Napstablook frowned looking embarrassed by his child's help in making the mess. "Papyrus, wasn't it? The bathroom is open. I can help finish cleaning while yours takes a bath."

Frisk who had been banished to the couch while Fell cleaned perked up.

Fell looked up "I can clean when I'm done do not worry" he assured going and picking up Frisk "read for your bath?"

Frisk nodded glitter falling onto Fell.

Napstablook nodded turning to MK and began asking how his day went

Fell chuckled and took her to the bathroom and undressed her running a bath "I'll need to take one too when all is said and done" he chuckled.

MK smiled "it was fun! see I was scared at first, but they said they had a kid who needed more friends! So I offered to meet her" he said

Napstablook nodded smiling "they do seem nicer. You are enjoying yourself?"

MK nodded "yeah! It's really nice to meet Frisk... She can't talk very well so she understands me a bit more..." He said

Napstablook nodded "it's good that you're making friends."

MK smiled "thanks maybe they can be your friends too"

Napstablook shrugged "might... This Papyrus skeleton seems okay."

MK smiled "yay! I like it when you're happy!"

Napstablook chuckled patting MK's head. "Same. It's good to see you happy."

MK smiled and snuggled with the ghost

Frisk giggled hopping into the bath. "You join? Par-ent can Nap said."

Fell thought about it a moment and shrugged he had nothing formed so he deemed it okay "sure sweetie."

Frisk giggled grinning and splashing the water bubbles rising.

Fell stripped and got in the bath trying not to take all the space with his legs

Frisk giggled grinning "boney" Frisk wiggled so her back was to Fell expectantly.

He smiled and took the sponge and began clean if her lazily "so much glitter..."

Frisk giggled nodding "sparkles pretty."

"Very pretty but very messy" he said and tried to get it from her hair taking off her forehead sticker while he was at it.

Frisk smiled nodding leaning her head back and poking at his stickers. "You take off?"

Fell nodded "I need too... Especially before you other parents see."

Frisk frowned "but. But. Pretty. No think..."

Fell looked down at her "you want me to keep them on?" He asked

Frisk frowned but shook her head "don't have to."

"Baby I don't mind... For a little while, if you like them." Fell said

Frisk nodded happily "I like. Not too long. Pro-miss."

He smiled "okay I'll keep them on" he promised

Frisk smiled grabbing a handful of soap bubbles and splattering them on Fells ribs.

Fell chuckled and began cleaning his bones "thank you"

Frisk giggled not really helping, but trying by rubbing soap on his bones in wide motions

Fell chuckled "So helpful" he said and pet her

Frisk giggled scrubbing some on her own boney body. Tilting her soapy head still soap dripping "Done?"

"Hmm let's rinse off first" he said draining the tub and spraying them off in the shower making sure to get all the soap off her before wrapping her in a towel

Frisk giggled nuzzling into the towel.

He smiled and wrapped one around his pelvis before drying her off and dressing her "my sweet baby bean."

Frisk poked her tongue out "not baby."

"Oh? What are you then?" He asked going out toward his room fast to get some clothes

Frisk wandered after him "big girl!"

"Big girl? Nooo you aren't allowed to he big! Maybe medium squirt?"

Frisk whined almost stomping her foot such as the larger skeleton would "not squirt!"

"Yes squirt" he chuckled and dressed himself

Frisk pouted. "Old. Old use squirt. You old?"

"Oh heavens no I'm not old." he said

Frisk smirked "you old me squirt. No old no squirt."

He frowned "you are a hard bargainer, but you are not squirt" he sighed

Frisk grinned "papa Red say kiddo."

"Kiddo is a good name" he agreed kissing her head "ready to go back down to MK?"

Frisk nodded excitedly "coco?"

"Hmm sure I'll make some" he said even though Blue was better at it

Frisk smiled puckering her lips and standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

He smiled and let her kiss his cheek "such a sweetheart" he said picking her up and taking her downstairs where MK was telling about the snowman and Frisk petting a royal guard

Napstablook listened with rapt attention.

Frisk tugging on Fells shirt whining "where papas? Lazy to long" she wanted them to experience this happy moment with her.

Fell hummed "how about I make coco and go get them?" He said

MK wiggled "and she just pet dogaressa like it was nothing! Had her on the ground laughing!"

Frisk nodded hopping to the floor joining their conversation "accident! Didn't know!"

Fell chuckled "still you did very well frisk and I know she was happier for it."

Frisk smiled "hope. Maybe friend?"

"I think so"

Frisk nodded happily.


	19. Chapter 19

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 19**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

Monster Kid- MK

Napstablook

 _ **Summery:**_

Time for our lazy bums to join the small hoodlums. Frisk expresses some much needed points. Red accidentally makes it worse. Frisk feels

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

 **-PART 19-**

Fell went downstairs. "Guys... Wake up..."

Red cracked open an eye lazily. Groaning quietly "what bro? they're tired."

"Frisk wants you guys to stop being lazy"

Red groaned "we aren't. Stretch over did it. It's only been what, ten minutes? Five?"

"Say two hours? Three? Four? Napstablook is also here"

Red's eyes widened "oh... Yeah okay probably going into lazy now. We should probably get up-wait hold up. Why is that grouchy ghost here?"

"He adopted MK and was worried about him"

Red nodding "oh yeah. That's good." he blinked a smirk forming "Wait why is the great terrible Papyrus covered in cutesy stickers?"

Fell blushed "Frisk wanted me to be pretty..."

Red grinned chuckling wiping away a few tears. "You're -snrk- beautiful Pap."

Fell crossed his arms blushing and grumbling "just get your lazy asses up there."

Red chuckled "Yeah. I guess we need to go be social." shaking the others gently "guys wake up We have company. Need to go be social."

Blue groaned curling up "noooooooo."

Stretch whined "no m'filthy"

Red huffed "I'm dirtier than you. I took cum, you just gave it. I need a shower. I licked Blue clean, so you're probably good sugar. Now geeeeet up sugar." Red lifted Blue his bones limp in his hold. Propping him up against Red's side Red rubbed his sides and bulge coasting the whining skeleton awake. "Come on sugar we need to go."

Blue whined his sockets reluctantly opening. "To full. 'm tired. Why can't I sleep?" rubbing his bulge Blue groaned "being so full makes me sleepy."

Stretch chuckled and kissed his cheek "you gotta work off that energy love."

Blue whined wiggling uselessly

Red nodded nuzzling him. "I'll grab out clothes." Picking them up and separating them Red started working his on before turning to the others

Fell nodded "thank you" he said kissing each and leaving

Red smiled before taking Blue's pants helping him slide them on. They became tight as it edged up to his bulge. Blue whined at its tightness. Red sighed giving it a hard yank pulling it up more so the crotch was in the right place. Blue groaned "stoooooop it's too tight." Red huffed giving it a final tug "got to get it on right."

Stretch chuckled "sorry Blue... I guess i gave a bit much huh?" He said loving how his innocent brother was completely debauched.

Red chuckled giving the debauched skeleton a clank to the forehead and grabbing his shirt sliding it on. Clanking his bulge Red pulled the shirt over it. His loose shirt now fit. "There you are sugar" Red nodded at the now dressed Blue turning to Stretch with his hoodie and khakis. "Okay come here honey and I'll help ya."

Stretch chuckled and got up helping Red dress him "you're so helpful today" he chuckled

Red chuckled blushing "yeah. I guess uh. Motherly instincts? I guess... Also I guess I like taking care of you guys." Red blushed murmuring "like seeing you so debauched and vulnerable."

Stretch chuckled "funny that's how I like seeing you too" he said

Red chuckled smiling yanking up Stretch's pants and leaning up for a kiss. "I like being vulnerable and debauched by you."

Stretch leaned down and kissed him lovingly "I'm glad."

Red hummed into the kiss "are you ready to go visit honey? My little sugar skull? baby blue? Oh sugar what's wrong?"

Blue had tears collected in his sockets looking down at his bulge whining. "Too tight. To full. I-I look... Faaaaaat!" Blue flopping onto the couch giving a muffled sob.

"You look adorable" Stretch said picking him up "let's go"

Blue whined sniffling into Stretch's shoulder.

Red smiled patting Blue's back "don't worry by tonight it should be mostly absorbed."

"You wanted it stuck inside" Stretch reminded

Blue nodded sniffling and whining "you-you offered it first. It felt good. Just not much now. I feel stretched, too tight, sloshy. It's not warm anymore just heeeeeaaaavy.."

Stretch chuckled "hmm I can fix that" he said placing his hands over his tummy sparking his magic through it reactivating the remaining magic bringing it warmth and comforting feeling to his insides

Blue hummed nuzzling into Stretch the pleasure of being filled returning.

Red chuckled taking Stretch's hand walking up to the others. "Seems like our little sugar is happy again."

Napstablook frowned looking to where they were walking in.

MK was drawing pictures now the pencil in his mouth

Frisk giggled grinning hopping up and running over attaching to Stretch's legs. "Papa! No more lazy!"

Stretch bent down and hugged her "yep no more lazy!"

Frisk giggled happily before tilting her head asking "what wrong with mama blue?"

Blue whined quietly blushing "full. Nice and full."

"He ate a lot of tacos... Too many" Stretch sighed

Frisk frowned shaking a finger one hand on her hip. "No good! Get sick! Bad!"

Red chuckled patting her head "that'll teach them kiddo. Now how about you tell us what you've been up to and why the carpet sparkles?"

Fell sighed "it'll never come out"

Red chuckled "yeah looks like it."

Stretch looked up at Fell before covering his teeth quickly "-snk- heh-"

Fell quickly shot him a dangerous glare mouthing out "don't you dare." Though, the cute stickers hindered it almost making Stretch burst into laughter.

Frisk smiled "make letter! MET!"

Napstablook sighed, but didn't say anything.

Red raised a brow "oh yeah? That's awesome."

MK nodded "yeah we sent him letters" he said but looked down a bit "but Napsta said he won't respond."

Red groaned "what's your problem ghost?! Why do ya gotta bring everyone down all the time?"

Napstablook frowned grumbling "I just don't want to set them up for disappointment."

MK nodded "it's okay" he said "he's trying to be nice in his own way" he defended

Red scoffed "whatever."

Frisk frowned "nice!"

Fell sighed "we aren't exactly parents of the year ourselves we need to discuss language with Frisk later"

Red chuckled confidentiality looking to Stretch "well it's not my fault."

Fell sighed "it doesn't matter who's at fault we just need to instruct her in decent language."

Red groaned exasperated "well fuck. what's she been saying?"

Fell sighed muttering embarrassed "dick and slit..."

Red's eyes widened whipping his head to Frisk "you know better frisk. Those are adult stuff."

Frisk frowned her lip quivering "you bad too! Always F-YUCK! Leave me. Make bad noises. Say not good for me to hear but-but you do all time! I good! I no bother when leave alone. Why bad me! BAD YOU!"

Fell winced feeling guilty they have been awful to her...

Stretch frowned "baby..." He began but had nothing to say.

Frisk stomped her foot tears forming in her eyes "NOT BABY! I big girl! I stay by self, I help, I protect! Because not talk good don't mean baby!" Frisk coughed her throat starting to hurt her but she pushed on "I good! I try hard... So hard. I good. I love all. But not fair. I not argue because I *cough* love you. Re*cough*respect decision. Not fair. I good."

Stretch scooped her up "Frisk please calm down it's okay... We're sorry... We're so sorry" he said rocking her

Frisk weakly pushed against Stretch "stop. I Fine."

Fell frowned "Frisk..."

Frisk whined sniffling "I'm fine! No one cares! only happy Frisk!" Frisk coughed scrubbing her face.

Fell felt a stab in his soul and took her from Stretch "you're right I'm sorry we just... Took you for granted."

Frisk whimpered leaning into his chest scrubbing her face "always hap-pen... Use to it. *cough*. It okay. Fine. Forgive."

Fell held her closer he was so selfish... Trying to be so caught up in his lovers when he was supposed to care for her... He was an awful mother

Napstablook frowned grumbling "it's not fine. That's how I felt with my cousin. I now have MK. You have them. You don't have to give into the constant negative... Or positive. You're suppose to feel both?"

Red sighed fidgeting "the ghost is right kiddo. I've been so focused on building a stronger bond with boss and keeping romance alive. Forgot the one thing important. You." Red booped her nose. Frisk sniffled giving him a small smile.

Fell nodded "yes... And I'll do better I promise..." He said

Blue nodded "I'm so sorry you felt that way dear. I-i actually have a problem with showing emotions beyond happy too. Maybe we could work together?"

Stretch nodded and hugged them both he knew they all had their problems

Frisk rubbed at her tears patting Stretch's skull in their hug. "I sorry such problem. I do better."

"You are not the problem at all baby we are."

Red nodded joining their hug lightly rubbing bones and their small child. "Yeah kiddo. This is our first rodeo. We are still figuring things out. We are going to make mistakes darling but that doesn't mean we don't love you less. And don't think for a second that we are going to replace you with the souling. We love you and that would never happen." Red smiled before freezing his eyes going wide at his mistake. This was definitely not the time for that. He hoped she didn't quite catch his comment.

Stretch and Fell gazed at him sharply "nice going."

Red flinched feeling tears well up at their sharp reprimand. He should have known better. He always messes things up. This was all his fault. He was such a nuisance.

Frisk nodded nuzzling into them. "First good too... Promise Baby not replace. when have Baby. Papa's have lots of sexy times hehe. Baby soon? But no replace. Frisk good. Frisk first."

Fell smiled "yes Frisk always first... Good big sister for the babies."

Frisk nodded. "Yeah... Good sis like papas and mamas."

Fell hugged her "our precious Frisk you are too good for our world"

Frisk giggled grinning "you same. All good."

Fell chuckled "if you say so baby" he said kissing her temple

Frisk nodded giving him a kiss "yes... Now fun?"

Fell nodded "yes now fun"


	20. Chapter 20

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 20**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

Monster Kid- MK

Napstablook

 _ **Summery:**_

Time for our group to have some fun. Red has some not needed drama. HIDE AND SEEK Part one!

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

 **\- PART 20 hide & seek 1-**

Frisk nodded giving him a kiss "yes... Now fun?"

Fell nodded "yes now fun"

Frisk nodded "what do?"

Fell hummed "it is too dark to play outside... So an inside game..."

Frisk nodded "hide seek?"

"Oh that sounds fun!" He approved

Frisk smiled. Red forced his fake grin and nudged her softly asking "who's going to be it first?"

"Oh me me! I'm a good finder!" MK said

Frisk nodded. "Count high. Hide hide!" rushing off Frisk giggled.

Red chuckled lightly, the kids excitement slightly contagious. He hesitated before lightly took Stretch's hand and tugged him in the direction of the stairs.

Blue giggled taking Fells hand "come on!"

Napstablook chuckled floating away.

MK put himself in the corner "1... 2... 3..."

Red tugging Stretch along to their shared room a small smile forming on his face. "Under a bed or in a closet?"

Frisk rushed to the kitchen hiding in the sink cabinet.

Blue giggled searching for a spot with Fell.

Napstablook went to the bathroom and hovering in the shower.

"Closet for me bed for you?" Stretch offered

Red nodded though slightly dejected that Stretch didn't want to hid with him. Making quick work of wiggling under the bed he glanced shyly up at Stretch's hiding place, the blankets dipped low and hid his face and most of his view. Giving a small grin to Stretch as he crawled into the closet he gave a small whisper "y-you hid?"

Stretch nodded closing the door as he slumped against the back of the closet giving a small noise of confirmation.

Red nodded "y-yeah, same… it's dusty down here… this is the most fun i've had in awhile. feel kind of like a kid." Red thought about when he use to do this with his brother, though most of the time it meant pain if the doc- the seeker ever found them. At least here he knew he was safe. Taking a small breath he tried to relax and enjoy the game.

Seeing that Red and his brother went to their room, Napstablook go to the bathroom, and Frisk got to the kitchen Blue was at a lost of where to hide. Turning circles a few times before pulling Fell into their storage closet that use to serve as Frisk's sleepover room. It was slightly cramped now that it had boxes and cleaning supplies in it.

Fell groaned but held him to make room

"Here I come!" MK called

Blue's stifled his giggled giving Fell a soft clank and nuzzling into his neck. Blue's bulge rested heavily against Fells bones.

"I quite like this bulge... I think we should keep you this way" Fell chuckled

Blue gave a small squeak blushing whispering "i-i like it too. Feels nice. Heavy. Maybe... Maybe next time it could be your cum in me?"

Fell took a deep breath "I would love that" he breathed before the door opened "found you!"

Blue whined "AWWW! FELLY YOU MADE US GET FOUND."

MK chuckled "too noisy!" He said and began hopping to find the others

Blue frowned dejected "I guess go sit on the couch? I'm not sure about what happens next. I've only played with alphys or pappy before."

Red grinned to Stretch's hiding spot at hearing Blue get found. His sugar sure did whine like a child, though his tall edgy brother tended to also. Those thoughts brought an amused grin to his skull.

"Help look of course!" MK said

Blue brightened at that. Taking Fells hand and following MK eagerly.

MK opened the room to look

Red froze seeing feet walk through. He held still waiting.

MK looked around tail wagging he bent down and looked under the bed "found you!" He said excitedly

Red frowned grumbling "dang it. You're good kid."

Fell opened the closet "ha! Found you!" He told Stretch

"Nooooo" Stretch whined halfheartedly

Red pouted crawling out from under the bed hitting his head and bones once or twice. "At least we weren't found first." he teased

Blue whined "it was Felly's fault! He kept talking to me."

"He kept being cute!" Fell defensed.

"That doesn't matter now all that matters is you guys are losers and we have to find Frisk and Napsta!" MK said waddling out

Red huffed grumbling "kid doesn't have to be so mean about it."

MK giggled and headed downstairs happily

Blue giggled taking Fells hand and following.

Red sighed hesitantly leaning into Stretch's hip hoping the other wasn't still mad, though he didn't act like he was earlier.

Stretch wrapped his arms around him and walked with him

Blue smiled up to Fell "this is fun."

Red chuckled walking with Stretch piping up shyly "it is. I'm glad we can do this together. Glad the kiddo is feeling better."

Stretch nodded "We are going to have to discuss plans for the kid later."

Fell nodded "yes that is a good idea."

MK began looking through cabinets "heyyyyyy anyone here?"

Frisk covered her mouth holding back giggles as he got closer and closer to her hiding spot. When her door opened she gave a loud "BOO!"

Red gave a startled jump.

MK squeaked and fell back "Frisk! Meanie!" He said on his back before laughing

Frisk giggled coming out of her spot and helping him up. "Find me any way."

Red had desperately clutched Stretch's hand but seeing the two laughing had him loosening his grip. "Heh kids..."

Blue chuckled "come on we have to find Napstablook."

Stretch picked Red up "it's okay love" he said and nuzzled him

Red blushed hesitantly nuzzling under his chin "Just startled, but thanks... makes me feel safer with a strong man around."

He chuckled "call me that and you'll make me blush."

Red chuckled lightly rubbing at Stretch's shoulders and arms "so strong~ my strong man~"

He blushed and kissed him "my cherry princess" he purred

Red giggled nuzzling him "love you, but we should probably keep it PG for the kiddos. o-oh, keep up i want to watch the kid find that ghost. hope he's disappointed."

MK began looking everywhere eventually making himself back up to the top floor

Frisk frowned "where at? why not find? look all?"

MK thought "the bathroom!" He said and trotted to it falling once

Frisk helped him up excited "check check!"

He rushed in and looked around pulling the curtain

Napstablook smiled hovering in the shower. "found me."

MK beamed "yay!" He said hopping around happily probably the most energetic he's been since his parents died

Napstablook beamed his form a bright white almost glowing "good job My Kid."

MK smiles happily to the group "i found you two first so you're it now!"

Blue frowned "but me and Felly were found together… who's turn is it?"

"Work in a team or flip a coin!" MK said

Blue turned to Fell in question. "What do you want to do?"

Fell hummed "we can work together" he said

Blue smiled linking arms "okay Felly!"

MK nodded "okay go hide!" He said and ran


	21. Chapter 21

**Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 21**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

Human- Frisk (girl)

Monster Kid- MK

Napstablook

Gaster

 _ **Summery:**_

Time for our group to have some fun. HIDE AND SEEK PART 2! Red has a bad time. Last chapter before hiatus. Sorry guys. Hopefully we will write more soon… Maybe…

 _ **P.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

 **\- PART 21 hide & seek 2-**

Blue gasped quickly covering his eyes starting to count

Fell did the same.

MK went and hid behind a conveniently shaped lamp in the front room.

Stretch went and hid in the same closet.

Napstablook floated into the other bedroom.

Frisk scurried up under the couch though it was a tight fit.

Red turned in circles a few times trying to think of a good place that his boney housemates wouldn't check first. he wanted to get found last. hearing Blue's giggles coming close to the end of his counting Red quickly teleported into the lab crawling under a desk spitting out some left over cobwebs that got into his mouth which had gathered under there.

"ready or not here we come!"

Fell took his hand "shall we search together or separate?" He asked

Blue giggled linking arms with Fell "together!"

He beamed and began the search "I the great and terrible Papyrus along with the Sansational Sans shall find you all!"

Frisk held back her giggles watching their shoes.

Fell frowned "where should we start?"

Blue thought for a bit rubbing his chin "bedrooms?"

Fell nodded "yes" he said and went with him

Blue nodded heading to their shared room first. Blue looked around pouting. dropping to the floor looking under the bed frowning.

Fell looked around too even up "ah!" He said startled seeing Napstablook

Napstablook smiled down at them "found me."

Blue gasped "is that cheating?!"

"No?" Fell said "we could technically find him"

Blue pouted but nodded "I guess."

Fell nodded and picked him up "let's look for the others" he said

Blue nodded "other bedroom!"

Fell nodded "yes!" he said and headed for it

Blue wiggled excitedly. Napstablook followed them. Hopping down Blue went to the closet yanking it open whining "PAPPY! You're so lazy!"

Stretch chuckled "heh it's true" he said coming out

Blue frowned tutting looking under the bed frowning "where's Red?"

"He hid somewhere else" Stretch said shrugging

Blue frowned. "But you hid in your same spot? Pappy you need to be more motivated."

Stretch nodded and patted his head "maybe next time" he said smiling

Blue nodded. "Where to next?"

"Hmmm downstairs again" he said

Blue nodded pulling him down stairs. glancing around the front room before heading to the kitchen and looking through the cabinets. huffing dejectedly when he didn't find anyone in anyone.

MK giggled softly from behind his lamp

Frisk giggling under the couch. Blue perked up at hearing the giggles.

Fell smirked "I think I hear some good hiders~"

Blue giggled quickly yanking back the curtains. "aw! i could have swore they were back here!"

MK giggled more unable to stop himself

Fell turned "oh? Maybe this conveniently shaped lamp?"

Blue looked over tilting his head "that... that is really convenient... i never noticed it before."

Fell went and looked behind it "found you!" He said smiling

"Awww man!" MK said smiling as he came out

Blue gasped truly shocked. looking around more in depth peeking under the couch he gasped "FRISK HOW DID YOU FIT UNDER THERE!"

Fell went over gasping too "how?!" He said in shock

Frisk just giggled wiggling some before getting stuck with a whine.

Stretch chuckled "don't move baby me and Fell will get ya out" he said the Papyri each took a side and carefully lifted the couch

Frisk wiggled out from under it giving each of her savors a grateful hug.

They set it down and hugged her lovingly "let's not do that one again" Fell said

Frisk nodded looking around "where papa Red?"

"He's the last! Let's find him" he said

Blue giggled nodding searching around again.

Red was shaking his hood pulled up tight over his skull. His sockets were screwed shut. Every small noise making him jolt. This was a bad idea. He hadn't been down here alone since his last break down. Every time he was down here he had someone with him. Someone to protect him. Someone to keep Gaster away. He forgot how dangerous his own house was. Now Red could feel him. His oozing form getting closer calling out to him. Mocking him. Spitting words of hate and spite. Red let out a small whimper.

Everyone searched the house calling for him and they were getting worried finally Stretch opened the lab door "Red! Honey where are you? You win!" He said worried

Red let out a whimper. He didn't dare move out from under the desk. Didn't dare open his sockets. He could feel him standing right in front of him gazing at him with his oozing eyes. softly he whimpered out "s-stre-etch."

Stretch gasped seeing a familiar tall shadow and heard Red's whimper "get away from him!" He yelled summoning a blaster and launching an attack at the figure that vanished

Red curled up tighter whimpering. "s-stret-ch. s-stretch." Red hiccuped starting to sob.

Stretch rushed over keeping the blaster summoned and scooped him up "shhh it's okay baby" he said rocking him. "He's gone..."

Red sobbed into Stretch's hold. "i-i'm an idiot. h-he's going to kill me."

Blue poked his head through the door "Pappy did you find him?"

Red jolted at Blue's shadow and voice sobbing harder.

"Yes I did. keep everyone upstairs. we broke something and have to clean up" he told Blue rocking Red "shhhh it's okay love I won't let him" he said

Blue nodded relaying the information.

Red shook with sobs trying to calm down, but not being able to.

Stretch rocked him "take your time my love" he soothed

Red shivered hiccuping as he slowly calmed down. sniffling he scrubbed his sockets.

Stretch held him and rocked him gently "my dear" he said softly kissing his skull

Red sniffled hiccuping "he-he hates me. Hates me for p-pushing him. He wants to k-kill me."

Stretch growled and held him tightly "I won't give him the chance" he promised

Red sniffled nuzzling into Stretch's chest. "T-thank you. I-i love you."

"I love you too and I have you..." He said nuzzling the top of his skull kissing him

Red gave a wet chuckle "i-i'm glad. you're so brave."

Stretch chuckled and nuzzled him "nah I'm pretty cowardly, but I love you more" he said nuzzling him

Red chuckled wiping at his tears "I love you too my brave mellow... C-can we leave? I don't like it here."

Stretch nodded "of course baby" he said and carrying him upstairs

Red nuzzled into Stretch hiding his skull so they wouldn't see his red rimmed eyes.

Stretch carried him upstairs to join the others

Blue looked up from a card game they had started. "Did you get it all cleaned up Pappy?"

"Yup everything is cleaned up" he said holding Red "this little bum was asleep under a desk and had a little startle when I woke him" he said

Red grumbled at Stretch's lie, but was grateful that the others wouldn't ask questions.

Blue frowned "Red you know if you was tired you could have told us. we would have let you go to bed. You gave us quite the scare when we couldn't find you."

Fell nodded "yes we were very worried! Though, you probably didn't mean to fall asleep" he said and kissed the top of his skull

Red blushed lightly and just shrugged in his jacket keeping close to Stretch

Blue frowned "well it is getting late. We might call the next game the last?"

"Sure the kids need to sleep anyway" Fell agreed as MK whined

Frisk whined "fort?"

Red mumbled to Stretch "t-they can use my mattress. W-we can cuddle tonight on y-yours… please"

"Sounds good babe..." Stretch said "Red said you guys can use his mattress he's sleeping with me tonight."

Frisk nodded excitedly tugging on Fells shirt "Fell Fell help!"

Fell smiled "of course baby" he said "you and MK gather all spare blankets and pillows" he said

Frisk nodded taking MK to her room. Giggling she stacked a few pillows on his head carrying a bundle of blankets herself.

MK smiled and waddled carefully to not drop them

Frisk followed tripping a few times but she landed on her blankets so she just got back up.

Blue giggled at the scene taking Fell to get mattresses

Fell grabbed the smaller ones with his arms the others with magic leaving the one Stretch and his brother needed.

Blue stood on his tiptoes trying to help. Seeing that Fell didn't need his help with a small huff he grabbed the rest of the pillows and blankets.

Red mumbled into Stretch's chest tiredly "we going to bed soon? I'm 'bout to pass out. Can't keep my eyes open."

Stretch nodded "yes, goodnight everyone" he said kissing Frisk's head and Blue's cheek

Blue stood on his tiptoes giving them both a clank. "good night. rest up!"

Frisk nodded giving them kisses "night daddies."

Stretch smiled and stroked her hair "be good" he said and carried Red upstairs.

MK had set his load down

With help Frisk started building the fort. "you sleep here or room?"

"Here with you!" MK said excitedly

Frisk giggled happily "what bout you mama Felly?"

"I'm sleeping with you and Blue of course!" He said

Frisk giggled happily. tugging on his hand "cuddle buddy!"

Fell smiled and picked her up "yes, cuddle buddies" he said nuzzling her

Frisk giggled "to fort!"

MK nodded and began squirming into it

Napstablook fazed through it hovering close to MK giving off a small night light like glow.

MK scooted giving him room "wanna sleep here too?"

Napstablook nodded fitting in the space provided.

"Yay!" He said happily

Frisk giggled nuzzling into Fell's chest. "love you Felly. love you mama Blue."

Blue giggled clanking her head. and curling into Fell's other side. "love you sweetie."

Fell smiled and held his little family as MK began to snore softly.

Red curled into Stretch's side "thank you... i-i don't know what would have happened if you didn't come and s-save me."

Stretch lightly rubbed Red's spine "don't think about it" he said kissing him "just rest we can make a plan tomorrow."

Red nodded into his chest "o-okay... i-i-i l-love you."

Stretch kissed his skull "I love you too Red" he promised

Red hummed giving him a few sleepy clanks before falling asleep his teeth mid clank.

Stretch chuckled and held him tightly contemplating what this all could mean

* * *

\- sorry guys we haven't wrote anymore yet so this story will go on hiatus for a bit.-


	22. Chapter 22 -Valentine's Day-

**Hello! StormyFictioners are starting a new story including a mix of one shots based on our already made stories so we can update old stories and spice up our writings a bit.** **You can check it out here or read it and more one shots from "** **StormyFictioners** **Holiday mix of oneshots"**

A mix of oneshots of the different Universes and Fandoms we StormyFictioners have already started. Please check out our stories that these chapters are based on. We will try to write these where a person wouldn't have to read them first, but we do recommend to check them out. Each will start out with information on the story that the one shot it based on. They will be randomly selected however, comment on which story you would like done next and it might sway us. :)

* * *

 **Four Bones and One Tiny Human: PART 22**

 _ **Setting:**_

UnderFell

 _ **Characters:**_

Fell papyrus- Fell

Fell sans- Red

Swap papyrus- Stretch

Swap sans- Blue

 _ **Summery:**_

Continuation from Chapter 21 Red and Blue have a surprise for their lovers and brothers, Fell and Stretch. However, Fell and Stretch seem to have a bigger surprise than just making their lovers dinner. Sexy times. Lots of Feels. Answers to Questions. More questions.

 **P.S. Like all the other dresses/outfits these are actual sexy dresses that you can wear and show off to your mirror or significant other. You can either look it up using the descriptions that we got from the websites or message us to get a link/picture to find it.**

 _ **P.S.S.**_ this was translated mostly from google translate so all of these could be wrong so please don't be upset if they are wrong.

* * *

 **-Part 22 Valentine's Day:** **Four Bones and One Tiny Human** **-**

You could hear the two Sans' mumbling behind Blue and Fell's shared bedroom door. They were doing the finishing touches on their surprise for their lovers and brothers. Since, Stretch and Fell were off bringing Frisk to stay the night with MK and Napstablook they didn't worry about keeping their voices down.

"I'm not sure about this… what if it looks stupid!" Blue whined flopping onto a rose petalled bed and let the lace garment fall to the floor.

Red grumbled working his way back over to the other in his bony glory not having time to get on his own outfit. His ecto body had pudged some starting to slowly showing that he was indeed pregnant. "Come on sugar. You will look great. Lets get it on ya and if you don't like it ya can change in to the sexy nurse outfit i got."

Blue pouted "you promise?"

Red chuckled "cross my soul."

Blue smiled standing again and letting Red help him into the the sexy two piece party dress made from lace. Getting the skirt up onto his hips and hooked into place Blue went to the mirror giving a small smile and admiring how it fit.

Red gave a low whistle "Dam Sugar you look hot as fuck".

"Language!" but Blue had to admit he did look "hot as fuck". The dress accented his bones very well. The lace was a light artic blue and left no bones to the imagination and worked well with his eye lights and thin ecto body. The neckline rimmed Blue's clavicle and the top trailed off before his last rib and the start of his slight pudge of ecto body. The skirt hugged his illium, a little poking slightly over the lace. The skirt ended a little after his knees.

Red chuckled giving Blue a small clank to the back of his neck making the smaller shiver. "Better get on mine then."

Red went to the purple bag from Muffet's pulling out his dress that resembled more of strings with some fabric. It was a cherry red, plus sized seamless stocking, sexy lace up dress lingerie. It left nothing to the imagination, the material just a light layer covering his bones and ecto body. A diamond pattern stretched over his bones and skin. The front and back had a window slit that opened to the bottom of his ribs only slightly obscured by the diamond patterned thread that kept the dress together. The sleeves were also made of the diamond patterned thread. The dress ended high on his femurs.

Walking to the mirror Red flushed slightly at the image. He actually looked pretty good.

"Woowie! You look really sexy Red!" Red blushed looking away and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. "Thanks sugar."

Stretch and Fell entered the house "Red! Blue! we're home!" Fell called, they had planned something for the occasion as well. Fell held two boxes of chocolate and Stretch had some non alcoholic champagne.

"Oh shit!" Red cursed looking around to finishing last minute touches. "Uh um Sugar how about you get on the bed and strike a pose. Yeah that sounds good-that will work."

Blue nodded snatching some petals off the bed as he got on it. Laying out facing the door in a "paint me like a french girl" pose Blue trew some petals up so they would rain down on him. "Mwehehehe this work?"

Red cursed under his breath "yeah looks perfect sugar. Um o shit i gotta- shit forgot the trail." snatching another thing of petals he quickly tossed them out of the door petals flying everywhere before rushing back in and heading to the other bed.

Fell heard them curse and the door opening and slamming shut before petals rains down from upstairs. he chuckled "guess we weren't the only ones planning something..."

"Yeah but I have a feeling our plans are a bit derailed..." Stretch chuckled patting a little black box in his pocket knowing Fell had a matching one.

Red felt his bones and excto skin crawl. He was nervously rattling the longer the silence continued. What if they didn't see the petals. What if they thought this was stupid. What if it wasn't enough. If he wasn't enough.

"You think they saw the petals yet? This is getting a little uncomfortable. Should i just call?" Blue asked edging on impatient.

"N-nah. They are probably just taking their sweet time."

Fell climbed up first and knocked on the door "are our pretty ones behind this door?" He purred

Blue giggled "i don't know strange voice, are they? You might need to come and check Mwehehehe."

Fell smirked and turned the knob opening up and entering first before freezing at the sight.

Stretch followed before his jaw nearly fell off his face.

Blue giggled striking another pose and blowing them a kiss. "SURPRISE! You like it? Aren't we Sexy! Mwhehehehe it was Red's idea."

Red flushed a deep red, nervously picking at his arms. "Ya like it?"

Fell nodded "shit..." He said and came over "you're gorgeous…"

Stretch was still trying to form words blood began dripping from his nose as he only had eyes for Red "nyaahrke?"

Red flush giving a small giggle looking down at his bony fingers embarrassed. Glancing up through his non existent eyelashes at Stretch Red murmured "ya bleeding ya perv."

Blue giggled beckoning to Fell. "you think so Felly?"

Stretch shook himself "sacrebleu! putain, j'ai vu le paradis!" He said and walked forward kneeling beside the bed and reaching to touch his glorious mate. (damn it! damn, I've saw paradise!)

 **[BlueXFell** **EdgeBerry]**

"Oh I know so my sweet little vixen" Fell purred running his hands over his body "did Red pick the dresses too?"

Blue giggled giving Fell a clank "yup! They're sexy aren't they?" looking up at Fell with hooded sockets Blue mumbled "Though you might have to help me out of it. I don't think i can reach the zipper Felly~"

Fell chuckled darkly and ran his hands down his thighs "who said I was letting you out of it?" He said kissing him and sliding his tongue in when he gasped

Blue hummed into the kissed wrapping his arms around Fell's neck and pulling him down and closer.

Fell got on top of him pulling him up into the kiss.

Blue pulled back from the kiss panting, his eye lights hearts. "Fell~"

Fell smirked "my sweet little Blue so sexy for me" he said reaching under the skirt. Blue wiggled giving a small gasp.

Fell ran his fingers over his slit "so cute..." He said and licked his neck.

Blue moaned grinned up at Fell. "so strong and handsome."

"So small and delicate" Fell countered sliding a finger in "and devious... Wearing such enticing clothes... Derailing my carefully made plans for the evening..."

Blue giggled "oh? The great and terrible Papyrus's plans derailed oh whatever shall you do about that? You going to punish me~"

Fell smirked "I will" he said sitting on the bed and putting Blue on his knee

Blue gasped in shock and nervousness "wait-what are you doing?"

Fell placed a hand on his butt "I'm going to punish you..." He purred.

Blue whined giving Fell a frown "i-i was just joking. It w-was supposed to be sexy. I didn't do anything wrong… did i?"

Fell chuckled "of course you didn't love... And it was very sexy" he said and smacked his bottom not enough to actually hurt him, but to create a pleasant sting before soothing it away with gentle rubs

Blue pouted turning away looking betrayed. He hated it when his brother spanked him. It meant he had done something wrong, something bad. Blue didn't really care if Fell ment it in a lewd sexual way, it still hurt, well his feelings.

Fell raised a brow and lifted Blue up "you know you aren't really being punished" he said and nuzzled him "I guess I should have talked to you beforehand... It's just spankings. many couples do it sexually"

Blue pouted "well i don't like it. Sex it for feeling good not for being mean."

Fell nodded and picked him up and kissed him "alright my dear" he said and kissed him "I'm sorry"

Blue smiled "i forgive you." turning and straddling the other Blue ran his hands down Fell's pants rubbing at the bones he found. "Now give me what i really want."

Fell chuckled and summoned his hard cock opening his pants he pulled Blue on him "gladly" he purred and began pushing it in.

Blue moaned wiggling and pushing himself onto Fell more.

Fell growled and lowered him easily and began thrusting in and out of him with a moan.

The room was filled with a mix of wanton moans. "Ah Fell!" "Str-ah-etch~"

For the taller skeletons both were in paradise buried in their respective lovers

Blue looked up to Fell drool running down his chin "Fell~"

Fell began speeding up holding Blue's hips helping him bounce on his cock

Blue moaned leaning into Fell's chest letting his lover take complete control. "Oh i love this. I love you. Oh my Felly."

Fell smirked and moved his hands down to squeeze his plump ass "I love you too my sweet Blueberry" he purred and nuzzled his skull glad he could give him pleasure he could not wait till he got to ask his important question.

Blue moaned leaning up and sliding his tongue against Fell's teeth.

Fell opened his mouth and tangled his tongue with his

 **[RedXStretch** **HoneyMustard]**

Red flushed covering his skull. Seeing Stretch like that make him feel extremely embarrassed and nervous. Peeking through his fingers Red whispered "y-ya really like it? I-if ya don't we can do something else. I-i got a nurse outfit incase. Fuck sorry this is probably stupid heh i can just take it off and we can watch movies or take a nap or something"

Stretch chuckled and kissed his boyfriend "you look just fine my darling... Makes me want to ravish you"

Red blinked before giving a large smile and pulling Stretch into another kiss. "You really mean it? Even with this fat in the way?"

"Red my darling you're pregnant. you'd worry me if you weren't fat... Plus I like my baby with a little meat in his bones" he said and nipped his thighs

Red squeaked his legs trying to close on Stretch's skull. "S-St-Stretch! Ya know i'm s-sensitive. Wait... Did you call me fat?! You Ass!"

Stretch chuckled and put his head under the skirt

Red gasped instantly trying to push the skull out of his short dress. "Stretch you can't avoid me! Ya called me fat you little fuck!"

Stretch drug his summoned tongue over his delicious folds "you know I didn't mean it like that ma'chete" he purred

Red gasped giving a small moan. Teeth quivering slightly Red felt unwanted tears form. He knew this was ridiculous. It was a joke! Red, himself makes rude comments all the time! Why was he being all emotional over this?! "Th-then how did you mean it? That i'm fat and ugly now, but it's okay since it's your fault. Is that it?"

Stretch sat up instantly when he heard that "no no ma'chere..." He said getting on the bed pulling Red into his lap. "My love... I didn't mean it that way at all... You aren't fat you're beautiful. You're chubby but it's adorable" he said kissing his tears away. "I adore every single inch of you..." He said

Red sniffled giggling softly at the tickling kisses. "You mean it? I-i love you Stretch. Sorry i get so emotional all the time. Dam kid. I-if you want we can try again."

Stretch smiled and kissed him "of course my sweet Cherry" he said.

Red hummed feeling more at ease and leaned in closer to kiss Stretch. Red tangled his hands in the familiar soft hoodie humming contently

Stretch kissed him deeply. if Red moved a bit he would feel a hard box in Stretch's hoodie pocket

Red hummed into the kiss pulling back, but only a hair. "So was that chocolate and alcohol for us later?"

"Fake alcohol but yes" he chuckled "we had a candlelight dinner planned" he chuckled

Red hummed in aprovel "oh you romantic. Now take off this hoodie and sex me good." Red tugged on his hoodie his hand clenching something hard "ow what the crap? Dang Stretch empty your pockets before crawling into bed with someone. Ya all pokey and not the cuddly honey bear you're supposed to be."

Stretch chuckled and pulled his hoodie off revealing the black tank top. "Sorry it's a surprise" he said and dropped his hoodie on the floor.

Red grinned tugging the other closer sucking on his neck "ooo can't wait."

Stretch purred and tilted his head and rubbed his clothed hard on against him "mind undoing my pants" he purred

Red chuckled "lazy." rubbing hard on the clothed pelvis Red worked on undoing his pants. Sliding his dress higher Red rubbed their pelvises together.

Stretch purred "you know it babe" he purred and rolled them over "don't know if I should fuck you now or get my tongue back into your sweet slit."

Red gave a small moan at his options. "Nyah please put your devils tongue to work."

Stretch growled pleased and got his head back under the skirt putting his tongue quickly to work

The room was filled with a mix of wanton moans. "Ah Fell!" "Str-ah-etch~"

For the taller skeletons both were in paradise buried in their respective lovers

Red gasped loudly bucking slightly into the invading tongue as it hit a sensitive spot. Shaky hands landed on the top of Stretch's skull, not pushing him away or closer, just holding him.

Stretch didn't push him too much moving his tongue lovingly in and out playing with his clit. his pretty kitten needed all the love.

Red shivered moaning. Stretch was an expert with his tongue. "Gah no-no wonder ya-your so good at-ah-talkin'. S-silver tongued d-devil."

Stretch chuckled and removed his tongue a moment "tu me flattes mon cher" he purred nibbling his thighs "I love nothing more than letting this silver tongue pleasure you" (You flatter me my dear)

Red hummed in approval. "Everything you do pleasures me."

Stretch purred and licked his clit again, pulling it softly with his teeth before diving back in with more vigor.

Red gave a startled squeak that tapered into a moan. Oh stars he was close. His walls were practically seeping with juices that Stretch lapped up

Stretch gripped his thighs a bit digging closer moaning into his slit

Red shutter at the vibrations, his thighs clenching as juices squirted around Stretch's tongue. Red gave a shuttery moan as he orgasimed. He wasn't sure if he was sensitive or Stretch was just that good that he was able to orgasim with just oral.

Stretch drank up the juice eagerly even if it stained his teeth a bit he sat up after. growling a little as his judgment eye radiated his magic making him look both sexy and dangerous as his lust spilt forth. "Ready for more?" He purred

Red gave a small whimper wiggling closer to him. "P-please."

Stretch smirked and kissed him pushing his cock in quickly the normally lazy man eager to fuck his baby into the matress

"Ah! Ah-so fast~" Red gave him a dopey grin clanking his neck and ribs "no-ah need to rush. We have the rest of our lives heh."

"Hmmm I like to live in the present baby..." He purred holding Red tightly as he kissed his skull Red just pushed all the right buttons today and he deserved to be rewarded for it

Red hummed moaning grinding down into Stretch "then use me like we don't have tomorrow."

Stretch growled and pulled out flipping Red over and putting a hand between his shoulder blades and he shoved back in and began fucking him hard and fast eager to fill his mates request.

"AH-S-St-ars! Stretch!" Red gave loud wanton moans as he was plowed into the mattress. He could feel a climax approaching quick and it excited him that Stretch might not stop there. Oh stars what if they fucked until he passed out?

Stretch smirked as he jerked his hips in and out making sure to run against his clit "cum for me my little Cherry... Let everyone know who's fucking you" he purred possessively.

Red gasped squirming. Clentching the sheets Red quivered and moaned as he orgasimed. Drooling and giving small content noises Red pushed his hips back to meet Stretch's thrust. "I'll *gasp* make sure every*gasp*one knows it's you,love."

"Good" he purred continuing his quick thrusts he'd come soon but he was far from done he hasn't been so worked up in awhile. Valentine's dinner be damned he could propose tomorrow... Or right now.

Red moaned, he was drooling and quivering underneath the other. Red looked extremely debauched his heart shaped eye lights just and addition to the wreaked skeleton. Oh how he love this.

Stretch watched with possessive eyes he used a quick flick of magic putting the black box in his hand setting it just out of Red's eyesight he leaned down whispering into his ear canal "you love this don't you? You love me..." He purred

Red nodded giving small moans at just Stretch's voice. Stars it was like honey and Red was drowning in it. "Stars-Fuck-Yes! Ah~ yes! yes! S-Stretch Stars I love you so much~"

"Good" he breathed and licked along the curve of his skull. "And you'll love me forever right? Want to stay like this... Us and our babies" he purred flipping the box open almost ready to show him. "Wear my own brand on you for all to see?" He wouldn't dare replace Red's collar it was important to him, but the ring would be just as telling.

Red moaned and shivered in delight "F-fuck yes! I'll l-oh-ove you even a-after i'm d-dust~ i-i'll c-Ah-carve your name into me if-if ya w-ah-nt."

"That won't be necessary my love" he purred pushing the open box in front of Red. Inside was a gold ring with rubies in it set to look like the sun lost so long ago and engraved in it was a curved 'Papyrus'

Red gasped giving only small moans and noises. Large tears dripped down his cheeks. Using one hand to try to scrubbed them away Red hiccuped. Sniffling as he burst fully into tears Red gave shakey nods. "Y-y-ye-es y-yes yes fuck you idiot Yes!"

Stretch purred watching his mate and leaned over him kissing his tears away "my sweet sweet Cherry... I love you so much" he cooed

Red shook as he cried into the sheets. "Pull out so i can hug you, du Esel!" (you dumbass!)

Stretch chuckled and pulled out helping him roll over and picked him up.

Red clinged to Stretch's ribs crying softly. "I-i love you. Ich liebe dich so sehr, meine Liebe. mein Ehemann. mein Seelenverwandter." (I love you so much, my dear. my husband. my soulmate.) with a wet chuckle Red rubbed their bones together. "Jetzt, mein Ehemann. Finish what you started." (Now, My husband.)

Stretch's soul swam with joy at his lovers sweet words he didn't know what they said directly but the sentiment rang clear and when Red told him to continue he smiled "gladly but first..." He slid the ring onto his ring finger and smiled kissing him as he slid back in with a loving growl

Red shivered wrapping his arms securely around Stretch's neck. As he was ravaged by his lover Red admired the ring over Stretch's shoulder. It truly was beautiful, perfect just like Stretch.

Stretch thought it matched Red's perfection himself. The red rubies shown like his eyes and his magic. The gold like his heart and his tooth... He kissed him and slid his tongue into his mouth tangling it with his mates as his thrusts sped up and became erratic. Red was his. His mate. his one and only. Red was going to marry him

Red felt bliss hit him as he climaxed for the third time. His moans lost in the other's mouth. Stretch was claiming him. His body. His soul. His mind. His reputation. His whole life. And Red was happy to give it to him. Signed, sealed, delivered, and bound with a kiss.

Stretch moaned into the kiss and came inside his mate his soul pulsing enough for Red to feel it promising eternity for them... Even if they couldn't bond again just yet while he was pregnant. Stretch broke the long kiss and gave him many little pecks and whispered praises and promises

Red sank into the embrace feeling boneless. Red flushed at all the praises and promises. They made him feel a little giddy inside. His soul humming bright and happily.

Stretch held him nuzzling his skull. He'd provide as good of a life as he could here they were already working to make things better and Stretch had a job now everything was improving and he would make Red happy he swore it.

"I love ya. More than anything else... Thank you... For pickin' me." Red murmured

"Thanks for having me" Stretch said and held his cheek. "You make my life so much better"

Red gave him a gentle smile. "Ditto, sexy bones. Now let's bask in the post proposal sex haze. This is getting to sappy for me I call for a cuddle filled nap." Red gave a small yawn.

Stretch purred and stroked his skull "me too" he purred giving him a last sweet kiss "goodnight my lovely bride"

Red hummed contently nuzzling into the other and Stretch smiled and rested with him.

 **[back to BlueXFell** **EdgeBerry]**

Blue moaned loudly clenching desperately at Fells shirt.

Fell squeezed his ass before moving down to lick and suck on his neck. his pretty Blue was all he needed

Blue moan voicing his desire and lust with small noisy whines. "Fell ah so good- so big-ah fill me~"

"I will my sweet..." He growled softly

Blue whined clinging to Fell and sucking lazily on his neck and ribs.

Fell reached down and played with his clit he was close... "Gonna fill you up baby..."

Blue looked up to Fell his gaze filled with lust. Pulling him into a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. "Do it. Fill me with your cum. Fill me Papyrus."

Fell growled in pleasure gripping his hips thrusting harshly before he came hard within him moaning his name.

Blue moaned leaning heavily into Fell's ribs as he climaxed with his lover. After catching his breath Blue wiggled out of Fell's hold shuffling to his pillow. Blue pulled out a small black box from under his pillow. "Fell, i love you. You make me so happy and take amazing care of me. So it was simple to figure out i want to spend forever with you. so, will you marry me?" he popped opened the box inside rested a silver band with a embedded pear shaped ruby jewel.

Fell looked at Blue in shock "well hell... I was gonna ask you the same..." He said pulling out a box and opening it a silver band with a brilliant tear drop sapphire in it. He blushed "I'll marry you if you marry me…"

Blue gasped lightly eager to swap boxes, holding out his box for Fell as he took the box from the other. "Woowie it's so pretty!" beaming up at the other Blue exclaimed happily "of course i'll marry you Fell! You are my soulmate. Mwhehehehe."

Fell took the box and kissed him lovingly

Blue giggled kissing his soon to be husband back. "Sorry it's not very big or flashy. I thought i might be better if it was like this. So, you don't have to worry about it while you work and you can wear it under your gloves if you want."

"Thank you for being considerate... I'll take care of it" he promised kissing him repeatedly "I love you so much Blue."

Blue giggled giving him lots of small kisses over his skull. "I love you too my edgy bear~"

"Whatever Blueberry" he said

"Aw don't be a grumpy wump. I loooove you Felly~"

Red grumbled "sugar don't tease the boss."

Blue gasped "I wasn't!"

Stretch pet his skull "go to sleep Red" he chuckled.

Fell pet Blue "was too"

Blue poked out his tongue "nu ah! Was not."

Red grumbled snuggling closer to Stretch "i would but their old lady bickering is keeping me awake honey"

Stretch purred softly "guys let Red sleep" he said

"Fine fine" Edge said "we need to rest too we can make dinner later."

Red hummed contently snuggling into Stretch's ribs before starting to let out small snores.

Blue pouted but snuggled up under Fell's chin. "Sorry i didn't mean to tease. You know i love you my great and wonderful Papyrus… this will be the first nap we'll have being engaged."

Stretch smiled and soon joined this mate asleep.

Fell smiled and kissed him lovingly "yes it will goodnight my dear"

Blue smiled snuggling closer "night Fell."

"Night" he replied and fell asleep soul beating contently.

 **[Time Skip]**

Blue squirmed on the couch cushion. "Are you absolutely sure you don't need my help? I promise it will still be very thoughtful if i help cook it."

Red chuckled "Sugar let them do their thing. They can handle cooking one meal together."

Stretch was lounging on the table chopping veggies with magic.

"You lazy bum... And no we have it under control!" Fell called

Blue whined flopping back onto the couch.

Red simply laughed at Blue's suffering. "Come on Blue enjoy some relaxing time with me."

"No! Being lazy isn't relaxing. I can't do it!"

Red frowned "well ya can't bother them. Come on we can go try on some more stuff i got from Muffit. Playing dress up, that'll make ya feel better, right?"

Blue sighed, but nodded taking the others hand and walking to the stairs.

Stretch heard them leave and purred "we should buy our babies more dresses"

"I like that idea"

Red made his way to his room dragging a few bags out from under his bed. "Welp here we are all the gold i own and everything i'm going to be wearing until this kid pops out."

Blue giggled pulling out a silky black strapped knee length dress. It was a little bigger than him but it looked like it would compensate for Red's ever growing baby pudge. "I like this one! It looks fancy and would look like you were on a date. Put it on!"

Red frowned "m-me?"

"Yeah! You'll look pretty. Plus we might clean up a little before we go eat what our Papys' are fixing."

Red chuckled but nodded slipping out of his thin sexy lingerie dress. Doing a quick swipe down of his bones with a wet rag Red slipped the other dress on. It felt really soft. It looked really good too. "Okay find you one."

Stretch left the house at some point to find flowers for the table.

Red groaned flopped on his mattress as Blue went through every single one of the dresses he had picked up. Twice! "Piiiiiiick one"

Blue humed holding up two close together. Both would fit him. Both would be comfortable. One had straps. The other was shorter and when to just above his knees. "Hmmmmm." black and gold or red and black. "Okay what about this one? No wait i got it this one!" Blue tossed the red and black dress back in with the others. Slipping on the sleeveless dress Blue gave a small twirl. It was flowy and soft and even though it came above his knees Blue really liked it.

Red groaned "Thank Stars!"

Fell knocked on the door "dinner is ready!"

Red gave a small cheer "Yes! Thank you Boss i'm starving down to my bones."

Blue groaned helping the other skeleton up and making his way to the door. "We're coming."

Fell opened the door leaning on the frame with a purr "oh what pretty skellies" he knelt kissing Blue on the teeth and Red on the cheek

Red flushed quickly hiding his face and giving a low whine.

Blue giggled leaning up to giving him a kiss back "Was Papy good for you Felly?"

Fell chuckled "he was a lazyass but we got it done"

Blue nodded "i'm excited to taste what you made. I bet it will be delicious as always."

Red groaned teleporting down to the kitchen. "Stretch? you bros being a suck up."

Stretch picked him up and kissed him "nah he's just being nice" he said and smooched him

Red flailed before realising it was just Stretch. Giving him a small smack to his chest Red pouted "don't do that. Give a skeleton some warning. Freaks me out even more with this kid off balancing me."

"Red! You can't just teleport away." Blue huffed taking Fell's hand and walking to the kitchen.

"Sorry baby"

Fell held his hand "yeah he could be anywhere"

"Red! You were too lazy to just walk down the stairs!? *sigh* i guess it can't be helped, but you lazy bones are going to work out more."

Red nuzzled into Stretch giving his chin a clank. "No. now that all of us are here. Feed me."

"Red you are so rude!"

"Hey my baby is pregnant be nice" Stretch said and made Red a plate it was a candlelit dinner with meat and veggies it must have been a fortune.

Red nervously poked his food "um boss… not to sound… um… well how much was this? I know we aren't poor, but this. It looks like it cost a lot..."

"Shut up Sans and enjoy it... Me and Stretch could pay for it since he has his job now"

Red frowned sniffling quietly. "K boss." Avoiding eye contact Red focused on eating his food, though it was slowly. He shouldn't have tried to question anything. Why should he ask about money Boss handles the money. Gah stupid Sans. all you are is a bother to everyone.

Blue beamed as he dug in to the food "this is really good!"

Fell frowned "Sans... I didn't mean it that way" he said reaching for his brother... "I just meant we could cover it we just wanted to spoil you two for Valentine's..."

Red looked up to him silent tears streaming down his face "sorry."

Fell frowned and pulled him Into his lap "Sans please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Red shook his head scrubbing his sockets. "N-no it's okay. It's my fault. The dam kids fault."

"Not your fault we should be more careful" he said and kissed his cheeks

Red frown mumbling "sorry to be such a bother."

Blue shook his head "you are no bother at all Red!"

"You aren't a bother Red we love you" Stretch said

Red gave them a small smile "l-love you too." giving Fell a small clank. "Thanks for doing all this."

"You're welcome we love you and Blue"

Stretch pet him "yeah"

"Enough to give me alcohol?" Red asked. he could certainly drink right now.

"If we didn't love you we would give you some"

Red pouted giving a few exaggerated sniffles. "Dam this kid. Can i have some of the fake stuff then?"

"Yes you can" Stretch said and poured him a glass

Red took it and sipped it making sure to give them a large pout.

Blue tilted his head asking "does that mean I could have alcohol if i wanted some?"

Stretch shook his head "absolutely not!"

Blue stuck his tongue out before turning to Fell. "Well i wasn't asking you Papy i was asking my husband."

Red's skull whipped over to Blue "Your what!?"

"Fiance Blue" Fell reminded and held up his hand "we proposed to each other last night" he said smiling.

"I proposed to Red too" Stretch smiled taking his fiancés hand

Blue squawked "hey i proposed too!"

Red frowned furrowing his bonebrows "Wait… ya mean that i'm the only one that didn't propose?"

"I did say we..." Fell pointed out.

Stretch pet his skull "that's okay Red Blue is just eccentric" he said

Red pouted but gave a small nod. "Okay, but i feel bad for not proposing anyway… wait does this mean we are going to have a wedding? Who would we even invite?"

Blue pouted "aw you are right. I wish we could invite Alphys and Muffet. Well ours i mean."

"The Dogi love weddings and it could help our alliance."

Red sighed "sounds fine boss, but if i get slaber on my dress i'm gonna be pissed."

Fell chuckled "alright"

Blue nodded sadly. "Yeah… I miss home. Papy, do you think they miss us?"

"I'm sure they miss us..." Stretch said and pulled his brother into his lap

"You think we'll ever go back?"

"Maybe... Gotta fix the machine..." Stretch said

Red gave a distressed whine. "I don't know if that is such a good plan. Wh-what about… you know who."

Stretch sighed "yeah there is that" he said

Red nodded "so do go being all heroic on me. I wouldn't want to be a widow before i get married. Heh"

"I wouldn't let... Such unpleasantries get in my way" he said.

Fell frowned they had gone back into their territory. the one of secrets and lies and he hated it

Red nodded relieved.

Blue frowned "is... Is there someone trying to hurt you? Is there someone we need to keep watch for?"

Stretch pet Red "not at the moment no" he said "I can explain a little later."

Blue pouted but relented. "Fine but you have to promise to tell us later."

Red sighed just getting it over with "it's the doc."

Stretch pet his skull "Gaster is still a threat but we don't know what's going on with him

Red whined mumbling "don't say his name."

"Who's Gaster? Oh-Sorry Red!"

Stretch pet Red "want me to tell them when you go to bed?"

Red thought for a bit before nodding. "Yeah. think i might turn in soon anyway. Boss knows what you told him a while ago. Guess ya never got around to telling Sugar skull?"

"Not really no" he said

Blue pouted crossing his arms "why am I always the last to know anything!"

Red sighed "it's for the best. Not a pretty thing ta talk about."

Stretch rubbed the back of his neck "I find it hard to tell you things because even though you are a capable adult... I still try to over protect you..."

Blue pouted sticking out his tongue "well you don't need to! I'm allowed to know things. How am I supposed to protect you brother if I don't know who or what to protect you from."

Stretch sighed and nuzzled him "I know bro..."

Blue sighed "well as long as you know that."

"I love you" he supplied

Blue grinned "i lo-" "LOve you too babe!" Red chuckled at the shocked expression on Blue's face.

Stretch chuckled and pet Blue "thanks you two"

Red chuckled leaning up to giving him a kiss. "I guess i'll let you get to it. Nap is calling my name. Night hubby, night boss, night Sugar."

"Goodnight my love" Stretch said and kissed him

Red gave them a small wave slowly making his way up stairs. Crawling into bed Red clenched his sockets closed "d-don't bother me ya-ya crazy g-ghost."

Blue turned to Stretch after Red's door closed "okay what's going on?"

"It's about our respective dads Gaster. While ours was good theirs was bad and abused them badly.

Blue gasped turning to Fell "I-i'm so sorry Fell."

Fell sighed "it's hard to hate something I don't remember" he replied but glared at the floor "but seeing the aftermath. what happened to my brother it's unforgivable..." He hissed

Blue nodded "don't worry we will keep Red safe... Papy why don't I remember him? What happened? How is he back?"

"Ours had an accident and was scattered across the void and it made those not present forget him"

Blue frowned "that's-that's terrible! I-i-i forgot my own dad! When he needed support the most too! I'm a horrible son!"

Stretch picked him up "no no you aren't Blue if anything it was my fault you are perfect... He thought so too"

Blue frowned tears welling up "no I'm not! I can't do anything! I can't even protect my family! How long have you been suffering in silence because I couldn't dam well remember Shit!"

Stretch frowned and wiped his tears "bro... It was me... I didn't tell you anything... And you were a baby anyway... There wasn't much to remember" he said

Blue frowned crying "but still… i'm sorry Papy."

"Don't be bro... Don't be" Stretch felt a familiar urge to go drown his feelings in alcohol or some sort of weed, but instead he just rocked his brother. Blue needed him.

Fell hugged them both "it will be okay we'll stop our Gaster from hurting my brother and maybe help your Gaster, right?

Blue nodded swiping at his tears "y-yeah. We'll help our dads be good and Red won't have anymore problems."

"Yeah" Stretch said and nuzzled him

Blue nodded. "Well we shouldn't stress over it now. Today was suppose to be our day. So cuddles and bed?"

Stretch nodded smiling

Blue giggled wiggling. "Come on. It's been a long day. A very wonderful day, but long. "

Stretch nodded and went upstairs with Fell

Blue grimaced as they walked into Red's and Stretch's shared room. "Do you want to all sleep in here?

"Did you want it to be just us?" He asked petting his skull "I was just checking on him"

Blue thought "let's scoot the beds together. I want us to all be together tonight."

Stretch nodded and smooched him "sounds wonderful" he said

Wiggling out of Stretch's arms Blue crawled up onto Red's bed curling up next to him.

Stretch and Fell moved the other bed to cuddle.

Blue gave a small sleeping giggle at the two having to cuddle up. "Spicyhoney… you two are cute together. You should do more stuff together. Dinner was amazing."

Stretch smiled "you think so?"

Blue giggled "mmhmmm. You both are very loving and passionate, well when you want to be. Maybe you both can get along better?"

"We get along fine"

Blue gave a small yawn cuddling closer to Red "yeah i know… but could be better. *yawn* like me an' Red. we are the best of Sansys. Mwehhehe."

"You two are the best" Fell agreed smiling at the cute berries

Blue nodded slowly drifting off "yeah Red is a edgy sexy version of me. Love you two ya both sexy too."

"Can't argue with that... Goodnight Blue" Stretch said

"I love you Blue" Fell added as everyone went to sleep

Blue gave a mumbled "Night."

 _Sockets peeked through the cracked closet door. Gaster gave a small revived sigh before grumbling. "_ _ **I can't believe you are simply watching them. Go dust that worthless 001-S.**_ _I can't believe you would say that about your own son! I would never hurt them! Even if this Red isn't my own Little Sans I won't let you lay a finger on him. You have caused enough problems already._ _ **If you would let me have control over this useless form i could finish this. I'll even end them quickly for you happy.**_ _No! You won't hurt them! You are a bad Gaster, Bad!"_


End file.
